<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lily of the valley and self-loving asura by suzuran_no_rin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718689">lily of the valley and self-loving asura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin'>suzuran_no_rin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[per aspera ad astra] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fanmix, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gods, Humor, Insomnia, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Non-Linear Narrative, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Talking, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы знаем, как сложилась личная жизнь Темари. Но что насчет личной жизни Гаары?.. Почему вы решили, что у него ее нет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara &amp; Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Gaara &amp; Kankurou &amp; Temari, Gaara &amp; Shinki (Naruto), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[per aspera ad astra] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. мимолётный взгляд (13-18 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я люблю Гаару, и порой чувства переполняют меня до краев и беспорядочно выплескиваются текстом на бумагу.</p>
<p>Группа, посвященная циклу - https://vk.com/gaaraislove</p>
<p>Иллюстрации от инока - https://vk.com/album-107788013_260304737 (Рин и Гаара в разные периоды жизни)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Порой жизнь может измениться самым неожиданным образом и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. Если это случилось, важно бороться и ни в коем случае не опускать руки. Если вы позволите себе плыть по течению, неизвестно, куда это вас приведет, и сколько лишних ошибок вы совершите. Все может стать еще хуже, и исправить содеянное будет почти невозможно.<br/>
Как же найти правильный путь? Где отыскать силы не сдаваться?<br/>
Наблюдайте за другими людьми, ищите того, кто вас поймет, и вы узнаете...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>01. moonlit night - hayashi yuki</b> | <em>intro theme</em></p>
</div><p><em>13г</em><br/>
Шею неприятно покалывало что-то холодное. Первые секунды Рин судорожно хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с изумлением и восстановить дыхание после неожиданного удара о стену. Скосив глаза, она увидела кунай недвусмысленно приставленный к ее горлу.<br/>
- Не расспрашивай никого о джинчуурики, чужачка! – холодно проговорил неизвестный шиноби.<br/>
Судя по его форме и демонической маске, скрывающей лицо, он был из какого-то специального отряда.<br/>
Рин прошиб холодный пот, и она неосознанно вжалась в стену.<br/>
- Я не знала, что этого нельзя делать...<br/>
- Это было первое и последнее предупреждение.<br/>
Шею кольнуло сильнее, и вниз потекла щекочущая кожу струйка.<br/>
Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, и в глазах потемнело. Мучительное мгновение спустя, Рин отпустили, и она осталась в переулке одна.<br/>
Она сползла по стенке, неловко плюхнулась на песок и, достав платок трясущимися руками, прижала его к порезу на шее.<br/>
- Он бы еще артерию мне перерезал в качестве предупреждения... – пробормотала она с истеричной улыбкой.<br/>
В ушах немилосердно шумело, и Рин начала ритмично дышать, пытаясь успокоиться.<br/>
Минут через пять она смогла унять дрожь и встать. Платок пропитался кровью и неприятно лип к коже. Рин пожалела, что больше не носит с собой аптечку, как делала это во время путешествий.<br/>
Оставив платок на шее, она, как могла, замаскировала его воротником, и поспешила домой, надеясь, что никто не обратит на нее внимания. К счастью, обошлось без расспросов. Возможно, за ней все еще следил тот парень в маске, и люди подсознательно чувствовали, что им не стоит с ней связываться.<br/>
Рин ввалилась в дом с ощущением тяжелого взгляда на спине. Родных еще не было, так что она могла спокойно обработать рану без свидетелей.</p><p>- Что это?<br/>
Дед придирчиво изучал пластырь у нее на шее.<br/>
- Порезалась.<br/>
Лицо деда приняло очень странное выражение.<br/>
- Нормально хоть обработала?<br/>
- Конечно.<br/>
- Будь осторожнее, - судя по его тону, он говорил вовсе не о порезе. – Не забудь, что завтра помогаешь в архивах.<br/>
- Хорошо. Я помню.<br/>
Похоже, теперь ей придется добывать информацию другими способами. Шиноби слишком подозрительные. Лишний вопрос тут и там, и тебя автоматически записывают в шпионы. Откуда же им знать, что ею движет обычное любопытство?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>02. silver - the neighbourhood</b> | <em>silver eyes hoping for paradise, i’ve seen it a million times</em></p>
</div><p><em>13г</em><br/>
Первым, что бросилось мне в глаза, была его угрюмость. От него прямо пахло ею. И взгляд у него был дикий. Будто он вырос где-нибудь в лесу среди зверей, а потом его поймали, привели к людям и перевоспитали. Насильно.<br/>
Наверное, мое лицо приняло крайне ошарашенное выражение.<br/>
В его глазах сверкнула ярость, однако через мгновение она сменилась искренним удивлением.<br/>
Я сделала что-то не так?..<br/>
Мое первое впечатление разбилось вдребезги. Сейчас передо мной стоял обычный подросток с не по-детски усталыми глазами. Разглядев на его лбу шрам в виде иероглифа, я, наконец, поняла, с кем встретилась, и неудержимо обрадовалась.<br/>
- Ты кто? – он нахмурился, первым прервав затянувшееся молчание.<br/>
- Рин, - ответила я, - А ты Гаара, верно?<br/>
Он неотрывно смотрел на меня, будто старался что-то найти на моем лице.<br/>
Я машинально прикрыла рот рукой, пытаясь спрятать дурацкую счастливую улыбку.<br/>
Я знала, что он может убить меня одним движением пальца. Вернее, ему даже мысли об этом хватит, и песок через пару секунд оставит от меня мокрое место. Но просто не могла сдержаться. Слишком уж сильно хотела с ним встретиться – с героем леденящих кровь историй, ходящих по деревне, младшим сыном четвертого Казекаге.<br/>
Происходящее казалось сном, я будто встретила живого персонажа из любимой книги.<br/>
Тут меня бесцеремонно привели в чувство, грубо стукнув по затылку чем-то увесистым.<br/>
- Ай! – я резко обернулась. – Де-дедушка?..<br/>
- Хватить в облаках витать! Ты забыла, где находишься?!<br/>
Он грозно потряс толстой книгой, которую держал в руках, и, убедившись, что вбил в меня здравый смысл, удалился по своим делам в другую часть архивов.<br/>
- П-прошу прощения, - опомнилась я и виновато склонила голову.<br/>
Гаара молчал. В воздухе вокруг нас затейливо танцевали песчинки, возможно, предрекая мою будущую смерть, но мне почему-то не было страшно.<br/>
Я осторожно выпрямилась.<br/>
У Гаары был задумчивый вид. Угрюмая сосредоточенность окутывала его, как вуаль, мешая понять, о чем он думает.<br/>
- Новый сотрудник? – уточнил он.<br/>
- Да, - подтвердила я, стараясь снова настроиться на рабочий лад. – Что вас интересует?<br/>
- Работа с сознанием.<br/>
Я задумалась. Тема была обширной.<br/>
- Ищете что-то конкретное или хотите посмотреть, какие книги есть в наличии?<br/>
- Ничего конкретного.<br/>
- Хорошо. Я отведу вас к нужной секции. Пожалуйста, пройдите за мной.<br/>
Я вышла из-за стола и направилась к стеллажам. Гаара последовал за мной.<br/>
Мне показалось, что песок что-то шепчет, взметнувшись вокруг него тонкой взвесью пылинок, но я не могла разобрать ни слова.<br/>
Взгляд Гаары холодил мне спину, однако я продолжала чувствовать удивительное бесстрашие. Меня больше беспокоило то, что у меня запершило в носу. Если я сейчас расчихаюсь из-за его песчаного дзюцу, это определенно будет настоящей грубостью с моей стороны.<br/>
- Вот этот стеллаж, - я остановилась и повернулась к Гааре, - и вот этот. Можете начать с этой полки.<br/>
Гаара кивнул и начал внимательно рассматривать книги. Я тихо удалилась, чтобы ему не мешать. Конечно, мне хотелось понаблюдать за ним, но повода оставаться рядом не было.<br/>
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Для меня оно тянулось мучительно медленно. В архивы заходили несколько человек, но они только сдавали книги и свитки и уходили, ничего не спрашивая. Возможно, знали, что Гаара здесь, и боялись потревожить его своим присутствием?<br/>
Я вздохнула в который раз и положила голову на руки. Хотелось спать. Сегодня пришлось встать раньше обычного, и организм решил напомнить мне, что он не любит, когда у него отнимают драгоценные минуты отдыха, которых ему и так не хватает из-за бессонных ночей.<br/>
Шагов Гаары я не услышала. Его негромкое «я выбрал» заставило меня подскочить и уставиться на него, растеряно хлопая ресницами, пытаясь прогнать навалившуюся дремоту.<br/>
Он положил книги на стол.<br/>
- О! – не удержалась я, просмотрев названия. – Послушайте, можно я вам еще одну книгу посоветую на эту тему?<br/>
Гаара пронзил меня непонятным взглядом, и я прикусила язык. Ну да, надо помнить, с кем разговариваешь, и не лезть, куда не просят, даже если должность подразумевает. Целее будешь. Если б дед был рядом, опять бы меня стукнул. Кстати, от того удара, определенно шишка осталась, потому что она выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы болезненно запульсировать. Я невольно поморщилась и потянулась ее потрогать. Вечно прохладные пальцы принесли видимость облегчения, но тут бы лучше помог холодный компресс.<br/>
- Простите, - извинилась я, понуро опустив голову, и принялась заполнять карточку.<br/>
- Можешь посоветовать, - внезапно сказал Гаара, и я подняла на него изумленный взгляд.<br/>
Его лицо было невыразительно спокойным, однако, в глазах, казалось, тлело любопытство.<br/>
Я торопливо вскочила и сбегала за нужной книгой. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гаару будет интересовать то же самое, что и меня! Я чувствовала непонятное воодушевление.<br/>
- Вот, - я положила книгу на стол, - тут упоминаются авторские методики и нешаблонные подходы к решению проблем, довольно действенные...<br/>
Гаара ничего не сказал, и я поспешила вернуться к прерванному занятию, прикусив губу и борясь с краской стыда, залившей лицо. Не нужно было ничего говорить. А я опять... Еще и покраснела не к месту.<br/>
Я шумно выдохнула и сосредоточилась на написании информации о книгах, запретив себе думать о посторонних вещах.<br/>
- Удачи вам и приходите еще, - машинально пожелала я, убирая карточку и поднимая глаза.<br/>
Гаара, собирающий книги в охапку, пронзительно глянул на меня, будто не поверил своим ушам.<br/>
Да что ж такое-то! Мне и этого говорить нельзя было?..<br/>
Кажется, мы оба остались в недоумении после первого знакомства, но это было к лучшему. То, чего мы не понимаем, вызывает неосознанный интерес, а это значило, что мы обязательно встретимся снова.<br/>
По крайней мере, я в это верила.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>03. speaking of truth - laleh</b> | <em>i'm so dried out in this desert, let me know, i wanna be with you speaking of floods, speaking of truth</em></p>
</div><p><em>13г</em><br/>
Когда Гаара приземлился на крышу неподалеку от нее, Рин вздрогнула и подобралась, но разглядев его лицо, облегченно вздохнула.<br/>
- Доброй ночи.<br/>
Ее реакция озадачивала. Любой житель деревни, случайно встретившийся с ним ночью, обычно ужасно пугался и старался как можно быстрее сбежать. Рин же, казалось, была рада его видеть. Лучшее подтверждение тому, что она нездешняя. Видимо, совсем недавно переселилась.<br/>
- Доброй. У меня есть несколько вопросов.<br/>
- О чем?<br/>
- О книге. Ты ведь читала ее?<br/>
- А, да. Что вы хотите узнать?<br/>
Гаара помедлил, внимательно следя за ней. Поведение Рин не укладывалось в привычные рамки и обескураживало его. Прямой и бесхитростный взгляд. Подозрительная доброжелательность. Она не могла не слышать слухи, циркулирующие по деревне. Всех новоприбывших специально предупреждали о нем. Почему же она ведет себя так спокойно?<br/>
- Ты не боишься меня, - заметил он.<br/>
- Я опасаюсь, - возразила она, явно понимая, на что он намекает. – Но пока не случилось ничего плохого. Зачем дрожать зря?<br/>
- У тебя получилось решить свои проблемы? – спросил он в лоб, вернувшись к предыдущему вопросу.<br/>
Рин вздрогнула и потупилась.<br/>
- Скорее да, чем нет, но результаты оставляют желать лучшего.<br/>
Гаара нахмурился. Ее ответ был слишком туманным.<br/>
- Тут дело во мне, а не в методиках, - поспешила добавить Рин, - слишком много личных факторов. Могу вкратце рассказать о своем опыте...<br/>
Ее голос затих, и Гаара почувствовал на себе ее осторожный взгляд.<br/>
Если бы не шанс узнать о практике изменения сознания, он бы вообще не подошел к ней. Сбивающая с толку открытость. Как будто она хочет втереться к нему в доверие.<br/>
Это слишком напоминало Яшамару.<br/>
Шрам кольнуло болью, а внутри головы гулко раскатился чужой смех.<br/>
«Хочешь узнать, говорит ли она правду? Давай посмотрим, какая она изнутри. Кровь не обманет».<br/>
Лицо Гаары исказилось. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и глубоко вздохнул.<br/>
- Говори.<br/>
Он не будет ее убивать. Как и других жителей деревни. Больше нет. Он слишком долго потакал своим желаниям.<br/>
- Гаара, не мог бы ты отпустить мои ноги?<br/>
Он неверяще уставился на песок, скользящий вокруг щиколоток Рин, а потом решительно приказал ему вернуться. Тот нехотя выпустил добычу и отполз к нему, раздраженно шелестя.<br/>
- В-вот т-теперь я испугалась, - призналась Рин сдавленным голосом и вытянула ноги, опершись руками о крышу.<br/>
Он слышал ее прерывистое дыхание. Она была взволнована, но не пыталась убежать. Возможно, ее охватила слабость от страха, поэтому она ничего не могла предпринять. Однако ее выдержка слегка заинтриговала его, и это помогло ему отвлечься от жажды крови.<br/>
- Извини.<br/>
Она удивленно посмотрела на него, а потом неловко улыбнулась.<br/>
- Не стоит.<br/>
«Давай поиграем с ней. Я хочу услышать, как она кричит».<br/>
Нет. Нельзя.<br/>
Разговор чем-то напоминал допрос, хотя по сути им не являлся. Гаара не хотел причинять Рин вред, и информация, которую он хотел получить, не касалась миссий.<br/>
Это было только между ними.<br/>
Рин вздохнула уже более спокойно и подняла голову, уставившись в темное небо, на котором мерцали звезды.<br/>
- Главная моя трудность заключается в том, что я здесь чужая, - начала она, - сложно понять, как продвигается работа над собой, если не видишь реакцию тех, кто с тобой знаком. Я пришла в деревню недавно и почти никого тут не знаю. До этого я путешествовала с мамой, пока ее... пока она не умерла. Так получилось, что меня забрал к себе отец. Я даже не знала, что у меня тут есть родственники... – Рин облизала пересохшие губы и, с усилием сглотнув, продолжила, по-прежнему, не глядя на него. – Отец вскоре умер во время нападения на Коноху, и я осталась с дедом, бабушкой и дядей. Жизнь очень изменилась, и мне трудно смириться со смертями близких. Я хочу стать сильнее и преодолеть это, но, похоже, что-то делаю не так. Я, скажем так, смогла отстраниться от своих проблем, но не решить их. Сейчас не могу нормально спать по ночам. Что-то грызет изнутри, хотя внешне меня вроде бы ничего не беспокоит. Пытаюсь разобраться с этим...<br/>
- Не можешь нормально спать?<br/>
Она, наконец, посмотрела на него. В ее глазах мелькали тени противоречивых эмоций.<br/>
- Сплю где-то по 2-3 часа в сутки. Бывает, выматываюсь вконец, но и тогда сплю 4 часа максимум.<br/>
Гаара промолчал, обдумывая все, что она ему рассказала. Ситуация была запутанной, и в ней было трудно разобраться без длительных расспросов. Он не был уверен, что ему нужно узнавать у Рин что-то еще. Самое главное для себя он уже отметил.<br/>
Реакция тех, кто с тобой знаком...<br/>
Перед мысленным взором мелькнуло лицо Наруто. Он бы его понял, и, возможно, подсказал бы что-нибудь... Но Наруто был далеко.<br/>
- Надеюсь, я смогла хоть чем-то помочь, - Рин вздохнула. – И я бы хотела поблагодарить вас. Мне стало немного легче после того, как я озвучила свою ситуацию. Я могла бы выслушать вас тоже, если хотите...<br/>
Он пристально уставился на нее. Грудь сдавило. Внутри заворочалось что-то мохнатое и опасное.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, - она быстро опустила глаза. – Надеюсь, у вас получится разобраться с тем, что вас тревожит.<br/>
Гааре показалось, что он сейчас прямо на месте рассыплется на песчинки, и его развеет ночной ветер.<br/>
Рин уже не в первый раз говорила ему слова поддержки, и несмотря на то, что она была подчеркнуто вежлива, он чувствовал, что она искренне пытается его подбодрить.<br/>
Или ему просто хотелось в это верить.<br/>
К горлу подступил комок. Он поморщился, неосознанно прижав руку к груди.<br/>
Она не Яшамару. Она... другая.<br/>
Он дал вихрю песка окутать себя, используя дзюцу, чтобы переместиться с крыши.<br/>
Подальше от Рин и от ее непрошеного дружелюбия.<br/>
Прочь от ее понимающих глаз.<br/>
Он выяснил все, что хотел. Ему больше не нужно разговаривать с ней.<br/>
«Убей ее и успокойся,» - донесся до него призрачный смешок.<br/>
Он стиснул зубы, стараясь успокоиться.<br/>
Общаться с людьми так трудно, когда ты не угрожаешь им и не пытаешься напоить песок их кровью.<br/>
Ему определенно нужна практика.</p><p><em>13г</em><br/>
Рин осторожно сдула пыль и песок со страниц книги и ласково провела по ним рукой, будто погладила. Гааре показалось, что он случайно увидел что-то личное, но взгляд он отводить не стал. Наоборот, стал смотреть еще внимательнее.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>04. sirin - birds of tokyo</b> | <em>a deep seeded torture you fight in your sleep. the right side's a demon, the left side is weak. and it's hard being human</em></p>
</div><p><em>14г</em><br/>
На слух ты – неизбежность – тихий шелест в песочных часах, безжалостно и неустанно отсчитывающих время чужой жизни.<br/>
У каждого цветка отмерен точно срок. Совпадет ли мой с твоим счетом, самовлюбленный демон?..</p><p><em>14г</em><br/>
Гаара тихо прошел по крыше к окну и заглянул в комнату.<br/>
Рин спала, разметавшись по кровати.<br/>
Он коротко вздохнул и хотел было уйти, но что-то заставило его снова посмотреть на нее.<br/>
Лицо Рин было напряжено. Что бы ей ни снилось, оно явно не было приятным.<br/>
Гаара вспомнил, что она говорила про бессонницу и подавленные воспоминания. Видимо, ее проблемы так и остались нерешенными.<br/>
Рин судорожно вздохнула, и по ее щекам покатились слезы. Она дернулась и резко села, уставившись на него невидящим взглядом, тяжело дыша.<br/>
Он напрягся, глядя на ее искаженное болью лицо. Это вызывало у него почти физический дискомфорт.<br/>
- Рин, - позвал он негромко.<br/>
Она вздрогнула и, кажется, только сейчас увидела его.<br/>
- Гаара?<br/>
Ее лицо смягчилось, и она почему-то ничуточки не удивилась его присутствию, хотя ее реакцию можно было списать на шок от кошмара.<br/>
- Плохой сон?<br/>
- Да... – она неуверенно поднесла руки к лицу.<br/>
Слезы закапали ей на ладони.<br/>
- Ой-ой! – она быстро вытерла глаза. – Извини. Мне надо пойти умыться. Ты сейчас уйдешь или останешься?<br/>
- Останусь, - ответил он с секундной задержкой.<br/>
Рин кивнула и быстро выскочила из комнаты.<br/>
Бывало, Гаара от нечего делать наблюдал за жизнью жителей деревни через окна. Это в каком-то смысле было тренировкой, потому что он старался оставаться незаметным. Вряд ли люди обрадовались, если бы узнали, что он следит за ними.<br/>
За Рин можно было наблюдать и ощущать себя причастным к происходящему. Она знала о его присутствии, но, похоже, ничего не имела против. Это неявное гостеприимство подкупало.<br/>
Пока Рин отсутствовала, он оглядел комнату. В ней было очень мало личных вещей. Его внимание привлек стол, на котором громоздились книги, и были небрежно разложены листы бумаги с какими-то записями. Он мог бы забраться в комнату и прочитать, что там написано, но это не настолько его заинтересовало.<br/>
За дверью послышались легкие шаги, затем клацнула ручка, и Рин шагнула через порог. Сейчас она выглядела более спокойной, хотя в ее глазах затаилась непонятная тревога. Волосы, обрамлявшие ее лицо, были влажными. Рин торопливо убрала их за уши, заметив его взгляд.<br/>
- Я в кои-то веки задремала с наступлением темноты... - она вздохнула. – Обрадовалась, думала, что смогу выспаться, наконец. Лучше бы не ложилась. Только хуже стало.<br/>
Рин накинула кофту и вылезла на крышу, присоединившись к нему как ни в чем не бывало.<br/>
Посмотрев на ее опухшие глаза, Гаара заключил, что его не раздражают ее слезы. Наверное, потому что для нее они были способом избавиться от напряжения и негативных эмоций. Она не предавалась жалости к себе и не искала утешения у других. Просто выпускала чувства на волю и двигалась дальше.<br/>
Рин молчала, погрузившись в свои мысли. Гаара задумчиво смотрел на крыши соседних домов. Они провели так несколько часов, едва ли обменявшись парой фраз. Пусть он и не совсем доверял Рин, сидеть рядом с ней в тишине было уютно, как бы странно это ни звучало.</p><p><em>14г</em><br/>
- Знаешь... после всего, что я здесь видела, мне кажется, что ты самый благоразумный и рассудительный человек в этой деревне. Предрассудки! Сплошные предрассудки! – Рин покачала головой, устало прикрыв глаза.<br/>
Гаара пристально смотрел на нее, не зная, как реагировать.<br/>
Это было похоже одновременно и на комплимент, и на жалобу.<br/>
Он чувствовал себя немного польщенным, хотя Рин, может быть, и не думала его хвалить.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>05. little bird - the weepies</b> | <em>say what you said, say it again. they tell me i'm crazy but you told me i'm golden</em></p>
</div><p><em>14г</em><br/>
Была тяжелая душная ночь полнолуния. Гаара сидел, прислонившись к стене, и размеренно дышал. Шукаку без устали ворочался внутри. В ушах звучало бормотание об охоте и крови, но он держал свою жажду под контролем. Чем-то помогало присутствие Рин. Он слышал, как она шелестит страницами книги, вытирает пот с лица и скрипит стулом, в очередной раз меняя позу. Он старался не прислушиваться к биению ее сердца и взволнованному дыханию – скорее всего, она добралась до кульминационного поворота сюжета. Простые звуки отвлекали. В иное время он бы за километр к ней не приблизился в полнолуние. Это было слишком опасно. Но сейчас он мог контролировать себя и больше не собирался сбегать.<br/>
- Ай, - удивленно выдохнула Рин.<br/>
В воздухе растекся запах крови.<br/>
Гаара дернулся, и песок ловкой плетью выдернул Рин из комнаты. Она шлепнулась на крышу перед ним со сдавленным возгласом. Ноздри Гаары затрепетали, и он как завороженный уставился на порез, набухший кровью на ее пальце. Кровь казалась черной в свете луны и манила его, заставляя Шукаку безумно бросаться на стены его разума, расшатывая замок благоразумия.<br/>
Эта идиотка порезалась страницей книги. Ну почему именно сегодня?..<br/>
- Гаара, - наконец пробился сквозь вопли Шукаку в его голове голос Рин, - Гаара, ты меня слышишь?<br/>
Он слышал, но ответить не мог, занятый борьбой с Однохвостым. Судя по всему, он проигрывал, так как тело Рин начал обволакивать песок.<br/>
Неучтенный фактор для достижения контроля во время полнолуния – запах крови. Самое время научится сдерживаться сейчас до того, как Рин пострадает и возненавидит его, как все остальные.<br/>
«Я не хочу ее убивать!» - мысленно рявкнул Гаара.<br/>
«Ты хочешь ее крови, я знаю. Я просто хочу тебе помочь...».<br/>
- Если ты хочешь моей крови, можешь ее попробовать.<br/>
Сначала он подумал, что это сказал Шукаку, но после всплеска безудержного веселья Однохвостого, понял, что это сказала Рин.<br/>
Он пораженно уставился на нее.<br/>
- Ты можешь попробовать мою кровь из пореза, - повторила Рин, глядя на него со странным спокойствием и ухитрилась поднести кисть ближе к его лицу, несмотря на хватку песка.<br/>
Глаза Гаары расширились, и его сердце забилось быстрее.<br/>
«Нахальная девчонка! Думает, что может обмануть меня?» - фыркнул Шукаку.<br/>
Но Гаара не слушал его. Он тянул руку Рин к себе.<br/>
Несколько капель крови упали в жадно впитавший их песок. Песчинки замельтешили в воздухе, вгрызаясь в кожу, и Рин сдавленно замычала, закрыв себе рот другой рукой и крепко зажмурившись.<br/>
Внезапно боль прекратилась. Рин не сразу сообразила, что происходит, но когда ощутила, как что-то горячее и влажное прикасается к ее пальцу, с опаской приоткрыла глаза.<br/>
Увиденное заставило ее покраснеть до корней волос. Гаара медленно и вдумчиво дотрагивался языком до ее пореза.<br/>
Конечно, она сама предложила ему попробовать ее кровь, но не подумала, что он воспользуется ее предложением так... буквально.<br/>
Поймав взгляд Рин, Гаара хищно усмехнулся и зажал ее палец между зубами, чуть прикусив фалангу. Она заметила странный блеск в его глазах.<br/>
Песок танцевал вокруг Гаары, сверкая в бледном сиянии луны, и Рин почудились призрачные очертания однохвостого зверя, решившего немного повеселиться этой ночью. Она зачарованно наблюдала за ним, временно позабыв обо всем. Это было похоже на извращенно-сладкий кошмар.<br/>
Резкая боль заставила Рин дернуться и зашипеть.<br/>
Гаара насторожился, и сытая поволока в его глазах сменилась растерянностью. Он поспешно вытащил ее палец изо рта и отвел взгляд, отпустив ее и решительно приказав песку вернуться в тыкву. На этот раз тот не оказал никакого сопротивления: Шукаку все же получил, что хотел, пусть был и не очень-то доволен тем, как все обернулось.<br/>
- Я в порядке, - быстро сказала Рин, - я сама предложила тебе сделать это. Ты ни в чем не виноват.<br/>
Гаара так не думал. Он поддался искушению и был разочарован своей слабостью. Хорошо еще, что дело не зашло слишком далеко...<br/>
Он собрался уйти, но оклик Рин заставил его задержаться.<br/>
- Гаара, подожди! Пожалуйста...<br/>
- Сейчас опасно быть рядом, - коротко ответил он.<br/>
- Я не боюсь.<br/>
Гаара невольно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Рин в глаза. Она действительно не боялась его, скорее была смущена сверх меры, о чем свидетельствовал ее странный в свете луны цвет лица, и в то же время ее взгляд был спокоен и тверд.<br/>
Шрам болезненно кольнуло. Гаара дернулся, неосознанно коснувшись его, и зажмурился.<br/>
Рин доверяет ему, несмотря на то, что произошло.<br/>
Чем он это заслужил?<br/>
Он открыл глаза. Рин рассматривала свой окровавленный палец, задумчиво улыбаясь.<br/>
- Такое чувство, будто меня укусили за то, что я неосторожно попыталась кого-то погладить.<br/>
«Она забавная, - заметил Шукаку, - и вкусная. Так бы и съел целиком».<br/>
- Рин...<br/>
- Я слишком наивная? – она с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на него. – Сегодня полнолуние, но со мной ничего такого не случилось. Я верю тебе, Гаара. <em>Я верю в тебя</em>.<br/>
- Почему?..<br/>
- Разве нельзя просто кому-то поверить?<br/>
Их взгляды снова встретились, и Гаара внезапно почувствовал себя очень усталым, однако вместе с этим его охватило облегчение.<br/>
Рин принимала его таким, какой он есть, и не судила за то, что он сделал.<br/>
- Я буду рада снова увидеться с тобой.<br/>
Она широко и тепло улыбнулась. Гаара ощутил странную неловкость. Кажется, Рин так же улыбалась, когда они впервые встретились.<br/>
Он спрыгнул с крыши и помчался по улице прочь от ее дома. Жажда крови сейчас волновала его меньше всего. Ему захотелось сделать с Рин что-то другое...<br/>
Гаара побежал еще быстрее, стараясь отделаться от странных мыслей.<br/>
Шукаку внутри захихикал и многозначительно облизнулся.</p><p><em>15г</em><br/>
- Ты вынужден быть тем, кем они тебя видят. Мнения других людей имеют особую силу. Они давят и меняют. Идти против чужих ожиданий – словно двигаться против течения горной реки. Легко сдаться, а бороться почти невозможно. Того и гляди собьет с ног, и все усилия будут напрасны.<br/>
- Что ты предлагаешь?<br/>
- Для начала стоит подумать, нужно ли вообще двигаться против течения, если мы берем эту аналогию. Не проще ли выйти на берег и выбрать другой способ забраться наверх?</p><p><em>15г</em><br/>
- Гаара, - внезапно говорит Рин.<br/>
Он вздрагивает от неожиданности.<br/>
И как ей только удается произносить его имя так, что он кажется себе не кровожадным демоном, а кем-то благородным и великим?</p><p><em>16г</em><br/>
Рин знала, что случится что-то плохое. Ее уже одолевали похожие чувства, когда что-то грозило ее близким, но она отказывалась верить интуиции.<br/>
Она не хотела думать о том, что ей снова придется кого-то потерять.</p><p>
  <em>Рин стояла в ярко освещенной комнате и, щурясь, наблюдала, как в воздухе танцуют пылинки. Она откуда-то знала, что это не песок. Почему? Разве она не посреди пустыни, где просто немыслимо его отсутствие?<br/>
Гаара. Он и песок неотделимы друг от друга.<br/>
Она машинально огляделась и вдруг увидела Гаару, спящего на кровати у неровной шершавой стены. Сначала это ее удивило. Она еще ни разу не видела Гаару спящим или дремлющим. Потом она вспомнила, что во сне Однохвостый может вырваться из-под контроля, и, нахмурившись, шагнула к нему.<br/>
Все мысли вылетели у нее из головы, когда она увидела лицо Гаары. Оно было неестественно бледным и искаженным, будто он испытывал невыносимую боль.<br/>
Нехорошие предчувствия заставили Рин снова разволноваться. Она прикусила губу и решила разбудить Гаару, чтобы заглянуть в его вечно серьезные глаза и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Наклонившись, она протянула руку, собираясь потрясти его за плечо, но тут застыла, охваченная ужасом.<br/>
Она только сейчас заметила, что Гаара не дышит.</em>
</p><p>Рин проснулась рывком.<br/>
«Нет-нет-нет!!!» - билось у нее в голове.<br/>
Ей безумно захотелось выскочить из дома и побежать прямиком в резиденцию Казекаге в абсурдном желании убедиться, что с Гаарой все в порядке.<br/>
«Так меня туда и пустят. Да и если бы что-то случилось, деревня бы сейчас на ушах стояла. Все хорошо. Это обычный кошмар…»<br/>
Она не виделась с Гаарой больше месяца. Ему было трудно выкроить время, чтобы встретиться с ней. А, может быть, он просто не хотел ее видеть. У него теперь было множество обязанностей, и ему нужно было справляться с ними, ни на что не отвлекаясь, нужно было завоевывать доверие, оправдывать возложенные ожидания...<br/>
Рин вздохнула, выбросила сон из головы и постаралась уснуть снова.<br/>
К ее удивлению у нее это легко получилось.<br/>
Она не вспоминала про кошмар, пока через некоторое время на деревню не напали Акацки и не похитили Казекаге. В ту же ночь погиб ее дядя, когда предатель взорвал скалу в ущелье.<br/>
Проклятый сон был в руку.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>06. morning song - eivor palsdottir</b> | <em>morning has finally come, shadows vanish in the sun, a new beginning, now i’m sure</em></p>
</div><p><em>16г</em><br/>
Весть о том, что Казекаге возвращается к ним, мигом облетела всю деревню. Люди в едином порыве вышли из домов и взобрались на стены, уставившись в сторону восходящего солнца, силясь различить силуэты приближающихся оттуда людей.<br/>
Рин устало прислонилась к стене и прищурилась, глядя на горизонт сквозь ресницы.<br/>
Все эти дни она провела в сущем кошмаре. Раньше ей казалось, что ничто не сможет сравниться с потерей матери. Как же она ошибалась.<br/>
После нападения Акацки она какое-то время больше существовала, чем жила, настолько ее шокировало произошедшее.<br/>
Потеряв своего последнего ребенка, дед с бабушкой сильно сдали и замкнулись в своем горе. Рин поддерживала их, как могла, и держалась на чистом упрямстве, хотя ей ужасно хотелось свернуться калачиком и плакать от бессилия днями напролет, потому что она снова потеряла члена семьи и вдобавок ничего не знала о судьбе человека, который очень много для нее значил.<br/>
Появление отряда из Конохи неожиданно принесло с собой надежду. Они смогли вытащить брата Гаары чуть ли не с того света, может быть, им удастся вернуть и самого Гаару?..<br/>
Рин решила поверить в них, несмотря на неприязнь, которую чувствовала к Конохе из-за смерти отца. В конце концов, что ей еще оставалось делать?<br/>
Слыша краем уха тихие разговоры и замечая взволнованные лица жителей Суны, Рин с неожиданной горечью подумала, что они только теперь поверили в то, что Гаара изменился и не желает им зла. Ему нужно было, не больше не меньше, принести себя в жертву у них глазах, чтобы они начали считать его настоящим Казекаге. Ей хотелось кричать от осознания такой несправедливости: «Где же вы раньше были?! - и неожиданно: – Я первая заметила, что он изменился!»<br/>
Она недоуменно моргнула и тут увидела вдали знакомую рыжеватую макушку, отливающую красным в солнечных лучах. У нее как гора с плеч свалилась, и она почувствовала невероятное облегчение.<br/>
Вокруг раздались восторженные выкрики. Люди, стоящие внизу, побежали вперед. Сунагакурэ приветствовала возвращение своего Казекаге.<br/>
«Теперь его все любят. Я больше не буду особенной».<br/>
Эта мысль заставила Рин ошеломленно прижать пальцы к губам.<br/>
Со странным щемящим в груди чувством она следила за медленным приближением Гаары, которого с обеих сторон поддерживали Канкуро и светловолосый шиноби из Конохи. Она молчала и не двигалась, придавленная внезапным осознанием.<br/>
«Когда это для меня все стало настолько серьезным?..»<br/>
С усилием оторвав взгляд от Гаары, она с печалью пронаблюдала, как в деревню первым вносят тело старейшины Чиё и, прикрыв глаза, почтила ее память. Она не знала ее лично, но видела несколько раз, когда работала в архивах. Еще одна невосполнимая для деревни потеря...<br/>
Гаара выглядел до смерти изможденным и каким-то потерянным. Рин поняла: случилось что-то ужасное, и дело было не в смерти старейшины.<br/>
«Акацки что-то сделали с ним! Хоть бы все обошлось, хоть бы он справился с этим...»<br/>
Взгляд Гаары рассеянно пробежал по толпе на стене. На секунду Рин показалось, что он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и ее сердце пропустило удар. Щеки начал стремительно заливать предательский румянец.<br/>
«Черт! Что со мной? Я же не...»<br/>
Сейчас Гаара определенно смотрел в ее сторону, и Рин почувствовала, что у нее пылает лицо.<br/>
«Я попала... Так, план номер раз на ближайшее время – прекратить по-дурацки краснеть при малейшем признаке внимания с его стороны. План номер два – разобраться со своими чувствами. Это все только осложнит...»<br/>
Последняя мысль мигом охладила голову и помогла успокоиться. Однако новое чувство успело пустить ростки в душе и незаметно изменило улыбку и выражение глаз. Пути назад уже не было.</p><p><em>17г</em><br/>
- Добрый день, Казекаге-сама, чем могу помочь?<br/>
Глаза Рин странно блестели, а щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. Гаара задумался, не заболела ли она. Ему стоило навестить ее раньше, но он никак не мог выбраться из-под опеки, которой его окружили после инцидента с похищением.<br/>
- Добрый день. Я хочу взять книгу в дорогу... – он многозначительно посмотрел на нее.<br/>
Рин буквально засветилась от радости, уловив намек.<br/>
- Надеюсь, там, куда вы пойдете, не слишком опасно, Казекаге-сама. Наши книги требуют бережного обращения... – она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь.<br/>
- Там будет очень холодно, - подумав, выдал он.<br/>
На лице Рин появилась легкая улыбка.<br/>
- В таком случае, могу посоветовать вам взять с собой сборник зимних сказок. С ними ничего не должно случиться на морозе, и они помогут вам скрасить суровые будни.<br/>
Гаара удивленно склонил голову на бок. Не услышав возражений, Рин вспорхнула с места за книгой, обдав его теплым воздухом и запахом нагретой солнцем травы от волос.<br/>
- Моя самая любимая сказка – «Снежная королева», - вернувшись, поделилась она между прочим, начав заполнять карточку. – Пожалуйста, верните книгу через месяц.<br/>
Их взгляды на секунду встретились, когда Рин протянула ему том сказок с потертой обложкой. В ее глазах бурлило много эмоций.<br/>
Гаара задумался, с каких пор они начали так хорошо понимать друг друга и читать невысказанное за обычными фразами.<br/>
(<em>- Давно не виделись. Рада, что с тобой все в порядке, несмотря на то, что случилось из-за Акацки...<br/>
- Извини, я не мог прийти раньше. А сейчас мне надо уйти из деревни.<br/>
- Отправляешься в опасное путешествие?<br/>
- Сейчас нигде не безопасно.<br/>
- Я все понимаю, но иногда тебе стоит отвлекаться от великих дел хотя бы ненадолго. Почитай сказки, например.<br/>
- Не думаю, что это чем-то мне поможет.<br/>
- Порой, сказки бывают гораздо поучительнее любой военной и политической литературы... Пожалуйста, береги себя и вернись назад целым и невредимым.</em>)<br/>
- Обязательно, - твердо ответил он.<br/>
Рин улыбнулась, и у Гаары неуловимо потеплело на душе.</p><p>- Что у тебя с этой девушкой из архивов? – пихнул его в бок Канкуро.<br/>
- Что у меня с ней?.. – недоуменно переспросил Гаара.<br/>
- Если б я не знал лучше, подумал бы, что между вами что-то есть. Ты зашел в архивы, чтобы взять с собой <em>сказки</em> на встречу Каге пяти Великих стран... <em>ты это серьезно</em>?<br/>
- Ну, он же наш маленький брат, почему бы и нет? – со смехом сказала Темари.<br/>
- Мой маленький брат на досуге читает учебники по военному делу! Кто ты и что ты сделал с нашим Гаарой? – Канкуро картинно всплеснул руками.<br/>
- Ну, ну, Казекаге тоже люди и должны иногда отвлекаться, - заметила Темари.<br/>
- Вот и она так сказала... – пробормотал Гаара, разглядывая обложку книги с едва различимым названием, а потом аккуратно убрал ее в сумку.<br/>
- Что? – резко повернулся к нему Канкуро. – Так, когда мы вернемся, познакомишь меня с ней.<br/>
- И ме-ня, - шутливо пропела Темари.<br/>
- Вот, слушайся старших!<br/>
- Хорошо, пойдем вместе через месяц, когда нужно будет вернуть книгу.<br/>
Услышав серьезный ответ Гаары, брат с сестрой понимающе переглянулись. У них не осталось сомнений, что загадочная девушка значит для него гораздо больше, чем кажется.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>07. hearts a mess - gotye</b> | <em>pick apart the pieces of your heart and let me peer inside, let me in where only your thoughts have been, let me occupy your mind as you do mine</em></p>
</div><p><em>17г</em><br/>
- Можно?..<br/>
Он посмотрел на нее изучающе и настороженно, готовый в любой момент взорваться стремительными и убийственными движениями. Однако угрозы не было. В ее глазах горел неприкрытый интерес. А еще - смущение из-за нахальной просьбы, которое раскрашивало ее щеки в причудливые оттенки красного.<br/>
У нее слишком бледная кожа. Все эмоции на виду.<br/>
Прошло уже довольно много времени, с тех пор, как Рин поселилась здесь, но она по-прежнему выделялась среди жителей Суны отсутствием загара. Он уже привык к ее внешности, но сейчас ее чуждость как никогда бросалась в глаза, уговаривая попробовать довериться, разрешить ей...<br/>
Пауза затянулась.<br/>
У Рин опустились плечи, и она покраснела еще сильнее, уставившись куда-то в пол, сбивчиво бормоча извинения.<br/>
Разочарование душным облаком повисло в воздухе.<br/>
Ему определенно не нужны воспоминания об упущенных возможностях.<br/>
- Гаара?<br/>
Рин уже успокоилась и вопросительно смотрела на него. Во взгляде явственно читалось «забудь, что я спрашивала».<br/>
- Да, можно, - сказал он ей, отзывая песчаную защиту, и с любопытством пронаблюдал, как на ее лице проступает неверие, а потом восторг.<br/>
Она осторожно потянулась к нему, мучительно медленно, слегка растопырив пальцы.<br/>
Он отчетливо вздрогнул, когда она прикоснулась к его левой надбровной дуге и заскользила кончиками пальцев выше. Легко и нежно.<br/>
Внутри разлилось странное тепло. Там, в пустоте, где раньше был Шукаку.<br/>
Ее рука дрожала, но она продолжала прикасаться к нему, изучая шрам-иероглиф – сосредоточение его отчаяния, вырвавшегося наружу давным-давно. Первая рана, которую он нанес себе сам.<br/>
Зарубцевавшаяся кожа почти ничего не чувствовала - как если бы она была покрыта песком, однако необъяснимым образом казалось, что он ощущает прикосновения Рин на каком-то другом уровне восприятия.<br/>
Как будто она касалась его души, его внутреннего «я». Это было... странно, но вовсе не неприятно. Он чувствовал себя более уязвимым, чем в тот момент, когда осознал, что Шукаку больше с ним нет.<br/>
Он снова вздрогнул, почувствовав, как по спине пробежали мурашки, и Рин быстро убрала руку, прижав ее к груди и сжав другой для надежности. Ее лицо горело, но она с беспокойством смотрела на него, будто переживала, что причинила ему боль.<br/>
Он качнул головой, на миг зажмурившись. По коже заскользил песок, восстанавливая защиту, стирая отзвуки ощущений от прикосновений Рин.<br/>
Для него это было слишком. Он поддался соблазну и теперь не знал, что делать со странными чувствами, поселившимися внутри. Память услужливо подсказывала, что в прежние времена он бы просто избавился от источника переживаний, но сейчас он не мог этого сделать.<br/>
- Гаара, ты в порядке?<br/>
Он пронзительно уставился на нее, нахмурившись.<br/>
- Что ты сделала?<br/>
- Потрогала твой шрам, - удивленно ответила она, явно не понимая, почему он так реагирует. – Тебе больно? Прости, я...<br/>
- Мне не больно. Но шрам теперь как будто горит и здесь что-то странное... – он хлопнул себя по груди, не в силах описать свои ощущения. – Не понимаю.<br/>
- Ты злишься?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Ты расстроен?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Т-тебе понравилось?..<br/>
Его взгляд, казалось, мог прожечь в ней дыру.<br/>
Она опять покраснела. Теперь пылало не только лицо, но и уши, и даже руки.<br/>
- Не знаю.<br/>
Гаара отвел взгляд, продолжая хмуриться.<br/>
- Я могу сделать это еще раз. Ну, то есть - <em>дотронуться до тебя</em>. Только сегодня я больше не буду этого делать.<br/>
- Почему? – внезапно вырвалось у него.<br/>
Они удивленно уставились друг на друга.<br/>
- По-потому что это смущает, - призналась Рин, снова опустив глаза. – А тебе прикосновения в новинку. Лучше не торопиться и привыкать постепенно...<br/>
Она осеклась.<br/>
- Я подумаю об этом, - серьезно сказал Гаара и чуть приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.<br/>
Рин, похоже, была готова сквозь землю провалиться от неловкости, но все равно улыбнулась в ответ.<br/>
Ему внезапно снова захотелось ощутить ее пальцы на своей коже. Не на шраме, а на чувствительной поверхности безо всяких защитных покровов. Это казалось правильным. Казалось, что ее прикосновения – ключ к тому, чтобы он смог, наконец, открыться кому-то полностью.<br/>
Она заслужила его доверие. Подпустит ли он ее настолько близко – вопрос, который надлежало обдумать со всей тщательностью.</p><p><em>17г</em><br/>
После окончания войны мир еще долго не мог успокоиться. Конечно, основной удар пришелся на шиноби, но Бесконечное Тсукуёми, наложенное Мадарой, смутило умы многих. В основном пострадали старики и люди со слабой психикой. После того, как им показали идеальный мир, они не могли смириться с тем, что им снова придется жить в реальности. Многие ударились в жестокость, пытаясь угнаться за недостижимыми мечтами, и повсюду резко увеличилось количество преступлений. На шиноби, понесших серьезные потери и не успевших толком оплакать погибших, как из рога изобилия посыпались миссии. Людей катастрофически не хватало, поэтому за миссии начали браться и главы деревень. Гаара не был исключением. Он в одиночку отправлялся в небольшие страны и проводил там тщательную зачистку, наводя страх и ужас на всех нарушителей спокойствия. Порой ему казалось, что война все еще продолжается, просто теперь перешла на иной уровень.</p><p>Гаара не знал, в какой момент это началось, но он стал легко находить Рин в толпе, сколько бы людей вокруг ни было. Он будто автоматически настраивался на поиск ее чакры и безошибочно поворачивался в ту сторону, где Рин находилась.<br/>
Возможно, это случилось после того, как он потерял Шукаку. Тогда, едва стоя на ногах у входа в деревню, окруженный радостными жителями Суны, он почти сразу нашел взглядом Рин на стене. Он плохо помнил, что было, когда он сражался с Дейдарой. Им двигало желание защитить деревню от взрывов во что бы то ни стало. Тогда Рин могла случайно пострадать. Увидев ее целой и невредимой, он почувствовал непонятное облегчение. Как будто ее здоровье было гарантией того, что все в порядке.<br/>
Периодически проверять, как Рин поживает, как-то незаметно вошло у него в привычку. Когда он уходил из деревни, а потом возвращался, он невольно искал ее в толпе встречающих. Если ее не было среди них, он потом находил время, чтобы встретиться с ней лично. Только когда он слышал ее голос и видел ее улыбку, он чувствовал, что вернулся по-настоящему.<br/>
Сегодня Рин его не встречала. Это показалось ему странным, и он решил навестить ее как можно скорее. Его что-то смутно беспокоило.<br/>
Рин не было в архивах, также как и старого Сэки. Когда Гаара спросил о нем, ему тихо ответили, что он недавно скончался.<br/>
Бабушка Рин умерла во время войны. Ее сердце не выдержало иллюзии, в которой вся ее семья была жива. Сэки еще как-то держался, и Рин изо всех сил поддерживала его, но, похоже, этого оказалось недостаточно.<br/>
Порой Гаара задавался вопросом, что видела сама Рин. Возможно, иллюзия показала ей родителей, как и ему. Если это было так, смерть последнего близкого родственника могла серьезно на нее повлиять. Теперь она осталась одна.<br/>
Ноги сами привели его к кладбищу.<br/>
Рин, бледная и осунувшаяся, молча стояла у могилы деда. Гаара тихо подошел и встал рядом, незаметно оглядывая ее краем глаза. Рин явно было плохо, и ему нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы это исправить.<br/>
- С возвращением.<br/>
Ее голос был похож на хриплый шепот. Как будто она сорвала голос, когда кричала.<br/>
У Гаары по-прежнему были пробелы в знаниях, касающихся человеческих отношений. Он мог вдохновить армию, чтобы пойти за ним в безнадежный бой, но совершенно не знал, как успокоить плачущую девушку.<br/>
Хотя Рин не плакала, по крайней мере, видимыми слезами, и это делало ситуацию еще более запутанной.<br/>
- Мне нужен отпуск, Казекаге-сама.<br/>
Он с усилием сглотнул и почувствовал странную горечь во рту.<br/>
- Куда пойдешь?<br/>
- Навещу двоюродных родственников, а там посмотрим.<br/>
- Когда вернешься?<br/>
- Не знаю...<br/>
Ему показалось, что что-то ускользает от него, утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Он не мог этого допустить, поэтому решил действовать интуитивно.<br/>
- Я хочу пойти с тобой.<br/>
Если до этого Рин держалась слегка отстраненно, сейчас он полностью завладел ее вниманием. Она ошарашенно уставилась на него, и ее щеки слегка порозовели. Гаара посчитал это хорошим знаком.<br/>
- Казекаге-сама, не говорите так, не подумав, - медленно проговорила она, взяв себя в руки, - я могу вас неправильно понять.<br/>
- Кажется, у тебя никогда не возникало проблем с пониманием, - заметил Гаара.<br/>
- Ты не можешь! – припечатала Рин, раскрасневшись сильнее.<br/>
Сейчас она уже больше напоминала саму себя. Похоже, он все делал правильно.<br/>
- Да, это неисполнимое желание, но я назначу Яоки и Короби тебе в сопровождение. Пойдете вместе, как в прошлый раз. Выдашь мне перед уходом несколько книг на свой выбор. Ты должна будешь вернуться к тому времени, как я их прочитаю.<br/>
- Ты очень быстро читаешь, а книги выдаются на месяц.<br/>
- Значит, вернешься через месяц.<br/>
Она тяжело вздохнула. На ее лице появилась непонятная гримаса.<br/>
- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, Казекаге-сама.<br/>
- Если ты хочешь уйти насовсем, не молчи об этом.<br/>
- Я вернусь, Гаара.<br/>
Рин наконец-то по-настоящему улыбнулась.<br/>
Гаара едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что все возвращается на круги своя: Рин здесь, ей стало лучше, и он <em>дома</em>.</p><p><em>18г</em><br/>
- Рин.<br/>
Ее имя шелестит призрачными ветвями разлапистых деревьев.<br/>
Она молчит, продолжая читать книгу, и, похоже, даже не слышит его.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
В этот раз имя звучит твердо и правильно, как принципы, из которых порой кажется она состоит целиком.<br/>
Она что-то бормочет под нос, но продолжает его игнорировать. Он мог бы дотронуться до нее или выдернуть книгу из рук, но по старой привычке продолжает полагаться на звук, а не на прикосновения.<br/>
- <em>Рин</em>, - пробует он снова.<br/>
Ее имя колокольчиком звенит на языке.<br/>
Она наконец выныривает из книги и смотрит на него, смущенно улыбаясь и сбивчиво извиняясь за свою невнимательность. Однако он не сердится. Он пытается разобраться, как одно имя может звучать так по-разному, и гадает, отчего же так сильно бьется сердце, когда Рин смотрит на него.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>08. down - hiatus</b> | <em>outro theme</em></p>
</div><p><em>18г</em><br/>
Почему же так далеко, в пустыне, я вижу штормовое море в твоих глазах?<br/>
Морская вода солона, изменчива и светла, и не всегда понятно, что там на дне. Ее поверхность обманчива.<br/>
Однако я вижу в ней <em>тебя</em>, и этого мне достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ноябрьские хроники (13г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>для справки: в этой части Рин - 15 лет, Гааре - 13.</p><p>Судзуран но Рин - «колокольчик ландыша».<br/>Сэки – «камень».<br/>Юри – «лилия».<br/>Аоми – «лазурное море».<br/>Кику - «хризантема».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p><b>01. nascence - austin wintory</b> | <em>intro theme</em></p>
</div><p>– Рин, у меня к тебе разговор.<br/>
Она вздрогнула и подняла от книги настороженный взгляд. Дед редко заходил к ней в комнату и никогда – без весомого повода.<br/>
– Да, дедушка?<br/>
Шумно выдохнув, он уселся на кровать и стиснул руки перед собой.<br/>
– Слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай. Мы тут с Юри кое-что обсудили и сошлись на том, что тебе нужно пойти в отпуск.<br/>
Рин издала неопределенный звук, похожий одновременно на ошарашенный выдох и скептическое хмыканье, но оставила комментарии на потом. Дед косо посмотрел на нее, но продолжил:<br/>
– Мы видим, что тебе тяжело сидеть на одном месте, особенно после кочевой жизни, которую ты вела до того, как сюда попала. Это нам, старикам, хорошо – уже нагулялись и натешились всласть – а молодым постоянно нужны свежие впечатления. Вот и посмотришь на мир, развеешься и вернешься обратно – трудиться на благо деревни.<br/>
– Посмотрю на мир? – не удержалась Рин и тут же прикусила язык, но дед, кажется, не был против этого вопроса.<br/>
– Проведаешь наших родственников в стране Рек. Путь туда неблизкий, а для одиноких девушек еще и опасный, так что мы наняли тебе сопровождение.<br/>
– Дедушка, но как же…<br/>
– Не спорь! – прикрикнул он, но глаза у него улыбались. – Сейчас расскажу, куда идти, а потом марш собираться! Шиноби подойдут через несколько часов.<br/>
Всполошившись, Рин вскочила со стула.<br/>
– Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал?!<br/>
– Потому что это был сюрприз! Не паникуй, рюкзак мы собрали заранее. Тебе осталось только все проверить и что-нибудь добавить, если необходимо. А теперь запоминай, что скажу про дорогу...<br/>
Рин чудилось, что она спит и видит прекрасный сон. Ее отпускают из деревни! Она снова отправится путешествовать! Пусть и с охранниками, но все равно…<br/>
Убедившись, что Рин вызубрила все инструкции, дед вручил ей письмо для родственников, жестом фокусника выудил плотно набитый рюкзак из-под кровати и удалился, усмехаясь в бороду.<br/>
Радость Рин длилась недолго. Она с детства путешествовала вместе с мамой, и теперь ей остро не хватало ехидных комментариев и громкого смеха, которыми всегда сопровождались сборы в дорогу,<br/>
Рин тряхнула головой и сердито уставилась на рюкзак, как будто это он был виноват в том, что у нее испортилось настроение.<br/>
До недавнего времени отец ходил с этим рюкзаком на миссии за пределы деревни…<br/>
– Да что ж такое!<br/>
Рин быстро заморгала и сглотнула комок, подкативший к горлу.<br/>
Хоть бы этот визит к родственникам и вправду помог ей развеяться.</p><p>Рин одолевал непонятный мандраж. Еще бабушка, как назло, напоила ее каким-то бодрящим травяным отваром, из-за которого у нее участилось сердцебиение, так что конец вечера она встретила с шальной головой и вымотанными нервами.<br/>
Резкая трель звонка, разнесшаяся по дому, неожиданно помогла Рин слегка расслабиться, и она, подхватив рюкзак, устремилась на выход.<br/>
Выйдя на улицу, Рин слегка прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть шиноби в тусклом свете фонарей. Двоих молодых парней она видела впервые… а третьим оказался Гаара.<br/>
У Рин против воли изумленно поднялись брови. Конечно, он полноценный шиноби Сунагакурэ, но вероятность того, что ему поручат такую незначительную миссию, была крайне мала. Что-то тут не так…<br/>
- Рин, ты опять о манерах забыла?! – возмутился дед, возникнув на пороге и отвесив ей подзатыльник. – Простите ее, пожалуйста, Гаара-сама.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, – подхватила Рин, виновато склонив голову, - я совсем не ожидала вас увидеть, Гаара-сама. Для меня это большая честь!..<br/>
Он едва заметно нахмурился и одарил ее непонятным взглядом.<br/>
- Здравствуй, Рин.<br/>
- Здравствуйте.<br/>
Она вопросительно посмотрела на незнакомых шиноби.<br/>
- Яоки.<br/>
- Короби.<br/>
Коротко представились они и снова как воды в рот набрали. Очевидно, Гаара в их команде был главным и говорил за всех.<br/>
- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо улыбнулась Рин, - думаю, мое имя вы уже знаете…<br/>
- Вверяю мою внучку вашим заботам, Гаара-сама, - вмешался дед.<br/>
Рин неожиданно бросило в жар. Как-то уж очень двусмысленно это прозвучало.<br/>
- Конечно. Ты готова, Рин?<br/>
Флегматичному спокойствию Гаары мог позавидовать любой удав.<br/>
Она вздохнула, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли.<br/>
- Да. Пока, дедушка.<br/>
- До свидания, Рин.<br/>
Надев рюкзак, она целенаправленно двинулась к выходу из деревни. С дядей и бабушкой она попрощалась еще днем, так что ее здесь больше ничего не держало.<br/>
Шиноби ненавязчиво пристроились шагать по бокам от нее. Гаара шел справа, чуть впереди. Наверное, любой другой житель деревни, пришел бы в ужас от такой компании. Искоса глянув на него, Рин чуть не споткнулась, но вовремя выровнялась. На лицо выползла смущенная, но донельзя довольная улыбка.<br/>
Как же ей повезло.</p><p>Выйдя из ущелья, Рин ненадолго остановилась и вдохнула полной грудью. Ночной воздух приятно освежал и дарил ей ощущение свободы, казалось, впервые за прошедшие несколько месяцев.<br/>
- Я не очень хорошо знаю местность, – призналась она, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, – так что надеюсь на вас.<br/>
- Понял, - Гаара бесстрастно повернулся к своим подчиненным. – Короби, вперед.<br/>
- Слушаюсь. Идите за мной, Рин-сан.<br/>
Рин кивнула и двинулась вслед за ним. Гаара и Яоки снова заняли позиции по обеим сторонам от нее, но в этот раз шли чуть позади.<br/>
Сначала такое построение несколько раздражало Рин. Однако вскоре ее мнение изменилось.<br/>
Короби насторожился, когда неподалеку что подозрительно зашелестело, и взял левее. Рин заметила, как Гаара, не сбавляя шага, повел рукой и через несколько мгновений часть песка, лежащего вокруг, взметнулась в воздух. Шум в стороне усилился. Там тяжело ворочалось, скрипело и щелкало что-то большое и явно недружелюбное. Гаара сжал кулак, и с громким хрустом все стихло.<br/>
- Что это было? – Рин прищурилась, тщетно вглядываясь в темноту.<br/>
- Скорпион, - ответил Яоки и ненавязчиво подтолкнул ее вперед, намекая, что здесь не стоит задерживаться.<br/>
Рин ошарашенно моргнула. Она и не знала, что тут водятся гигантские скорпионы. В деревню, по понятным причинам, такие не забредали, а когда отец первый и последний раз вел ее по пустыне, ничего подобного им не встречалось. Хотя тогда она мало обращала внимание на окружающий мир после пережитого потрясения.<br/>
Рин тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и сосредоточилась на ходьбе. Было не так-то просто приноровиться к передвижению по сыпучей поверхности, но походные навыки, въевшиеся в тело за годы путешествий, подсказали ей, что делать. Дыхание Рин выровнялось, и теперь она ступала легче и осторожнее.<br/>
Поправив лямки рюкзака, она взглянула на своих спутников. Все трое скользили рядом молчаливыми тенями. На миг ей почудилось, что она видит воплощение духа пустыни с двумя стражами, вечно странствующего под звездным небом. Песок танцевал в воздухе, окружая Гаару тонкой взвесью, посверкивающей в лунном свете, ластился к его ногам и, похоже, был готов исполнить любое его пожелание.<br/>
У Рин на секунду перехватило дыхание. Из деревни стоило выйти хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть это невероятное зрелище. Она будто в сказку попала.<br/>
Негромкий хруст в стороне развеял очарование момента. Гаара разжал пальцы и легонько встряхнул рукой. Похоже, в пустыне стало еще на одну опасную тварь меньше.</p><p>Они делали короткие передышки каждые несколько часов. Первый раз Рин пришлось сделать над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы попросить спутников остановиться. Они совсем не выглядели уставшими, в отличие от нее. Но какая бы дурацкая гордость не играла в ее голове, это не стоило того, чтобы устраивать проблемы на пустом месте. Нет смысла затевать гонку и что-то доказывать шиноби. Их вообще сложно считать людьми из-за их невероятных способностей. Хотя Рин это все равно не мешало завидовать их умению ходить по любым поверхностям, как по ровной дороге.<br/>
Когда они остановились в очередной раз, Рин вытащила пакет со спальником из рюкзака и уселась на него, с наслаждением вытянув уставшие ноги. Вздохнув и потянувшись, она постаралась расслабиться. Напряжение крайне неохотно разжимало когти, впившиеся в мышцы. Разминая шею, Рин заметила, что небо посветлело. Над горизонтом расцветали золотисто-розовые всполохи.<br/>
- Будем идти до полудня? – уточнила она, повернувшись к Гааре.<br/>
- Да, потом остановимся и дождемся вечера, - сообщил он.<br/>
- Я плохо переношу жару, - заметила Рин, - так что переждать ее – отличная идея.<br/>
Она зачерпнула горсть песка и чуть поежилась, ощутив холод, который он вобрал в себя за ночь, потом позволила ему просыпаться сквозь пальцы и разгладила получившуюся горку. Критически оглядев разровненный участок, она рассеянно начала водить по нему пальцем, выписывая до боли знакомые иероглифы.<br/>
- Что вы делаете?<br/>
Рин вздрогнула и подняла голову. На нее сверху вниз с любопытством взирал Короби.<br/>
- Вспоминаю старые привычки, - Рин кривовато усмехнулась и, быстро стерев надпись с песка, поднялась на ноги.<br/>
- Я не знал, что твое имя означает цветок.<br/>
Рин удивленно посмотрела на Гаару, на секунду отвлекшись от упаковки спальника. Она и не заметила, что он наблюдал за ней все это время.<br/>
- Ну да, так и есть. Я просто обычно не представляюсь полным именем, потому что мне больше нравится сокращенный вариант. Вообще у нас в семье традиция – мужчины берут в жены девушек с цветочными именами, а те называют дочерей в честь цветов. Все забываю спросить у деда, почему так повелось.<br/>
- Какая романтичная традиция… - мечтательно улыбнулся Яоки.<br/>
Рин торопливо опустила взгляд и принялась проверять надежно ли завязан рюкзак, надеясь, что капюшон куртки скроет ее покрасневшие щеки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>02. november - the wilderness of manitoba</b> | <em>far across the burning land, i remember, frozen in october sun comes november</em></p>
</div><p>Рин изрядно вымоталась после ночного перехода, так что шиноби занялись обустройством лагеря сами, оставив ее сидеть в тени у скалы.<br/>
Пустыня медленно наливалась жаром, заставляя воздух дрожать, и солнце щедро рассыпало вокруг ослепительно яркие лучи, заново прогревая песок. Полуночные заморозки сейчас казались чем-то далеким и нереальным. Рин бы с удовольствием сняла с себя все лишние слои одежды, но ограничилась только балахоном. Осенняя погода обманчива, так что не стоило искушать судьбу. Не хватало ей еще заболеть или сгореть.<br/>
Минут через десять оклик Короби вырвал Рин из незаметно охватившей ее дремоты. Проморгавшись, она послушно добрела до палатки и забралась внутрь. В других обстоятельствах она бы задалась вопросом, почему палатку поставили одну на всех, и провела бы немало времени, переживая из-за того, что спутники не уважают ее право на личное пространство, но она слишком устала, чтобы начинать спор, так что просто разложила спальник и мгновенно уснула.<br/>
К сожалению, смена обстановки не повлияла на сновидения так, как Рин надеялась. По ее ощущениям все только усугубилось. Путешествие воскресило в ее памяти слишком много эпизодов из детства, и это не вызывало ничего, кроме горечи.<br/>
Рин проснулась в слезах и какое-то время просто лежала, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной руки. В палатке было душно, но ее бил непонятный озноб. Неподалеку кто-то мирно сопел. За стенкой тихо шуршал песок.<br/>
Немного успокоившись, Рин нашла в кармане платок и вытерла мокрое лицо, затем села и потянулась к рюкзаку, чтобы найти флягу с водой, но помедлила, наконец, обратив внимание на шиноби. Яоки и Короби спали чуть в стороне от нее, а Гаара сидел у входа, скрестив ноги, и смотрел на пустыню через приоткрытый полог.<br/>
- Будет буря, - негромко сказал он, похоже, спиной ощутив ее взгляд.<br/>
- Нас это задержит?<br/>
Рин откупорила фляжку и сделала осторожный глоток, смочив пересохшие губы. Пусть вода и оказалась теплой и сладковатой, это помогло ей избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту, оставшегося после сна.<br/>
- Не думаю. К ночи должно стихнуть.<br/>
Рин рассеянно кивнула и плеснула немного воды на платок, чтобы хоть так смыть с лица соль и пот. Она сомневалась, что сможет снова заснуть в ближайшее время.<br/>
- У меня хватит времени на то, чтобы немного размяться, прежде чем погода испортится?<br/>
Гаара покосился на нее с непонятным сомнением, но все же ответил:<br/>
- У тебя есть полчаса.<br/>
Воодушевившись, Рин пробралась мимо него и выкарабкалась на свет божий. Снаружи стояло невыносимое пекло. Она поспешно накинула на голову капюшон мастерки, подняла ворот и раскатала рукава, чтобы спрятать в них руки. По-хорошему стоило остаться в палатке, но ей хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, хотя в действительности он был каким угодно, но не свежим.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
Она обернулась.<br/>
- По-прежнему видишь плохие сны?<br/>
Рин вздохнула и красноречиво посмотрела на него. Гаара нахмурился, но сказал только:<br/>
- Не отходи далеко.<br/>
Рин отрывисто кивнула и, развернувшись, неторопливо направилась к скале.</p><p>Вскоре после того, как Рин вернулась, взмокшая и странно умиротворенная, небо стало темнеть, и поднялся ветер. Дождавшись, когда она заберется в палатку, Гаара закрыл полог и сосредоточился, сложив руки в какую-то хитроумную печать. Рин предположила, что он делает что-то, чтобы защитить их от надвигающейся бури, но допытываться не стала. В данный момент ее интересовали более насущные проблемы вроде не на шутку разыгравшихся голода и жажды.<br/>
Короби и Яоки продолжали лежать на своих местах, но, похоже, уже проснулись, потому что Короби приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее, когда она прошуршала на свою сторону. Из-за налетевшей непогоды в палатке быстро воцарился кромешный мрак, так что вдобавок к еде и воде, Рин пришлось достать еще и фонарик.<br/>
- Где вы так долго были? – вдруг подал голос Яоки.<br/>
Рин чуть не подавилась куском галеты и закашлялась.<br/>
- Делала зарядку для хвоста, - с юмором, понятным ей одной, ответила она, отдышавшись.<br/>
- Ты знаешь тайдзюцу, - констатировал Гаара, отвернувшись от входа, и обманчиво мягко положил руки на колени.<br/>
Рин округлила глаза и строго-настрого наказала себе впредь вести себя осторожно, даже если ей кажется, что она одна. Эти шиноби явно задались целью не спускать с нее глаз ни на секунду.<br/>
- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы умеете драться, Рин-сан, - оживился Яоки, садясь и потягиваясь.<br/>
Решив, что ей не стоит нервничать только из-за того, что кто-то следил, как она делала разминку, Рин доела галету и потянулась за новой.<br/>
- Я не умею драться - только защищаться, - поправила она.<br/>
- Вас Сэки-сан научил? – спросил Короби.<br/>
- Нет, мама, - Рин начала рыться в рюкзаке в поисках блокнота и ручки, всем своим видом показывая, что больше не хочет говорить на эту тему.<br/>
Шиноби вроде бы намек поняли, по крайней мере, больше ничего спрашивать не стали, занявшись своими делами вроде проверки амуниции.<br/>
Снаружи доносилось завывание ветра и шипение растревоженного песка, но как-то приглушенно, что придавало их положению странный уют. На секунду Рин показалось, что ей снова пять лет, и она устроила себе домик под одеялом – настоящую крепость, в которой ей ничего не страшно, и куда можно попасть только по специальному приглашению. Она улыбнулась иронии ситуации. Сейчас их «пригласил» укрыться никто иной как Гаара. Тот самый мальчик, которого вся деревня считает кровожадным чудовищем. Пусть его домик – это вовсе не одеяло, развешанное на стульях, а абстрактный песчаный монстр, меняющий форму по его желанию, сути это не меняет.</p><p>Выудив письменные принадлежности из недр рюкзака, Рин раскрыла блокнот и начала рассеянно вертеть ручку в руке, подбирая нужные слова. Раньше она не видела смысла в том, чтобы вести дневник. Да, она периодически фиксировала наиболее удачные мысли, но этим и ограничивалась. Сейчас, пользуясь вынужденным бездействием, чтобы записать впечатления от первого дня пути, она пришла к выводу, что в желании доверить свои чувства бумаге что-то есть. Какая бы хорошая память у нее ни была, со временем подробности сотрутся, но перечитывая записи, она сможет восстановить события и ощущения до мелочей. Вряд ли она сможет выбраться из деревни в еще одно путешествие в ближайшие пару лет, так что ей стоило по максимуму описать, все что она видела и чувствовала.<br/>
Увлекшись, Рин вскоре перестала обращать внимание на окружающую действительность. Слова лились потоком из-под ее руки, и она только успевала переворачивать страницы. Когда она, наконец, закрыла блокнот и подняла взгляд, то с удивлением обнаружила, что осталась бодрствовать в гордом одиночестве. Короби с Яоки снова улеглись, а Гаара, кажется, медитировал, приняв характерную позу. Рин предположила, что ему нужна полная сосредоточенность, чтобы поддерживать дзюцу, которое он применил ранее.<br/>
Слегка размяв плечи и спину, которые затекли после долгого сидения в одной позе, она решила последовать примеру своих спутников за неимением других развлечений. Забравшись в спальник, Рин вскоре провалилась в сон. На этот раз - без сновидений.</p><p>Следующие два дня прошли примерно так же, как и первый. Разве что больше не случалось песчаных бурь, и места обитания гигантских скорпионов остались далеко позади. Однако по-прежнему оставалось великое множество опасностей, подстерегающих неосторожных путников. Рин в полной мере оценила то, что шиноби неустанно приглядывают за ней. Пусть их опека и несколько уязвляла ее самолюбие, без них она бы долго не протянула - утонула бы в зыбучих песках или пострадала бы от укуса незамеченной вовремя змеи или скорпиона. Жизнь в Суне дала ей только общие знания о пустыне. Теперь же она жадно наверстывала упущенное, учась на своих ошибках и, по возможности, перенимая навыки спутников.<br/>
За эти дни они чуть попривыкли друг к другу. Влияние сугубо мужского общества сделало свое черное дело, и Рин стала вести себя менее скованно и почти перестала беспокоиться о том, как выглядит в глазах шиноби. Они же продолжали быть вежливыми и предупредительными, как им диктовала их профессиональная этика, но Рин чудилось, что они стали более дружелюбными. Говорили они, в основном, по делу, но ее это вполне устраивало. Ее совершенно не тянуло затевать пустые разговоры с малознакомыми людьми, так что в результате большую часть суток каждый был предоставлен своим мыслям.<br/>
Рин начала заново анализировать себя. Чувство свободы, завладевшее ей, после того, как она покинула деревню, будто сняло с глаз незримую пелену.<br/>
Она определенно слишком зациклилась на смерти мамы. В общем-то, немудрено, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых та погибла. Рин потом долго оправлялась от шока и всячески старалась подавить свои переживания, но в итоге просто замкнулась в себе. Потеря вдруг обретенного отца еще сильнее усугубила ее состояние и заставила безотчетно бояться сближаться с кем-либо.<br/>
Единственное, что смогло заставить ее выглянуть из своей «скорлупы», это случайно попавший ей в руки отчет о ранних годах жизни Гаары, невесть как затесавшийся среди старых свитков, которые усадил ее разбирать дед. Побуждаемая интересом к младшему сыну Казекаге, она оживилась, стала искать о нем информацию и заговаривать с окружающими, хоть и не встретила одобрения своему любопытству.<br/>
Удивительно, что родня так долго терпела ее поведение, прежде чем что-то предпринять. Рин охватил стыд при мысли о том, что она все это время воспринимала заботу о себе, как должное, но при этом почти не шла на контакт с родственниками. Да, они были чужими людьми и познакомились только этой осенью, но кровь не вода, есть же предел всякой грубости.<br/>
Как легко разглагольствовать о том, что хочешь стать сильнее и справиться со своими проблемами, когда тебя незримо поддерживает семья. Наверное, она выглядела ужасно жалко в глазах Гаары, когда говорила об этом вскоре после их первого знакомства. Он ведь, в отличие от нее, мог положиться только на себя…<br/>
Рин тяжело выдохнула и невольно залюбовалась получившимся облачком пара. Температура этой ночью сильно упала. Ноябрь вступал в свои права, и их согревало только то, что они практически не прекращали двигаться.<br/>
Короби на второй день признался, что не ожидал, что она окажется физически подготовленной к походу, и полагал, что они будут идти очень медленно и мерзнуть. Яоки согласно поддакнул. Пусть это мало походило на похвалу, Рин все равно была польщена. Гаара никак это не прокомментировал. Наверное, пока изучал ее и поэтому не торопился с суждениями. Он казался самым взрослым из их компании, несмотря на то, по факту, наоборот, был младше всех. Рин ни разу даже в голову не пришло задаться вопросом о его компетентности. Она слушалась его, как и его подчиненные. Вот что значит аура настоящего лидера.</p><p>К краю пустыни они вышли на утро третьего дня и, пройдя пограничную заставу, на которой Гаара о чем-то коротко переговорил с патрульными шиноби, официально оказались в стране Рек.<br/>
Рин и не подозревала, что будет так радоваться, увидев деревья. Оказывается, она успела ужасно соскучиться по растениям. В Суне они были роскошью, и единственным зеленым участком являлась оранжерея с лекарственными травами.<br/>
Рин и не пыталась сдержать счастливую улыбку, с наслаждением впитывая в себя вид леса.<br/>
Осень раскрасила все в причудливые оттенки от золотисто-желтого до багрового. После однотонной гаммы пустыни, такое внезапное разноцветье слегка шокировало.<br/>
Холодный и влажный воздух, казалось, можно было пить, а не вдыхать.<br/>
Деревья таинственно покачивали ветками и шелестели листьями, будто переговаривались между собой, обсуждая пришельцев.<br/>
Где-то стучал по стволу дятел.<br/>
Подмерзшая трава похрустывала под ногами.<br/>
Лес был наполнен звуками жизни. Это совсем не походило на свистяще-шипящий шорох, который постоянно слышался в пустыне.<br/>
Коротко передохнув на поваленном стволе, поросшим мягким мхом, они отправились к ближайшему поселению. Шиноби предлагали уже разбить лагерь, но Рин заверила их, что не так сильно устала и сможет дойти до деревни без проблем. По правде говоря, она просто мечтала заночевать под крышей и смыть с себя грязь и песок, так что решила потерпеть и идти столько, сколько потребуется, несмотря на то, что чувствовала себя разбитой.<br/>
Судя по тому, что Гаара как бы невзначай снизил темп ходьбы, он ее раскусил, но настаивать на остановке не стал. Наверное, селение действительно было недалеко, иначе он бы не выполнил ее просьбу. Рин уже разобралась в его отношении к таким вещам. Гаара мог вести себя толерантно, принимая во внимание то, что она девушка и обычный человек, но если ситуация начинала выходить за рамки здравого смысла, он решал за всех и не слушал никаких возражений.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>03. midnight moon - oh wonder</b> | <em>you with the sad smile, don't lose your courage</em></p>
</div><p>Ее разбудил шум дождя. Она с трудом приоткрыла глаза и машинально посмотрела в окно. На улице властвовала серость и сырость.<br/>
- Наконец-то ты проснулась, Рин-сан.<br/>
Что-то шевельнулось в полумраке комнаты, и Рин только сейчас заметила Яоки, сидящего у ее кровати. Она еще раз прокрутила его слова в голове… и быстро села, окончательно придя в себя.<br/>
- Что случилось?<br/>
От резкой смены позы у нее в глазах потемнело, так что ей пришло поспешно опереться на спинку кровати.<br/>
- Ты спала больше девятнадцать часов. Не беспокойся, ничего страшного в этом нет. Мы просто не ожидали, что так получится.<br/>
Рин потрясенно потерла слипающиеся веки.<br/>
- Похоже, я устала сильнее, чем думала.<br/>
- Мы пытались тебя разбудить, но ты ни на что не реагировала.<br/>
Каждая фраза Яоки приводила ее во все большее недоумение.<br/>
- Я действительно так крепко спала? Ничего не понимаю.<br/>
- Гаара-сама считает, что на тебя что-то повлияло. Мы попробовали расспросить об этом местный персонал, но ничего толком не добились.<br/>
- Может, это просто совпадение...<br/>
- В жизни шиноби редко бывают совпадения, Рин-сан, - наставительно сказал Короби, заходя в комнату и включая свет.<br/>
Рин скептически прищурилась.<br/>
- Если тут замешано снотворное, дело принимает серьезный оборот, - заметил Гаара, войдя последним. Плотно закрыв дверь, он прислонился к стене, переплетя руки на груди. – У тебя есть враги, Рин?<br/>
- Что? – поразилась она. – Нет! А даже если и есть какие-нибудь недоброжелатели, вряд ли они стали бы гоняться за мной по стране Рек.<br/>
- Кто-то задержал нас здесь, и это факт.<br/>
Рин невольно прикусила губу.<br/>
Дело же не в ней? Только маму кто-то преследовал, и все они погибли тем злополучным вечером... или не все?<br/>
Ее размышления прервало громкое голодное урчание. Рин вспыхнула под прицелом трех пар глаз. На лицах Яоки и Короби читались с трудом сдерживаемые улыбки.<br/>
- Наверное, придется доедать оставшийся сухой паек, если есть вероятность, что тут в тарелку могут незаметно подсыпать какую-нибудь гадость, - с грустью сказала она.<br/>
- Вряд ли это повторится, - возразил Гаара, - мы уже начеку. Короби, Яоки, ужин на вас.<br/>
- Да, Гаара-сама, - отрепетированным хором ответствовали они и вышли в коридор.<br/>
Вздохнув, Рин выбралась из-под одеяла и, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по дощатому полу, подошла к стулу, на котором висела ее одежда. Из оконных щелей поддувало, так что по ее обнаженным предплечьям вскоре побежали мурашки, а ступни начали леденеть.<br/>
- Заметила вчера что-нибудь странное? - первым нарушил молчание Гаара.<br/>
Рин нахмурилась. Ее подспудно продолжали грызть нехорошие подозрения по поводу случившегося, а нескрываемое намерение Гаары выяснить все, что ей известно, заставило ее еще больше разволноваться.<br/>
Гипотетическое предположение, что кто-то, чудом выживший, мог нацелиться на нее вместо мамы и специально выжидал несколько месяцев, пока она не выйдет из Суны, вызвало у нее холодную дрожь.<br/>
- Чай, - сказала она, с усилием взяв себя в руки. – Его вкус был довольно своеобразным, хотя мы все его пили. Возможно, с самой чашкой было что-то не так? Еще посетители за нами слишком заинтересованно наблюдали, но это вполне можно списать на праздное любопытство.<br/>
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - задал следующий вопрос Гаара.<br/>
Рин удивленно выпрямилась, прижав стопку собранных вещей к груди.<br/>
- Нормально... только голова тяжелая.<br/>
- Тебя осматривал врач, пока ты была без сознания, - Гаара так пристально смотрел на нее, что ей стало неловко. - Мы должны были убедиться, что тебе ничего не грозит. Он сказал, что твой организм крайне истощен.<br/>
- Я в порядке, - с нажимом сказала Рин, про себя возмутившись, что какие-то доктора разглашают конфиденциальную информацию направо и налево.<br/>
Хотя попробуй не разгласи что-то Гааре, когда его миссия внезапно оказалась под угрозой провала.<br/>
Гаара промолчал. Проследив направление его взгляда, Рин поняла, что он смотрит на шрам от ожога на ее левой ноге. Прошло уже столько недель, а он по-прежнему вызывающе краснел на ее светлой незагорелой коже и приносил множество болезненных воспоминаний.<br/>
Рин поморщилась и двинулась к ванной комнате, чтобы переодеться.<br/>
- Если бы это был яд, ты бы не проснулась.<br/>
Почему-то это прозвучало, как извинение.<br/>
Рин остановилась в дверях и с едва заметной улыбкой посмотрела на Гаару через плечо.<br/>
- Яд я бы заметила. Я немного разбираюсь в этом.<br/>
На лице Гаары появилось озадаченное выражение.<br/>
Прикрыв за собой дверь и начав снимать пижаму, Рин услышала приглушенное:<br/>
- Кем была твоя мама?<br/>
Она порадовалась, что он сейчас не видит ее лица. Она заметила, каким жалким оно немедленно сделалось в отражении зеркала.<br/>
Рин медленно вдохнула, выдохнула и постаралась справиться с охватившими ее эмоциями. Разговор принял очень неприятное направление.<br/>
- Моя мама была шиноби, - тщательно подбирая слова, ответила она, когда вышла из ванной и принялась застилать постель. Дерганые движения с головой выдавали ее нервозность, – как и отец, но я обычный человек. Родители не стали заставлять меня следовать по их стопам, они хотели, чтобы я занималась тем, что мне по душе.<br/>
- Но они все равно научили тебя тайдзюцу?<br/>
- Пока мы путешествовали, мама учила меня распознавать опасность и защищаться при необходимости. На дорогах ведь постоянно возникают непредвиденные проблемы... Обычно я замечала, когда меня пытались подпоить. В этот раз, видимо, попалось что-то новенькое.<br/>
- Кто убил твою маму?<br/>
Рин вздрогнула и стиснула зубы, потом обессиленно плюхнулась на кровать и подобрала под себя замерзшие ноги. Гаара не сводил с нее глаз. Как бы паршиво ей ни было, она была обязана отвечать на его вопросы.<br/>
- Какие-то шиноби, - наконец выдавила она, глядя в пол.<br/>
- Что они хотели?<br/>
Почувствовав, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, Рин сердито заморгала и утерлась тыльной стороной руки.<br/>
- Я не знаю. Я плохо помню, что тогда произошло. Отец их всех убил.<br/>
- Из какой деревни они пришли? - не отставал Гаара.<br/>
- Я не... - Рин порывисто вздохнула и постаралась сосредоточиться. - Кажется, я видела знак ноты.<br/>
Комнату заполнило тихое шипение песка из тыквы за спиной Гаары. На лице же его не дрогнул ни один мускул.<br/>
- Ты знаешь, кто это был? - встрепенулась Рин.<br/>
- Знаю, но тот случай и этот точно не связаны. Похоже, дело во внутренних проблемах Суны.<br/>
- Внутренних проблемах?..<br/>
У Рин имелись смутные догадки на этот счет, однако никаких пояснений ей услышать не удалось, потому что в этот момент дверь в номер открылась и явила Яоки и Короби, нагруженных подносами с ужином и окутанных шлейфом вкусных запахов. Они заскочили в комнату, явно торопясь освободить руки, и она поневоле отвлеклась, чтобы помочь им. Гаара же не стал настаивать на продолжении разговора.</p><p>Утолив голод и собрав припасы, которые не вызвали у шиноби опасений, они решили, что им не стоит больше оставаться в гостинице. К ночи дождь прекратился, поэтому ничто не мешало им снова отправиться в путь.<br/>
Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, Рин невольно поежилась, несмотря на несколько слоев одежды, в которые бережно себя закутала. Промозглый ветер небрежно взъерошил ей волосы и улетел шуршать мокрыми листьями на деревьях. Лунный свет почти не пробивался из-за туч, так что ей вскоре пришлось достать фонарик, чтобы не пересчитать все лужи на дороге. Как ее спутники обходились без света было вне ее понимания.<br/>
- Гаара-сама, каков дальнейший план действий? - осторожно поинтересовался Яоки, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от поселения.<br/>
- Действуйте так же, как в начале нашей первой совместной миссии, - туманно ответил тот.<br/>
- Гаара-сама, неужели это опять... - Короби осекся и кинул быстрый взгляд на Рин. - Так вот почему?..<br/>
- Да.<br/>
- Эм, а можно и мне узнать, в чем дело? - попыталась воззвать к справедливости Рин.<br/>
- Цель - я, - с убийственным спокойствием откликнулся Гаара.<br/>
Рин споткнулась, чуть не уронила фонарь и вцепилась в него так, что побелели костяшки. Разрозненные кусочки случайно вычитанной и услышанной информации сложились в цельную картину.<br/>
Страна Рек - нейтральная территория между двумя великими странами, а значит шиноби могут творить здесь все, что угодно, в том числе и решать свои внутриполитические проблемы «путем устранения угрозы благополучию деревни».<br/>
Когда Рин впервые увидела фразу про устранение в одном из старых документов, она показалась ей фигурой речи. Теперь же сухой канцеляризм воплощался в жизнь буквально у нее на глазах, подкидывая неоспоримые факты.<br/>
То, что с этой миссией что-то не ладно, было ясно с самого начала, но Рин слишком увлеклась посторонними мыслями и не придала этому особого значения.<br/>
Неужели ею просто воспользовались, чтобы привести Гаару в определенное место?..<br/>
Им с дедом определенно нужно будет серьезно поговорить, когда она вернется домой.<br/>
- Вижу, ты все поняла, - констатировал Гаара. - Когда на нас нападут, убегай и прячься. Тебя вряд ли тронут.<br/>
Рин заставила себя проглотить рвущиеся с губ возражения и молча кивнула.<br/>
В конце концов, никто же не запрещал ей потом вернуться и помочь, верно?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>04. autumn's monologue &amp; the fiction we live - from autumn to ashes</b> | <em>you might be just what i need. no, i wouldn't change a thing</em></p>
</div><p>К тому времени, как они подошли к деревне, в которой жили двоюродные родственники Рин, небо посветлело и приобрело нежно-розовый оттенок у линии горизонта. Кажется, в ближайшее время дождя не намечалось, чему Рин ужасно обрадовалась. Одно дело, когда ты сидишь дома и смотришь, как капли красиво стекают по стеклу, и совсем другое, когда ты, продрогнув до костей, месишь грязь на дорогах.<br/>
Она нашла нужный дом с разноцветной крышей без особого труда. Дед оказался прав, такое действительно было сложно не заметить. Наверное, эксцентричные родственники потратили немало ведер краски, чтобы добиться настолько кричащего и живописного сочетания цветов.<br/>
Поднявшись на крыльцо, Рин с замиранием сердца протянула руку к двери и громко постучалась. Из дома не раздалось ни звука. Она постучалась еще раз и, дожидаясь ответа, стала оглядывать клумбы, разбитые под окнами. Почти все цветы уже отцвели, но оставшиеся добавили красок в бледное утро. По-видимому, ее дядя и тетя любили все яркое и пестрое. Удивительно, что они дом полностью не раскрасили. Может быть, всю краску на крышу извели?<br/>
В доме по-прежнему было подозрительно тихо. Либо его обитатели очень крепко спали, либо там никого не было. Второй вариант Рин совершенно не устраивал. Она собралась было постучаться снова, как тут ее окликнул кто-то с улицы.<br/>
- Что это вы тут делаете?<br/>
- Я пришла из Суны проведать дядю и тетю, - быстро ответила Рин, обернувшись. – Скажите, пожалуйста, они дома?<br/>
- Нет, ушли. Кажется, еще пару дней назад, - ее собеседник озадаченно поскреб щетину на подбородке, - так вы их родственница? По виду не скажешь.<br/>
Рин не сдержала разочарованного вздоха.<br/>
- А куда они пошли, вы случайно не подскажете?<br/>
- Вроде бы на какие-то горячие источники собрались, чтоб здоровье поправить. Надо старосту спросить, он точно знает. Вы тут надолго? Может, в мое заведение заглянете?<br/>
Огорошенная полученной информацией, Рин переглянулась со спутниками, и они негласно решили воспользоваться так кстати подвернувшимся предложением.<br/>
Раннее утро – самое время позавтракать и лечь спать.<br/>
Рин тряхнула головой и мысленно фыркнула. В этом отпуске она будто в вампира превращается, который при свете дня не показывается и выходит из укрытия только по ночам.</p><p>Пока они ели завтрак, приготовленный под тайным надзором песчаного ока Гаары, Ясуке-сан (так звали владельца бара) подсуетился, и вскоре за стол к ним сел староста деревни собственной персоной. Он оказался крепко сбитым мужичком с цепким взглядом и проседью в волосах.<br/>
- Вы хотели знать, куда ушли Аоми-сан и Кику-сан, я правильно понял? – обратился он к Рин.<br/>
Та молча кивнула и вопросительно подняла брови, посмотрев на него, между делом дожевывая яичницу с тушеными овощами.<br/>
Староста тяжело вздохнул.<br/>
- Вы еще незнакомы с ними лично, верно?<br/>
- Пока нет, - подтвердила Рин, отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку, и осторожно взяла в руки кружку с чаем, - а что?<br/>
- Видите ли, ваши родственники любят спонтанно принимать необдуманные решения. Я могу сказать, куда они собрались пойти, но есть большая вероятность, что когда вы туда придете, их там не будет. Например, потому что по дороге им стукнуло в голову, что им непременно нужно поесть мороженое в стране Железа или поймать белого кролика в стране Травы. Уже не раз бывало, что они говорили, что уйдут на несколько дней, а сами возвращались только через несколько месяцев, рассказывая совершенно невероятные истории…<br/>
Рин чуть не поперхнулась и ошарашенно захлопала глазами, а потом со стуком поставила чашку обратно на стол, выругавшись про себя.<br/>
О чем дед вообще думал, когда отправлял ее сюда? Он не мог не знать, что тети и дяди может не быть на месте. Или он на это и рассчитывал?..<br/>
- Все равно расскажите, пожалуйста, - попросила она. – Если они ушли недавно, возможно, у нас получиться их догнать, прежде чем они свернут куда-нибудь не туда.<br/>
Шиноби уставились на нее, все трое как один, но пока ничего говорить не стали.<br/>
- Вы так хотите с ними встретиться? – староста неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. – Нечасто встретишь такую привязанность к семье в столь юном возрасте.<br/>
Сейчас Рин менее всего волновали семейные узы, но она не стала портить произведенное впечатление и просто вежливо улыбнулась в ответ, после чего староста охотно рассказал, к каким именно источникам пошли ее непутевые родственники. Выяснив все, что нужно, она многозначительно взглянула на Гаару. Тот немедленно перехватил инициативу и поинтересовался, не приходил ли кто-нибудь недавно в деревню. Староста помялся напоказ, но потом признался заговорщическим тоном:<br/>
- Незадолго до вашего прихода к нам заглянула замужняя пара путешественников. От них Аоми-сан с Кику-сан и узнали про горячие источники. Они так бурно их обсуждали посреди улицы... Вообще за последние пару месяцев через деревню прошло очень много людей, всех уже и не упомнить. У Ясуке давно такого наплыва посетителей не было. Вы хотите узнать о ком-то конкретном?<br/>
- Нет, - качнул головой Гаара и переглянулся с Яоки и Короби.<br/>
Рин поблагодарила старосту за помощь, и он удалился с подозрительно довольной физиономией. Задумчиво сделав глоток остывшего чая, она устало потерла лоб.<br/>
- Ну, и что у нас на этот раз? Непредсказуемые родственники и еще одно совпадение? Или тут опять что-то нечисто?<br/>
- Слишком точно рассчитано по времени, - заметил Гаара.<br/>
- А что насчет фактора неопределенности? – поинтересовался Яоки. – Мы ведь можем как пойти за родственниками Рин-сан, так и повернуть назад.<br/>
- Они могли учесть оба варианта. А люди, которые прошли через деревню, вполне могли быть замаскированными шиноби, - сказал Короби.<br/>
- Все действительно настолько серьезно? – с тоской спросила Рин.<br/>
- Сразу видно, что ты мало в Суне прожила, - пробормотал Короби.<br/>
- Что будешь делать, Рин? – перешел к главному Гаара.<br/>
- Я бы пошла искать дядю с тетей, - пожала плечами она, - нас же могут подстерегать, где угодно, верно? Значит, не имеет значения, куда мы направимся. Мне бы очень не хотелось возвращаться с пустыми руками... Кстати, что в таком случае будет с рангом миссии? И пропустят ли нас через границу страны Огня?<br/>
- Ранг миссии официально останется прежним, и проблем на границе возникнуть не должно, - монотонно ответил Гаара. - Яоки, Короби, вы слышали, цель изменилась.<br/>
- Так точно, - негромко откликнулись шиноби.<br/>
Рин заглянула в свой рюкзак и выудила из его недр футляр со старой потрепанной картой, порадовавшись, что не зря взяла ее с собой. Расчистив стол, она разложила ее под любопытными взорами спутников.<br/>
- Я не знаю, с какой скоростью ходят мои родственники, но думаю, что сейчас они уже точно в стране Огня. Если, конечно, они еще не решили пойти в какое-нибудь другое место. Предлагаю пойти к границе кружным путем. Может быть, тогда мы не попадем в засаду. У меня мама в этих краях ходила и отметила удобные маршруты на карте. Хотя это может оказаться бесполезным, если нас будут ждать возле ближайших постов на границе.<br/>
- Нам стоит это обсудить, - Гаара окинул карту оценивающим взглядом.<br/>
- Конечно, - согласилась Рин, украдкой сцеживая зевок в кулак.</p><p>Она проснулась со смутным ощущением тревоги и тут же посмотрела в окошко. На улице еще не стемнело, и Рин понадеялась, что сейчас все еще день, утром которого она пришла в эту деревню. Она опасалась, что не сможет нормально спать после того, что того инцидента в гостинице, однако ее страхи оказались напрасными. Она отключилась, едва ее голова коснулась подушки.<br/>
С нижнего этажа доносился приглушенный гул голосов. Видимо, к вечеру у Ясуке-сана собралось много посетителей.<br/>
Сев и широко зевнув, Рин внезапно заметила, что в комнате не одна, и быстро закрыла рот, так что клацнули зубы. Гаара, сидевший на полу у двери, поднял голову на звук и невозмутимо уставился на нее.<br/>
- Сколько часов я не просыпалась в этот раз? – выпалила Рин, заполошно перебирая в уме причины, по которым Гаара вдруг оказался здесь.<br/>
- Четыре, как обычно.<br/>
Она облегченно вздохнула, рассеянно проведя рукой по встрепанным после сна волосам.<br/>
- Яоки и Короби еще спят?<br/>
- Да, но скоро встанут, - Гаара немного подумал и добавил: - Ты можешь поспать еще, если хочешь.<br/>
Рин покосилась на него, недоуменно склонив голову на бок. В голову закралась мысль о том диагнозе, что поставил ей неизвестный врач. Неужели Гаара решил проследить за тем, чтобы она достаточно отдохнула?<br/>
- Я уже не засну, - сказала она, отложив покрывало в сторону, и поднялась на ноги с шумным выдохом, - да и не стоит задерживаться здесь дольше, чем нужно. В планах никаких изменений?<br/>
- Все по-прежнему.<br/>
Гаара встал одним плавным кошачьим движением, и у Рин, наблюдающей за ним, почему-то на секунду перехватило дыхание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>05. et al. - rogue valley</b> | <em>steady me when i start to fall</em></p>
</div><p>На них напали в сумерках неподалеку от границы страны Огня. Рин даже сначала не поняла, что происходит. Короби вдруг подхватил ее и отпрыгнул в сторону, прочь с дороги. Яоки и Гаара приземлились неподалеку от них. В земле, там, где они только что стояли, что-то торчало. Судя по напряжению, разлившемуся в воздухе, и тихому характерному шелесту песка Гаары, ничего хорошего это не предвещало.<br/>
Среди деревьев мелькнули какие-то тени. Земля под ногами подозрительно задрожала, и Короби снова сорвался с места, потащив Рин за собой. Она оглянулась через плечо, но не смогла толком разглядеть, что происходит. Одно было ясно точно – бой начался.<br/>
Внезапно раздался шум текущей воды. Короби четырхнулся, обхватил Рин покрепче и сиганул на ближайшее дерево. Она издала сдавленный испуганный звук и вцепилась в ствол, нарисовавшийся у нее перед носом, стараясь удержать равновесие. Вовремя. Под ними с шипением прокатилась огромная волна воды, и несчастное дерево содрогнулось от удара, едва устояв.<br/>
Рин ошарашенно заморгала, пялясь на темную массу, бурлящую у корней. Ей до последнего не хотелось верить в то, что на Гаару специально организовали покушение, но после такого эффектного доказательства, глупо было отрицать очевидное.<br/>
Песок слаб против воды.<br/>
От этой мысли ее сердце ухнуло в пятки, и она отчаянно зажмурилась, стараясь убедить себя, что все будет в порядке, что Гаара справится…<br/>
Короби снова смачно выругался. Похоже, он пришел к тому же выводу, что и Рин, и дела у его командира были плохи.<br/>
- Не вмешивайся, Короби, - раздался чей-то глуховатый голос. – Подумай сам, тебе ведь не нужны проблемы.<br/>
Рин безошибочно повернула голову в сторону говорившего. Она плохо видела в ночное время суток, поэтому автоматически начинала полагаться на слух вперед зрения.<br/>
Чуть в стороне от их дерева на воде балансировала темная фигура в демонической маске. Кажется, это было отличительными знаком какого-то спецотряда.<br/>
Этого еще не хватало!<br/>
Рин беспомощно прищурилась из-за плеча своего защитника, но больше никаких деталей рассмотреть не смогла.<br/>
- Я не оставлю Гаару-сама! – крикнул Короби, и из ящика на его спине вылетела марионетка, управляемая тонкими бледно-голубыми нитями.<br/>
Рин чуть с дерева не упала от неожиданности. Она и не надеялась увидеть способности своих сопровождающих в реальном бою, а тут на тебе, представление как по заказу!<br/>
К сожалению, марионетки оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сдержать противника, и он рванулся вперед. Короби бесцеремонно спихнул Рин с ветки, а сам прыгнул в другую сторону. Не ожидав такой подлянки, она шлепнулась в воду с громким плеском, подняв тучу брызг. Вражеский шиноби на секунду отвлекся на нее, и это дало Короби преимущество. Его марионетка сделала ловкий выпад, и оставила противнику неприятную рану на животе.<br/>
Решив, что она будет только путаться под ногами, Рин поспешно пошлепала прочь, потирая ушибленный бок. Ей было немножко обидно за то, что Короби так грубо с ней обошелся, но она понимала, что по-другому он поступить не мог.<br/>
К счастью, преследовать Рин никто не стал. Шиноби были слишком заняты друг другом. Да и если подумать, ее вряд ли могли посчитать персоной, достойной внимания, разве что - нежелательным свидетелем. Еще одна достойная причина, чтобы удрать подальше отсюда как можно скорее.<br/>
Через пару десятков шагов Рин заметила, что вода не стоит на месте, а продолжает течь. Она приостановилась, пытаясь понять, куда движется водный поток, а потом пошла поперек течения. Если кто-то устроил тут импровизированную реку, так она должна была выйти на «берег».<br/>
В ботинках хлюпало, мокрая одежда неприятно облепляла тело, и только движение помогало Рин хоть как-то сохранять тепло и не клацать зубами от холода. Хорошо еще, что рюкзак у нее был сшит из плотной водонепроницаемой ткани, и вещи не должны были сильно пострадать.<br/>
Спустя какое-то время Рин выбралась на безводное пространство и оглянулась. Вода загадочно мерцала в лунном свете между темными силуэтами деревьев и кляксами кустов. Чудесные декорации, чтобы умереть от воспаления легких на ледяном осеннем ветру.<br/>
Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Рин торопливо скинула с себя мокрые вещи, наскоро обтерлась полотенцем и переоделась в сухое. Ботинки, вобравшие в себя воду, заставили ее помедлить. Запасной обуви у нее не было. Похоже, придется ей пока бродить в лесу в одних носках.<br/>
Рин прикусила губу. Даже отступив в относительно безопасное место, расслабиться не удавалось. В слишком опасную ситуацию угодил их отряд. Вынужденное бездействие раздражало и пугало одновременно. Недавнее самоуверенное предположение, что она чем-то может помочь своим спутникам, сейчас не вызывало ничего, кроме горького смеха. Куда ей тягаться с шиноби? Она для них, что муравей какой-нибудь. Взять хотя бы эту способность управления водой. Каким же умелым надо быть, чтобы устроить такое наводнение посреди леса!<br/>
Она машинально посмотрела на продолжающий течь поток и нахмурилась.<br/>
Ниндзюцу такого уровня требуют большого запаса сил и абсолютного контроля. Не может быть, чтобы шиноби, которые это устроили, еще и сражались при этом. Скорее всего, они держатся в стороне, чтобы их концентрация случайно не нарушилась. Хм... А что, если ей удастся на это повлиять? Ей ведь не обязательно драться, нужно просто отвлечь их внимание. Уж с этим-то она сможет справиться, если, конечно, противники не изменили русло ближайшей реки для своих целей.<br/>
Ну, ей ничто не мешает проверить. Все лучше, чем торчать тут и переживать. Если что, всегда можно будет сказать, что она просто заблудилась.<br/>
Взяв фонарик и, на всякий случай, запасные носки, Рин повесила рюкзак на дерево и внимательно уставилась на воду. Заново вычислив направление течения, она пошла против него, держась неподалеку от кромки потока.<br/>
Идти практически босиком по лесу было не очень приятно. Земля была влажной и холодной, и Рин постоянно норовила зацепиться за какой-нибудь куст или запнуться об очередной корень. Подсвечивать себе дорогу она не хотела, опасаясь привлечь ненужное внимание, так что ей приходилось двигаться очень медленно, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума.<br/>
Выйдя на дорогу, Рин огляделась. К ее удивлению, «река» здесь не заканчивалась. Где-то в стороне раздавался приглушенный звон сталкивающегося оружия, но источник, из которого текла вода, находился не там.<br/>
Рин на секунду прикрыла глаза и тихо облегченно вздохнула, а потом решительно двинулась дальше вдоль потока. Ее спутники еще не проиграли, значит ей можно и даже нужно сделать свой ход.<br/>
Приняв во внимание то, что неподалеку идет сражение, она обошла место, откуда доносился звук, по широкой дуге.<br/>
Где-то минут через десять Рин остановилась и прищурилась. Впереди что-то подозрительно блестело.<br/>
Посчитав, что водный поток не может так резко повернуть по естественным причинам, Рин решила подобраться поближе к месту изгиба, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело.<br/>
Она заметила проволоку, растянутую между стволами, только когда запнулась об нее и грохнулась на землю со сдавленным писком, На счастье Рин, ловушка была рассчитана на шиноби с превосходной реакцией, а не на таких бестолковых и неуклюжих девчонок, как она. Кунаи безвредно просвистели у нее над головой. Несколько вонзилось в землю, несколько – в стволы деревьев. Парочка - вовсе улетела куда-то в кусты.<br/>
Рин тихо выдохнула и осторожно встала. Если бы это была ловушка со взрывными печатями, о которых ей рассказывали Яоки с Короби, от нее сейчас и мокрого места не осталось бы.<br/>
По ее спине побежала струйка холодного пота, а в крови взревел адреналин, из-за чего ее начало слегка потряхивать.<br/>
Что бы впереди ни было, противники явно не хотели, чтобы туда кто-то добрался.<br/>
Рин прикинула свои шансы. Поворачивать назад было поздно. Она уже зашла в область с ловушками. Не факт, что она не угодит в еще одну, если сейчас отступит. Значит, ей оставалось только двигаться дальше, а там будь что будет.<br/>
Она шла черепашьим шагом, сосредоточенно прощупывая землю отломленным длинным суком, и не сразу поняла, что вышла к берегу настоящей реки.<br/>
Осознав, что впереди больше нет деревьев, Рин резко остановилась и прижалась к ближайшему стволу. Метрах в восьми от нее стояли две темные фигуры, держащие руки в форме каких-то печатей. Под их ногами плескалась вода из реки и маленькими волнами устремлялась в лес.<br/>
Она оказалась права, наводнение было вызвано ниндзюцу. Шиноби Суны были готовы пойти на многое, чтобы убить сына Казекаге.<br/>
При мысли об этом Рин охватила ярость, заставившая ее ненадолго забыть о страхе, и она вышла из тени.<br/>
Шиноби, похоже, были полностью поглощены выполнением своей задачи, потому что они никак не отреагировали на ее появление. А может они и заметили ее, но решили проигнорировать, так как она, являясь гражданским лицом, не представляла для них видимой угрозы.<br/>
Рин это было только на руку.<br/>
- Эй! – крикнула она как можно громче, замахав руками и бесцеремонно побежав к ним. – Помогите! Помогите мне! На нас напали!<br/>
И включила фонарь на полную мощность, осветив повернувшиеся к ней лица.<br/>
Раздалось два удивленных возгласа. Воспользовавшись замешательством шиноби, Рин с разбегу врезалась в одного из них и со всей дури вмазала ему железной рукояткой в висок, упав вместе с ним в воду. Он обмяк, не издав ни звука. Фонарь же издал подозрительный треск и погас. Рин быстро встала и двинулась ко второму шиноби.<br/>
- Что за?.. - тот как раз проморгался и уставился на нее.<br/>
- Я из Суны! Помогите мне! Помогите! - взволнованно продолжила она.<br/>
Однако ее удача на этом закончилась. Шиноби поспешно отскочил от нее и, бросив взгляд на неподвижное тело своего напарника в воде, все понял.<br/>
- Рой... Ах ты, сучка мелкая!<br/>
У Рин испуганно подкосились колени, и она едва смогла увернуться от удара кунаем, отпрянув в сторону в последний момент. Мокрый фонарь предательски выскользнул у нее из рук. Рин рефлекторно потянулась за ним, и тут-то шиноби ее и подловил.<br/>
Пинок пришелся куда-то в центр тела, так что отдача заставила Рин отлететь на мелководье. Отчаянно стараясь вдохнуть выбитый из легких воздух, она судорожно заскребла пальцами по дну и попыталась подняться, но у нее ничего не получилось. Ее захлестнула паника. Нащупав какой-то камень, она сжала его в руке.<br/>
Шиноби выругался, возясь где-то неподалеку, видимо, отвлекшись на то, чтобы проверить своего напарника, и Рин почувствовала секундное облегчение. Он не стал убивать ее сразу, значит у нее был шанс выжить. Она со всхлипом вздохнула.<br/>
Шиноби угрожающе метнулся к ней, и Рин почувствовала, что леденеет от ужаса, но не собиралась сдаваться так просто.<br/>
- Я не хотела! Не бейте меня, не бейте, не бейте! - залепетала она.<br/>
В ее собственных ушах это прозвучало так жалко и унизительно, что ее чуть не стошнило от отвращения. Дыхание еще полностью не восстановилось, так что мольбы выплевывались пополам с кашлем, слезами и надсадными хрипами. Шиноби остановился в нескольких шагах от нее. Рин не видела его лица, но понадеялась, что истерика, которую она ему тут закатила, заставит его ослабить внимание. Она крепче стиснула гальку в кулаке и продолжила бормотать «не бейте» и жалко бултыхаться в воде.<br/>
- Тьфу! Гражданская, - сплюнул он, наконец, - и как только умудрилась вырубить Роя. Жалкое зрелище.<br/>
Рин согласно захлюпала носом и заныла еще горестнее, собираясь тянуть время столько, сколько потребуется.<br/>
- Но как бы ты тут не ревела, отпустить я тебя не смогу. Ты слишком много видела, - почти ласково сказал он, и Рин неожиданно ощутила холодное расчетливое спокойствие.<br/>
Как она и ожидала, шиноби решил сначала отыграться на ней за порчу планов, так что не стал использовать оружие, а просто с размаху пнул ее под ребра. В последнюю секунду Рин развернулась и, вцепившись в поднятую ногу, хрястнула ему камнем по колену.<br/>
Шиноби взвыл и рухнул, потеряв равновесие. Не теряя времени, Рин рванулась к нему и ударила галькой по другому колену, так что что-то громко хрустнуло, потом откатилась от противника подальше, вскочила на ноги и помчалась в лес, не разбирая дороги.<br/>
Определенно, хватит с нее геройств на сегодня.<br/>
Когда боль в груди стала совсем нестерпимой, а воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, она перешла на шаг и постаралась успокоиться и отдышаться.<br/>
Вода, которую больше никто не контролировал, беспорядочно растеклась по округе. Рин, только сейчас вспомнив про ловушки, запоздало понадеялась, что вода разрядила их все, и стала двигаться осторожнее. Глупо будет, если она упадет в какую-нибудь яму или напорется на кунай после того, как так относительно удачно вывела из строя двух шиноби.<br/>
К сожалению, после своего забега вслепую она теперь не знала, как выйти к тому месту, где остались ее вещи. Чуть помедлив, она просто пошлепала куда-то вперед, рассчитывая рано или поздно наткнуться на своих спутников или выйти к дороге.<br/>
Вскоре уши ей забила оглушительная тишина. Выброс адреналина, который поддерживал ее все это время, исчерпал себя. Сердце перестало бешено стучать в груди, гоняя кровь по телу. Все полученные ушибы и царапины начали настойчиво давать о себе знать, а по коже стадами побежали мурашки. Она то и дело содрогалась от порывов ночного ветра и чувствовала себя ужасно усталой и грязной.<br/>
В голове тяжело ворочались мысли о том, что она могла не успеть, что ее помощь, может быть, уже никому и не требовалась, и она только зря рисковала своей шеей, выступив против шиноби своей деревни…<br/>
Рин стиснула зубы и, в очередной раз поскользнувшись на размокшей земле, едва успела ухватиться за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Ее ноги почти потеряли чувствительность, а в грудной клетке настойчиво ныло, затрудняя дыхание, но вроде бы там ничего не было сломано. Она всерьез начала опасаться, что ей грозит переохлаждение со всеми вытекающими последствиями.<br/>
Может быть, ей стоит залезть на какой-нибудь поваленный ствол и попробовать растереться, чтобы восстановить кровообращение?<br/>
Она с сомнением огляделась, но ничего подходящего не увидела и двинулась дальше.<br/>
Очень хотелось, чтобы ее уже нашел кто-нибудь, не важно, друг или враг. Ей надоело мучиться в одиночку.<br/>
Не прошло и пяти минут, как ей для полного счастья свело ногу судорогой. Айкнув, Рин завалилась набок, но к ее изумлению, ее поймали и не дали упасть лицом в грязь.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
Знакомый голос, казалось, на секунду согрел ее до самых кончиков пальцев.<br/>
- Гаара, - с невероятным облегчением выдохнула Рин.<br/>
Он попытался было затащить ее на спрессованную плитку песка, на которой парил над водой, но, поняв, что Рин насквозь мокрая, крепко подхватил ее и запрыгнул на ближайшую широкую ветку. Рин тут же села и, содрав с себя носок и закатав штанину, начала неловко растирать сведенную ногу, сдавленно шипя от боли.<br/>
Чего она совершенно не ожидала, так это того, что Гаара в следующий момент отстранит ее руки, и начнет массировать пострадавшие мышцы быстрыми и точными движениями.<br/>
По телу Рин прокатилась горячая волна то ли от смущения, то ли от признательности, и судорога отступила. Почувствовав, что Рин слегка расслабилась, Гаара тут же убрал руки и внимательно посмотрел на нее.<br/>
- Что случилось?<br/>
У Рин к глазам подступили слезы, и ей ужасно захотелось рассказать ему все-все-все, но она понимала, что у нее нет права вываливать на него свои эмоциональные переживания ни с того ни с сего. Особенно после того, как она ослушалась его приказа держаться в стороне от разборок шиноби. Так что она изложила сухие факты, не вдаваясь в подробности.<br/>
- На Короби напали. Я убежала. Потом вышла к реке и случайно наткнулась на двух шиноби, которые перегоняли воду из нее в лес. Я ослепила их светом фонаря, смогла оглушить одного и вроде бы повредила ногу второму. После этого убежала обратно в лес, чтобы найти кого-нибудь из вас. Кажется, отделалась только ушибами и царапинами. А тут что случилось? Все живы-здоровы?<br/>
Гаара какое-то время молчал, похоже, переваривая полученную информацию. Чтобы как-то занять себя в ожидании ответа, Рин начала растирать вторую ногу. Она не могла разглядеть выражение лица Гаары в темноте, но его взгляд приобрел неожиданную интенсивность, так что она буквально кожей его чувствовала.<br/>
- Яоки и Короби скоро будут, - наконец, сказал Гаара и, тихо выдохнув, оперся на ствол дерева.<br/>
Рин вдруг поняла, что за его спиной нет привычной тыквы, и его голос звучит очень устало.<br/>
- Гаара, ты в порядке? – с тревогой спросила она, как-то разом забыв о пережитых ею ужасах.<br/>
- Я не ранен, - коротко ответил он.<br/>
Его силуэт казался маленьким и хрупким, как остов песчаного замка, который неосторожно лизнула подкравшаяся морская волна.<br/>
- Позже расскажешь подробнее, как <em>случайно</em> наткнулась на шиноби, - неожиданно сказал Гаара.<br/>
В его голосе прозвучало осуждение, но, похоже, сейчас у него не было сил разбираться с ее самовольством. Рин неловко сглотнула.<br/>
- Гаара-сама!<br/>
На соседние ветки приземлились Короби и Яоки.<br/>
- О, ты уже здесь, Рин-сан… - Яоки явно был удивлен.<br/>
Заметив свой рюкзак в руках у Короби, Рин просияла и поспешила сменить тему.<br/>
- Передайте мне, пожалуйста, мои вещи, о презренный пихатель с веток, – попросила она, не в силах сдержать не вовремя проснувшееся ехидство. – Не знаю, как вы, а я успела несколько раз искупаться за эту ночь, и мне совершенно не хочется лишние минуты наслаждаться гипотермией.<br/>
- Рин-сан! – шепотом возмутился Короби, метнув опасливый взгляд в сторону Гаары, но, тем не менее, послушался ее, и она с радостью начала вытаскивать из рюкзака восхитительно сухие вещи.<br/>
Пока Рин переодевалась, с трудом балансируя на ветке, шиноби тихо обсуждали между собой прошедший бой и дальнейшие планы действий. Она особо не прислушивалась к их разговору, рассудив, что все важное ей потом обязательно скажут.<br/>
Немного погрустив из-за потери фонарика и из-за того, что ботинки по-прежнему мокрые, Рин запаковала рюкзак и негромко кашлянула, привлекая внимание. Ее спутники все еще что-то обговаривали, но, заметив, что она закончила свои манипуляции, повернулись к ней.<br/>
- Выходим из леса и идем до ближайшей деревни согласно выбранному ранее маршруту, - отчеканил Гаара. – Вода сойдет не скоро, поэтому идти пешком будет сложно. Рин, тебя понесет Короби. Вещи отдай Яоки.<br/>
- Слушаюсь, командир, - устало улыбнулась Рин без тени юмора в голосе.<br/>
Вскоре их отряд стремительно пронесся по ночному затопленному лесу и оставил западню, обернувшуюся против своих же создателей, далеко позади.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>06. believe - mumford &amp; sons</b> | <em>i don't even know if i believe everything you're trying to say to me</em></p>
</div><p>Рин открыла глаза в незнакомой комнате. Последним, что она помнила, была спина Короби, на которой она пригрелась и задремала.<br/>
Тело было вялым и шевелилось с трудом. Рин на всякий случай пощупала лоб. Кажется, жара не было. Наверное, она просто не успела толком отдохнуть после вчерашних событий.<br/>
Вспомнив свою бесславную драку, Рин поморщилась. Неприятный все-таки удар она пропустила. Этот гад знал, куда целиться.<br/>
Рин села, невольно охнув от резкой боли в грудине, откинула в сторону одеяло и приподняла кофту с майкой, чтобы изучить ушиб. Под грудью красовалась здоровенная гематома.<br/>
Ну, отлично. Похоже, ей все-таки придется показаться доктору и купить какую-нибудь мазь.<br/>
- Рин-сан, это еще у тебя откуда?!<br/>
Заглянувший в комнату Яоки застал ее врасплох, и она поспешно одернула одежду, покраснев до ушей.<br/>
- А постучаться?! – возмутилась она.<br/>
- Прости, я думал, ты еще спишь, - сказал он, но Рин не услышала в его голосе ни капли сожаления. – Ну так, откуда?<br/>
- Это я вчера заработала, - неохотно ответила она.<br/>
- Тебе нужно было рассказать об этом, Рин-сан. Гаара-сама упомянул, что ты нам помогла, но я даже не подозревал, что ты серьезно пострадала! Полагаю, остальные тоже ничего не знают?<br/>
- Я собиралась сказать об этом сегодня, но ты первый все увидел! И... эм, мы ведь уже в деревне?..<br/>
Ответом ей была захлопнувшаяся дверь за спиной Яоки.<br/>
Рин раздраженно повела плечами и скривилась от боли, которую причинило это движение.<br/>
Отвратительное начало дня.<br/>
Через пару минут ей пришлось опять демонстрировать гематому, теперь уже всем троим шиноби.<br/>
- Я не думала, что все так неприятно обернется, - извиняющимся тоном сказала она в ответ на осуждающий взгляд Гаары, - вчера я больше беспокоилась о переохлаждении и особой боли не чувствовала.<br/>
- Короби, приведи доктора, - отрывисто сказал он.<br/>
Рин поправила одежду и совершила стратегическое отступление под одеяло. Была б ее воля, она накрылась бы с головой, но сомневалась, что это спасет ее от неодобрения, которое волнами исходило от Гаары. Сейчас она чувствовала себя неразумным ребенком, который умудрился расстроить своего родителя.<br/>
Как он это делает? Ему же всего тринадцать лет!<br/>
- Расскажи, что именно ты делала вчерашней ночью, - потребовал Гаара.<br/>
Рин тяжело вздохнула, но послушно выложила все как на духу.<br/>
- Ты слишком безрассудна, - Гаара нахмурился. – Рин, не стоит ввязываться в дела шиноби, если ты даже о своем здоровье позаботиться не можешь.<br/>
Она вздрогнула, как от удара.<br/>
- Но я не могла поступить иначе!<br/>
- Мы справились бы и без твоего вмешательства. Бой бы просто шел дольше. От тебя требовалось только дождаться его конца.<br/>
- Я не жалею о том, что сделала, - Рин почувствовала, как у нее к горлу подступает комок, – и если я окажусь в похожей ситуации, я не буду сидеть, сложа руки.<br/>
- Таких ситуаций больше не будет, - Гаара вздохнул и отвернулся от нее.<br/>
В коридоре послышались чьи-то приближающиеся шаги, потом в дверь вежливо постучались, и в комнату заглянул загорелый усатый мужчина средних лет. Каким-то образом ощутив тяжелую атмосферу, он осведомился:<br/>
- К вам можно или стоит зайти попозже?<br/>
Рин обрадовалась, неожиданно увидев знакомое лицо.<br/>
- Заходите, Миямото-сан, не стесняйтесь.<br/>
- Что? Рин? – доктор расплылся в ответной улыбке и подошел к кровати. Поставив сумку рядом с ней, он деловито засучил рукава. – Вот уж не думал, что снова с тобой увижусь. Сколько времени-то пришло? Лет пять? А ты вон какая вымахала. Как мама?<br/>
Рин прикусила губу почти до крови и опустила голову. Как бы она ни храбрилась, разговаривать о матери ей все еще было слишком тяжело.<br/>
К счастью, Миямото-сан верно истолковал ее молчание и поспешно сказал:<br/>
- Показывай, что у тебя там на этот раз.<br/>
Шиноби молча вышли за дверь, и Рин стала осторожно раздеваться, готовясь к осмотру. Миямото-сан нахмурился, наблюдая за ее дерганными движениями.<br/>
Он был давним другом ее мамы и не раз помогал им, когда они встречались в дороге. Рин не сомневалась в его компетентности и полностью ему доверяла.<br/>
Осмотр выявил легкий ушиб солнечного сплетения и множество царапин и синяков по всему телу. На все это накладывалось общее переутомление, поэтому Рин чувствовала себя хуже, чем ей было на самом деле.<br/>
Миямото-сан сделал ей расслабляющий массаж, и боль в грудине сразу уменьшилась. Он сказал, что ей повезло. Если бы ее ударили сильнее и точнее, у нее обязательно повредились какие-нибудь внутренние органы. Он был удивлен, что этого не случилось.<br/>
Вспомнив, что за пазухой у нее тогда лежали запасные шерстяные носки, которые, по всей видимости, смягчили удар, Рин зафыркала и рассказала об этом Миямото-сану.<br/>
- Тебя спасли носки-супергерои, - с ужасно серьезным видом объявил он, - не забудь позже как следует отблагодарить их.<br/>
- Повешу их в рамочке на стене, - со смехом пообещала Рин.<br/>
Изучив ее шрам от ожога, Миямото-сан поцокал языком и заметил, что если бы его сразу правильно обработали, такого следа на коже не осталось бы. Со временем шрам должен побледнеть, но было бы хорошо еще дополнительно обрабатывать его чем-нибудь, чтобы ускорить процесс заживления тканей.<br/>
В завершение своего визита Миямото-сан выдал Рин несколько разных мазей и обезболивающее, которые принес с собой. Денег он брать не стал, сказав, что помогает по старой дружбе, и понадеялся, что в следующий раз, когда они встретятся, Рин будет здорова и ей не понадобятся его услуги.<br/>
Сердечно распрощавшись с ним, Рин набросила гостиничный халат, взяла баночки с мазями и стопку грязной одежды и отправилась в ванную комнату.<br/>
Вышла она оттуда часа через три, чистая, усталая и благоухающая лекарствами.<br/>
В комнате ее ждал Короби и поднос с остывшей едой и чаем. Рин привередничать не стала и быстро все съела. Уточнив у Короби, что они собираются пробыть здесь до завтрашнего утра, она выпила обезболивающее и легла отдыхать.</p><p>
  <em>- Рин! Убегай отсюда и не смей возвращаться, слышишь?<br/>
- Но я же могу помочь!<br/>
- Нет, не можешь! Дорогая моя, любимая, прошу, уходи, спрячься. Если тебя схватят, я ничего не смогу сделать. Я так боюсь за тебя…<br/>
Перед глазами волосы, рыжим пламенем полыхающие на солнце, родное лицо с остекленевшим взглядом и кровь… Так много крови и нестерпимый жар…</em>
</p><p>Рин проснулась от того, что начала задыхаться. Она буквально захлебывалась рыданиями и скорчилась на боку, отчаянно кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть драгоценный воздух.<br/>
Комнату осветил загоревшийся ночник, и возле лица Рин чудесным образом оказалось полотенце. Она бездумно вцепилась в него и начала вытирать слезы, пытаясь успокоиться. Через пару минут ее дыхание выровнялось, и она осторожно приняла сидячее положение.<br/>
Оглядевшись, Рин не очень-то удивилась, обнаружив, что с соседней кровати на нее задумчиво смотрит Гаара. Она уже почти привыкла к тому, что он постоянно оказывается рядом в моменты ее слабости.<br/>
Возможно, кровожадный зверь, что сидел внутри него, нюхом такое чуял, и Гаара неосознанно этим пользовался.<br/>
Каждый раз у Рин просто язык не поворачивался попросить его оставить ее одну, а потом она неожиданно научилась находить в его компании непонятное успокоение.<br/>
- Я не хочу видеть, как умирает кто-то еще…<br/>
Ее голос был хриплым и едва слышным.<br/>
Гаара молча прикрыл веки, явно не желая продолжать утренний спор.<br/>
- Это слишком больно. Гораздо хуже физических ран.<br/>
Глаза Гаары распахнулись, и его взгляд стал неожиданно острым.<br/>
- Тебе больно… здесь? – он приложил руку к своей груди.<br/>
- Я больше не хочу никого терять! - со странным отчаянием выдохнула Рин и машинально повторила его жест, стиснув ткань футболки в пальцах.<br/>
В комнате повисло молчание. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и будто вели еще один разговор на языке понимания боли.<br/>
- Ты должна <em>беречь себя</em>, - наконец, сказал Гаара.<br/>
- Я... постараюсь.<br/>
Рин отпустила футболку и обессиленно улеглась обратно в кровать. Она уже жалела, что поддалась эмоциям, и теперь чувствовала себя донельзя смущенной своей откровенностью.<br/>
- Почему ты решила попробовать поискать своих родственников?<br/>
Судя по всему, Гаара не считал, что их беседа закончена.<br/>
- Эм… Мне хотелось чуть дольше погулять на свободе? – попыталась пошутить Рин, а потом сказала уже серьезнее: – Можно сказать, это вопрос принципа. Я хочу разобраться, по какой именно причине дед направил меня к ним.<br/>
- Спасибо за ответ, Рин.<br/>
Она сонно удивилась про себя, как у него получается одной фразой подразумевать столь многое. Или, может, это она склонна искать тайный смысл там, где его нет?<br/>
- Всегда пожалуйста.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>07. live your life - yuna</b> | <em>find your light, don't hide from what you are and rise before you fall</em></p>
</div><p>До поселения с горячими источниками, о которых рассказал староста, они добрались без особых приключений, что несколько настораживало, учитывая неприятности, которые преследовали их с самого начала пути. По мнению шиноби, заговорщики должны были отступить после провала своей затеи, но Рин все равно было как-то не по себе. Она подозревала, что из-за всех этих интриг уже давно разминулась со своими непутевыми родственниками, однако не собиралась отказываться от надежды все же встретиться с ними.<br/>
Она с удовольствием вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Улицы мягко освещал золотистый свет фонарей. Тут и там прогуливались жители и приезжие. Атмосфера была полна мирного благодушия. Рин позволила себе поддаться общему настрою и немного расслабилась. В конце концов, отпуск у нее или нет?<br/>
Онсэн было видно издалека. Он был одним из немногочисленных крупных зданий в селении.<br/>
Рин мысленно прикинула стоимость посещения и с грустью поняла, что ее скудных сбережений едва ли хватит на один раз. Вряд ли ей удастся пороскошествовать, а жаль. Продолжительное купание в горячих источниках определенно помогло бы ей быстрее оправиться от травмы…<br/>
У входа в онсэн стояло несколько человек. Судя по всему, это был хвост длинной очереди. Место явно пользовалось бешеной популярностью.<br/>
Яоки остался собирать информацию, а остальные члены отряда пошли искать место для ночлега. В итоге они с трудом отвоевали крохотный номер в гостинице на окраине. В деревне останавливалось невообразимо много путешественников, видимо, тоже наслышанных о местных чудесных горячих источниках.<br/>
Оставив вещи, Короби пошел добывать ужин, и Рин с Гаарой остались в номере вдвоем.<br/>
Обустроив себе место для сна, Рин выключила свет и открыла окно, чтобы проветрить душную комнату. С улицы потянуло прохладой и запахом чего-то жареного.<br/>
Гаара молча изучил окрестности, подойдя к окну. Убедившись, что им ничего не угрожает, он уселся возле стены и закрыл глаза.<br/>
Рин со своей лежанки рассеянно наблюдала за мотыльками, порхающими возле фонаря чуть дальше по улице, и сама не заметила, как задремала. В себя ее привело подозрительное жужжание в непосредственной близости от ее лица. Она шарахнулась прочь, пытаясь различить в полумраке источник звука… и одним махом очутилась возле Гаары, поняв, что это какое-то крупное насекомое.<br/>
- Гаара, - шепотом позвала она, прижавшись к стене рядом с ним.<br/>
Его глаза странно сверкнули.<br/>
- Боишься?<br/>
Похоже, ему было весело, а вот Рин – как-то не очень. Грозное жужжание ее нервировало, пусть умом она и понимала, что ее испуг совершенно нелогичен, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.<br/>
- Боюсь, - признала она, - можешь выгнать <em>это</em> отсюда?<br/>
К жужжанию прибавился шелест песка, который вскоре приглушил его. Гаара лениво шевельнул пальцами, и вторженца вынесло обратно на улицу. Рин облегченно выдохнула.<br/>
Внезапно раздался женский вскрик, а потом – приглушенные ругательства. Кажется, вредное насекомое испортило настроение кому-то еще.<br/>
- Ты не любишь жуков, Рин?<br/>
На лице Гаара играла непонятная усмешка.<br/>
- Я не люблю крупных насекомых, которые жужжат, - поправила она, - а еще – пауков. У меня из-за них паническая реакция начинается.<br/>
- Некоторые шиноби используют насекомых для нападения, - просветил ее Гаара.<br/>
- Я даже представлять этого не хочу!<br/>
Рин передернуло.<br/>
Их познавательную беседу прервало возвращение Короби и Яоки. В номере сразу стало тесно и аппетитно запахло едой. Окно пришлось прикрыть, чтобы на включенный свет не прилетел еще кто-нибудь жужжащий.<br/>
Они сели ужинать, и Яоки между делом поделился новостями.<br/>
В онсэне ему сказали, что, к сожалению, никакой замужней пары, подходящей под описание, не видели. Судя по всему, неуловимые родственники Рин еще не добрались сюда. Яоки сомневался, что их бы не запомнили, и Рин согласилась с ним. Как она успела понять по разговору со старостой и по виду их дома, ее дядя и тетя обычно производили на окружающих неизгладимое впечатление.<br/>
На повестку дня опять встал вопрос, что делать дальше. Попытаться дождаться прихода родственников или повернуть назад?<br/>
Поразмыслив, Рин предложила задержаться на день и посетить онсэн завтрашним утром за ее счет. Она узнала от Яоки, что стоимость посещения гораздо ниже той, что она себе представляла, и решила сделать шиноби приятное.<br/>
Короби и Яоки явно воодушевила эта идея, хотя они неубедительно попытались отговорить ее не платить за всех. Их спор прервал Гаара. Рин показалось, что в онсэн ему идти не очень-то хочется, но, тем не менее, отказываться он не стал.<br/>
Они договорились, что если дядя и тетя Рин не покажутся к завтрашнему вечеру, на следующий день они отправятся обратно в Суну.</p><p>Какое же это блаженство – погрузиться в горячую целебную воду! Рин прямо чувствовала, как в ней растворяются усталость и боль, накопившиеся в ее теле за время путешествия.<br/>
Она распустила полотенце и критически оглядела свои ушибы. Гематома под грудью слегка побледнела, но все равно бросалась в глаза, как и остальные синяки с царапинами. Рин вздохнула, завязала полотенце обратно и, набрав побольше воздуха, нырнула в воду с головой.<br/>
- Как это тебя угораздило, деточка? – участливо поинтересовалась какая-то бабулька, когда она вынырнула обратно.<br/>
Рин сперва непонимающе уставилась на нее, а потом догадалась, что бабулька оказалась невольной свидетельницей осмотра ее «боевых ранений».<br/>
Все хорошо в горячих источниках, но порой там встречаются слишком любопытные личности, которые любят совать нос не в свое дело.<br/>
- Оказалась не в том месте не в то время, - буркнула Рин и отплыла от бабульки подальше, так как та явно хотела продолжить разговор.<br/>
У стены в дальней части источника сидело несколько девушек и взрослая женщина. Она показалась Рин смутно знакомой, но из-за поднимающегося от воды пара не получалось толком разглядеть ее лицо. Рин решила, что позже попробует присмотреться к ней у полок с одеждой. Она вполне могла оказаться одной из знакомых ее мамы.<br/>
Глянув на перегородку, Рин задумалась, как там проводят время ее спутники. Ей было предложено в целях безопасности пойти в совместный источник, но она категорически отказалась. Неважно, насколько они все сблизились за время пути, Рин была не готова лицезреть тела шиноби без одежды и, тем более, не собиралась показывать им… свои синяки.<br/>
Почувствовав, что ее начинает размаривать, Рин засобиралась на выход. Еще теплового удара ей не хватало для полного счастья.<br/>
С неохотой выбравшись из воды, она пошлепала к приоткрытым седзи.<br/>
К ее удивлению, женщина, которая ранее привлекла ее внимание, пошла за ней, как будто только этого и ждала. Рин показалось это подозрительным. Черт бы побрал этих шиноби с их заразительной паранойей!<br/>
- Послушай, ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Мы случайно не знакомы?<br/>
Это было ужасно похоже на дешевый подкат, но с ней говорил не мужчина, так что Рин решила не обращать внимание на странное начало разговора, внимательно уставившись на собеседницу.<br/>
У нее была ладная фигура, короткие светлые волосы, карие глаза и родинка над верхней губой. Рин точно не встречалась с ней раньше, но ее внешность почему-то вызывала узнавание.<br/>
Стоп. Какие там приметы у двоюродной тетушки?<br/>
- Вы случайно не Кику-сан? – решила попытать удачу она.<br/>
- Случайно, да. Так кто ты, милая?<br/>
- Меня зовут Сузуран но Рин, и я ищу своих двоюродных родственников по просьбе Сэки-сана.<br/>
- Поздравляю, ты меня нашла, Сузу-тян, - улыбнулась Кику.<br/>
Рин внутренне перекосило. Из всех сокращений своего имени, это она ненавидела больше всего.<br/>
- А, эм… Аюму-сан с вами? – торопливо спросила она, стараясь скрыть свои эмоции.<br/>
- Да, конечно, - подтвердила Кику, - он ждет меня снаружи. Он будет рад познакомиться с такой очаровательной племянницей.<br/>
Чем дальше, тем меньше Рин нравилась эта женщина с сахарной улыбкой. Она чувствовала в ней какую-то фальшь, но не могла понять, зачем ей ее обманывать.<br/>
Поспешно одевшись, она выскочила из раздевалки первой… и нос к носу столкнулась с двойником Кику.<br/>
Рин безмолвно таращилась на женщину одну долгую секунду, а потом у нее в голове щелкнуло, и она быстро обернулась.<br/>
Вовремя. Фальшивая тетя уже замахивалась на нее кунаем, и Рин с трудом успела уйти с линии удара. Изловчившись, она пнула противницу по коленке, и та взвыла мужским басом.<br/>
Не теряя времени, Рин схватила предполагаемую родственницу за руку и потащила ее за собой прочь по коридору.<br/>
- Что это было? Кто ты? Кто она-оно-он такое? Почему похож на меня? Куда мы бежим? Как тебя зовут? Я Кику, - затараторила та, активно жестикулируя свободной рукой.<br/>
Вот это точно ее настоящая тетя, ошибки быть не может.<br/>
- Меня отправил к вам Сэки-сан, - выдохнула Рин, - а это плохой человек, который хочет нас убить.<br/>
За спиной раздались ругательства и подозрительный свист. Рин отпихнула тетю в одну сторону, а сама бросилась в другую. Мимо них пролетело несколько кунаев и вонзилось в стену.<br/>
- Ух ты, - только и сказала Кику, и Рин поразилась ее непрошибаемости.<br/>
- Гаара! – закричала она что есть мочи, снова потащив тетю за собой. – Яоки! Короби!<br/>
- Дорогой! – подхватила Кику, заверещав не хуже пожарной сирены. – Помогите, убивают!<br/>
В коридор хлынул песок, мешая разглядеть, что вокруг происходит. Рин остановилась и, отпустив тетю, обессиленно прислонилась к стене. В глазах неожиданно потемнело, и ей стало трудно дышать, она медленно осела на пол.<br/>
- Рин. Рин, ты меня слышишь?<br/>
Она слабо кивнула, по-прежнему ничего не видя перед собой.<br/>
- Гаара? – предположила она, зажмурившись. – Все хорошо?<br/>
- Угрозу устранили. Что с тобой?<br/>
- Похоже на тепловой удар, - ответила за нее тетя откуда-то слева, На лоб Рин шлепнулось что-то восхитительно прохладное. Кажется, это было мокрое полотенце. - не стоило так активно двигаться после расслабляющей ванны… Кстати о ней! Пойду-ка я искупаюсь. Я же как раз собралась это сделать, пока не появился этот грубиян. Кто его вообще пустил на женскую половину? Ну, вы тут разбирайтесь пока. Потом поговорим и познакомимся как следует.<br/>
Рин услышала удаляющиеся шаги и улыбнулась.<br/>
- Она очень странная... и совсем не испугалась, в отличие от меня.<br/>
Гаара ничего не сказал, но она и не ждала от него ответа.<br/>
Вскоре дурнота отступила, и Рин рискнула открыть глаза. Гаара стоял перед ней, переплетя руки на груди и обеспокоенно взирал на нее сверху вниз. Его волосы не успели высохнуть до конца и лежали непривычно гладко. Он был сам на себя не похож.<br/>
- Я в порядке, - сказала она ему, - скоро смогу встать. Что там с тем шиноби?<br/>
- Тебе решил отомстить один из тех двоих, с которыми ты сражалась, - по лицу Гаары было видно, что такой поступок по отношению к гражданскому лицу он решительно не одобрял. - Он скрывал чакру, поэтому мы его не засекли. Короби повел его к хозяину онсэна оплачивать причиненный ущерб, а Яоки сейчас с твоим дядей.<br/>
- Мне повезло, - вздохнула Рин, - он замаскировался под тетю Кику, но вел себя слишком неестественно и не поправил меня, когда я неправильно назвала имя дяди. Я, когда с настоящей тетей столкнулась, сообразила, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает.<br/>
- Рин, до возвращения в Суну тебя обязательно будет сопровождать кто-то из нас, куда бы ты ни пошла, - непреклонно постановил Гаара.<br/>
- Хорошо, - не стала спорить она и устало рассмеялась: – Похоже, я завела себе двух новых врагов. До Суны вы за мной присмотрите, а там уж придется мне самой как-нибудь выкручиваться…<br/>
- Там тебя тронуть не посмеют. За пределами деревни может происходить все, что угодно, но в ней безнаказанно убивать могу только я.<br/>
На лице Гаары внезапно расцвела хищная улыбка, а глаза разгорелись нехорошим огнем.<br/>
Рин завороженно уставилась на него. Таким она его еще не видела. Она знала, что его эмоции направлены не на нее, но впечатление он все равно производил жуткое.<br/>
- Тебя не тронут, - уже спокойнее повторил Гаара, вернув своему лицу привычный невозмутимый вид.<br/>
- Ну ладно… - Рин потрясенно моргнула, гадая, не почудилась ли ей его приступ ярости. - Кстати, хотела спросить… - и тут она замялась, спохватившись, что не знает, как бы поделикатнее озвучить свой вопрос.<br/>
- Что?<br/>
- Что мне можно будет рассказать деду, а что нет? – выкрутилась Рин.<br/>
- Про покушения знают или догадываются многие, - безразлично ответил Гаара, - будет даже хорошо, если ты расскажешь ему в подробностях, как тебя хотели убрать вместе со мной.<br/>
Рин стиснула зубы, стараясь справиться с разбушевавшимися чувствами, и шумно выдохнула.<br/>
- Хорошо, я поняла, - выдавила она и сняла с головы полотенце, прячя за ним взгляд, - давай уйдем отсюда. Мне уже стало лучше.<br/>
Гаара дождался, когда она встанет, и двинулся по коридору первым. Рин побрела следом, чувствуя себя отвратительно, как физически, так и морально.<br/>
- Не думай о том, чего не можешь изменить, Рин.<br/>
Она вздрогнула, но глаз от пола не подняла.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
- Что? – пробурчала она.<br/>
- Ты сейчас врежешься в стену.<br/>
Она резко остановилась и посмотрела вперед.<br/>
Никакой стены там не было. Только Гаара, который стоял и смотрел на нее, чему-то едва заметно улыбаясь.<br/>
- И что это было? – вздохнула Рин.<br/>
- Я же сказал - стена.<br/>
- Так нужно уточнять, какая!<br/>
- Зачем, если ты все и так поняла?<br/>
Рин тряхнула головой. Похоже, правду говорят про здешние горячие источники. Они действительно удивительны, раз умудрились повлиять на Гаару так, что он начал подшучивать над ней.<br/>
- Отдохни еще, если тебе тяжело идти, - уже серьезно предложил он.<br/>
- Нет, я дойду, - рассеянно откликнулась она, и они снова двинулись по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору.<br/>
Удивительно, что мимо них еще не прошла ни одна посетительница. Наверное, сюда решили пока никого не пускать, дабы девушки не портили себе нервы видом подозрительных дырок в стенах и песка, оживленно змеящегося по полу вокруг Гаары.<br/>
- Спасибо, что так быстро пришел на помощь, - вспомнила Рин.<br/>
- Это мой долг, - Гаара глянул на нее через плечо и, подумав, добавил: - Не за что.</p><p>В холле на Рин налетело нечто темное, разбрызгивающее воду с мокрых волос. Испугаться она не успела, потому что ее просто крепко обняли. Рин заключила, что это, по-видимому, ее двоюродный дядя. Отстранившись, он внимательно оглядел ее с ног до головы и одарил белозубой улыбкой.<br/>
- Безумно рад нашей встрече, племянница! Мне зовут Аоми, но ты уже, скорее всего, это знаешь. Как же здорово, что ты смогла нас найти, несмотря на то, что мы ушли из дома! Честно говоря, не ожидал. Ты упрямая девочка, а? – он хлопнул ее по плечу. – Если б мы знали, что ты идешь к нам в гости, может, и не пошли бы никуда.<br/>
Похоже, Аоми был таким же любителем поболтать, как и Кику, если не хуже.<br/>
- Ничего страшного, - осторожно улыбнулась Рин, - я тоже рада, что встретилась с вами, Аоми-сан. Меня зовут Сузуран но Рин.<br/>
- Эх и интересно же тебя назвали. Пусть и по традиции, но более вычурно.<br/>
- Мама обожала ландыши…<br/>
- Сэки и Юри кое-что писали о тебе, но сухие строки писем никогда не сравнятся с впечатлением от личной встречи. Ты воистину свежа и прекрасна как весенний цветок! Кстати, твои любезные сопровождающие кое-что рассказали о вашем путешествии, пока мы вас ждали, но я жажду услышать все из первых уст. Как добирались? Как нашли нас? Что за неприятности вас подстерегали?<br/>
Глаза дяди оживленно разгорелись и начали переливаться, как сапфиры в солнечном свете.<br/>
Рин слегка оторопела от такого напора и не сразу сообразила, что внезапное молчание Аоми подразумевает, что он с нетерпением ждет ответа на свои вопросы, которые она, к сожалению, пропустила мимо ушей.<br/>
- Может быть, дождемся тетю Кику? - смущенно предложила она. - Я думаю, она тоже хотела бы услышать мой рассказ.<br/>
- Ах да, конечно, - дядя слегка приуныл, - она может обидеться, если мы начнем без нее…<br/>
- Кто-то говорил обо мне? – звонко поинтересовалась Кику, выйдя с женской половины. – Аоми, неужели ты пытался что-то выпытать у нашей племянницы, пока меня не было рядом?<br/>
- Ох, разумеется нет, дорогая, мы ждем тебя, - залебезил дядюшка.<br/>
Тетя смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, а потом повернулась к Рин.<br/>
- Я бы обсудила все за обедом. Тебе нужно восстановить силы, деточка, а то ты, того и гляди, снова в обморок грохнешься.<br/>
- Обморок?! – возопил дядя с тревогой уставившись на Рин, но Кику царственным жестом приказала ему замолчать.<br/>
- С удовольствием приму ваше предложение, - рассмеялась Рин.</p><p>К концу дня она чувствовала себя выжатой, как лимон. Ее гиперактивные и чрезмерно любопытные родственники взяли ее в оборот. Они хотели узнать о ее жизни в самых мельчайших подробностях и вскоре так заморочили Рин, что она с трудом помнила, что ей нужно стараться обходить скользкие темы в разговоре.<br/>
Аоми и Кику оказались весьма приятными людьми, пусть и не лишенными некоторой взбалмошности. Они сетовали, что она не смогла у них погостить, и взяли с нее обещание как-нибудь снова их навестить и попросили писать им письма.<br/>
Рин узнала, что встретились они по чистой случайности. Разговор с путешественниками просто подал тете и дяде идею посетить места, знаменитые своими горячими источниками. Они шли совсем в другое место, но свернули не туда, и в результате дорога привела их в это поселение.<br/>
Кику и Аоми предложили Рин пойти с ними, но она с сожалением отказалась. Как бы ее ни прельщала перспектива побродить по странам в их компании, время, отпущенное на отпуск, заканчивалось, и оставшихся дней хватало как раз на обратную дорогу.<br/>
Пока она общалась с дядей и тетей, ее сопровождающие тактично растворились где-то на заднем плане. Рин даже на какое-то время забыла о них. Но стоило ей начать прощаться с родственниками, как шиноби тут же выросли как из-под земли у нее за спиной, все трое, и обменялись любезностями с Аоми и Кику.<br/>
- Славные ребята, - сказал ей дядя напоследок, кивнув в их сторону, - повезло тебе с ними.<br/>
- Мальчик совершенно очаровательный, - мечтательно вздохнула тетя, - сразу видно, что сын Казекаге. Такой серьезный… ему бы отдыхать побольше. Позаботься о нем, Рин-тян.<br/>
Рин нервно хмыкнула и послушно покивала.<br/>
Прощание оставило ее уставшей и опустошенной, но в кои-то веки это были приятные чувства.<br/>
Когда отряд вернулся в номер, Рин под влиянием настроения принялась искать в своем рюкзаке блокнот с ручкой. С того дня, как ей подсыпали снотворное, она не сделала ни одной записи. Слишком уж уставала, стараясь выдержать тяготы пути. Сейчас же у нее наконец-то появилось свободное время, и она решила наверстать упущенное и заодно упорядочить в голове впечатления, полученные за последние пару недель. Она столько всего пережила, столько узнала о других людях и о самой себе...<br/>
Путешествие оказалось именно тем, что ей требовалось – встряской, которая заставила ее вырваться из замкнутого круга переживаний и взглянуть на свою жизнь под другим углом.<br/>
Отпуск близился к логическому завершению. Вскоре Рин снова предстояло ежедневно перебирать пыльные свитки и книги под бдительным присмотром деда, но эта мысль перестала вызывать у нее отторжение. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что ей <em>хочется вернуться домой</em>.<br/>
Этой ночью Рин проспала ровно восемь часов и не увидела ни одного кошмара.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>08. pilgrims on a long journey - coeur de pirate</b> | <em>outro theme</em></p>
</div><p>Говорят, в путешествии есть возможность увидеть истинное лицо своего спутника.<br/>
Гааре редко давали миссии по сопровождению, поэтому он не мог утверждать, что это высказывание верное. В основном, он путешествовал вместе с Темари и Канкуро, которых знал, как облупленных, с детства, так что ничего нового он за ними не замечал. Люди же, которых их команде иногда поручали куда-нибудь отвести, как назло, попадались сплошь неприятные и пугливые, так что никакого желания знакомиться с ними поближе у Гаары не возникало. Не убивал их по дороге, и ладно.<br/>
Миссия по сопровождению Рин была глотком холодной воды после жаркого дня.<br/>
Гаара признавал, что Рин ему интересна, и полагал, что путешествие поможет ему узнать ее лучше и разобраться, что именно она из себя представляет.<br/>
Результат превзошел все его ожидания.<br/>
С тех пор, как они вышли за пределы деревни, Рин не переставала его удивлять, а выбравшись из пустыни - вообще расцвела, полностью оправдывая свое имя.<br/>
Рин была сильной. Не в физическом плане, но морально, и это помогало ей выпутываться из, казалось бы, безнадежных ситуаций. Однако, это же качество заставляло ее попадать в них с завидной регулярностью. Стоило только им потерять ее из виду, как с ней тут же что-нибудь случалось.<br/>
Сначала Гаара не придавал этому особого значения. Его больше интересовало, каким способом его планируют убить на этот раз. Судя по назначенной миссии затевалось что-то серьезное.<br/>
Какое-то время он подозревал, что Рин может быть причастна к покушению и решил не спускать с нее глаз. Однако вскоре выяснил, что она всего лишь жертва обстоятельств и не собирается причинять вреда ни ему, ни его подчиненным.<br/>
Безопасность Рин как-то незаметно стала его личной заботой, и миссия тут была не при чем.<br/>
Рин была весьма недовольна, когда узнала, что шиноби Суны решили использовать ее, как пешку, в своих планах. Свой протест она выразила громко и четко, спутав планы заговорщиков своими непредвиденными действиями.<br/>
Поступок Рин вызвал у Гаары противоречивые чувства, и он не успокоился, пока не выяснил истинную причину ее кажущегося бессмысленным безрассудства.<br/>
Рин совершенно не думала о себе, когда нужно было сделать то, что она считала необходимым, потому что больше всего на свете она боялась душевных ран.<br/>
Смерть спутников могла нанести ей такую рану.<br/>
Гаара знал эту боль, поэтому отказался от дальнейшей конфронтации. У него не было права судить ее.<br/>
Он мог сомневаться в мотивах Рин сколько угодно, однако понимание того, что она готова рискнуть ради него жизнью, вывело их отношения на какой-то иной уровень.<br/>
Оставалось разобраться, на какой именно, и что это для него значит.<br/>
Для этого никакого путешествия уже не требовалось.<br/>
Нужно было лишь время, и его у Гаары было предостаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 50 эпизодов (13-20 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Формат части - 50 зарисовок длиной в одно предложение + персональные цитаты-ассоциации к темам.</p>
<p>События, упомянутые в предложениях, относятся к разным моментам таймлайна и идут вразброс.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p><b>#01 – Лицо </b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Я помню чудное мгновенье…</i><br/>
Рин на миг потеряла связь с реальностью: женщина на фотографии была удивительно похожа на ее мать (кто бы мог подумать, что решение поближе познакомиться с другом Гаары из Конохи подкинет ей такую зацепку?).</p>
<p><b>#02 – Ярость </b> (14г)<br/>
<i>Кто любит меня, за мной!</i><br/>
Порой Рин завидует способностям шиноби, но это не мешает ей радоваться тому, что она решила не присягать на верность ни одной из скрытых деревень - политика Суны слишком часто вызывала у нее приступы тихого бешенства (как и надломленная из-за этого жизнь Гаары), так что она бы точно быстро стала нукенином.</p>
<p><b>#03 – Жажда </b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Хочешь сухарик?</i><br/>
Гааре давно знакомо чувство жажды: оно ведет его за собой с детства, толкая на поступки различной степени сумасшествия, однако когда ее объектом становится Рин, он долгое время находится в замешательстве (ему не нужно поить песок ее кровью, не нужно добиваться ее дружбы, ему хочется чего-то большего - ее всю, целиком).</p>
<p><b>#04 – День</b> (16г)<br/>
<i>Сегодня – мой любимый день!</i><br/>
Увидеть его, услышать его голос, возможно - перекинуться парой слов... и день прожит не зря!</p>
<p><b>#05 – Кривой</b> (15г)<br/>
<i>От прямой палки не бывает кривой тени.</i><br/>
У Рин был постоянно приподнят левый уголок рта, будто происходящее вокруг ее слегка забавляло, но чем дольше Гаара общался с ней, тем реже он видел это выражение на ее лице, потому что при его появлении ее полуусмешка начала превращаться в настоящую улыбку.</p>
<p><b>#06 – Стон </b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Стонет раненое солнце…</i><br/>
Рин со стоном вытянула уставшие после дороги ноги перед собой и сделала глоток из фляги; в следующую секунду она начала отчаянно кашлять, поперхнувшись водой, после того как встретила странный взгляд Гаары.</p>
<p><b>#07 – Изгиб</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Влюбляются не в лица, не в фигуры…</i><br/>
Гаара с нескрываемым любопытством дотронулся до волос Рин и осторожно заправил ей за ухо свернувшуюся колечком прядь (Рин как-то говорила, что у нее начинают виться волосы после того, как долго пробудут в косе, но у Гаары не получалось это представить, пока он не увидел завиток собственными глазами).</p>
<p><b>#08 – Чужой</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Не свой, не чужой - последний герой!</i><br/>
После того как Яоки и Короби стали свидетелями покушений на Гаару-сама, они уверились, что в Суне практически никому доверять нельзя; они долго приглядывались к Рин, сомневаясь в мотивах ее поступков, но после «проверки боем» приняли ее как свою в немногочисленный «круг доверенных лиц сына Казекаге».</p>
<p><b>#09 – Шутка</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>А у вас молоко убежало.</i><br/>
- Ну что, дорогой мой братец, вы там разобрались в пестиках и тычинках или тебе нужна консультация?.. Эм, не смотри на меня так. Да понял я, молчу-молчу. Но все-таки, Гаара?.. Аргхфм! Ммммм!</p>
<p><b>#10 – Собственность</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Я ничей, я сам по себе мальчик — свой, собственный.</i><br/>
Она стоит перед ним, неуверенно прикусив губу, загорелая и неуловимо повзрослевшая после своего путешествия; «Она вернулась ко мне,» - бьется у него в голове, и он делает шаг, последний, что разделяет их, и его руки как-то сами прижимают ее к себе.</p>
<p><b>#11 – Узкий</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Как вы думаете, где мы будем делать талию?</i><br/>
Мешковатая одежда обезличивала жителей Суны, зачастую даже непонятно было женщина перед тобой или мужчина, именно поэтому Гаара будто заново увидел Рин, когда она во время миссии переоделась в облегающую одежду (он обнаружил, что у нее очень ладная фигура... не то чтобы его особо интересовали такие вещи). </p>
<p><b>#12 – Осторожность</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Как слон в посудной лавке.</i><br/>
Рин вычерчивает у него на спине какие-то узоры кончиками пальцев, потом прислоняется к нему щекой и тихонько вздыхает; у Гаары по коже бегут мурашки, и он с трудом сдерживает дрожь (кажется, он никогда не привыкнет к чужим прикосновениям, какими бы приятными они не были, но он терпит - ради Рин и ради себя самого).</p>
<p><b>#13 – Клетка </b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Доберешься до восьмой, станешь Королевой.</i><br/>
После детства, проведенного в постоянных путешествиях с места на место, Суна сначала показалась Рин настоящей тюрьмой, однако вскоре она обнаружила, что дверь ее воображаемой клетки открыта, и она вольна уйти или остаться; выбор был очевиден, ведь Суна была родным домом Гаары.</p>
<p><b>#14 – Застенчивость</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Только гордый буревестник реет смело и свободно над седым от пены морем!</i><br/>
Девушки - противоречивые создания... Гаара честно не понимал, как Рин может быть такой прямолинейной в одну секунду и так краснеть - в другую?</p>
<p><b>#15 – Рядом</b> (17г)<br/>
<i>Всегда быть рядом не могут люди…</i><br/>
Посреди разговора Гаара внезапно поймал себя на том, что его начала раздражать манера Рин обращаться к нему подчеркнуто вежливо на публике (наедине они были на «ты» чуть ли не с самой первой встречи, и раньше он не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас ему категорически не хотелось, чтобы Рин отстранялась от него каким бы то ни было образом).</p>
<p><b>#16 – Семья</b> (20г)<br/>
<i>Мы с тобой одной крови – ты и я!</i><br/>
Люди реагировали на новость по-разному: кто-то искренне поздравлял, кто-то сочувствовал, некоторые даже завидовали, Канкуро признался, что давно этого ждал, Темари же была счастлива, что наконец-то перестанет быть одной девушкой в семье.</p>
<p><b>#17 – Кость</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>В человеческом теле 215 костей, я сломала всего одну.</i><br/>
- Вместе с коленом ты сломала ему жизнь, Рин. Для шиноби получить неизлечимую травму - все равно, что умереть. Неудивительно, что он тебя возненавидел.</p>
<p><b>#18 – Перец</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Нет в глазах соли, нет в словах перца, нет больше боли, нет в моем сердце…</i><br/>
То, что Рин оказалась потомком клана Узумаки, мало что изменило, разве что добавило чуть больше остроты в их отношения.</p>
<p><b>#19 – Возможность</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Будет желание, найдется и время.</i><br/>
Возвращение Рин в Суну стало некой поворотной точкой: они оба стали чаще искать компании друг друга и пользовались для этого всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми предлогами.</p>
<p><b>#20 – Враг</b> (20г)<br/>
<i>Сто подлецов и двести трусов мой тревожат покой…</i><br/>
Рин прекрасно понимала, что официальное признание отношений означает, что многочисленные враги Гаары автоматически станут ее собственными, но это нисколько ее не смущало (она была готова к этому еще с того момента, как осознала свои чувства к нему).</p>
<p><b>#21 – Беспомощность</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>И мое сердце остановилось, мое сердце замерло…</i><br/>
Гаара редко не знал, что делать - у него почти всегда быстро появлялся план действий, когда случалось что-нибудь непредвиденное, однако в этот раз все было иначе: Рин не просыпалась, что бы он и Короби с Яоки ни делали, и единственным признаком того, что она еще жива, было ее едва слышное биение сердца.</p>
<p><b>#22 – Грязь</b> (20г)<br/>
<i>Небо не плачет дождями - оно умывает грязную землю.</i><br/>
Что для Рин, что для Гаары внешность имела второстепенное значение - им было неважно чумазые они или чистые, нарядные или нет, они ценили друг друга вовсе не за это.</p>
<p><b>#23 – Перевязка</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Подорожник приложи, пройдет.</i><br/>
От Гаары не укрылась легкая хромота Рин и краешек бинта, предательски вылезший из-под одежды, так что он немедленно спросил, что случилось (он видел ее всего пару дней назад, и с ней все было в порядке!); возведя очи горе, она призналась, что подвернула ногу, когда оступилась на лестнице.</p>
<p><b>#24 – Влажный</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Лежим в такой огромной луже, прости меня, моя любовь…</i><br/>
Несмотря на пар, поднимающийся от горячего источника, песчаное око увидело все, что произошло на женской половине; Гаара почувствовал, что у него прилила кровь к лицу, и невольно ушел под воду с головой, прервав дзюцу и стараясь унять охвативший его жар; комментарии оживившегося Шукаку только усугубили ситуацию (он планировал приглядеть за Рин, а вовсе не подглядывать за ней!).</p>
<p><b>#25 – Ясный</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Ясность есть верное распределение света и тени.</i><br/>
- Спасибо, что присматриваешь за нашим Гаарой, Рин-чан. У него прямо взгляд светлеет каждый раз после встреч с тобой.</p>
<p><b>#26 – Песок</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Я тебе построю замок, замок из песка.</i><br/>
За время миссии Рин выяснила, как невероятно удобно иметь в спутниках Гаару: стоило только попросить, и он мог с легкостью призвать к себе весь песок в округе, включая тот, что попал в обувь или осел на одежде.</p>
<p><b>#27 – Ненормальный</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Две разных войны в голове…</i><br/>
Гаара не знал, как так получилось - в один момент они просто смотрели друг на друга, а в другой - расстояние между ними просто исчезло (его сознание затопили ощущения - вкус ее губ, запах волос, податливость тела под шероховатой тканью... все прочее вдруг стало неважным и отсеклось само собой, казалось, он временно сошел с ума).</p>
<p><b>#28 – Когти</b> (14г)<br/>
<i>Когти могут впиться в ногу, но нога, поверь, не сердце.</i><br/>
«Неудивительно, что его боятся с раннего детства, если он может на месте выдать такое, - подумала Рин, потрясенно разглядывая песчаную когтистую лапу, схватившую ее, когда она чуть не упала с крыши, - но что люди в упор не желают видеть так это то, что даже такая лапа способна защищать и не причинять никому вреда, воистину - у страха глаза велики».</p>
<p><b>#29 – Усталость</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Мой конь притомился, стоптались мои башмаки.</i><br/>
Несмотря на то, что Гаара был изрядно вымотан боем, он нашел в себе силы поддержать Рин, споткнувшуюся о корень, скрытый в мутной воде (и в этот момент о миссии он думал в последнюю очередь).</p>
<p><b>#30 – Чувство</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Никакому воображению не придумать такого множества противоречивых чувств, какие обычно уживаются в одном человеческом сердце.</i><br/>
Волосы Рин неизменно пахли, как нагретый солнцем луг, и когда Гаара закрывал глаза, ему нетрудно было представить, что он лежит, зарывшись лицом в тонкие стебли травы.</p>
<p><b>#31 – Укус</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Не бойся, он не кусается.</i><br/>
Даже после потери Шукаку Гааре было по-прежнему тяжело контролировать себя по полнолуниям, но теперь он хотя бы обходился без жертв (практически без жертв, если быть точным, потому что на теле Рин постоянно оставались следы его несдержанности после таких ночей, чем он был раздосадован и странно доволен одновременно).</p>
<p><b>#32 – Забота</b> (14г)<br/>
<i>В сердце томная забота…</i><br/>
По какой-то прихоти судьбы Рин постоянно ставила чужое благополучие выше своего собственного, что частенько впутывало ее в затруднительные ситуации (не раз попавшись ей под заботливую руку, Гаара решил присматривать за ней в ответ - сначала в силу долга, а потом - искренне, потому что действительно начал за нее беспокоиться).</p>
<p><b>#33 – Жесткий</b> (14г)<br/>
<i>Есть женщины в русских селеньях…</i><br/>
Рин никогда не казалась ему хрупкой, наоборот, создавалось впечатление, что она сможет выдержать все, что бы ни швырнула в нее жизнь (в ее нелепом «цветочном» имени не зря дважды встречался «металл»).</p>
<p><b>#34 – Согласие</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Я не сказала «да», милорд.</i><br/>
Когда они с неохотой оторвались друг от друга, Гаара ненадолго прикрыл веки и прислонился лбом ко лбу Рин, стараясь перевести дыхание и оценить ситуацию; также тяжело дышащая, Рин не стала вырываться из кольца его рук, разве что чуть повернулась, чтобы им было удобнее, и это красноречивее всего доказало ему, что она совсем не против такого развития событий.</p>
<p><b>#35 – Ключицы</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Ты со мной приключился, словно шторм с кораблем.</i><br/>
Ее тело подобно карте неизвестной страны (переплетения вен, светящихся сквозь кожу, как реки или дороги, россыпь родинок, как какие-то условные обозначения, изгибы, округлости и впадины, как неровности ландшафта), и он с присущей ему тщательностью приступает к ее изучению, начиная с ключиц.</p>
<p><b>#36 – Мятый</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Если беспорядок на столе означает беспорядок в голове, то что же тогда означает пустой стол?</i><br/>
Каждое утро неизменно встречало их разворошенной постелью вне зависимости от того, чем они занимались ночью (Рин просто диву давалась и сначала хотела разобраться, как так получается, но потом бросила это безнадежное дело).</p>
<p><b>#37 – Истина</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Истина тверда, как алмаз, и нежна, как цветок.</i><br/>
Один взгляд на потерянные лица Яоки и Короби, явившихся на доклад, и у него мгновенно леденеет внутри - что-то случилось с Рин (позже выяснилось, что ее жизнь вне опасности, так как ее вовремя передали медикам, но его это ничуть не успокоило: он должен был увидеть ее, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке).</p>
<p><b>#38 – Радость</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Поделись улыбкою своей, и она к тебе не раз еще вернется!</i><br/>
- Я же говорила, что меня не так-то просто отравить, - нарочито ворчливо говорит Рин, едва заметив его в дверях палаты, но улыбку сдержать не может и сияет, как маленькое бледное солнышко, выглядывающее из-под «тучного» одеяла, а потом тихо добавляет: - Я дома.</p>
<p><b>#39 – Примета</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Возвращаться плохая примета…</i><br/>
Несмотря на то, что большинство загадочных происшествий, случающихся в их мире можно списать на проявления чакры, Рин все равно верит в мистику и некоторые приметы; Гаара уже по опыту знает, что спорить на эту тему с ней бесполезно, но порой все-таки не выдерживает и отпускает снисходительные замечания; это одна из немногих причин, по которым они могут серьезно поссориться. </p>
<p><b>#40 – Щель</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Всё было бы отлично, но раны-то зияют...</i><br/>
Казалось, сердце Гаары надежно закрыто броней сродни его абсолютной песчаной защите, но Рин все равно как-то умудрилась найти лазейку и поселиться внутри.</p>
<p><b>#41 – Прямой</b> (18г)<br/>
<i>Пусть математика сложит сердца…</i><br/>
- Ты планируешь ему признаться или так и оставишь все как есть? - с напускной ленцой поинтересовался Нара Шикамару; Рин подняла на него изумленный взгляд и медленно отложила ручку в сторону (чуть позже, отойдя от шока, она сказала ему, что признается Гааре не раньше, чем Шикамару пригласит на свидание Темари; гений Конохи ушел из архива с подозрительно решительным блеском в глазах).</p>
<p><b>#42 – Хмурый</b> (15г)<br/>
<i>Луч солнца золотого вдруг скрыла пелена…</i><br/>
Рядом с Рин Гаара хмурится меньше: во-первых, она почти не дает для этого повода, а во-вторых, ему совсем не хочется заражать ее мрачным настроением.</p>
<p><b>#43 – Редкий</b> (20г)<br/>
<i>Счастливые часов не наблюдают.</i><br/>
Рин и Гааре крайне редко удавалось встретиться друг с другом днем из-за нескончаемых дел и обязанностей, требующих их безраздельного внимания, но это их особо не беспокоило, ведь у них еще были утра, вечера и ночи, которые они могли провести наедине так, как им самим хотелось.</p>
<p><b>#44 – Открытый</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Душа нараспашку.</i><br/>
Рин задумчиво покусала губу и вздохнула: ей очень хотелось расспросить Гаару о застарелом шраме, который она заметила у него на груди (как он получил его, если его всегда защищал песок?), но она не решилась поднять эту тему, так как подозревала, что за этой раной кроется неприятная история, так же как и за той, что находилась у нее на колене.</p>
<p><b>#45 – Горячий</b> (15г)<br/>
<i>Произвести измерения температуры забортной воды не представляется возможным ввиду отсутствия таковой!</i><br/>
Время шло, и чем дальше, тем сильнее, по мнению Гаары, Рин походила на коренную жительницу Суны, однако непереносимость жары все равно выдавала ее с головой.</p>
<p><b>#46 – Кошмар</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Ничто так не отпугивает ночные кошмары, как горячий шоколад и крепкие объятия.</i><br/>
У Гаары всегда были трудности со сном, но кошмары ему никогда не снились, если, конечно, не брать в расчет видения, которые на него порой насылал Шукаку, у Рин же дела обстояли с точностью до наоборот (позже они обнаружили, что спят крепко и спокойно, когда лежат рядом друг с другом, чем стали беззастенчиво пользоваться при каждом удобном случае).</p>
<p><b>#47 – Игрушка</b> (19г)<br/>
<i>Я был когда-то странной игрушкой безымянной…</i><br/>
- Расскажешь мне о нем когда-нибудь? - спросила Рин, не в первый раз замечая старого потрепанного мишку, оставленного на подлокотнике дивана; Гаара одарил ее долгим взглядом, а потом просто кивнул, и она мысленно поздравила себя с еще одной маленькой победой.</p>
<p><b>#48 – Обаяние</b> (13г)<br/>
<i>Ишь, как выводят, шельмы!</i><br/>
Гаара был прирожденным лидером - это Рин узнала из первых рук, в его авторитете не возникало никаких сомнений, несмотря на возраст, к нему хотелось прислушиваться, хотелось следовать за ним, хотелось заслужить его признание (хотя последнее вполне могло быть просто ее личным желанием).</p>
<p><b>#49 – Глаза</b> (14г)<br/>
<i>В одно окно смотрели двое…</i><br/>
Часто, когда Рин смотрела на него, она слегка прищуривалась, что обычно не делала при общении с другими людьми; Гаара знал, что у нее не очень хорошее зрение, так что предположил, что по какой-то причине она всегда хочет видеть его максимально четко.</p>
<p><b>#50 – Дразнить</b> (14г)<br/>
<i>Тили-тили-тесто!</i><br/>
Узнав о том, что Рин недолюбливает насекомых, Гаара не упускал возможности ее поддразнить - уж слишком очаровательно она пугалась, просила его помочь и начинала двигаться с невероятной скоростью (однажды она даже обогнала его песчаную защиту, и все из-за какой-то маленькой осы!).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. первая встреча (13г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Открыв глаза, Гаара увидел до боли знакомую картину: безжизненную пустыню с потрескавшейся от сухости землей, тянущуюся до самого горизонта. И ничего вокруг. Только он и палящее солнце...<br/>Минуту. Чей это силуэт приближается издалека? У него еще ни разу не было гостей.<br/>Гаара прищурился, но лучи безжалостного светила не давали ничего разглядеть.<br/>Что ж, песок у него всегда под рукой, где бы он ни находился. Даже в этом подобии сна. Удовлетворив любопытство, он всегда может избавиться от незваного визитера.<br/>- Кто ты? - вдруг спросили его звонким голосом.<br/>Песок автоматически устремился в атаку.<br/>От того, кто может так незаметно подкрасться, точно нельзя ждать ничего хорошего.<br/>Странная светловолосая девчонка удивленно склонила голову на бок, проследив, как песок свободно прошел сквозь ее тело, как сквозь мираж.<br/>- Что ты делаешь? - новый вопрос и ни капли страха в глазах.<br/>Гаара недовольно поджал губы и отозвал песок.<br/>Что это еще за выверты подсознания? Разве он не способен управлять тем, что видит? Это гендзюцу?<br/>«Развейся!» - мысленно приказал он, прогнав чакру по телу, но девчонка и не подумала исчезать.<br/>- Мне кажется, я тебя знаю, - задумчиво сказало это назойливое создание, - но мы точно раньше не встречались. Возможно, я о тебе читала?.. Алые как кровь волосы. Благородный бледный лик. Гордая осанка, достойная сына правителя какой-нибудь страны... и способность взывать к силам пустыни. Ты дух из древних легенд?<br/>Гааре ужасно хотелось сжать девчонку в песке до хруста, чтобы она замолчала навсегда и перестала нести всякий бред, но, увы, не мог этого сделать. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы и изо всех сил ее игнорировать. Может, ей надоест, и она оставит его в покое?..<br/>- Я вижу печать злобы, рожденной от горя на твоем лице, незнакомец. Наверное, тебе довелось пережить нечто ужасное?<br/>- Да что ты можешь об этом знать?! - не выдержал он, повернувшись к ней, и осекся.<br/>В серых глазах девчонки читалась печаль, которую не могло скрыть напускное веселье.<br/>В груди знакомо сдавило, и Гаара ощерился, взбешенный несвоевременным напоминанием.<br/>- Убирайся отсюда!<br/>- Ты очень прямолинеен, - со странной улыбкой заметила девчонка. - Если бы знала как, давно бы ушла. Я надеялась, ты как-нибудь выпроводишь меня, если я тебя достаточно разозлю.<br/>Так она специально его бесит?..<br/>Гаара нахмурился и окинул ее более внимательным взглядом.<br/>- Кто ты?<br/>- Зачем тебе знать мое имя? - удивилась девчонка. - Сомневаюсь, что мы еще встретимся. В конце концов, это просто сон.<br/>- Это не сон, - сухо сказал он. - Я вижу это место, когда вхожу в транс, поэтому мне <i>очень</i> интересно, <i>как</i> ты сюда попала.<br/>- Просто заснула?.. - она смущенно развела руками в стороны. - Я уже пыталась проснуться, но у меня не вышло. Потому и сделала вывод, что мой уход полностью зависит от тебя.<br/>- Я пытался развеять тебя, - сообщил он.<br/>- Значит, я смогу проснуться только тогда, когда ты выйдешь из транса? - догадалась девчонка. - И когда же ты это сделаешь?<br/>- Тогда, когда нужно, - отрезал он.<br/>Просто разговаривать с кем-то вот так... было непривычно. Девчонка не знала о нем абсолютно ничего и потому совершенно не боялась, свободно делясь своими мыслями и ожидая от него какой-то реакции. У него же не было возможности как-то заткнуть ее - пригрозить песком или убить. Это безумно раздражало, но в то же время он обнаружил, что готов потерпеть ее еще немного.<br/>Просто ради разнообразия.<br/>Пару минут спустя она шутливо попросила построить для нее песчаный замок, на что он только сердито зыркнул в ее сторону, после чего она начала развлекаться, безуспешно стараясь до него дотронуться.<br/>Гаара пытался отмахнуться от нее, приказывая оставить его в покое, но девчонка не унималась.<br/>В итоге он смирился и прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что бой с Узумаки Наруто скоро закончится, и ему не придется больше видеть эту неуязвимую надоеду.<br/>Внезапно Гаара ощутил, как по его щеке скользнули чужие пальцы, и содрогнувшись, резко схватил ладонь девчонки, открыв глаза.<br/>- Ой... - только и сказала она, удивленно замерев.<br/>Похоже, что-то поменялось, и она обрела осязаемый облик, но не успел Гаара этому обрадоваться (можно уже убить ее, наконец?!), как все вокруг побелело, и рука девчонки пропала из его хватки.<br/>В ушах эхом отозвался вопль Шукаку... а потом его привела в сознание сильная боль во лбу.<br/>Он проиграл? Узумаки Наруто, этот раздражающий слабак, смог добраться до него?..<br/>В попытках разобраться, что происходит, и понять, что ему хочет втолковать Наруто, Гаара напрочь забыл о странной «гостье».<br/>Однако, когда он вскоре после возвращения в Суну зашел в архивы и увидел там новую сотрудницу, у него появились смутные подозрения. Девушка смотрела на него со знакомым бесстрашием, но кого она ему напоминала, он понять не смог.<br/>В голове творился полнейший сумбур, так что он решил разобраться с этим позже.<br/>Пока ему и без того было, чем заняться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Порой Рин видит необычные сны, но забывает их сразу после пробуждения...<br/>Можно сказать, у нее есть предрасположенность к ниншуу. Начитавшись в архивах про Гаару, она неосознанно потянулась к нему, но он в тот момент этой попытки не оценил х)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. с его стороны (18г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>У Гаары всегда было предвзятое отношение к прикосновениям. Наверное, это пошло еще с детства, когда песчаная защита яростно кидалась на все подряд и постоянно вела себя подобно второй коже. Она не позволяла ему понять, как это - ощущать что-то напрямую, без «брони».<br/>Когда отец начал тренировать Гаару, защита вдруг перестала быть абсолютной - Казекаге периодически удавалось ее пробить. <br/>Первое близкое знакомство с прикосновением произошло в спарринге, и тактильный контакт накрепко запомнился ему, как нечто плохое.<br/>Дальнейший печальный опыт взаимодействия с дядей и другими периодически покушавшимися на его жизнь людьми, только подтвердил это мнение.<br/>Со временем Гаара научился управлять защитой так, что к нему и близко никто не мог подобраться. И он перестал беспокоиться на этот счет. Однако потом случился чуунинский экзамен и встреча с Узумаки Наруто.<br/>У него впервые за долгие годы совершенно не осталось чакры, и он лишился своей «второй кожи».<br/>С ним случился настоящий сенсорный шок. Слишком яркие ощущения, слишком сильные, слишком многочисленные...<br/>Он тогда невольно вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Темари и Канкуро дотрагивались до него в попытках помочь, и они как-то виновато отводили глаза. Может быть, думали, что дело в них, но они-то тут точно были не причем. Просто... он не привык к такому. Совсем.<br/>Тогда Гаара впервые подумал, что с этим надо что-то делать. Такая чувствительность - настоящая уязвимость. Ему нужно избавиться от нее как можно скорее.<br/>Вернувшись после экзамена в Суну, он постепенно начал приучать себя к восприятию окружающего мира без «брони». В основном, делал это по ночам, чтобы не было свидетелей (Шукаку не в счет).<br/>День за днем он работал над этим, пока не смог с уверенностью сказать, что чрезмерная интенсивность ощущений перестала быть его слабым местом.<br/>Однако прикосновения людей по-прежнему оставались для Гаары неизведанной территорией. Он, конечно, стал чаще дотрагиваться до брата и сестры, и они с радостью и явным облегчением тянулись к нему навстречу, но защиту он при этом почти не снимал, потому что от одной мысли о том, чтобы позволить кому-то напрямую коснуться его, внутри все неприятно переворачивалось.</p>
<p>Появление Рин в Сунагакурэ неожиданно вдохновило Гаару на поиски нового способа справиться с его затруднением. <br/>Он долго приглядывался к ней после знакомства, всячески проверял... и постепенно привыкал к ее неизменному присутствию в своей жизни. От нее не исходило никакой угрозы. Именно поэтому, когда Рин первой потянулась к нему и спросила разрешения дотронуться до его лица, он решил рискнуть и позволил ей это сделать, отозвав защиту. <br/>Интенсивность ощущений снова почти повергла его в шок. <br/>Почему, когда до него дотрагивались Темари и Канкуро, он не чувствовал ничего подобного? Дело в том, что Рин касалась его шрама? Дело в ней самой? Или такой отклик в нем будет вызывать любой человек за исключением сестры и брата?..<br/>Гаара на время отступился от попыток справиться с собой и глубоко задумался. <br/>Он не мог никому открыться до конца, несмотря на то, что вокруг постепенно собирались те, на кого он мог положиться... И большую роль в этом играло его неприятие прикосновений. Значило ли это то, что если он сможет позволить другому человеку спокойно коснуться его, это научит его абсолютному доверию? Или этому все же можно научиться и так?<br/>К сожалению, надвигающаяся Четвертая Мировая и подготовка к ней помешали ему разобраться в этом до конца. А после войны он долгие месяцы был слишком занят восстановлением Суны и поиском дополнительных источников финансирования.<br/>Вернее, это он так себя оправдывал, а на деле ловил себя на том, что ему просто не хочется возвращаться к этой проблеме.</p>
<p>Когда Рин решила уйти после смерти деда, Гаара вдруг ощутил страх.<br/>Что, если она не захочет вернуться?..<br/>Тогда они больше никогда не встретятся? <br/>Он ошибся, предположив, что она сможет ему помочь, когда все же решится снова поговорить с ней о прикосновениях?<br/>Мировое гендзюцу всех немного изменило, напомнив о приятном и неприятном... однако Рин пострадала не столько от него, сколько от его последствий, разом потеряв двоих близких людей. <br/>Он смотрел на нее и едва узнавал. Казалось, последние события полностью опустошили ее, оставив лишь внешнюю оболочку. Однако попытка обратиться к ней со всей доступной ему прямотой смогла немного ее растормошить.<br/>У него знакомо заныло в груди.<br/>Он поймет, если она не придет обратно. Он не может держать ее при себе из-за своих эгоистичных желаний. Но одну ее точно отпускать нельзя. Значит, Яоки и Короби должны получить бессрочную миссию.</p>
<p>Рин не было 52 дня, и Гааре казалось, что каждый - длится маленькую вечность.<br/>Когда второй месяц перевалил за половину, он всерьез начал задумываться о том, чтобы сбежать от своей бесконечной рутины и отправиться на поиски Рин. <br/>Вдруг с ней что-то случилось?..<br/>Но потом он вспомнил, как она выглядела перед уходом, и отказался от своей затеи.<br/>Ему нужно научиться верить в нее. А значит, он должен терпеть и ждать. Это испытание для них обоих.<br/>Пропажа объявилась в его кабинете вечером девятнадцатого января. Пожалуй, ее возвращение было лучшим подарком на День Рождения за все его восемнадцать лет жизни.<br/>Гаара стиснул Рин в объятиях почти неосознанным движением. Он вообще часто действовал инстинктивно рядом с ней. <br/>Яоки и Короби тихо положили доклады о миссии на стол и тактично испарились из кабинета, оставив его наедине с этим ходячим недоразумением.<br/>Она слишком горячая - он чувствовал это даже сквозь слои одежды. И слишком загорелая. Побывала где-то на юге у моря, а потом вернулась в пустыню в разгар зимы? Просто прекрасно. Наверняка же заболела. <br/>Вся радость от встречи тут же испарилась, и он нахмурился.<br/>- Рин, у тебя температура?<br/>Она неопределенно хмыкнула и подняла на него затуманенный взгляд.<br/>Он неохотно отстранился от нее, потом взял за плечи и вгляделся в лицо.<br/>- В больницу. Немедленно.</p>
<p>Возвращение Рин будто сняло какой-то барьер между ними обоими. Гаара отчетливо ощущал перемены каждый раз, когда виделся с ней.<br/>К сожалению, дел все еще было невпроворот, но они все равно стали чаще находить повод встретиться и хотя бы немного поговорить.<br/>Увы, Рин больше не просила разрешения дотронуться до него. А у него все язык не поворачивался поднять эту тему. <br/>Однако все равно при общении с ней ему тайком удалось выяснить, что, когда он является инициатором прикосновения, внутреннего отторжения почти никакого, но стоит контролю перейти в чужие руки, он автоматически старается «закрыться».</p>
<p>Когда Рин снова едва разминулась со смертью на его глазах, это здорово его встряхнуло. После чего его вдруг стало тянуть к ней со страшной силой, будто включился какой-то невидимый магнит.<br/>Гаара начал замечать, что его зачаровывают какие-то незначительные детали. <br/>То, как Рин убирает отросшие волосы в хвост во время работы, открывая шею. <br/>То, как она покусывает губы, задумчиво просматривая бумаги. <br/>То, как даже в мешковатой одежде, заметно, как хорошо сложена ее фигура...<br/>Он сам не понял, как в нем скопилось столько напряжения, но в один день оно просто выстрелило как отпущенная пружина, и он не сумел удержать себя в руках...</p>
<p>Поцелуй повлек за собой признание в обоюдной симпатии и чувство невероятного облегчения, а потом Рин наконец-то проявила инициативу... и снова коснулась его шрама на лбу. <br/>Чем он ей так нравится, в самом деле?..<br/>Гаару опять едва ощутимо трясло от полученных впечатлений.<br/>Как люди живут с этим? Как могут считать тактильный контакт чем-то обыденным?<br/>Он осторожно напомнил Рин, что она как-то хотела целенаправленно приучивать его к прикосновениям, и что он полностью «за».</p>
<p>Одной из идей Рин была игра. <br/>Она брала его руку и изучала ее через одни прикосновения. Гааре смотреть на это тоже было нельзя, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Рин гладила его ладонь, проводила кончиками пальцев по его пальцам, переплетала их между собой, трогала кисть и предплечье. Делала она это в произвольном порядке, так что было невозможно предугадать, какой части руки она коснется в следующий момент, а еще она постепенно наращивала темп. После он начал отвечать ей тем же. Сначала они действовали по очереди, затем - одновременно. Это вызывало нешуточный азарт. Кто кого перехватит? Кто догадается первым, до чего дотронется «противник»? Кто доставит больше приятных ощущений другому?.. <br/>Пока счет был неравным, но он все же надеялся, что в один день победит как Рин, так и свою уязвимость.</p>
<p>Их участившиеся прикосновения друг к другу снова заставили копиться напряжение. И поцелуи больше не могли помочь от него избавиться. Наоборот, только делали все еще хуже. <br/>Гаара  попытался было меньше дотрагиваться до Рин, но быстро сдался, почувствовав, что не выдерживает даже малейшего отстранения от нее.<br/>Он подозревал, в чем именно дело, так как прочитал пару книг, заботливо подсунутых Канкуро, но не был уверен, что сможет пойти на то, что там было написано. <br/>Прикосновение ко всему телу? В местах с наибольшей чувствительностью? Это что, пытка какая-то?<br/>Он не мог представить, каково ему будет в подобной ситуации. Хотя, в общем, был не против идеи исследовать этот вопрос вместе с Рин, если она согласится.<br/>Разговор об этом получился <i>очень</i> неловким, но он все же смог донести до нее основную мысль - все исключительно добровольно и никакой поспешности.</p>
<p>После первой ночи таких «исследований» Гаара стал по-другому смотреть на руки Рин. Они и до этого ему нравились, но теперь он их просто превозносил. <br/>Она могла творить ими настоящее волшебство, заставляя его мучительно медленно умирать и вновь возрождаться.<br/>Разумеется, он старался подарить ей не меньше чудесных ощущений в ответ и был очень доволен тем, каких реакций научился от нее добиваться.<br/>В один прекрасный день он понял, что наконец готов сделать последний шаг. <br/>Он дождался, когда Рин тоже будет к этому готова, и после они растворились друг в друге без оглядки.<br/>Эта ночь помогла измениться им обоим.<br/>Рин исцелила его страх, он - помог ей найти саму себя. Вместе - они обрели счастье, и он ни за что не собирался его упускать.<br/>Он обязательно сбережет Рин. И пусть им пока приходится скрывать свои отношения, настанет день, когда в Суне больше не останется его врагов, и тогда он сможет без опаски назвать Рин своей женой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Гаара - кинестетик с гаптофобией средней тяжести. <br/>умеем, можем, практикуем х)</p>
<p>думала, что рейтинг после этой части поднимется... но оказалось, что Гаара хорошо умеет делать намеки и подробностями делиться не собирается))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. с ее стороны (17-18 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>осторожно: много ангста!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>Моя мама часто повторяла, что война калечит людские жизни, но тогда эти слова не имели особого смысла. Я родилась, когда Третья Война уже почти закончилась, и мы долго жили в глуши, так что все основные события благополучно обошли нас стороной.<br/>Четвертая Мировая длилась недолго, но была настолько устрашающей, что ее отголоски прошли по всему миру... И я на собственном опыте убедилась, что мама была права.<br/>Разрушения, которые устроили чудовищные корни, вдруг вылезшие из-под земли, оставили без крыши над головой большую часть жителей Суны. А иллюзия, под которую попали все без исключения, нанесла удар по самому сокровенному - мечтам и надеждам.<br/>Уж лучше бы надругались над телом, чем вот так потоптались по драгоценным воспоминаниям, переиначив и извратив их до неузнаваемости.<br/><i>Я снова видела маму... Тогда папа сумел прийти раньше и спас нас от шиноби Ото. Мы стали жить в Сунагакурэ всей семьей…</i><br/>Когда я очнулась и увидела вокруг развалины вместо процветающей деревни, реальность придавила меня к земле. Я могла только бессильно осесть на колени и оплакивать память, небрежно вывернутую наизнанку.<br/>Я долго не могла успокоиться. Этот обман был слишком желанным, слишком <i>идеальным</i>... так что отчаянно хотелось, чтобы он стал правдой, но это было невозможно.<br/>Когда истерика прошла, и я смогла обратить внимание на окружающих, я поняла, что страдаю не одна. Лица многих людей были мокры от слез. Кто-то яростно ругался. Кто-то потерянно смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом.<br/>Разом вспомнив дедушку с бабушкой, я вскочила и понеслась к нашему дому. Он, слава Ками, не пострадал… но то, что открылось моим глазам, когда я зашла в комнату, оставило очередную рану на сердце.<br/>Дед сидел на полу и с какой-то растерянной улыбкой укачивал бабушку, бережно прижимая ее к себе.<br/>- Она не просыпается, Рин, - тихо сказал он.<br/>Слезы полились из глаз неудержимым потоком. Я рухнула на пол рядом с Сэки, дрожащей рукой потянувшись к лицу Юри.<br/>Бабушка счастливо улыбалась.<br/>Я сгорбилась, схватившись поперек немилосердно занывшей грудной клетки одной рукой, а второй заткнув себе рот. Из меня рвался вопль, но я только сдавленно скулила, как какой-нибудь жалкий бродячий пес, содрогаясь от сдерживаемых рыданий.<br/>- Покричи, Рин, - как сквозь вату донесся голос деда, - станет легче...<br/>Я упрямо помотала головой и легла, свернувшись в комочек.<br/>Дед переживал трагедию молча, так что меньшее, что я могла сделать - это не сильно шуметь.<br/>Может эта мысль и было глупой, но она помогла мне не удариться в безобразную истерику снова.<p>Деревня выглядела так, будто пострадала от землетрясения, а люди ходили сумрачные и злые. Конечно, согласно протоколу, всем пострадавшим было предоставлено временное жилье и оказана помощь, но это касалось только физических нужд. С моральными проблемами все должны были справляться самостоятельно.<br/>В наш дом подселили две семьи. Мы с дедом уже на следующий день мечтали, чтобы они поскорее съехали и не терзали наши многострадальные нервы своей бессмысленной руганью и дурацкими выкрутасами.<br/>Похоронив Юри, мы записались в волонтеры и с головой ушли в выполнение разных поручений. И мне, и Сэки не хотелось подолгу оставаться в доме, в котором теперь жили чужаки... и больше не было бабушки. Мы приходили туда только ночевать. Мы работали бок о бок и почти не говорили друг с другом. В тишине, зияющей между нами, можно было почти физически ощутить невосполнимую пустоту.</p>
<p>Спустя неделю с фронта вернулся Казекаге-сама и существенно поредевшая армия Сунагакурэ. Настроение в деревне немедленно скакнуло вверх, и люди подняли головы, с новой надеждой глядя в будущее. Только это и оставалось делать после всего случившегося, ну - и восстанавливать разрушения, конечно.<br/>Шиноби полностью взяли на себя волонтерскую помощь и строительные работы, попросив обычных граждан вернуться к своим делам, и нам с дедом ничего не оставалось кроме как вернуться в архивы. Увиденное повергло нас в шок. Достаточно сказать, что здание повредили корни, и никто и не подумал там ничего разбирать – понятно, в каком состоянии там все находилось.<br/>Посетовав на несправедливость жизни и излишнюю практичность жителей Суны, не считающих сохранение знаний чем-то важным, мы взялись за наведение порядка. Помощников было немного – старые работники да пара легкораненых шиноби. Мы разделили работу поровну как могли, и дни замелькали перед глазами с сумасшедшей скоростью.<br/>К моей возрастающей тихой панике, дед угасал. Даже любимая работа не могла вернуть ему волю к жизни. Я как-то пыталась помочь, поддержать... но все усилия разбивались о глухую стену безразличия, которую Сэки выстроил вокруг себя.<br/>Вечером двадцать седьмого ноября я нашла деда лежащим возле выхода из исторического отдела. Пульса не было, но тело еще хранило остатки тепла. Я плохо помню, что тогда случилось. Кажется, я стала звать на помощь, когда поняла, что Сэки не дышит, потом - темнота.<br/>Очнулась я уже в больнице. Мне наговорили кучу нелестных слов о том, что я не жалею себя: не ем, не сплю и что-то еще - но я не слушала. Я пыталась осознать, что, кажется, снова осталась одна…<br/>Слез не было. Боли тоже. Меня охватило какое-то неестественное спокойствие, а мысли вяло шевелились где-то на самом дне головы.<br/>Медсестра, поняв, что ничего разговорами не добьется, оставила меня в покое, сказав напоследок лишь, что меня продержат в больнице еще день.<br/>Вечером принесли завещание деда.<br/>Когда я взяла его в руки, то смогла прочесть только первую строчку, а потом правда все-таки меня настигла.<br/>«Кричи, Рин, станет легче...» - эхом отдались в ушах слова деда.<br/>И я кричала, не в силах вытерпеть боль от разрывающегося на куски сердца. Кажется, меня смогли успокоить, только что-то вколов.<br/>На утро я все-таки смогла прочесть завещание. Дед передавал мне дом и все имущество в нем, также мне теперь принадлежали все накопленные им денежные средства. Их было не очень много, но достаточно для того, чтобы при желании я могла не работать и жить какое-то время только на них.<br/>Похороны выпили из меня остатки сил. Когда церемония, наконец, закончилась, и все соболезнующие разошлись, я осталась у могилы, бездумно глядя на выбитое на ней имя.<br/>Совершенно не хотелось куда-то идти и что-то делать. У меня вообще не осталось сил <i>ни на что</i>.<br/>Тут-то меня и нашел Гаара, по старой привычке явившись, когда мне было хуже всего.</p>
<p>Спонтанно затеянное путешествие поначалу не подарило никакого облегчения. Я тупо шла, пока не отказывали ноги, ела и пила, когда Яоки и Короби напоминали это делать, и долго лежала без сна по ночам, бездумно глядя в небо или потолок, в зависимости от того, где мы останавливались.<br/>Поход к родственникам был лишь отговоркой, наспех придуманной целью, чтобы не дать Гааре понять, насколько же мне плохо на самом деле.<br/>Периодически я задавалась вопросом, правду ли сказала, когда пообещала ему, что вернусь. Сейчас я не была в этом так уверена.<br/>У меня никого не осталось в Сунагакурэ. Никого… кроме Гаары.<br/>Стоит ли возвращаться только ради него? Не проще ли уйти куда-нибудь далеко, прочь от старой жизни и сладко-горьких воспоминаний, и начать все с чистого листа?<br/>Будет ли он переживать, если я не явлюсь к назначенному сроку? В конце концов, у него своя жизнь и свои заботы, у меня – свои. Да, мы, вроде как дружим, но это все…<br/>Что значило это его «я хочу пойти с тобой»? Зачем говорить такое перед расставанием? Он все-таки что-то заподозрил?<br/>Хотелось верить, что, если я не вернусь... Гаара поймет. Однако что-то еще подсказывало, что он поставит себе целью найти меня, куда бы я ни ушла, как только у него появится возможность выйти из Суны по официальной причине. Он крепко держится за тех, к кому хоть сколько-то привязался. Несомненно, он захочет со мной поговорить, чтобы понять, зачем я так поступила. И что я ему скажу?..<br/>Я тяжело вздохнула и, закрыв глаза, постаралась заснуть.</p>
<p>Дом с разноцветной крышей буквально резал глаза своей яркостью на фоне предзимней серости чудом уцелевшей деревеньки. Я неожиданно почувствовала облегчение. Хоть что-то осталось нетронутым этой проклятой войной.<br/><i>Разумеется</i>, дяди и тети дома не оказалось. Я, похолодев, поспешила спросить у изрядно поседевшего старейшины деревни, живы ли они. Тот успокоил меня и даже выдал ключи, сказав, что Аоми и Кику теперь всегда оставляют ему запасной набор, потому что знают, что я могу прийти в гости.<br/>Я и мои сопровождающие временно поселились в доме моих двоюродных родственников. Я объявила, что хочу их дождаться, но на деле – принялась размышлять, как же мне поступить дальше.<br/>Шиноби, без возражений терпевшие все мои выходки по дороге сюда, явно почуяли обман, но ко мне благоразумно не подходили, пока не вышел срок, названный мной Гааре.<br/>- Рин-сан, когда ты думаешь возвращаться? - осторожно спросил Яоки.<br/>- Не знаю, - неопределенно ответила я, - когда увижусь с дядей и тетей?<br/>- Ты же не планируешь остаться здесь?.. - уточнил Короби.<br/>- Нет, - по крайней мере, это был честный ответ.<br/>Шиноби переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули.<br/>- Рин-сан, если ты скажешь нам уходить, мы не сможем этого сделать. Казекаге-сама приказал <i>без тебя</i> не возвращаться.<br/>- А если я <i>не захочу</i>?<br/>- Мы продолжим сопровождать тебя столько, сколько потребуется.<br/>- Это что, угроза? - я резко встала и вышла на улицу остудить голову.<br/>Выдохнув длинную струю пара, я постаралась унять внезапно вспыхнувшую злость.<br/>Мне незачем на них сердиться. Они люди подневольные... но я не терплю, когда на мою свободу покушаются! Почему у меня заочно отбирают право выбора? Надо было отказаться от сопровождения.<br/>Хотя путешествовать одной сейчас небезопасно. Мы несколько раз столкнулись с нукенинами. Я в своем заторможенном состоянии вряд ли смогла бы от них убежать...<br/>Пусть моя совесть помолчит. Это дело принципа. Я делаю только то, что хочу, а если эти двое будут обречены вечно таскаться за мной - так тому и быть.</p>
<p>Через пару дней после моего разговора с шиноби в деревню вернулись Кику и Аоми. Они были в восторге от встречи и, казалось, ни капли не изменились с тех пор, когда я их видела последний раз. <br/>Им удалось чуть растормошить меня своим неиссякаемым энтузиазмом, и я смогла улыбнуться впервые за долгое время.<br/>- Ты слишком бледная, Рин-чан, - неожиданно заметил Аоми. - Ты совсем не бываешь на солнце? Вроде бы живешь в пустыне. Это так странно!<br/>- На меня загар не липнет, - попыталась отшутиться я, но тут заметила, как глаза Кику разгорелись нехорошим огнем.<br/>- Я знаю отличное место, где можно загореть даже зимой! - воскликнула она. - Никаких возражений! Ты просто обязана там побывать!<br/>Конечно же, спорить с ними было бесполезно, но я честно пыталась.</p>
<p>Рядом с Кику и Аоми я чувствовала себя то ребенком, то взрослой. В один момент они меня активно опекали, в другой - отчебучивали что-то такое, что мне оставалось только за голову хвататься и идти разгребать последствия вместе с Яоки и Короби. Я оставалась наедине с собой только по ночам, но настолько уставала за день, что мгновенно проваливалась в сонное забытье.<br/>Родственнички довели меня до какого-то морского курорта и стали чуть ли не насильно заставлять загорать на берегу с молчаливого попустительства моих «телохранителей». Я терпеть не могла сидеть под солнцем, потому что быстро сгорала, но тетя постоянно обмазывала меня каким-то кремом и была непреклонна в своем стремлении довести мою кожу до какого-то идеального в ее представлении оттенка. Спорить с ней не хотелось, так что я терпела, надеясь, что мои мытарства вскоре закончатся.<br/>Я всегда любила море… но теперь оно почему-то стойко ассоциировалось с цветом глаз Гаары, и я не знала, что думать по этому поводу. <br/>Я начала… скучать по нему. С каждым днем - все сильнее. Это совсем не походило на привычную влюбленность, и я боялась даже развивать эту мысль дальше.<br/>Расстояние ослабляет чувства? Как бы не так. Близился день его рождения, и я с тоской понимала, что просто не могу... не смогу лично его не поздравить. <br/>Да что ж это такое!<br/>- Успокоилась, наконец, Рин-Рин? - улыбнулся мне дядя, присев рядышком, но так, чтобы у меня не получилось сразу до него дотянуться. - Это все потому, что ты долго сидела на месте. Тебе надо почаще куда-нибудь выбираться и выпускать пар. Такие как мы не могут долго игнорировать зов дороги.<br/>- Что еще за зов?<br/>- Желание свободы, тяга к приключениям - можно называть это, как хочешь. Суть от этого не поменяется.<br/>Я неопределенно хмыкнула, снова уставившись на морские волны.<br/>- Что делать, если только этот зов и остался?<br/>- Так нельзя, - Аоми неожиданно нахмурился, - у тебя обязательно должна быть какая-то цель. Иначе смысл теряется. Если ты потеряла старую, придумай новую!<br/>- Вам так просто это говорить...<br/>- Никто не знает тебя лучше тебя самой. Загляни в себя и скажи, чего хочешь.<br/>- Вам честно сказать?<br/>- Можешь не говорить, если стесняешься, - он громогласно рассмеялся.<br/>- Да почему же - нет… Я хочу снова увидеть Гаару, - я тяжело вздохнула, - но разве это цель?<br/>- Ты хочешь быть рядом с тем мальчиком? Ооо! - воодушевился Аоми.<br/>- Он уже не мальчик, - машинально брякнула я.<br/>- Так даже лучше, но если хочешь любовного совета, тебе лучше обратиться к Кику.<br/>- Аоми-оджисан! - возмутилась я, густо покраснев. - Я ни слова о любви не говорила!<br/>Захохотав, дядюшка вскочил и легко умчался прочь.<br/>Я же растерянно уставилась на морской прибой.<br/>«Любовь?..»</p>
<p>- Ну вот, а ты говорила «загар не липнет», - тетушка критически оглядела меня и осталась довольна. - Обязательно пользуйся этим кремом и сгорать не будешь! Хоть на человека стала похожа, а то совсем как призрак была.<br/>- Спасибо, Кику-обасан. Думаю, нам пора возвращаться.<br/>- Ты все-таки разобралась в том, что хочешь?<br/>- Не совсем, но у меня теперь хотя бы есть от чего оттолкнуться.<br/>- Это хорошо. Мы еще побудем здесь, а ты иди, девочка моя. Все наладится, вот увидишь.<br/>Расчувствовавшись, я обняла тетю. Мы были не так долго знакомы, но еще с первой встречи я ощутила какую-то духовную связь с ней и Аоми. Может быть, дядя был прав, и я действительно была заядлой путешественницей, как и они. Намеренно или случайно, они помогли мне обрести потерянное равновесие, и я была им бесконечно благодарна.</p>
<p>Яоки и Короби никак не прокомментировали мое решение, но определенно тайком вздохнули с облегчением.<br/>Мы уже изрядно задержались, но точно могли успеть вернуться в Суну до окончания второго месяца отсутствия, а может быть - и до дня рождения Гаары, но на последнее я особо не рассчитывала.<br/>Я начала чаще разговаривать с шиноби, стараясь вернуть наши пошатнувшиеся отношения в привычное русло. Поначалу они держались несколько отстраненно, но вскоре «оттаяли», и мы стали общаться почти как прежде.<br/>Я заметила, что война добавила им новых шрамов и большей серьезности. Если до этого Яоки и Короби часто вели себя как подростки, теперь они были более сдержанными... и умудренными жизнью, что ли?<br/>Поколебавшись, я все же спросила, могут ли они рассказать, что происходило на поле боя.<br/>Их взгляд тут же изменился, и мне на миг стало страшно.<br/>- Мы можем рассказать, но <i>действительно</i> ли ты хочешь это слышать, Рин-сан? - спросил Короби.<br/>- Я хочу понять, через что вам пришлось пройти, - упрямо гнула свое я.<br/>И они рассказали. Я была более чем уверена, что они многое сглаживали, а о чем-то - и вовсе умалчивали, но даже такая версия событий потрясла меня до глубины души.<br/>«Развела тут драму, - позже сердито смаргивала слезы. - Что же делать? Ах, у меня ничего не осталось... Жить! Жить надо! И по возможности помогать тем, кто пострадал после войны! Шиноби такой кошмар довелось перенести. И Гаара… он же тоже все <i>это</i> видел. И сражался в первых рядах. Даже с собственным отцом! Я бы так не смогла… Рука бы не поднялась. Все что я могу - с книжками да свитками возиться… Ох! Да архивами же, небось, никто и не занимался после того, как я ушла! Дед был бы так зол, что обязательно надавал мне воспитательных подзатыльников!»<br/>Голова заныла от фантомной боли - будто Сэки взял и восстал специально для того, чтобы обратно вбить в меня ответственность.<br/>Мысль не вызвала привычного желания заплакать, хотя на сердце все равно стало тяжко.<br/>Душевные раны лечатся долго, а могут – и вовсе не закрыться до конца. Я заново научилась улыбаться после встречи с Аоми и Кику. Разговор с Яоки и Короби подарил мне более глубокое понимание происходящего вокруг. Что же будет, когда я увижу Гаару?..<br/>Надеюсь, он не будет сильно сердиться из-за того, что я так сильно опоздала.<br/>И подарка у меня для него нет…<br/>Шинигами! Я совсем про это забыла!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. арка про заговор (18г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p><b># день рождения</b><br/>
<i>май 18г</i><br/>
- Добрый вечер, Рин.<br/>
По уши погрузившаяся в работу, она не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
Она дернулась и удивленно подняла голову. Перед ее столом, на котором громоздились настоящие баррикады из книг и свитков, стоял Казекаге собственной персоной и терпеливо ждал, когда она соизволит обратить на него внимание.<br/>
- Ой! Прости...те, Гаара-сама! Я вас не заметила! Вы что-то хотели?<br/>
Он позволил себе улыбнуться, оценив ее взъерошенный и донельзя смущенный вид.<br/>
- Я пришел отдать свиток, который брал недавно.<br/>
- О, конечно, помню. Пожалуйста, положите... - Рин осеклась, только сейчас осознав проблему - на столешнице совершенно не осталось свободного места. - Нет, лучше давайте его сюда.<br/>
Гаара протянул свиток, и ей пришлось привстать, чтобы дотянуться до него через книжные стопки. Получив свиток в руки, она по привычке проверила его внешний вид, а потом развернула. Из свитка немедленно выпал маленький мешочек из бархатной бордовой ткани. Она ухитрилась поймать его, прежде чем он затерялся в беспорядке на столе, и растерянно заморгала.<br/>
- Что?..<br/>
- С Днем Рождения, Рин.<br/>
Она пораженно уставилась на него, а потом всхлипнула и немедленно зажала рот рукой, отчаянно сдерживая, подступившие к горлу рыдания.<br/>
- Рин?..<br/>
В его голос закралось недоумение пополам с тщательно контролируемой тревогой.<br/>
Она помотала головой и подняла указательный палец, жестом прося его немного подождать.<br/>
Сердито утерев несколько пролившихся-таки слезинок, она несколько раз глубоких вдохнула и решительно встретила его встревоженный взгляд.<br/>
- П-прости, Гаара, я просто не ожидала... Я почти забыла, что у меня сегодня день рождения с этим авралом, который творится в последние пару недель. Тут никто меня близко не знает, а дома я одна и... <i>Спасибо</i>.<br/>
«Спасибо, что помнишь. Спасибо, что нашел время в своем кошмарно забитом графике, чтобы меня навестить. Спасибо за подарок, каким бы он ни был».<br/>
- Ты можешь посмотреть на подарок позже, - мягко сказал Гаара. - А пока тебе стоит отложить дела и немного отдохнуть.<br/>
- Да, перерыв действительно не помешал бы, - кивнула Рин, а потом задумалась вслух: - Сходить, что ли, купить что-нибудь сладкое?..<br/>
- Я сейчас не занят, могу составить тебе компанию. К тому же я хочу услышать причину, по которой ты практически в одиночку заведуешь архивами.<br/>
«Ой...»</p>
<p><b># разговор по душам</b><br/>
<i>май 18г</i><br/>
Несмотря на то, что солнце почти зашло, зной не желал отпускать Суну из своих объятий. На улице после относительной прохлады архивов было невыносимо душно. Рин жутко захотелось мороженого. К ее огорчению, Гаара настоял, чтобы она сначала съела что-то посущественнее десерта, вполне резонно подозревая, что она пропустила обед. Не слушая возражений, он отвел ее в недавно открывшееся поблизости кафе. Рин с удивлением обнаружила, что в меню заведения входит рамен. Его они и заказали и сели за один из столиков.<br/>
Гаара пару раз стукнул пальцем по столешнице, и мир вокруг внезапно лишился звуков.<br/>
Рин растерянно хлопнула глазами, а потом, приглядевшись, заметила печать тишины, вырезанную на деревянной поверхности. Кафе явно было незаурядным.<br/>
Похоже, разговор предстоял серьезный, раз Гаара озаботился тем, чтобы их никто не услышал.<br/>
- Рассказывай, - велел он, вперив в нее немигающий взгляд.<br/>
Рин тяжело вздохнула. Ей совершенно не хотелось тратить редкие моменты в компании Гаары на обсуждение проблем на работе, но он сам выбрал эту тему. Собравшись с мыслями, она начала говорить.<br/>
Картина вырисовывалась следующая. Большинство сотрудников архивов были людьми преклонного возраста, и многие из них ушли на пенсию вскоре после окончания войны. Последние полгода для жителей Суны было в приоритете выполнение миссий, чтобы осуществить стабильный денежный приток в деревню, так что новых сотрудников в архивах почти не появлялось. Те несколько человек, что все же рискнули устроиться к ним на работу, были абсолютными новичками, и за ними был нужен глаз да глаз. Что самое поразительное, ее дедушка явно предвидел подобное развитие событий, потому что заранее вбил ей в голову почти все, что знал сам.<br/>
- Я думала, что просто помогаю ему навести порядок, а оказалось, он близко знакомил меня с разными отделами архивов и перечнем обязанностей, присущих каждому из них. Сейчас из всех сотрудников кроме меня все знает только главный смотритель, но у него в последний месяц резко ухудшилось здоровье, так что он часто остается дома, доверяя мне дела, как его негласному заместителю. Посетителей у нас немного, но из-за нехватки кадров мы ведем по нескольку отделов каждый, и если появляются какие-то дополнительные задачи, мы выполняем их очень долго. Приведу пример. Часть архивов была повреждена корнями Десятихвостого. Стены и внутренние части помещения давно восстановили, но мы до сих пор оцениваем ущерб, нанесенный нашим хранилищам. Опытных сотрудников можно по пальцам пересчитать, так что распознанием и перераспределением книг, свитков и документов из разрушенных отделов фактически занимаюсь я одна...<br/>
- Рин, - Гаара на секунду прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, - почему я узнаю обо всем этом только <i>сейчас</i>?<br/>
- Эм-м... - такой реакции она не ожидала. - Я не думала, что это важно? И я до сих пор так думаю. Господи, столько людей умерло, экономика Суны просела, военная мощь ослабла... Мои проблемы не чета твоим, Казекаге. К тому же, мы справляемся. В общем-то.<br/>
Взгляд Гаары красноречиво показал, что он думает о том, как они «в общем-то справляются», но он промолчал, позволяя ей закончить рассказ.<br/>
- Мы отправляли несколько запросов с просьбой подобрать нам новых сотрудников или хотя бы на время выделить пару отрядов шиноби, оформив это дело как миссию. Никакой реакции не последовало. Мы до сих пор в недоумении, но пока слишком заняты, чтобы тратить время на выяснение обстоятельств.<br/>
- Похоже, у вас есть враг в административной сфере, - Гаара устало потер переносицу. - Ваши запросы на миссии точно должны были пройти через меня, но я их не видел.<br/>
- Отлично! Нет, правда. Это действительно все объясняет. И если нас заворачивали еще на подходе, конечно, до тебя ничего не доходило. Однако, что это за враг такой и зачем ему мешать работе архивов?<br/>
- Не знаю, не хочу сейчас об этом думать, но позже обязательно займусь этим вопросом. Прости, что заставил говорить о работе, хотя сам же предлагал отдохнуть от нее…<br/>
- Извинения приняты. Хотя я не обижаюсь. Мне надо было давно обратиться к тебе напрямую. Но я не хотела злоупотреблять нашей дружбой, а потом все как-то навалилось и...<br/>
- Мы решим эту проблему вместе, - Гаара чуть улыбнулся, и у Рин неуловимо потеплело на душе. - А теперь давай вернемся к тому, что я тебе подарил.<br/>
Рин нащупала в кармане бархатный мешочек, выложила его на столешницу и аккуратно развязала тесемки на горловине. Его недра явили необычную подвеску в виде глаза на цепочке. Материал подвески был чем-то похож на матовое стекло, но более зернистый и шероховатый, приятный наощупь. Радужка «глаза» была зеленовато-голубой, чем удивительно напоминала цвет глаз Гаары. Подвеска в целом производила жутковатое впечатление и совершенно не походила на женское украшение, но Рин это ни капельки не волновало.<br/>
- Ух ты! Это сделано из твоего песка?<br/>
- Да. Какое-то время носи подвеску так, чтобы она постоянно прикасалась к твоей коже.<br/>
- Это для того, чтобы в ней остался отпечаток моей чакры?<br/>
- Да. С помощью этого я смогу узнать, в порядке ли ты, и при необходимости - проследить, где ты находишься.<br/>
В голове у Рин зазвенели тревожные звоночки.<br/>
- Ты думаешь, со мной может что-то случиться?..<br/>
- С тобой постоянно что-то происходит.<br/>
- Гаара!<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
- Ладно, проехали. Я могу как-то подать знак, что я в беде? Какие функции ты сюда заложил?<br/>
Казалось, Гаара ждал, когда она это спросит, потому что немедленно пустился в объяснения.<br/>
Рин подперла голову рукой и с улыбкой внимательно его слушала. Она в первый раз увидела его настолько увлеченным.</p>
<p><b># потерять</b><br/>
<i>конец мая 18г</i><br/>
После короткой передышки на тихое празднование двадцатилетия Рин его снова закрутила череда неотложных дел. Восстановление положения Сунагакурэ шло полным ходом и порой заставляло его забывать о времени и путать дни с ночами. По старой привычке он спал мало и когда придется, что «вредило его все еще растущему организму» по словам Темари с Канкуро, которые, замечая, что он в очередной раз на ногах несколько суток подряд, чуть ли не пинками выгоняли его из кабинета.<br/>
Однако работа Казекаге не являлась главной причиной его бессонницы.<br/>
Ею, как ни странно, стала Рин.<br/>
Он давно понял, что она ходячий магнит для неприятностей, но поначалу ничего не предпринимал, полагая, что сможет ей помочь и так в случае чего.<br/>
Ее уход из Суны вскоре после войны заставил его пересмотреть свое мнение.<br/>
С ее вечной тягой к путешествиям у него не всегда получится быть рядом, и его совершенно не устраивало, что он часто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где Рин и что с ней. Тогда-то у него впервые и возникла идея о создании нового дзюцу слежения, действующего на больших расстояниях.<br/>
К возвращению Рин он смог добиться удовлетворительного результата, однако дзюцу еще требовало доработки. Воспользовавшись оказией в виде Дня Рождения Рин, он вручил ей подвеску-проводник и приступил уже непосредственно к «настройке» своего подарка.<br/>
Долгие недели у него ничего не выходило, но в одну из ночей он неожиданно четко ощутил отпечаток чакры Рин и услышал призрачное биение ее сердца рядом со своим.<br/>
Это навеяло горько-сладкие воспоминания. Ведь точно также раньше он слышал и перестук сердца Шукаку. После его временной смерти этот отзвук исчез вместе с Однохвостым, что долго выбивало его из колеи, пока он не смирился с внутренней тишиной.<br/>
<i>Теперь он снова не один.</i><br/>
Какое-то время он не мог поверить, что у него все получилось, и снова и снова сосредотачивался на связи, возникшей между ним и Рин, упоенно отсчитывая мерные удары ее сердца, наслаждаясь звонким теплом ее незримого присутствия.<br/>
Ощущения, которые охватывали его при этом, было сложно описать словами.<br/>
Он сомневался, что Рин знала, насколько личным стал его подарок, но собирался рассказать при первой же возможности. Вполне вероятно, что она тоже могла что-то чувствовать во время его «контактов» с ней. Это определенно требовало объяснений.<br/>
Однако жизнь имела свои планы на этот счет.<br/>
Когда отзвук сердца Рин, к которому он исподволь прислушивался в очередной раз, внезапно резко стих, его собственное сердце чуть не затихло вслед за ним.<br/>
Разом отключившись от того, что происходит вокруг, он сгорбился, вцепившись пальцами в центр груди и отчаянно старался продолжать дышать, одновременно бросая все силы на то, чтобы почувствовать местоположение Рин.<br/>
Ощутив приглушенный и донельзя слабый отпечаток ее чакры, он наконец смог выдохнуть, а потом решительно выпрямился и развеялся в песчаном вихре прямо перед ошарашенным и настороженным взглядом Нара Шикамару.<br/>
Неприятности снова нашли Рин, и в этот раз он не останется в стороне.</p>
<p><b># шаг навстречу</b><br/>
<i>конец мая 18г</i><br/>
Рин поняла, что в архивах творится неладное, когда вплотную занялась сортировкой личных дел жителей Сунагакурэ.<br/>
Официальный список, с которым она сверялась, ни в какую не совпадал с черновым, который она загодя набросала для себя. Около десятка документов будто растворились в воздухе за одну ночь... так же, как и упоминания о них. Она специально проверила. Только в ее личных записях, которые она носила с собой, сохранилась информация о пропавших делах.<br/>
Это уже выходило за рамки.<br/>
Никто кроме нее не работал в этом отделе, и ответственность за сохранность документов полностью лежала на ней. Что она может сказать в свое оправдание, когда ее спросят о пропаже?<br/>
А спросят ли? Или же ожидается, что она ничего не заметит, а потом и не вспомнит?<br/>
Осторожные расспросы других работников не дали никакого результата.<br/>
Нет, не заходили, ничего не видели. Своих дел невпроворот. Что-то потерялось? Да тут пол-архива потерялось с этим гребаным Десятихвостым! Иди-ка ты, Рин-кун, работай дальше и не трать время на болтовню.<br/>
Она вернулась к себе и снова принялась сортировать личные дела, но поселившаяся тяжесть на душе не давала ей покоя.<br/>
Черт побери, из-за этого случая она больше не может никому доверять в архивах.<br/>
Она вообще не может доверять никому в Суне.<br/>
Проклятые шиноби! Проклятые заговоры! Зачем она вообще вернулась сюда?! Она здесь чужая. У нее ведь больше не осталось семьи! Только...<br/>
<i>Гаара.</i><br/>
Подвеска-глаз на груди неожиданно нагрелась, и Рин вдруг с головы до ног окутала странная золотистая дымка.<br/>
Папка с документами выпала из разом ослабевших пальцев и с шумом шлепнулась на стол.<br/>
Рин вздрогнула, но продолжила зачарованно осматривать себя. Спустя пару минут дымка сгустилась, а после - будто впиталась ей под кожу. Никаких неприятных ощущений этот процесс не вызвал, скорее наоборот. Ей показалось, будто ее закутали в теплое одеяло.<br/>
<i>«Гаара?»</i><br/>
Рин неуверенно достала подвеску из-под одежды, и едва та очутилась в ее ладони, как сразу начала ритмично пульсировать.<br/>
Как будто обрела подобие жизни.<br/>
<i>Как будто стала чьим-то сердцем...</i><br/>
На секунду Рин показалось, что кто-то донельзя знакомый обнял ее со спины, а подвеска пульсирует в такт биению ее собственного сердца.<br/>
Она резко обернулась, но, конечно же, никого не увидела.<br/>
Обволакивающее ее тепло постепенно сошло на нет, и она с сожалением спрятала подвеску обратно под футболку.<br/>
Кажется, Гаара упоминал, что еще не до конца настроил все функции, которые заложил в свой подарок. Наверное, это была какая-то проверка.<br/>
Рин машинально бросила взгляд на часы и фыркнула.<br/>
<i>«- Казекаге-сама, чем это вы занимаетесь в конце рабочего дня?<br/>
- Разумеется, важными делами.<br/>
- Это включает в себя странное шаманство над одной смотрительницей архивов?<br/>
- А вот это - уже не ваше дело».</i><br/>
На лицо против воли выползла глупая улыбка.<br/>
Рин села на стул, вздохнула и по-новому взглянула на завалы документов на столе.<br/>
Она справится. Как-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Но сначала нужно расспросить еще одного работника архивов.<br/>
Того, кто в последнее время постоянно отсутствует по вроде бы уважительной причине, но может приходить в здание, когда ему вздумается. Того, у кого есть дубликаты ключей от всех отделов.<br/>
Главного смотрителя.</p>
<p>Проведав старика, Рин укрепилась в своих подозрениях. Он явно что-то знал, но прикрывался доброй ухмылкой и шутливо нахмуренными кустистыми бровями, строя из себя внимательного и участливого слушателя.<br/>
Она забросала его малозначащими вопросами, пожаловалась на то, что работать приходится с утра до ночи, и привела гипотетические примеры разных ошибок, которые можно совершить при таком ненормальном графике. Среди всей этой словесной мишуры присутствовало примерное описание ее ситуации с пропажей документов.<br/>
И какой же она получила ответ? «Такое случается, не стоит беспокоиться». Дескать, сейчас послевоенное время, приоритеты другие, а любые затерявшиеся документы потом по возможности восстановят или сделают новые.<br/>
Куда ни кинь всюду клин.<br/>
Теперь ей оставалось только пойти с этой проблемой на поклон к Гааре. Он же сам просил держать его в курсе того, что происходит в архивах, так ведь? Тем более стоит спросить его, что за чудеса творятся с подвеской.</p>
<p>Выждав пару дней для верности и подготовив видимость отчета, Рин отправилась к резиденции Казекаге. Однако дойти до здания так и не смогла.<br/>
Ее... похитили.</p>
<p>Внезапный удар по голове, и она проваливается в темноту.<br/>
Нет, это неизвестный шиноби воспользовался дзюцу перемещения и утащил ее куда-то вместе с собой.<br/>
Перед глазами цветные круги, в ушах звенит, мысли путаются, а к горлу подкатывает мерзкая тошнота. Все признаки сотрясения на лицо.<br/>
Она лежит на полу и едва ли может пошевелиться. Ее бросает то в жар, то в холод. Вокруг кто-то топчется и, кажется, ругается, но она не может разобрать даже отдельных слогов. Ей просто плохо и так хочется закрыть глаза и заснуть... Но нельзя. Это вредно при сотрясениях. А еще Гаара опять будет укоризненно смотреть и скажет, что она совсем себя не бережет.<br/>
Имя Гаары вызывает странную пульсацию у нее в груди... Стоп, нет, это подвеска опять странно себя ведёт.<br/>
Что там нужно сделать, чтобы подать сигнал, означающий что она в беде?..<br/>
Неожиданно по помещению ощутимо плеснуло ледяной яростью, и змеино-знакомо зашипел песок. У нее аж немного прояснилось в глазах, и она заметила у себя перед носом белый подол робы Каге, который нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Похоже, Гаара сам как-то узнал, что она попала в передрягу, и бросился ей на помощь, как настоящий благородный рыцарь из сказок.<br/>
Хотя по ощущениям сейчас он скорее мстительный демон, а не лиричный герой.<br/>
Но так даже лучше. Герои все-таки слишком скучные...</p>
<p><b># объятия</b><br/>
<i>конец мая 18г</i><br/>
Очутившись в каком-то мрачном подвале, он только чудом сдерживается от того, чтобы не устроить Пескопадное Погребение всем шиноби, что обнаруживаются вокруг, и ограничивается жестким удушающим обездвиживанием.<br/>
В воздухе висит отчетливый запах крови. И он принадлежит Рин.<br/>
Как она умудрилась привлечь внимание очередной фракции, собравшейся, чтобы свергнуть его с поста? Что-то произошло в архивах?..<br/>
Рин лежит чуть в стороне, беспомощно раскинувшись на полу, чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в каменную поверхность. Светлые волосы спутаны и все в запекшийся крови от раны на затылке. На долгую секунду он застывает, не смея ни шелохнуться, ни вздохнуть, опасаясь худшего. Но вот она едва заметно шевелится и что-то бормочет.<br/>
Он немедленно опускается рядом с ней на колени, быстро осматривает рану и, убедившись, что она поверхностная, и жизнь Рин вне опасности, бережно отводит грязные пряди от ее лица.<br/>
- Рин.<br/>
- Гаара.<br/>
Она смотрит в его сторону расфокусированным взглядом и иронично улыбается.<br/>
- Спасибо, что заглянул к нам на огонек, демонический герой.<br/>
Похоже, ее довольно сильно ударили по голове. Иначе она никогда бы не сказала ему такое в лицо.<br/>
- Почему... демонический? - с трудом выдыхает он.<br/>
- Демоны мне нравятся больше, чем люди.<br/>
Ее голос дрожит и срывается. По щекам начинают течь слезы. Он осторожно помогает ей сесть, а потом не выдерживает и крепко прижимает к себе.<br/>
Она издает непонятный полувсхлип-полуписк, но сопротивляться и не пытается, обвивая его руками в ответ.<br/>
Чуть успокоившись, она поднимает голову. У нее по-смешному чумазое и опухшее от плача лицо, но взгляд удивительно ясный, как будто никакого сотрясения у нее уже нет.<br/>
- Ты знаешь, я ведь, наверное, не смогу отстирать твою робу, но честно постараюсь. Прости.<br/>
Она выдерживает паузу, шмыгнув носом, и он все-таки улыбается.<br/>
- Спасибо, Гаара.<br/>
- Всегда пожалуйста.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. повышение. POV Шикамару (18г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>О том, как Рин познакомилась с Шикамару)</p>
<p>За основу взяла сюжетный ход из новеллы "Kakashi Hiden". Шику там действительно назначили временным управляющим Кровавой Тюрьмы (там все деревни эту должность по очереди друг другу передавали), так что это условно канон.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Нара Шикамару сообщили, что он станет следующим временным управляющим Кровавой Тюрьмы, он только тяжело вздохнул. Дни, когда он беспрерывно жаловался, как все вокруг напряжно, давно прошли. Ныне он усердно занимался решением важных задач. Времени на нытье просто не оставалось.<br/>
Что ж, он сам виноват - слишком хорошо себя зарекомендовал.<br/>
Но у кого, кроме него, достаточно компетентности, чтобы эффективно разбираться с проблемами Альянса шиноби?<br/>
Нет, он не считал себя самым умным, просто знал, что может помочь, и чувствовал себя обязанным добиться того, чтобы Альянс продолжал существовать и после войны.<br/>
Одной из целей Наруто было достижение мира. Наличие Альянса все упрощало.<br/>
Шикамару давно для себя решил, что поможет этому оранжевому недотепе, вот и работы теперь было невпроворот.<br/>
Раньше тюрьмами ему заведовать не приходилось. Он знал в общих чертах, как там все устроено, но едва ли этих знаний хватило бы для той должности, на которую его назначили. Нужно было как следует подготовиться, так что он начал собирать информацию. Сначала в Конохе, потом - у союзников. Его интересовали даже самые незначительные детали.<br/>
Вполне предсказуемо, что его просьба к временным управляющим из других деревень поделиться опытом была воспринята прохладно. Все-таки память о вражде между странами была еще слишком свежа, и Каге крайне неохотно делились информацией. Единственным, кто прямо изъявил желание помочь, был Гаара.<br/>
Ну, они были союзниками дольше всех, плюс личная дружба Казекаге с Наруто... неудивительно, что Сунагакурэ готова пойти ему навстречу. Вернее - ему придется пойти туда самому, чтобы узнать все, что нужно.<br/>
<i>Хороший повод увидеть Темари.</i></p>
<p>Архивы Суны представляли собой печальное зрелище. Несмотря на то, что прошел почти год с окончания войны, и само здание подлатали, внутри царил настоящий хаос. Видимо, все ресурсы деревни были брошены на улучшение и восстановление других сфер жизни, а люди, что здесь работали, были вынуждены справляться своими силами.<br/>
Вдобавок ко всему прочему, главного смотрителя не было на месте по состоянию здоровья.<br/>
Оценив обстановку, Шикамару нашел одного из работников и поинтересовался, к кому можно обратиться по вопросу о личных делах преступников. Его отправили на поиски некой Рин.<br/>
Девушка нашлась задремавшей за столом посреди лабиринта из стопок книг и документов, громоздящихся на полу. Куноичи она явно не была, потому что его приближение ее ничуть не насторожило. Хотя он допускал возможность, что она просто слишком устала.<br/>
Запыленные волосы и одежда, бледное осунувшееся лицо с темными кругами под глазами, руки в бесчисленных бумажных порезах...<br/>
Он бы ни за что не стал ее будить, если бы ему не требовалась ее профессиональная помощь.<br/>
К его облегчению, громкого кашля оказалось достаточно, чтобы сладкое сопение работницы архивов мгновенно затихло.<br/>
Она медленно выдохнула... и рывком выпрямилась, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>
- Ох, я что вырубилась? Как же невовремя... - пробормотала она, все еще не замечая его.<br/>
- Рин-сан? - позвал Шикамару.<br/>
- М? - она рассеянно повернулась и подслеповато прищурилась. - О, простите! Вам нужно помочь?<br/>
Она подорвалась с места и тут же смачно вписалась бедром в одну из стопок с книгами. Та опасно покачнулась, но Рин успела придержать ее, не дав томам рассыпаться. Убедившись, что «катастрофа» предотвращена, девушка вздохнула и потерла ушибленное место.<br/>
- Извините, пожалуйста, я сейчас вернусь. Надо до конца проснуться... - протараторила она и, душераздирающе зевнув, поспешила куда-то вглубь помещения, с неожиданной ловкостью лавируя меж стопок книг.<br/>
Шикамару сцедил собственный зевок в кулак - уж больно заразителен был пример Рин - и принялся ждать, прикидывая, когда лучше встретиться с бывшим временным управляющим тюрьмы. По всему выходило, что не в ближайшие дни. Сначала хотелось получить на руки всю доступную информацию, чтобы понять, какие вопросы ему задавать.<br/>
Рин вернулась быстро, чуть посвежевшая и порозовевшая. Похоже, ее здорово смутило, что он застал ее спящей.<br/>
- Спасибо за ожидание, еще раз прошу прощения. Что вы хотели узнать?<br/>
- Мне сказали, что вам известно, где лежат старые документы. Меня интересуют дела преступников, отправленных в Кровавую Тюрьму, - изложил он свою просьбу.<br/>
- Пожалуйста, покажите разрешение Казекаге, - попросила Рин.<br/>
Шикамару достал из папки нужный лист и протянул ей.<br/>
На лице Рин промелькнула странная улыбка, когда она увидела подпись Гаары. Кивнув, она подняла на него взгляд, возвращая разрешение.<br/>
- У вас есть допуск. Насколько старые дела хотите увидеть?<br/>
- Только актуальные. Еще было бы неплохо собрать все источники, в которых упоминается Кровавая Тюрьма и ее управляющие.<br/>
Рин нахмурилась, и Шикамару подавил вздох, понимая, что попросил что-то трудновыполнимое.<br/>
- Секция с личными делами в процессе пересортировки… - видимо, прочитав вселенскую скорбь у него во взоре, она поспешно добавила: - Но я быстро найду то, что вам нужно! Я примерно помню, где что лежит. Пойдемте со мной?<br/>
Он послушно последовал за Рин, стараясь не отставать. В творящемся здесь беспорядке очень легко можно было заблудиться.<br/>
Они дошли до нужной секции, и Шикамару резко засомневался в успехе их затеи.<br/>
Разве в этом хаосе можно как-то ориентироваться?<br/>
Но Рин определенно знала, что делала, потому что буквально минут через десять принесла ему документы, вытащенные из-под одной из бесконечных и похожих друг на друга стопок.<br/>
- Тут могут быть не все дела, - предупредила она, - но точно - большая их часть. Про Тюрьму у нас подборка в основном художественной литературы, хотя техническое описание с чертежами тоже есть. Только информация слегка устаревшая. Вам же актуальное надо?<br/>
- Да нет, любая подойдет, - пожал плечами Шикамару.<br/>
- Хорошо, тогда могу предложить тех. описание и пару очерков с романом. Его автор вроде как лично был в Кровавой Тюрьме, а потом его оправдали. Кто знает, правда ли это. Будет интересно - сравните. Может быть, на что-то по-другому взглянете, прочитав эту книгу. Техническая литература не сможет передать эффект присутствия так, как это делает художественная... Простите, я порой увлекаюсь, когда советую. Вы выбрали?<br/>
- Запишите мне все, что вы считаете нужным, Рин-сан, - усмехнулся он.<br/>
Девушка опять покраснела и, пряча глаза, поспешила принести требуемое, и записала все в формуляр.<br/>
Посмотреть свежим взглядом на обстановку тюрьмы с помощью романа... Действительно оригинальная идея, тут не поспоришь. К тому же можно сравнить это с его реальным опытом - он же был в Кровавой Тюрьме, пусть и дальше двора не заходил. Точно будет от чего оттолкнуться, чтобы оценить риски...<br/>
Поход в архивы определенно удался.</p>
<p>Несколько дней ушло на изучение всей добытой информации, после чего Шикамару отправился на поиски управляющего.<br/>
К сожалению, того на месте не оказалось - ушел на миссию, так как давно вернулся к исполнению своих обязанностей шиноби. Делать нечего, придется дожидаться его возвращения.<br/>
На выходе из административного отдела его поймала Темари, и они разговорились, делясь последними новостями.<br/>
- Даже не знаю, поздравить тебя или соболезновать, - ухмыльнулась куноичи, - такая должность перепала. Лениться точно будет некогда.<br/>
- Я слишком давно не ленился, - нарочито горестно вздохнул он, - все готовлюсь к этому «повышению»... Задолбало немного уже, честно говоря.<br/>
- Старый добрый Шикамару, - фыркнула Темари и треснула его по плечу, - тебе только дай пожаловаться.<br/>
Он потер ушибленное место, демонстративно морщась, и тут заметил, как из администрации вышла Рин.<br/>
Заметив его, она вежливо кивнула и поспешила дальше, озабоченно хмурясь. Похоже, дела в архивах нисколько не улучшились за то время, что он провел за чтением документов и книг.<br/>
Темари любопытным взглядом проводила Рин.<br/>
- Уже познакомился с ней?<br/>
- Да. Интересную идею мне подкинула, пока выдавала нужное.<br/>
- Это она любит... как посоветует порой, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Даже наш Казекаге этой участи не избежал.<br/>
- Вот как? - Шикамару заинтригованно вздернул бровь, но мысль сбило громкое урчание живота.<br/>
Темари рассмеялась.<br/>
- Пошли, отведу тебя до ближайшей забегаловки, а то будешь еще потом жаловаться своим, что мы тут тебя голодом морим.<br/>
- Разумеется, все для поддержки репутации и укрепления союза между Суной и Конохой, - кивнул он с непроницаемым выражением лица.</p>
<p>Исчезновение Казекаге прямо у него на глазах несколько выбило Шикамару из колеи. Он быстро прикинул, может ли чем-то помочь, но было слишком много неизвестных факторов. Похоже, какие-то срочные внутренние дела вынудили Гаару внезапно прервать разговор. Но почему он перед этим схватился за сердце?.. Насколько Шикамару было известно, у него не было проблем со здоровьем.<br/>
Он немного подождал и вышел из кабинета, оповестив секретаря о том, что Казекаге пришлось срочно уйти, и что он подождет в приемной.<br/>
В принципе, ничего важного сегодня сообщать не надо было. Только отчитаться о результатах, да и сказать, что он уйдет через пару дней.<br/>
Срок назначения уже подходил, так что ему пора было отправляться в путь, чтобы успеть дойти до страны Травы.<br/>
Где-то через час секретарь снова позвала его.<br/>
- Прости, Шикамару, я был вынужден отлучиться, - по лицу Гаары обычно сложно было что-то понять, но когда его взгляд ненароком упал на робу, висящую на спинке кресла и заляпанную кровью, его маска невозмутимости дала трещину.<br/>
Видимо, действительно произошло что-то серьезное, раз от стычки остались следы. Обычно Гаара всегда выходил из боя чистым и без единой царапины.<br/>
- Дела есть дела, - пожал плечами Шикамару. - На чем я там остановился? Точно...</p>
<p>Возвращая все, что взял в архивах, Рин, он не мог не заметить ее потрепанный вид. Особенно в глаза бросилась перебинтованная голова. В этом ранении явно не упавшие книги были виноваты.<br/>
Уже заметив подозрительное совпадение с тем, что случилось с Гаарой, Шикамару окинул ее более внимательным взглядом. В обычном случае он не стал бы задавать вопросов, но Рин все же ему помогла, так что он решил проявить вежливость. А заодно и подтвердить свои догадки.<br/>
- Что с вами случилось?<br/>
- Хм? - она подняла на него рассеянный взгляд и снова вернулась к заполнению формуляра. - Да так... впуталась в одно дело. Произошел конфликт интересов и вот результат. Хорошо, что Казекаге-сама помог, иначе вы бы меня больше не увидели.<br/>
То, с какой теплотой она говорит о Гааре... Все сходится.<br/>
- Ты планируешь ему признаться или так и оставишь все, как есть?<br/>
Немного провокации для получения доказательств не помешает.<br/>
- Я сделаю это не раньше, чем вы пригласите Темари-сан на свидание.<br/>
Ну, уела. Этим девчонкам из Суны палец в рот не клади. Все-то они замечают...<br/>
Но это дополнительный стимул для него что-то предпринять в этом направлении, верно?<br/>
Нет, не время думать об этом. Сейчас его ждет Кровавая Тюрьма. И пребывание в ней будет совсем не таким занимательным, как в романе.<br/>
Как же напряжно...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. перемены (18-19 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в "искренности" - события сразу после первого поцелуя :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <iframe></iframe></p>
</div><b># лечение</b><br/><i>18г</i><br/>Она хочет что-то ему сказать, но ее горло не издает ни звука. Она растеряно моргает, а потом всплескивает руками и качает головой, молча смеясь над собой.<br/>Верный помощник-песок ставит перед ней стакан теплого молока и кладет рядом кулек с пилюлями, которые выписали медики.<br/>Рин внимательно читает инструкцию, потом берет одну пилюлю и храбро закидывает в рот. Наверное, она горька неимоверно, потому что Рин тут же страдальчески морщится и торопится проглотить лекарство, запивая его молоком.<br/>Как странно. Обычно ее лицо не выражает эмоции настолько явно. Она так компенсирует то, что сейчас не может говорить?<br/>Рин переводит дух и весело смотрит на него, потом прикладывает руку к сердцу и склоняет голову.<br/>«Спасибо, Казекаге-сама,» - слышится ему, и он кивает в ответ.<br/>Прошел всего день, а он уже невыносимо скучает по ее голосу.<p><b># искренность</b><br/>
<i>18г</i><br/>
Он... поддался порыву и теперь не знал, что делать.<br/>
Как поступают в таких случаях?<br/>
Ему не у кого спросить. Только если у самой Рин.<br/>
Почему так быстро бьется сердце?<br/>
Она... пугает его?<br/>
Но чем? Она спокойно нежится в его объятиях и улыбается. Только в глаза почему-то не смотрит. На ее лице... счастье?<br/>
Ему снова хочется коснуться ее губ.<br/>
Нет, сначала им нужно все обсудить.<br/>
- Я не знаю, как дальше поступить, - прямо говорит он.<br/>
- Хм-м-м, - тянет Рин, - у тебя была причина... сделать то, что ты сделал?<br/>
Он замечает, что ее голос немного дрожит. Ей тоже не по себе?<br/>
- Ты мне нравишься, Рин. Очень.<br/>
Эти слова... было неожиданно трудно произнести. Возможно, потому что ему сложно признаться в этом и себе самому.<br/>
- Настолько нравлюсь, что тебе захотелось меня поцеловать?..<br/>
- Наверное, это было грубо с моей стороны. Но я не смог удержаться.<br/>
Рин смущенно вспыхивает как лучи закатного солнца, так что аж шея алеет.<br/>
- Ты мне тоже очень-очень нравишься, Гаара, - вдруг выпаливает она, зажмурившись.<br/>
Ему сразу становится легче дышать. Он крепче прижимает ее к себе и утыкается носом в волосы, вдыхая их травяной запах.<br/>
Рин шумно выдыхает, а потом, видимо, набравшись храбрости, продолжает:<br/>
- Я вряд ли могу дать какой-то совет. Каждый человек выражает чувства по-разному... Но мы можем вместе разобраться в том, что будет непонятно. Мы же постоянно так делаем?<br/>
- Это точно.<br/>
Он поднимает голову, она поворачивается к нему, и они наконец смотрят друг другу в глаза.<br/>
Сердце тут же сладко ухает куда-то вниз. Это чувство странно знакомо. И похоже, давно прочно связано именно с Рин, но он понимает это только сейчас .<br/>
Рин осторожно обхватывает его лицо ладонями и нежно касается губами шрама на лбу.<br/>
Он вздрагивает и удивленно смотрит на нее.<br/>
- Я очень давно хотела это сделать, - смущенно признается она.<br/>
- Насколько давно?<br/>
- Ну... Года полтора?<br/>
Под его взглядом она теряется и делает движение, будто собирается выпутаться из его рук, но он не дает ей сбежать и делится в ответ:<br/>
- Не могу сказать точно, когда мне впервые захотелось тебя поцеловать... но думаю, это началось в январе.<br/>
На ее губах появляется неуверенная улыбка, и он не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, тянется, чтобы поймать ее и попробовать на вкус.<br/>
- Ты же не против? - спохватывается он.<br/>
- Нет, совсем нет.</p>
<p><b># общение с членами семьи</b><br/>
<i>18г</i><br/>
- Какие у тебя намерения по отношению к нашему Гааре?! Ох, да расслабься. Я всегда мечтала это сказать, спасибо за предоставленную возможность.<br/>
- Мой братишка вырос, а я и не заметил... Какое досадное упущение. Кто бы мог подумать, что его будут привлекать девушки постарше!<br/>
- Канкуро, цыц! Девушки не любят, когда кто-то говорит об их возрасте, правда, Рин-сан?<br/>
- Я действительно старше Гаары, но меня не беспокоят разговоры о возрасте. Вот когда мне будет лет восемьдесят... Нет, тогда я просто буду старушкой-хохотушкой, если доживу, так что мне тем более будет все равно.<br/>
- А, да на самом деле мне тоже все равно!<br/>
- Когда вы двое познакомились? Я знаю, что у него была миссия по сопровождению с твоим участием, Рин-чан, но, получается, вы общались и раньше?<br/>
- Мы познакомились после его первой попытки пройти чуунинский экзамен в Конохе.<br/>
- Что?! Поверить не могу! Столько лет прошло, а он ни словом не обмолвился!<br/>
- Оказывается, дело было не только в Наруто...<br/>
- Да уж, теперь я понимаю, что он заставил нас поверить, что смог так измениться только из-за Наруто.<br/>
- Наруто-сан был первым человеком, который понял Гаару. Он для него - идеал, на который можно равняться. Сомневаюсь, что я как-то повлияла на его решения, скорее уж, вносила сумятицу в его жизнь. Он добился всего сам.<br/>
- Ты поддерживала его, когда другие люди продолжали видеть в нем только кровожадное чудовище...<br/>
- Порой мне хочется, чтобы я встретилась с ним раньше...<br/>
- Поверь, ты НЕ хочешь этого.<br/>
- Кто знает, Канкуро, может быть, что-то и изменилось бы.<br/>
- Тогда еще был жив наш старик. Он сводил все позитивное на нет одним суровым взглядом и сотней запретов. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то смог бы противостоять ему. А вообще давайте не будем о грустном? Ты любишь кукол, Рин-чан?<br/>
- О-о-о, началось...<br/>
- Молчи, глупая сестра! Не мешай мне флиртовать!<br/>
- С каких это пор вопрос о куклах относится к флирту?!<br/>
- С таких, что я управляю марионетками, балда!<br/>
- Я нормально отношусь к марионеткам... Мне кажется, больше всего Гааре помогли именно вы двое. Ему повезло, что у него есть такие сестра и брат.<br/>
- Это был комплимент или я что-то неправильно понял?<br/>
- Иногда иметь братьев, особенно таких глупых, очень напрягает. Но большую часть времени это действительно здорово.<br/>
- Сделаю вид, что не слышал первую часть твоей фразы. Как насчет того, чтобы официально присоединиться к нашей семье, Рин-чан?<br/>
- И мы снова вернулись к вопросу о намерениях. О! Смотри, она покраснела. Как это мило! О чем ты таком подумала, а, Рин-сан?<br/>
- Я... я очень легко краснею, пожалуйста, не используйте это против меня!<br/>
- Мы подумаем об этом!<br/>
- Гаара, можешь больше не следить за нами. Лучше присоединяйся, мы скоро сядем есть.<br/>
- А, так ты заметил?<br/>
- Конечно, заметил. Да и знаю я его привычку все контролировать. Как будто мы можем сделать с Рин-чан что-то плохое.<br/>
- А может он просто боится, что мы расскажем ей что-то, что может изменить ее мнение? Какие-нибудь страшные секреты или, не знаю, смущающие тайны?<br/>
- О, пожалуйста, не надо. Я хочу узнать все сама.<br/>
- Это было смелое заявление. Но кое-что ты никогда не сможешь узнать, если только мы тебе не скажем.<br/>
- Наверное, и хорошо, что об этом знаете только вы...<br/>
- Она не поддается!<br/>
- Гаара, вот и ты... прекрати на меня так угрожающе молчать.<br/>
- На самом деле мы ничего такого не знаем, Рин-сан. Мы просто хотели услышать твой ответ.<br/>
- Я знаю, что вы меня проверяете, но вы очень весело это делаете.<br/>
- Она нас раскусила с самого начала! Ну что ж, тогда настало время серьезных вопросов... Вы уже целовались?<br/>
- КАНКУРО! Ты посмотри, она сейчас сгорит на месте!<br/>
- Это значит «да»?<br/>
- Без комментариев.<br/>
- Гаара, мы вообще-то не тебя спрашиваем...<br/>
- ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ «ДА»! Ками, мы дожили до этого момента!.. Ммм. Ммм? МММ!<br/>
- Гаара, пожалуйста, убери песок, он уже все понял и больше не будет.<br/>
- Ладно... Рин?<br/>
- Д-да?<br/>
- Хорошо держишься.<br/>
- Уфф! И это все, что ты хочешь ей сказать?<br/>
- Я думаю, у них есть свой тайный способ общения, так что им почти не нужно говорить вслух. Я права?<br/>
- Ты и твои теории заговора...<br/>
- Так и есть.<br/>
- Я рад за вас и все такое, но еда скоро остынет.<br/>
- Это ты тут больше всех трещишь, а теперь нас обвиняешь?! Что ж, раз Гаара уже здесь, от дальнейших расспросов придется отказаться. Он точно не даст нам узнать больше о его личной жизни. Но мы можем и просто поговорить...<br/>
- Кстати, о личной жизни. Как там у тебя дела с Шикамару, сестренка?<br/>
- Без комментариев.<br/>
- О как. У вас даже отговорки одинаковые. Вот если у меня появится девушка, я не буду стесняться про нее рассказать.<br/>
- Мне уже жаль эту гипотетическую девушку.<br/>
- Это что сейчас было такое, а, Гаара?<br/>
- Кажется, кто-то хотел есть?<br/>
- Мы все хотим. Ну что, Рин-сан, ты уже поняла с кем связалась? Смеется она... Я между прочим серьезно спрашиваю.<br/>
- Ох, простите... Вы замечательные. Спасибо, что пригласили меня сегодня.<br/>
- Нашла за что благодарить. Ну, давайте все за стол.<br/>
- Итадакимас!</p>
<p><b># комплимент</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
Он провел ее в комнату и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.<br/>
- Гаара, это потрясающе! - восхищенно выдохнула Рин с жадным любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>
Все помещение заполняли собой кактусы разных форм и размеров. Они стояли в горшочках на столах, стульях и подоконниках, свисали из кадок, подвешенных к застекленному потолку, занимали почти все сводное место на полу.<br/>
Некоторые из них были выше человеческого роста, а какие-то - совсем маленькие. Одни радовали глаз яркими распустившимися цветками, а другие поражали воображение длиной своих колючек. Но, что самое главное - они все были сочного зеленого цвета, что резко контрастировало с обычной серо-желтой гаммой Суны и превращало комнату в этакий «оазис».<br/>
Рин бродила между кактусами, как зачарованная, периодически «зависая» возле особо понравившихся. Гаара неотступно следовал за ней, с удовольствием отвечая на ее вопросы и подробно расписывая каждого своего зелёного «питомца».<br/>
- Никогда бы не подумала, что у тебя настолько хорошо получается ладить с растениями. Ты просто кладезь талантов! - сделав ему комплимент, Рин улыбнулась неожиданно грустно, отчего у него мигом пересохло во рту. - А я вот полный бездарь в этом плане. Пробовала пару раз что-то вырастить, но ничего не вышло. Растительность я люблю, но только на расстоянии...<br/>
- Кактусы неприхотливы в плане ухода, - осторожно заметил Гаара, - однако у меня не всегда хватает времени лично приходить сюда. Для растений важно человеческое внимание, ты поможешь, даже если просто будешь заходить и разглядывать их также, как сегодня.<br/>
- О, правда? Тогда договорились! - Рин с нарочитой торжественностью пожала ему руку и снова пустилась рассматривать кактусы.<br/>
Возникшее было в нем напряжение постепенно ослабло. На миг показалось, что он все испортил и зря привел ее сюда. Определенно - столкнуться с противником, во много превосходящим его числом, куда проще, чем пытаться понять одну единственную девушку...<br/>
Пальцы Рин чуть крепче обхватили его ладонь, будто подбадривая. Он недоуменно моргнул, но сжал пальцы в ответ и только потом понял, что все это время продолжает держать Рин за руку, так и не отпустив ее после рукопожатия.<br/>

</p><p><b># смерть близкого</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
- Обними меня, - просит она и поднимает на него глаза, полные беззащитной тоски.<br/>
Он откладывает документы в сторону и едва заметно подбирается, будто готовясь к бою.<br/>
Она расстроена. Из-за чего - пока непонятно, но ему уже хочется устранить причину особо жестоким способом.<br/>
Песок взволнованно шелестит у его ног, но послушно затихает после мысленного приказа. Сначала нужно собрать информацию.<br/>
Он встает, выходит из-за стола, и она тут же доверчиво шагает к нему. Тесно прижавшись, утыкается носом куда-то в шею и даже не вздрагивает от звука захлопнувшейся двери, сопровождающегося змеиным шепотом песка. Он обнимает ее, и они надолго замирают, просто молча делясь теплом друг с другом.<br/>
В какой-то момент он начинает рассеянно поглаживать ее по волосам. Пальцы то и дело путаются в золотистых прядях, но она не возражает. Ее сбивчивое дыхание щекочет ему кожу. Кажется, будто у нее что-то застряло внутри и грозит прорваться наружу чем-то похуже слез.<br/>
- Что такое? - наконец спрашивает он.<br/>
- Мне просто стало очень грустно, - бормочет она, - у тебя такое бывает?<br/>
- Нет, всегда есть повод.<br/>
Она вздыхает.<br/>
- Ладно... Один человек случайно напомнил мне про бабушку.<br/>
О. Так вот в чем дело.<br/>
Здесь нет врага, которого можно победить физически. К его глубочайшему сожалению.<br/>
- Я могу чем-то помочь? - уточняет он.<br/>
- Ты уже помогаешь, - она наконец поднимает голову и улыбается.<br/>
В изгибе ее губ прячется боль, и у него перехватывает горло от собственного бессилия.<br/>
Она на секунду хмурит брови, а потом крепче обвивает его руками, заглядывая в лицо.<br/>
- Забыл, что я говорила про объятия?<br/>
- Гормон счастья? - неуверенно предполагает он.<br/>
- И это тоже, - соглашается она, - но главное - <i>ты рядом со мной</i>.<br/>
Его сердце пропускает удар, и в груди разливается жар.<br/>
Он невольно сильнее прижимает ее к себе, даже слегка приподняв при этом, и она полузадушенно смеется:<br/>
- Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!<br/>
После пары шутливых хлопков по спине он чуть ослабляет хватку, позволяя ей снова встать на ноги, но и не думает никуда отпускать.</p>
<p><b># утро</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
Проснуться, бросить взгляд на часы и убедиться, что на дворе еще рань несусветная. Подвинуться ближе к Рин и с довольным вздохом зарыться носом ей в ключицы. Услышав ее сонный смешок, тайком улыбнуться в ответ и зажмуриться, когда она притягивает его ближе к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы. Мерный стук сердца под ухом придает спокойствия и убаюкивает.<br/>
Как хорошо, что сегодня им никуда не надо торопиться.</p>
<p><b># одолжить одежду</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
Гаара долго смотрит на голые ноги Рин, а потом поднимает глаза.<br/>
Она чуть смущенно одергивает полы позаимствованной у него футболки и прячет кисти в длинных рукавах, недоуменно подняв бровь.<br/>
Она ожидает реакции на то, что без спросу одолжила его вещь, но, похоже, это волнует его в последнюю очередь.<br/>
- Эти синяки... из-за меня? - каждое слово будто дается ему с трудом.<br/>
- Что? Нет! - она с облегчением смеется. - Это я собой углы где ни попадя собираю. Сама порой удивляюсь, откуда они вообще появляются?<br/>
Гаара осторожно выдыхает и расслабляется. Ненадолго. Завидев, что он начинает хмуриться, Рин немедленно подбирается к нему и укоризненно разглаживает собравшиеся складки посреди лба.<br/>
- Ты должна быть осторожней, - говорит он ей; его дыхание опаляет ей кожу; но послушно прикрывает глаза, и напряжение отпускает его.<br/>
Рин легонько целует его в нос, и у него удивленно дрожат ресницы.<br/>
- Я постараюсь, - обещает она, - но даже если бы их случайно поставил мне ты я была бы не против.<br/>
Взгляд Гаары немедленно приобретает интенсивность, и Рин будто кипятком окатывает. Она тихо смеется и качает головой.<br/>
- Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды ты пробудишь во мне внутреннего мазохиста.</p>
<p><b># признание</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
Прижаться губами к виску, а потом скользнуть ниже к доверчиво подставленной шее, туда где лихорадочно и гипнотизирующе бьется жилка.<br/>
Ее пальцы порхают возле его лица, рук, волос словно бабочки, которые никак не могут решить куда им присесть. Наконец она касается его шрама на лбу, и его будто пронзает током. Нет, кожа в том месте давно потеряла чувствительность, но шрам - неотъемлемая часть его «я». Она не может этого не знать.<br/>
Он замирает, прислушиваясь. Она снова и снова очерчивает линии иероглифа невесомо и нежно.<br/>
Ему непривычно щекотно, почти дискомфортно.<br/>
Он поднимает голову и только тут замечает ее испуганный, но вместе с тем решительный взгляд.<br/>
Они долгую секунду смотрят друг на друга, а потом его осеняет и он резко отворачивается, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.<br/>
Он думал о себе и о шраме, в то время как она просто рисовала иероглиф. Иероглиф «любовь».</p>
<p><b># старые привычки</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
- Ты хоть понимаешь о чем просишь?! - Канкуро без обычной дружелюбной ухмылки выглядел устрашающе в полумраке своей мастерской.<br/>
Его лицо, разрисованное узорами, исказилось в странной гримасе. Он напоминал безумного колдуна, решающего - проклянуть ее для начала или лучше прикончить сразу, чтоб не мучилась.<br/>
- Конечно, семпай, - сказала Рин с убийственным спокойствием, - я все хорошо обдумала, прежде чем обратиться к вам. Учитывая то, что правда рано или поздно обнаружится, лучше подготовиться заранее. У Гаары здесь слишком много врагов, и они не упустят возможности ударить по обнаружившемуся слабому месту в лице меня. От прямого нападения меня защитят, а вот от отравления - нет. Ваша деревня же знаменита своими ядами. Неужели вы не думали об этом?<br/>
- Предпочитаю не думать, - хмуро заметил Канкуро и, кивком пригласив ее зайти в мастерскую, закрыл дверь за ее спиной. - И как тебе только в голову пришло просить у меня помощи, Рин-чан?<br/>
- Ну... Мама с детства заставляла меня вырабатывать сопротивление к слабым ядам, так что я решила действовать по аналогии.<br/>
- М-да, суровое у тебя было детство, - хмыкнул Канкуро и ненадолго задумался, рассматривая пробирки, расставленные на одном из столов.<br/>
Рин терпеливо ждала, рассеянно оглядывая мастерскую. Казалось, в ней царит сущий хаос - тут и там были разбросаны различные части марионеток, в углу лежали какие-то доски, на нескольких столах громоздились инструменты по обработке дерева, но вместе с тем в этом беспорядке прослеживалась некая система, но какая, она понять не успела.<br/>
- Держи, - с тяжелым вздохом Канкуро протянул ей две пробирки и листок бумаги. - Сам не верю, что это делаю, но ты права. Подстраховаться не помешает. Тут яд, противоядие и перечисление симптомов с ингредиентами. Как запомнишь написанное, листок уничтожь. Я бы контролировал весь процесс, но будет слишком подозрительно, если мы вдруг начнем часто общаться друг с другом. Я верю в твое благоразумие, но, если ты будешь в чем-то не уверена, не рискуй и немедленно обращайся ко мне, а то и иди прямо в больницу. Жду положительных результатов. Если не справишься с этим ядом, о других и речи быть не может. Ясно тебе?<br/>
- Я поняла, Канкуро-семпай. Спасибо вам большое, - Рин благодарно склонила голову.<br/>
- Эх, как приятно быть семпаем, но вот причина, по которой ты меня так называешь, совсем не радует. Иди уже и будь осторожна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. мечта. POV Наруто (19г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>о том, как Рин познакомилась с Наруто)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько Наруто себя помнил, стать Хокаге всегда было его мечтой.<br/>
Сначала его отношение к этому рангу было до жути наивным, но время шло, и постепенно он начал понимать истинное положение вещей.<br/>
Разумеется, он не мог не заметить вечные горы бумаг на столах перед Третьим и Тсунаде-бачан, но предпочитал не думать о том, что они с ними делают. Однако после окончания Четвертой Мировой войны он столкнулся с неизбежным фактом - ему придется научиться разбираться с проклятущими бумажками, иначе его мечта никогда не исполнится.<br/>
Сперва его долго и упорно муштровал Ирука-сенсей. В каком-то смысле это было привычно, и Наруто порой казалось, что он опять в Академии, однако в этот раз темы уроков были в разы запутаннее и сложнее и, к сожалению, прогуливать их было нельзя. Конечно, порой он все же не выдерживал и сбегал, но это лишь означало, что на следующий день ему придется учить больше, чтобы наверстать упущенное.<br/>
Уже через несколько дней Наруто начало казаться, что у него распухла голова от обилия информации, которую в него немилосердно впихивали. Через неделю он пришел к выводу, что ничегошеньки не знает о работе Хокаге. Через месяц - что ему придется очень постараться, чтобы начать понимать хоть что-нибудь и не налажать.<br/>
«Все казалось таким простым, - думал он, сверля взглядом свитки, разложенные перед ним на столе, - сражайся и защищай деревню, будь сильным, не подводи команду и помни о Воле Огня. Кто ж знал, что еще нужно разбираться в политике и экономике... Ками, я и слов-то таких раньше не знал!»<br/>
- Наруто, твой перерыв закончился, - напомнил ему Ирука, - давай продолжим.<br/>
Наруто застонал и драматично уткнулся лбом в стол.<br/>
Откуда-то изнутри послышалось слегка злорадное фырканье Курамы.</p>
<p>После месяцев мучений Какаши-сенсей, официально ставший к этому времени Шестым Хокаге, сжалился над ним и отправил набираться «практического опыта» в Суну.<br/>
Наруто и вправду уже давно хотел повидаться с Гаарой и спросить его, как же он справляется с этими нескончаемыми важными обязанностями. Действительно ли нужно знать все досконально или может быть, все намного проще, чем ему кажется?</p>
<p>Гаара встретил его с улыбкой и пониманием, затаившимся на дне светлых глаз.<br/>
- Шестой известил меня о твоих проблемах, Наруто. Боюсь, я немногим способен помочь, потому что не могу разглашать секреты, касающиеся внутренних дел Сунагакурэ, однако сделаю все, что в моих силах.<br/>
- Гаара! - просиял Наруто, и вопросы посыпались из него как кунаи из сработавшей ловушки.</p>
<p>- ...одна из самых важных и простых истин, Наруто, став Каге, ты не сможешь ничего добиться без поддержки других людей. Я знаю, что в Конохе ценят работу в команде, но это - другое. Собери вокруг тех, кому можешь безоговорочно доверять, тех, кто знает свое дело. Ты можешь оступиться, но они подстрахуют тебя и укажут на допущенные ошибки. Да, ты должен разбираться во всем, но поначалу необязательно вникать в тонкости. Они придут к тебе постепенно.<br/>
- Вау, Гаара. Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты столько говорил.<br/>
- Ты запомнил?<br/>
- Да, да, да! Я внимательно слушаю!<br/>
- Казекаге-сама, вы просили напомнить. У вас совещание через полчаса.<br/>
- Спасибо. Извини, Наруто, но пока это все. Я провожу тебя до архивов.<br/>
- Ничего страшного! Справлюсь и сам, говорю же!</p>
<p>Пока Гаара говорил со смотрительницей архивов, Наруто без особо энтузиазма оглядывался по сторонам. Архивы и библиотеки всегда были любимыми «местами обитания» Сакуры-чан. Она обожала теоретические знания. Он же предпочитал практику, и все эти бесконечные ряды полок со свитками и книгами неизменно нагоняли на него тоску.<br/>
Услышав свое имя, он повернул голову и неожиданно встретился взглядом со смотрительницей.<br/>
У нее были настороженно-внимательные серые глаза и светлые волосы. Она почему-то казалась смутно знакомой, хотя Наруто мог поклясться, что видит ее впервые в жизни.<br/>
- Наруто, это Рин, - коротко представил их друг другу Гаара. - Она поможет тебе найти все, что нужно. Мне пора, увидимся позже.<br/>
- Удачи вам, Казекаге-сама, - сказала Рин, почти одновременно с нарутовским «до встречи, Гаара».<br/>
Они невольно переглянулись. Рин отвернулась первой и проводила взглядом спину удаляющегося Гаары.<br/>
Наруто недоуменно моргнул.<br/>
- Узумаки-сан?<br/>
- Ой, не надо меня по фамилии звать, лучше по имени, - попросил он, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, - хорошо, Рин-нэчан?<br/>
Что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах, но он не успел понять, что именно.<br/>
- Хорошо, Наруто-сан, - вежливо согласилась она, - пойдемте, я покажу вам, где тут что.<br/>
Наруто тяжко вздохнул при мысли о предстоящей зубрежке. Сейчас у него над душой никто не стоял, но забить на учебу он все равно не мог. Это удручало неимоверно.<br/>
Он снова посмотрел на Рин. Замеченное ранее не давало ему покоя.<br/>
- Рин-нэчан, ты хорошо знаешь Гаару?<br/>
Она на секунду обернулась через плечо, одарив его недоуменным взглядом, а потом отвернулась, и они продолжили лавировать между стеллажами.<br/>
- Я познакомилась с ним до того, как он стал Казекаге.<br/>
Ее ответ был туманным, но одновременно - намекал на многое. У него создалось отчетливое впечатление, что она что-то скрывает.<br/>
- Мы пришли, - известила Рин, прервав его мысли, и указала на одну из полок. - Вот книга, описывающая историю Суны.<br/>
Наруто взял в руки пухлый том и присвистнул, взвесив его в руке.<br/>
- А какого-нибудь краткого пересказа нет? - с надеждой спросил он.<br/>
- У нас есть «Краткая история Суны» - учебник для генинов, - чуть улыбнулась Рин, - но сомневаюсь, что в ней вы найдете что-то полезное.<br/>
- Рин-нэчан... - с тоской позвал Наруто, открыв книгу на случайной странице и впав в ступор при виде незнакомых иероглифов. - Я не знаю, как прочитать некоторые слова.<br/>
- Хорошо, я принесу словари, - спокойно кивнула она и оставила его задумчиво смотреть ей вслед.<br/>
Иной на ее месте не ограничился бы одной вежливо приподнятой бровью при виде вполне взрослого парня, который плохо умеет читать. Он ожидал смеха, недоумения, а то и презрения, но никак не понимания. Похоже, Гаара знал, что делает, когда поручил помочь Наруто именно ей.<br/>
Рин вернулась довольно быстро, и в руках у нее было несколько книг - словари и «Краткая история Суны».<br/>
Заметив его удивление, она слегка смутилась и поспешила объясниться:<br/>
- Я принесла один обычный словарь и пару специализированных. Такую литературу сложно читать, пользуясь только одним словарем. Очень заковыристые слова могут попасться... А «Краткая история» может помочь разобраться в том, что окажется совсем непонятным.<br/>
- Спасибо, Рин-нэчан! - уже более искренне улыбнулся он и с затаенным ужасом оглядел кучу книг, которые ему предстояло «победить».<br/>
Это было гораздо хуже четвертой мировой войны шиноби.<br/>
«Хватит драму разводить, просто сядь уже и начни читать», - проворчал Курама.<br/>
Наруто сел и медленно открыл первую страницу «Полной истории Сунагакурэ». После нескольких секунд чтения иероглифы расплылись у него перед глазами и напрочь отказались складываться во что-то осмысленное.<br/>
- М-может быть я могу помочь с разбором того, что непонятно? - неуверенно предложила Рин.<br/>
Она почему-то до сих пор не ушла, хотя явно выполнила поручение Гаары, но Наруто было не до того, чтобы ломать голову над ее поведением. Его положение было отчаянным.<br/>
- Помоги мне, Рин-нэчан! - взмолился он, подняв на нее глаза.<br/>
Она явно дрогнула и отвела взгляд, прикусив губу.<br/>
- Ну... Мне давно хотелось прочитать эту книгу, но она старая и написана сложным языком. Сидеть одной и разбираться со всеми непонятными словами было скучно, - призналась она. - Я помогу, если мое присутствие не помешает.<br/>
- Нисколько! Спасибо, Рин-нэчан! - просиял Наруто.<br/>
Она улыбнулась, и в ее глазах на этот раз крылось что-то теплое.<br/>
- Мне нужно предупредить сотрудников, что я буду занята. Как вернусь, сразу и начнем.<br/>
Наруто энергично закивал, а потом взял в руки «Краткую историю», решив не тратить время зря и попробовать прочитать хотя бы ее.</p>
<p>- Нет, так дело не пойдет, - выдохнула Рин и устало потерла глаза, - нам явно не хватает рук, чтобы ускорить поиск.<br/>
- Рин-нэчан, ты гений! - встрепенулся Наруто, до этого безнадежно пластающийся по столешнице, и привычно сложил пальцы в печать.<br/>
- Стой! В архивах нельзя!.. - Рин не успела закончить фразу, как перед ней образовалось несколько клонов Наруто.<br/>
В здании немедленно взвыли сирены.<br/>
- Э-э-э?! - растерянно заозирались по сторонам Наруто и с хлопком исчезли все, кроме того, что сидел за столом.<br/>
- Скорпион, отключи сигналку, пожалуйста, - попросила Рин, коснувшись двумя пальцами правого виска.<br/>
- Ложная тревога, я правильно понял, Рин-сан? - насмешливо протянул АНБУ, выросший как из-под земли рядом с ней. Наруто немедленно напрягся. - Вы сами сделали это нововведение, но почему-то каждый раз сигнализация срабатывает именно рядом с вами.<br/>
Она молча сверкнула на него глазами, и АНБУ, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, исчез. В архивах снова стало тихо, и Наруто смущенно потер затылок.<br/>
Похоже, он опять случайно устроил переполох, и в этот раз ему даже не пришлось прилагать для этого усилий.<br/>
- Рин-семпай, с вами все в порядке? - спросил поспешно вынырнувший откуда-то из лабиринта стеллажей сотрудник.<br/>
- Да, конечно, - она вздохнула и посмотрела на Наруто. - К нам редко заходят шиноби из других деревень, так что я совсем забыла предупредить: у нас нельзя пользоваться ниндзюцу без специального разрешения. Тут хранится много важных документов и свитков. К тому же случались некоторые <i>инциденты</i>, после которых я решила, что нам стоить принять меры.<br/>
- Но я ведь просто хотел создать несколько клонов, чтобы нам стало проще разбираться с иероглифами, - удивился Наруто, - что тут опасного?<br/>
- Что это было за дзюцу? - осторожно спросила Рин. - Те клоны, о которых я знаю, больше похожи на мираж или являются стихийными конструктами. Они не могут выполнять интеллектуальную работу.<br/>
- Это мое секретное дзюцу, - гордо сказал Наруто, - мои клоны могут делать все, что могу делать я!<br/>
- Значит оно из запрещенных, - подытожила Рин, - неудивительно, что сработала сигнализация... Вот что, Наруто-сан, сделай своих клонов на улице, а потом иди сюда вместе с ними.<br/>
- Хорошо! - согласился он и устремился к выходу, радуясь что хотя бы ненадолго может вырваться на свободу, подальше от этих ужасных книг.</p>
<p>- Вот и я! - хором сказали Наруто, появившись перед Рин.<br/>
Она с плохо скрываемым любопытством оглядела клонов.<br/>
- И... как мне вас различать?<br/>
- Я настоящий, Рин-нэчан, - помахал рукой оригинал и сел рядом с ней, снова открыв «Полную историю» и страдальчески скривившись.<br/>
Клоны разобрали каждый по словарю, один взял «Краткую историю», еще один сел за тетрадь, в которой они записывали значения иероглифов.<br/>
- Да, так дело действительно пойдет быстрее, - удивленно отметила Рин.</p>
<p>- Ох, если бы я учил дзюцу, все было бы гораздо проще, - пожаловался Наруто, - при этом не нужно так напрягаться...<br/>
- Мозг - это тоже мускул, - рассеянно сказала Рин, просматривая свои записи и сверяясь с тем, что нашли клоны.<br/>
- Правда, что ли? - Наруто скорчил непонятную мину.<br/>
- Конечно. И для него тоже нужны особые тренировки. Скажи, Наруто-сан, как ты лучше всего запоминаешь что-то?<br/>
- Э-э-э... В смысле?<br/>
Она задумчиво покусала губу, подыскивая слова, и Наруто опять поразился тому, что не видит в ней ни капли раздражения. Все то время, что они провели за штудированием книг, Рин терпеливо отвечала на его вопросы, даже самые глупые. Как будто это было в порядке вещей - не знать очевидного. Как будто она даже и не думала судить его.<br/>
- Ты хорошо запоминаешь информацию, когда прочитаешь ее? Или когда слушаешь, когда тебе ее проговаривают? Или когда делаешь записи?<br/>
- У меня вообще плохо с запоминанием. Я лучше потренируюсь десять раз, чем буду ломать голову над чем-то заумным.<br/>
- Дело не в заумности... Похоже, у тебя хорошо развита тактильная память, - Рин подперла голову рукой и уставилась в пространство перед собой, явно увлекшись и размышляя вслух, - если это так, стоит попробовать развить ассоциативную память и...<br/>
- Рин-нэчан, а можешь объяснить как-нибудь попроще?<br/>
Она недоуменно моргнула и, спохватившись, посмотрела на него.<br/>
- Если ты хочешь что-то хорошо запомнить, предлагаю тебе попробовать сделать это, например, на бегу.<br/>
- Зачем?<br/>
- Просто попробуй и проверь, что ты помнишь более четко - то, что вызубрил, сидя на одном месте, или то, что выучил во время движения?<br/>
- Мне показалось или это прозвучало, как предложение потренироваться вместо того, чтобы безвылазно сидеть тут?<br/>
- Хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас? Можем сделать перерыв. Сейчас как раз жара спала.<br/>
- Я могу оставить тут клонов, - махнул рукой Наруто.<br/>
Клоны драматично застонали и начали громогласно причитать. Наруто поспешно зашикал на них, не желая, чтобы его выставили из архивов за поднятый шум.<br/>
- Кстати, хотела спросить, как вообще работают твои клоны, если не секрет? - спросила Рин.<br/>
Он внимательно взглянул на нее, но решил, что в том, чтобы ответить ей нет ничего зазорного.<br/>
- Они умеют накапливать опыт, а потом передают его мне после того, как рассеются. Можно сказать, у них хорошая, но короткая память.<br/>
- То есть ты узнаешь все, что знают они? - уточнила Рин. - А эти знания потом остаются или быстро исчезают? Ты мог бы изрядно упростить себе жизнь, позволяя клонам набирать и передавать тебе информацию, а потом закреплять ее.<br/>
- Рин-нэчан! Где ты была раньше со своими идеями?! Я так мучился, старался все сам запомнить...<br/>
Рин только улыбнулась и покачала головой.<br/>
- Я плохо разбираюсь в дзюцу шиноби. Может быть, тебе наоборот будет сложнее запоминать информацию из-за клонов...<br/>
- Я выложусь на полную, говорю же! - решительно заявил Наруто, и тут у него громко забурчал живот, напрочь сбив его воодушевленный настрой. - Только сначала мне надо поесть... Тут где-нибудь продают рамен?<br/>
- Казекаге-сама лично позаботился о том, чтобы у нас открылось несколько раменных специально для тебя, Наруто-сан.<br/>
- Отлично! Рин-нэчан, ты же проводишь меня? А то я не знаю, где тут у вас что.<br/>
- Я не уверена, что помню дорогу, я была в раменной только пару раз...<br/>
- Я верю, что мы ее найдем!<br/>
Далеко они не ушли, потому что на выходе их встретил Гаара.<br/>
Увидев их, он улыбнулся, и у него будто спал невидимый груз с плеч.<br/>
- Уже проголодался, - констатировал он, - и попросил тебя накормить его раменом, верно, Рин?<br/>
- Именно так, Казекаге-сама, - кивнула она с улыбкой.<br/>
- Я такой предсказуемый или ты просто хорошо меня знаешь? - проворчал Наруто.<br/>
- И то, и другое, - невозмутимо ответил Гаара.<br/>
- Я вам не помешаю? - спросила Рин, задержавшись в дверях.<br/>
Наруто и Гаара переглянулись и повернулись к ней.<br/>
- Гаара назначил тебя помогать мне сегодня, вот ты и помогаешь, а он тут просто так за компанию, - объяснил ей Наруто.<br/>
Гаара ни словом не возразивший против такого неуважения только усмехнулся.<br/>
На улице действительно стало прохладнее, как Рин и говорила, хотя Наруто, привыкшему к более мягкой погоде, все равно было жарко. Он шумно выдохнул и потянулся, стараясь отогнать от себя сонную одурь, охватившую его после долгого сидения за книгами.<br/>
- Боюсь подумать, каким я буду занятым, когда стану Хокаге, - задумался он вслух.<br/>
- На семью и друзей у тебя всегда найдется время, - заметил Гаара.<br/>
- А если нет, придется мне расклонироваться. Кстати, Рин-нэчан подкинула мне идею...<br/>
И он пустился объяснять, как можно использовать клонов, чтобы ему стало проще учиться, активно жестикулируя и сверкая глазами.<br/>
- Я все-таки думаю, что это довольно рискованно, - вклинилась Рин в одну из пауз, - ты говоришь, что к тебе переходит весь опыт разом. Умственное напряжение переносится гораздо хуже, чем физическое...<br/>
- Ты должен действовать осторожно, Наруто, не торопись, - посоветовал Гаара.<br/>
- Ладно-ладно, понял я! - неохотно согласился Наруто, и тут его живот просто взвыл, заставив некоторых прохожих шарахнуться от него в стороны. - Угх. А мы скоро придем?<br/>
- Уже пришли, - сказал Гаара.<br/>
- Рамен! - все мысли о клонах мгновенно вылетели у Наруто из головы, и он помчался вперед.</p>
<p>Где-то к концу третьей миски к Наруто вернулась способность воспринимать окружающий мир. Он стал медленней орудовать палочками и, добравшись до дна, довольно вздохнул. Конечно, здешний рамен не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что подавали в Ичираку, но был вполне неплохим.<br/>
Он уже неспеша приступил к четвертой тарелке, потом взглянул в сторону забытых им спутников и удивленно поднял брови.<br/>
Они сидели рядом и разговаривали. И вроде бы в этом не было ничего особенного, но он заметил, что они смотрят друг на друга так, словно кроме них двоих никого вокруг не существует.<br/>
Наруто никогда раньше не видел у Гаары такого выражения лица.<br/>
«Неужели завидуешь, мелкий?» - проворчал Курама, лениво приоткрыв глаз.<br/>
«Может быть», - буркнул Наруто и уставился в миску так, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление.<br/>
Так вот значит что скрывала Рин...<br/>
- Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? - спросил Гаара. - Почему ты съел только три миски? Тебе не понравилось?<br/>
- Да нет... - он поднял голову и прямо посмотрел на друга. - Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?<br/>
- Что именно ты имеешь в виду? - спокойно спросил Гаара.<br/>
- Это он, наверное, обо мне, - подала голос Рин, взволнованно переплетя пальцы.<br/>
Наруто просто кивнул, поджав губы.<br/>
- Мы встречаемся, но не афишируем это. Я не хотел обидеть тебя, но предпочел не рисковать, так что дождался, когда мы будем наедине в безопасном месте... - Гаара пару раз стукнул пальцем по углу стола.<br/>
Наруто прищурился и разобрал на деревянной поверхности сложную вязь защитной печати. Только сейчас он заметил, что вокруг них подозрительно тихо, а окружающий мир будто слегка размыт.<br/>
- Пусть сейчас и настали мирные времена, врагов у меня по-прежнему много, - добавил Гаара.<br/>
- Все равно мог хотя бы намекнуть... - проворчал Наруто, но уже без особого запала, потом вздохнул и улыбнулся. - Поздравляю или что еще там надо говорить в таких случаях?<br/>
- Спасибо, - Рин <i>по-настоящему</i> улыбнулась ему, и Наруто с ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет.<br/>
Он поспешно отвел глаза и снова начал есть рамен, пытаясь успокоиться.<br/>
Кажется, ему стало немного понятнее, почему Гаара выбрал Рин.<br/>
- Вы не сможете скрывать это вечно, - сказал он, рассеянно поболтав палочками в наполовину опустевшей миске, - что будете делать, если кто-то случайно узнает?<br/>
- Мы скоро расскажем об этом, но сначала нужно подготовиться к этому моменту, - сказал Гаара. - Рин знает, что делать, если кто-то узнает раньше и попытается что-то предпринять.<br/>
Наруто ошалело покрутил головой.<br/>
- Как все сложно! Заметка на будущее: если я захочу с кем-то встречаться, лучше начать это делать до того, как я стану Хокаге!<br/>
- Правильно мыслишь, Наруто, - одобрил Гаара, - когда ты Каге, прежде чем действовать, ты всегда должен учитывать общественное мнение, мнение совета и то, как твои действия могут повлиять на внешнюю политику.<br/>
- Причем тут внешняя политика?! - Наруто от изумления аж выронил палочки.<br/>
- Со мной больше нельзя будет заключить союз, предложив мне вступить в политический брак с чьей-нибудь дочерью, - невозмутимо привел пример Гаара.<br/>
- И такое бывает?! - Наруто округлил глаза. - А что, меня могут насильно женить?<br/>
- Нет, не могут. Конечно, Старейшины могут подталкивать к принятию решений, но в конечном счете все зависит только от тебя самого.<br/>
Наруто облегченно вздохнул, взял новый набор палочек и одним махом доел оставшийся рамен.<br/>
- Давайте вернемся к насущному. Как мне побыстрее стать Хокаге? Гаара, делись шпаргалками!<br/>
Рин рассмеялась, а Гаара только головой покачал в ответ на бесцеремонную просьбу.<br/>
- Я рад, что ты не теряешь фокус, но в данном случае ты мог быть более тактичным. Прямота редко приветствуется во время переговоров, хотя я сам не люблю прятаться за словесной мишурой.<br/>
- Точно! - осенило Наруто, и он хлопнул кулаком по ладони. - Я теперь знаю, как тебя называть, когда ты такой разговорчивый! Гаара-сенсей!<br/>
- Внимательней, Наруто, ты запомнил то, что я сказал?<br/>
- Нет, Гаара-сенсей, объясните еще раз!<br/>
И Гаара объяснил, и рассказал еще много чего интересного и полезного, а Рин-нэчан порой вставляла очень дельные комментарии.<br/>
Наруто сидел, слушал и думал, что таких друзей, как Гаара, еще поискать, и что Рин-нэчан он решительно одобряет (не то чтобы Гааре было нужно его одобрение, но все же). И хотелось бы ему найти кого-то близкого, так же как Гааре, но времени на это нет. Ему ведь столько всего нужно узнать, столько выучить... И он ни за что не сдастся, как бы трудно ни было, ведь таков его путь ниндзя!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. арка про семью Рин (19г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b># зацепка</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
Уж чего я совершенно не ожидала, так это увидеть голую девушку в своей ванной комнате.<br/>
Долгие мучительные секунды просто ошарашенно хлопала глазами, не в силах сдвинуться с места, но потом мне вдруг показались знакомыми черты ее лица.<br/>
- Наруто? – отчаянно понадеялась я.<br/>
- У-га-да-ла! - пропела девица и, к моему облегчению, превратилась во вполне одетого парня. - Сюрприз! - он заливисто рассмеялся, неловко взъерошив волосы на затылке. - А что ты тут делаешь, Рин-нэчан?<br/>
- Я хотела задать тебе встречный вопрос. Это ванная комната <i>моего номера</i>. Как ты тут оказался, да еще и в таком виде?!<br/>
- Долгая история. Если вкратце - я сбежал от Ируки-сенсея и залез в первое попавшееся открытое окно… Не знал, что ты в Конохе. Как давно здесь?<br/>
- Вот только пришла и заселилась в гостиницу вместе с Яоки и Короби, моими сопровождающими. Тебе повезло, что их сейчас тут нет. Наверняка посчитали бы угрозой твой внезапный «визит».<br/>
- Вряд ли бы они смогли мне что-то сделать, - уверенно улыбнулся Наруто. - Ты по делу пришла или просто так?<br/>
- Просто так. Отдыхаю от работы, гуляю по стране Огня, - я пожала плечами, - зашла вот и на вашу деревню посмотреть.<br/>
- А давай я тебе покажу тут все? - тут же загорелся идеей Узумаки. - И рамен заодно попробуешь. В Ичираку самый вкусный в мире рамен! Вообще не сравнить с тем, что у вас в Суне продают, говорю же!<br/>
- Э-эм... А тебе не надо вернуться к учебе?<br/>
Не то чтобы я была против его компании, но не хотелось отвлекать человека от важных дел.<br/>
У Наруто тут же смешно вытянулось лицо.<br/>
- Рин-нэчан! Ну вот зачем ты напомнила!..<br/>
- Какой же ты несерьезный, - невольно улыбнулась. – О, а давай сделаем так... Тебе же по душе практика? Представим, что ты, как Хокаге, принимаешь иностранного гостя, то есть меня. В будущем такое не раз случится. Вот и подумай, куда бы ты меня отвел? Что бы стал показывать? А что ни в коем случае мне видеть нельзя?..<br/>
Наруто скорчил забавную моську, крепко задумавшись, а потом его лицо разгладилось, и на губах заиграла лисья усмешка.<br/>
- Я знаю-знаю! - воскликнул он. - Я...<br/>
- Стоп! - решительно подняла палец. - Не объясняй мне ничего. Давай прямо разыграем это по ролям? Здравствуйте, Хокаге-сама.<br/>
- Ооо! Как же мне нравится, как это звучит! - захихикал Узумаки.<br/>
- Не отвлекайся! Что ответишь?<br/>
- Добро пожаловать в Коноху, гость-сан!<br/>
- Я важный гость, - подсказала громким шепотом.<br/>
- Рин-сама! - поспешно поправился Наруто, безуспешно пытаясь удержать улыбку.<br/>
- Я слышала, у вас красивая деревня... - проговорила томным голосом, обмахиваясь воображаемым веером.<br/>
Наруто прыснул.<br/>
- Ками, Рин-нэчан, ты бы себя со стороны видела! - простонал он, утирая слезы из глаз.<br/>
- Не смей смеяться над дамой! - шутливо возмутилась я. - Все переговоры насмарку пойдут! Кхм, - снова подняла воображаемый веер к лицу, - не покажете ли мне местные достопримечательности?..<br/>
- Сочту за честь, - Наруто неожиданно галантно предложил мне руку.<br/>
Я потрясенно моргнула, но приняла ее, следуя роли.<br/>
И надо же было Яоки с Короби заглянуть в номер именно в этот момент.<br/>
- Рин-сан?.. Что вы делаете? Наруто-сан? Что? Что происходит? - наперебой загалдели они.<br/>
Наруто снова засмеялся и сквозь смех попытался им все объяснить. Я отпустила его локоть и закрыла лицо ладонями, дожидаясь, когда яростно атаковавшее меня смущение сдаст позиции.<br/>
М-да, похоже меня немного занесло. Но с Узумаки так <i>легко</i> дурачиться…<br/>
- Рин-нэчан, ты как? Я не буду больше смеяться, говорю же! - забеспокоился Наруто.<br/>
- Да все нормально, - я вздохнула и зыркнула в сторону своих сопровождающих.<br/>
Те даже после объяснений Узумаки продолжали как-то странно на меня поглядывать.<br/>
Я фыркнула и горделиво выпрямилась, вздернув подбородок.<br/>
- Ведите, Хокаге-сама. Я уверена в вашей компании мне не будет ничего угрожать, - и с намеком посмотрела на Короби и Яоки.<br/>
Те разом приуныли.<br/>
Сами виноваты, иначе пригласила бы их пойти с нами.<br/>
- Со мной точно не пропадешь! - кивнул Наруто, а потом спохватился: - То есть, не пропадете. Рин-нэчан, а обязательно так вежливо говорить?..<br/>
Я подумала о том, как мне придется постоянно одергивать его в течение дня, как на нас будут странно коситься так же, как Яоки и Короби, и вздохнула.<br/>
- В реальном случае - да, конечно. Но со мной - говори, как хочешь. И «экскурсию» проводи, как вздумается. Это не должно быть в тягость. Я не хочу, чтобы ты насилу изображал что-то. В этом нет смысла.<br/>
- Посмотрим, как пойдет, - решил Узумаки, затем взял меня за плечи и начал целенаправленно подталкивать к выходу.</p>
<p>У меня было несколько предвзятое отношение к Конохе из-за того, что здесь погиб отец, но несмотря на это, я смогла оценить ее беспристрастно. Деревня оказалась очень зеленой, многолюдной и полной жизни.<br/>
Казалось, каждый третий прохожий норовил окликнуть Наруто и перекинуться с ним парой слов. Узумаки неловко улыбался, отнекивался и быстро вел меня дальше. Меня провожали заинтересованными взглядами, от которых становилось как-то не по себе.<br/>
Мы бродили по деревне где-то пару часов, а потом Наруто предсказуемо проголодался и потащил меня в свой любимый Ичираку.<br/>
Рамен там действительно был потрясающим.<br/>
- Ааа, я кошелек забыл! - спохватился Узумаки уже после того, как буквально вдохнул в себя несколько порций.<br/>
- Я заплачу, - предложила я.<br/>
Наруто нахмурился.<br/>
- Нетушки! Теучи-оджисан, я сбегаю домой за деньгами, ладно? Рин-нэчан, подождешь здесь?<br/>
- Хорошо, - спокойно откликнулся владелец Ичираку, готовя следующий заказ вместе с какой-то девушкой. Его дочерью, возможно?<br/>
- Как вам наш рамен? - дружелюбно спросила она, заметив, что я смотрю на нее. - Наруто постоянно приводит к нам новых клиентов. Откуда вы к нам?<br/>
- Очень вкусно, - честно ответила я, неспешно расправляя со своей порцией. - Я из Суны.<br/>
- Неблизкий путь вы прошли, - заметил Теучи, - слышал, там наши конкуренты бизнес открыли?<br/>
- Ваш рамен лучше, - заверила я его. - Хотя я не специалист. Просто... чувствуется, что он у вас с душой приготовлен.<br/>
- О, как приятно, - владелец польщенно разулыбался.<br/>
- Вот и я! - чуть запыхавшийся Наруто снова плюхнулся на сидение рядом со мной.<br/>
Он неловко шлепнул на стойку кошелек в виде лягушки. От удара тот раскрылся и содержимое немедленно рассыпалось по столешнице.<br/>
- Ой...<br/>
Узумаки кинулся собирать монетки, и я начала было ему помогать, как вдруг заметила, что вместе с деньгами из кошелька выпала еще и маленькая потертая фотография.<br/>
Я машинально взяла ее в руки и замерла. Женщина на фото была удивительно похожа на мою мать.<br/>
- Кто... кто это? - едва смогла выдавить из себя.<br/>
- Моя мама, Узумаки Кушина, - с гордостью ответил Наруто. - Ты чего, Рин-нэчан?<br/>
- Узумаки? - я растерянно моргнула, отдавая ему монеты и фотографию.<br/>
- Ну да, у меня от нее фамилия. Слышал, когда-то Узумаки были великим кланом... но потом их деревню разрушили и никого из них не осталось в живых.<br/>
- Твоя мама показалась мне знакомой... Может быть, я видела кого-то похожего, - я отвела глаза, несколько напряженно улыбнувшись.<br/>
Наруто нахмурился, но, к моему удивлению, не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Просто расплатился за нас обоих и повел дальше показывать Коноху.<br/>
Сперва я не могла сосредоточиться на его словах, все еще находясь в некотором шоке, но потом снова втянулась в «экскурсию» и периодически изображала реакцию изнеженной дамы на ту или иную «достопримечательность», когда была уверена, что у нас нет зрителей. Наруто подыгрывал, а потом мы оба хохотали до слез. Мое настроение просто не могло оставаться подавленным в такой обстановке.<br/>
Прогулка резко завершилась, когда учитель Наруто все-таки нашел сбежавшего ученика.<br/>
Глядя вслед этой занятной парочке - герою всего мира шиноби, улептывающего со всех ног, и несущегося за ним сердитого мужчину со шрамом на носу, я дивилась иронии судьбы.<br/>
Кто бы мог подумать, что все так обернется? Совпадение ли это или моя мать действительно была клановой куноичи? Наруто... мой дальний родственник? Нет, ничего не могу утверждать наверняка, пока не найду доказательства. Кажется, дед говорил, что в доме остались какие-то вещи мамы... Но я не хотела их видеть и даже думать о них. Похоже, пришла пора наконец взглянуть в глаза своему прошлому.</p>
<p><b># правда</b><br/>
<i>19г</i><br/>
- Казекаге-сама, - в кабинет заглянула секретарь, - к вам посетитель. Судзуран но Рин, смотритель архивов. Цель визита указала не связанную с работой, по личному делу. Согласитесь принять?<br/>
Гаара нахмурился. Не в правилах Рин было идти к нему вот так в открытую. Случилось что-то серьезное.<br/>
- Пусть заходит.<br/>
Секретарь пригласила Рин и ушла, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.<br/>
Рин замерла у входа, как будто сама не знала, зачем явилась.<br/>
В воздухе повисло странное напряжение, и ему это совершенно не понравилось. Он активировал печать тишины и подошел к ней.<br/>
- Что не так, Рин?<br/>
- Я... - она нервно облизнула губы, - я кое-что узнала, - ее взгляд рассеянно обежал кабинет, но она явно ничего не видела перед собой. -  Про маму. И про себя. Но не знаю, что с этим знанием делать. Мне не с кем посоветоваться, кроме тебя... Да и кажется, я обязана сказать тебе об этом, как главе деревни. Вот и пришла...<br/>
Он никогда еще ни видел ее такой растерянной и не способной нормально выразить свои мысли. И чем дольше она тянула, тем сильнее ему хотелось взять ее за плечи и хорошенько потрясти, чтобы добиться внятного ответа. Его пальцы непроизвольно стиснули края рукавов робы. Песок золотистым облаком воспарил над ними, что-то взволнованно шелестя.<br/>
- Ками, ну почему это так сложно сказать?! - Рин раздраженно вздохнула, очевидно не в силах заставить себя признаться ему в чем-то. - Мама слишком хорошо научила меня не выдавать секретов.<br/>
Она решительно достала из кармана пожелтевший от времени конверт и протянула его ему.<br/>
- Раз уж я не могу сказать это вслух, прочитай, пожалуйста. Я нашла это среди старых вещей.<br/>
Гаара быстро достал письмо и вчитался в скользящие строчки чужого почерка.<br/>
Письмо было личным, и вряд ли Рин позволила ему читать его, если бы в этом не было острой необходимости.<br/>
Дочитав до нужного места, он моргнул, потом перечитал еще раз, и поднял на Рин удивленный взгляд.<br/>
- <i>Узумаки?..</i><br/>
- Да... я Узумаки, - она ощутимо расслабилась, когда ей наконец удалось произнести это, и напряжение тут же отпустило его.<br/>
Песок опустился к полу и неохотно пополз обратно в тыкву.<br/>
- Это многое объясняет… - Гаара отдал ей письмо и переплел руки на груди. - Что планируешь делать дальше?<br/>
- Я понятия не имею, как в таких случаях нужно поступать. Мама всегда скрывала свое происхождение. Заставляла меня не говорить об определенных вещах и не оставлять лишних следов, и при этом ничего толком не объясняла. Я сначала удивлялась, потом приняла это как должное. Понимала, что если мама чего-то боится, значит нужно делать так, как она говорит. Но правда все равно обнаружилась, и мама... умерла из-за этого. Я не хочу такой судьбы.<br/>
- Тогда об этом стоит сказать, но на твоих условиях.<br/>
- Меня вот что беспокоит - поверит ли кто-то, что я - Узумаки? Нужно что-то весомое, чтобы подтвердить мои слова. Ты прочитал письмо до конца?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Мама писала, что наш дом, вроде как, уцелел. И если я что-то хочу узнать про семью, для этого нужно пойти в Узушиогакурэ.<br/>
- Это исключено. Слишком рискованно.<br/>
- Но ты же сам сказал, что я могу рассказать «на своих условиях»! Я должна найти доказательства. А вдруг там и библиотека семейная сохранилась? Я же могу найти что-то про фууиндзюцу!<br/>
- Рин...<br/>
- Ты говорил, что хоть в Суне сейчас и относительно стабильная обстановка, мы не можем похвастаться ничем особенным. Я могу это исправить!<br/>
- Но не ценой своей жизни! Общеизвестно, что Узумаки оставили после себя множество ловушек. Если что-то пойдет не так...<br/>
- Кровь меня защитит. Про это мама тоже упомянула. Может быть, глупо верить старому письму, но... Я чувствую, что обязана туда пойти и все узнать. Гаара, пожалуйста...<br/>
Он прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, опустив руки, не в силах выдержать ее умоляющий взгляд.<br/>
- Придется просить помощи у Конохи, - с неудовольствием констатировал он. - В какой-то мере это их тоже касается... Если я выделю слишком большой эскорт, это вызовет подозрения.<br/>
- Было бы здорово, если бы со мной пошел Наруто!<br/>
- Вряд ли отправят его. Все-таки информация неподтвержденная... Шестой не будет его зря обнадеживать.<br/>
- Ну и ладно. Кого бы ни отправили... Главное, что ты меня отпускаешь! Ведь отпускаешь же, правда?<br/>
Ее лицо осветилось улыбкой, и она, сцепив руки за спиной, стала нетерпеливо покачиваться из стороны в сторону, выжидательно глядя на него. Обычно Рин вела себя сдержанно, но когда ее охватывали эмоции, ее обаянию было трудно сопротивляться.<br/>
Гаара обреченно кивнул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. дорога. POV Саске (19г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>О том, как Рин познакомилась с Саске х)</p>
<p>太陽 [taiyō] - с яп. «солнце».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Послание Шестого Хокаге застало его во время завтрака.<br/>Уловив знакомый импульс, Саске отложил онигири, достал чистый свиток и привычным движением бросил перед собой. Чернильная птица Сая немедленно расплескалась иероглифами по бумаге.<br/>По мере прочтения его брови вздымались все выше, а потом он нахмурился. <br/>«В Сунагакурэ обнаружен прямой потомок клана Узумаки - Судзуран но Рин, гражданская. Казекаге запрашивает содействия в миссии А-ранга по ее сопровождению в Узушио. Маршрут прилагается. Всю информацию об Узумаки, полученную во время миссии, по возвращению сообщить Хокаге лично».<br/>Саске испепелил свиток и со вздохом вернулся к недоеденному завтраку. <br/>Коноха позволяла ему бродить, где вздумается, но периодически подкидывала задания, в исполнении которых без его помощи было не обойтись. Это несколько раздражало, но отказать он не мог. Сам же решил защищать деревню из тени. В этом случае дело, пусть и отдаленно, касалось Наруто. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта Узумаки хотя бы вполовину менее надоедливая и шумная, чем его друг.</p>
<p>Он догнал отряд из Суны ближе к вечеру и стал свидетелем их стычки с бандитами.<br/>Двое шиноби из сопровождения вполне справлялись, даже не задействуя ниндзюцу, но противники изрядно превышали их числом. Пара человек все-таки ухитрилась проскочить мимо них и целеустремленно двинулась к светловолосой девушке. Она, однако, не паниковала и, похоже, ожидала подобного, потому что изначально заняла стратегическую позицию возле дерева, надежно защищающего ее с тыла.<br/>Саске мельком отметил уверенность в ее стойке и готовность дать отпор при необходимости, а потом, не церемонясь, вырубил всех оставшихся бандитов. Пусть его немного и заинтересовало, как новоявленная Узумаки сумела бы постоять за себя, это не стоило ненужного риска.<br/>- Учиха Саске, - представился он, повернувшись так, чтобы в поле зрения оказались и настороженно замершие шиноби и их подопечная, - прибыл по поручению Шестого Хокаге, чтобы содействовать вам.<br/>- Учиха-сан? Меня зовут Яоки. Давно мы с вами не виделись... - сказал темноволосый шиноби, а потом смущенно замялся. - Наверное, вы не помните, но мы с Короби как-то выполняли миссию с вашей командой вскоре после чуунинского экзамена.<br/>Саске коротко кивнул, смутно припоминая подобное.<br/>- Рин, - подала голос девушка, - рада знакомству.<br/>Он тайком сдержал облегченный вздох. Она не проявила ни капли романтического интереса к его персоне, только чуть сощурилась, будто толком не могла разглядеть его в сгущающихся сумерках. Пусть ее равнодушие и казалось несколько странным (учитывая то, как на него обычно реагировали девушки), это значительно упрощало их дальнейшее взаимодействие.<br/>- Ты не похожа на Узумаки, - без обиняков сказал он.<br/>Рин фыркнула, будто точно знала, что он имеет в виду.<br/>- И мне кажется, это к лучшему, что меня так просто не распознать, - заметила она. - А что, вы многих встречали?<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Но тем не менее у вас успел сложиться четкий образ, - Рин неожиданно мягко улыбнулась. - Я рада, что хоть кто-то выжил после всех этих войн. Я вот знаю только одного Нару-таё. Ой, то есть, Наруто.<br/>Саске недоуменно моргнул. Он не ослышался, она только что назвала этого идиота «солнцем»?.. С каких пор... А, впрочем не важно. Придурок всегда быстро умел заводить друзей в самых неожиданных местах. А если учесть, что они дальние родственники, неудивительно, что она так тепло о нем отзывается.<br/>- Саске-сан?<br/>- Кроме Наруто я знаю еще Узумаки Карин, - неохотно сказал он.<br/>Вопреки его опасениям Рин не стала выспрашивать подробности, только кивнула и повернулась к Яоки и Короби.<br/>- Пойдемте дальше, пока совсем не стемнело, и я не начала спотыкаться на каждом шагу.<br/>- И не наставила новых синяков, - подхватил Яоки.<br/>- И опять не подвернула ногу, - вздохнул Короби.<br/>- Ох, вы так хорошо меня знаете, - она шутливо закатила глаза.<br/>Шиноби Суны и Рин явно были знакомы не один год и со стороны казались одной слаженной командой, в которой ему не было места. В сердце неожиданно кольнуло глухой тоской по былым временам.<br/>Рин обернулась, будто ощутила его дискомфорт.<br/>- Извините, Саске-сан, эти двое так часто сопровождают меня, что нам уже сложно держаться официоза. Вы говорите, если будем перегибать палку, мы постараемся держаться в рамках.<br/>Он только хмыкнул в ответ, двинувшись вслед за ними.<br/>Вежливая Узумаки. Куда катится этот мир?</p>
<p>Как только солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, Короби приблизился к Рин почти вплотную и придерживал ее всякий раз, когда она оступалась.<br/>Это точно не было природной неуклюжестью. Не так давно у него были проблемы со зрением, так что ему не составило труда распознать похожие признаки у Узумаки.<br/>Почему она это не исправит?.. Ладно, это не его дело.<br/>Они нашли подходящее место для стоянки часа через два. <br/>Он встал на стражу, пока шиноби Суны занялись обустройством лагеря, а Рин уселась в сторонке и, вооружившись фонариком, стала что-то увлеченно записывать в тетрадь.<br/>Судя по невозмутимому виду Яоки и Короби это было делом привычным, поэтому Саске воздержался от комментариев.<br/>Пусть занимается чем хочет, главное, что к нему не лезет.</p>
<p>Рин определенно не была «жаворонком»: раннее вставание не вызвало у нее  положительных эмоций.<br/>Саске отстраненно наблюдал, как шиноби Суны споро подают ей все необходимое для приготовления завтрака, но стараются не подходить близко лишний раз.<br/>Неужели были эксцессы? Нужно взять на заметку их линию поведения. Рин, конечно, не Сакура, но все женщины страшны в гневе, и ему совсем не хочется ненароком попасть под горячую руку.<br/>Постепенно утренние ворчливость и рассеянность Узумаки сошли на нет, а кружка заваренного ею же чая окончательно примирила ее с жизнью.<br/>Она радушным жестом пригласила спутников к костру и принялась раскладывать наваристую кашу по плошкам.<br/>Саске взял свою порцию без возражений, но не стал сразу приниматься за еду, тайком наблюдая за шиноби.<br/>Он всегда относился к чужой готовке с изрядной долей подозрительности, подкрепляемой еще и профессиональной паранойей. Но «преломить хлеб» с союзниками все же стоило, чтобы показать, что он им хоть сколько-то доверяет. От ужина он уже отказывался, ограничившись рационной плиткой походного пайка, но сегодня, увы, так сделать не получится.<br/>Каша оказалась вполне съедобной, пусть и несколько пересоленной на его вкус, и он сам не заметил, как съел все, что ему положили. <br/>Рин определенно знала, чем кормить шиноби, потому что вскоре его охватило чувство приятной сытости, а в теле будто прибавилось сил. Он следил за приготовлением завтрака, так что был уверен, что она не добавляла в котелок ничего кроме обычных продуктов, но эффект получился такой, словно он проглотил чакра-пилюлю. Видимо, в рецепт входил определенный набор питательных веществ и витаминов. Надо будет потом не забыть спросить какой, если это не секрет, конечно.<br/>Его «очарование» все так же ни капли не влияло на Рин и при солнечном свете. Да, она уделила какое-то время изучению его внешности, и он заметил в ее глазах что-то похожее на восхищение, смешанное с благоговением, но такие чувства возникают, скорее, при взгляде на произведение искусства, а не на понравившегося парня.<br/>Это немного его успокоило, но он все равно держался настороже. У него было крайне мало опыта в общении с вменяемыми девушками. Можно сказать, почти никакого, потому что практически все при встрече так и норовили состроить ему глазки или пофлиртовать.<br/>Возможно, мысли Рин занимал кто-то другой, поэтому она не торопилась вешаться ему на шею?..<br/>Допив чай, он прошел вдоль границ лагеря и внимательно просканировал округу на наличие недоброжелателей. Вблизи обнаружились только обитатели леса, которым уж точно не было дела до их отряда.<br/>- Все чисто, - счел за должное сообщить он.<br/>- Это хорошо, спасибо, Саске-сан, - Рин довольно жмурилась над второй кружкой чая.<br/>Так значит ему не почудилось, Узумаки у них, правда, негласный командир отряда.<br/>С одной стороны, это имело смысл, потому что она задавала темп, с другой - было несколько абсурдно, ведь она не могла учесть всего, являясь гражданским лицом.<br/>Сверху раздался птичий клич. Саске тут же поднял голову и увидел кружащего над ними сокола.<br/>- Вот и почта, - спокойно сказала Рин, поднявшись со своего места, и отошла чуть в сторону.<br/>Птица немедленно спикировала на ее протянутую руку и крепко вцепилась когтями в рукав, помогая себе удержать равновесие полурасправленными крыльями.<br/>Рин аккуратно достала послание из маленькой сумочки, прикрепленной к лапе вестника.<br/>- Спасибо, Тораносуке.<br/>Сокол склонил голову с негромким клекотом и перебрался к ней на плечо, явно не торопясь улетать.<br/>Рин развернула свиток и углубилась в чтение. Ее лицо вскоре засияло каким-то внутренним светом, а на губах появилась счастливая улыбка.<br/>На миг она почему-то напомнила ему маму, когда та читала письма отца, посланные им во время долгих миссий. <br/>Дыхание на секунду перехватило, но его быстро отпустило, так что никто ничего не заметил.<br/>- Казекаге-сама официально подтвердил запрос поддержки из Конохи и пожелал нам успешного завершения совместной миссии, - коротко пересказала Рин, дочитав послание, потом спрятала бумагу в карман и достала из соседнего какое-то лакомство для птицы.<br/>Сокол немедленно проглотил угощение и ласково потерся головой о ее щеку.<br/>- А больше Гаара-сама ничего не писал? - с этаким намеком спросил Короби.<br/>- Я озвучила то, что касается всех нас. Остальное - конфиденциальная информация, - Рин насмешливо усмехнулась.<br/>- Конечно-конечно, - с картинно серьезным видом покивали шиноби Суны.<br/>Кажется, он начал понимать, почему Узумаки к нему безразлична, но у него пока не доставало информации, чтобы с уверенностью говорить, что его вывод – верный.<br/>Рин выудила откуда-то из-за пазухи свернутый трубочкой тетрадный лист и положила в сумочку Тораносуке, затем тихо проговорила что-то неразборчивое, погладив сокола по голове, и подбросила его в воздух.<br/>Тораносуке прощально крикнул, взлетев над деревьями, сделал круг и устремился прочь.<br/>- Ну вот, теперь можно идти дальше, - довольно сказала Рин.</p>
<p>Саске неожиданно для себя довольно быстро привык к неспешным будням отряда из Суны. Что Узумаки, что Яоки с Короби не пытались ему навязываться и уважали право на личное пространство. Часто они все молчали, погруженные в свои мысли, но тишина не была неловкой, просто... мирной. Помогало и то, что все ошибки, которые Саске успел совершить за эти несколько лет, никаким образом не коснулись ни Рин, ни ее сопровождающих.<br/>Путешествуя с ними, он как бы оставался сам по себе, но в то же время был не один. Мог беспрепятственно размышлять над решением своих проблем и искать подсказки, наблюдая за жизнью вокруг, в том числе - за своими спутниками.<br/>Как-то он все-таки не выдержал и спросил, что пишет Рин каждый вечер.<br/>- Упорядочиваю свои мысли, - пожала плечами она, - записываю впечатления, идеи, строю планы, разбираю по пунктам, почему надо сделать одно, но не стоит - другое... Ну, и письма сочиняю. Мне лучше думается, когда все перед глазами, а не где-то там в недрах головы. Для шиноби такое, наверное, ужасный компромат... Хотя я слышала про одну интересную традицию. Если человека тяготит прошлое, он может сжечь его, фигурально выражаясь - записывает какое-то плохое воспоминание или неудачу, сосредотачивается, а потом бросает бумагу в огонь. Когда она сгорает, пепел развеивают по ветру. Мне это не нужно, но кому-то действительно может стать легче...<br/>Он неопределенно хмыкнул и вернулся к наблюдению за окрестностями. Никаких опасностей который день, но все равно стоит быть начеку.<br/>Слова Узумаки внезапно крепко засели в голове, но он решил отложить раздумья на эту тему до тех пор, пока не останется в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Путь до побережья они прошли за гораздо большее время, чем Саске рассчитывал, но это не вызвало у него ни грамма возмущения. Слишком часто ему приходилось куда-то спешить, так что размеренное путешествие внесло в его жизнь приятное разнообразие. <br/>Пережив полдневное плавание через море на лодке, купленной у жителей портового городка, они, наконец, достигли цели.<br/>Остров выглядел довольно удручающе. И хоть природа взяла свое, заполонив пустое пространство травой и зарослями кустарника, следы ужасающих разрушений по-прежнему были отчетливо видны тут и там.<br/>У него невольно сдавило горло, потому что перед глазами встали воспоминания <i>о том самом дне в квартале Учиха</i>, но он вовремя взял себя в руки и стал краем глаза следить за Рин, одновременно приготовившись к неприятным неожиданностям.<br/>Узумаки с болезненно жадным любопытством оглядывалась по сторонам. Казалось, она хочет изучить каждую рытвину и травинку только потому, что это - земля ее предков. Ее лицо, обычно спокойное, сейчас открыто выражало эмоции, что вдруг отчетливо напомнило ему Наруто.<br/>Может быть, они не такие уж и далекие родственники, как Саске показалось в начале.<br/>Подойдя к окраине бывшей скрытой деревни, их отряд единодушно взял паузу, потому что то, что открылось их глазам, сложно было принять так сразу даже бывалым шиноби.<br/>Казалось, тут порезвилось несколько великанов - на территории не осталось ни одного целого строения. Все было разломано, перевернуто вверх дном, испещрено следами сильных ударов от каких-то ниндзюцу, а местами - буквально стерто в пыль. <br/>Насколько же сильно другие страны боялись Узумаки, чтобы сотворить с их домом подобное...<br/>По слухам, на территории Узушио несмотря на разрушения осталось множество ловушек-барьеров, и здесь сгинуло немало людей, желающих поживиться тем, что осталось от некогда великого клана. Узумаки ревностно охраняли свои секреты, так что доступ к ним могли получить только прямые потомки.<br/>Саске знал только одного человека, которому удалось вытащить отсюда хоть что-то - Орочимару. Карин бесконечно уважала Змеиного саннина, поэтому добровольно принесла ему уцелевшие остатки архивов своей семьи. Пусть это многого не дало, Орочимару все равно долгое время ходил очень довольный.<br/>- Куда теперь? - первым подал голос Короби.<br/>- О, сейчас... - Рин растерянно заморгала и достала из кармана пожелтевший от времени конверт.<br/>Вчитавшись в вынутое из него письмо, она задумчиво покусала губу и подняла взгляд.<br/>- Нам нужно к центру деревни. Где-то там должен быть дом мамы или то, что от него осталось. Главная примета - какой-то необычный забор. Я так и не разобралась, что с ним не так, но, видимо, мы поймем это на месте.<br/>Она первой двинулась вперед, тщательно выбирая, куда шагнуть или повернуть. Они гуськом последовали за ней, на всякий случай ступая точно след в след.<br/>Будь его воля, он пошел бы первым, как человек с самой хорошей реакцией, но вместо этого был вынужден идти вторым и страховать Рин, потому что она в каком-то смысле являлась «ключом» к печатям.<br/>Развалины Узушио оказались настоящим лабиринтом. Им то и дело приходилось огибать огромные ямы, перелезать через обломки зданий и искать обходные пути, когда попадались совсем уж непреодолимые завалы. По настоянию Рин они старались лишний раз не использовать чакру, чтобы случайно что-то не активировать, поэтому их продвижение изрядно замедлилось.<br/>- Стоп, - вдруг выдохнула Рин, резко остановившись.<br/>Они послушно замерли и, опустив взгляд, Саске увидел то, что насторожило Узумаки - обломок доски с тускло мерцающими на ней письменами.<br/>Это была первая рабочая печать, которая им вот так встретилась. То, что удалось обнаружить до этого, было сломано или надежно скрыто, выдавая свое присутствие только мимолетным сканированием их отпечатков чакры.<br/>- Как думаете, это часть того самого «необычного» забора? - спросила Рин.<br/>- Похоже на то, - согласился Яоки.<br/>Узумаки присела на корточки и коснулась печати прежде, чем Саске успел ее остановить.<br/>Письмена неожиданно ярко вспыхнули, на миг ослепив их всех, а когда они проморгались, Рин перед ними уже не было.<br/>Шиноби Суны сдавленно выругались, а Саске рефлекторно активировал шаринган, пытаясь понять, что только что случилось.<br/>- Здесь барьер, искажающий восприятие пространства, - сообщил он чуть погодя, - эта доска - лишь видимость, но при этом является точкой входа.<br/>Он попробовал дотронуться до нее, как это сделала Узумаки, но его пальцы наткнулись на невидимую преграду. Он недовольно хмыкнул и выпрямился.<br/>- Значит, Рин-сан на той стороне? - уточнил Яоки.<br/>- Не знаю, - Саске продолжил оглядывать барьер в поисках подсказок.<br/>- Ну почему с ней всегда так?.. - страдальчески вздохнул Короби, подойдя ближе, а потом неожиданно поднял что-то с земли. - Яоки, ты погляди...<br/>В его ладони лежал странный кулон в виде стеклянного глаза на цепочке. Саске заметил в нем странное смешение двух разных чакр. Одна принадлежала Рин, другая, как ни странно, - Гааре.<br/>- Она не могла так просто его потерять, - убежденно сказал Яоки, - может, это действие барьера?<br/>- Это подарок Казекаге-сама, - пояснил Короби, заметив вопросительный взгляд Саске, - и он может помочь нам найти Рин-сан.<br/>Он чуть нахмурился, сосредоточившись, потом легонько стукнул по кулону указательным пальцем, вливая в него свою чакру. «Глаз» сперва треснул, а затем рассыпался на мириад песчинок, и они затанцевали в воздухе вокруг них. Через несколько мгновений завеса песка приняла вид человеческого силуэта и неподвижно зависла прямо возле барьера.<br/>Похоже, Гаара <i>очень</i> не хотел потерять Узумаки, раз решил изобрести подобное дзюцу ради нее.<br/>- Она там, - удовлетворенно кивнул Яоки, - но барьер не пропускает чужую чакру.<br/>- Попробуем его сломать? - Короби убрал цепочку от кулона в карман и скептически оглядел улицу, оценивая, нет ли поблизости печатей-ловушек и насколько тут можно развернуться.<br/>Саске молча достал меч и, напитав его электричеством, резанул по барьеру. Лезвие бессильно скользнуло по поверхности, а чакра исчезла, будто ее и не было.<br/>- Впитывает атаки, - сделал очевидный вывод Короби, - наверное, полученная чакра на укрепление уходит, потому он и простоял так долго. Настоящий мастер делал.<br/>- Здорово, конечно, но нам-то что делать? - резонно спросил Яоки. - Рин-сан, возможно нуждается в нашей помощи, а мы даже добраться до нее не можем!<br/>- Сомневаюсь, что ей нужна помощь, - подал голос Саске, - в отличии от нас она легко попала на ту сторону. Значит и выбраться сможет. Если сквозь барьер могут пройти только Узумаки, то ей ничего не грозит.<br/>- Мы бы тревожились меньше, если бы там были вражеские шиноби, - сказал Короби, иронично улыбнувшись, - но если там - никого, с Рин-сан может случиться <i>все что угодно</i>. Она вечно попадает в какие-то неприятности, стоит нам только отвлечься и упустить ее из виду. У нас с Яоки немало седых волос прибавилось, с тех пор как мы стали ее постоянно сопровождать.<br/>- Ах, так я угроза вашей шевелюре? - сладким голосом проговорила Рин, внезапно появившись из-за барьера. Песчинки тут же радостно замельтешили вокруг нее, создав подобие ореола. - Вот как вы обо мне думаете? Ладно-ладно. Наверное, мне надо будет попросить Казекаге больше не отправлять вас вместе со мной, раз уж это вас так утруждает.<br/>- Рин-сама! - поперхнулся Короби.<br/>- Хорошо, что ты в порядке, Рин-сан, - с облегчением улыбнулся Яоки, - пожалуйста, не надо ничего говорить Гааре-сама!<br/>Пока они шутливо препирались, Саске быстро оглядел Узумаки, отмечая мельчайшие детали с помощью все еще активированного шарингана. Физических повреждений он не заметил, однако ее моральное состояние оставляло желать лучшего, пусть Рин и старалась это скрыть. Ему совершенно не понравилось, что в ее голове отчетливо распознавался след чужой чакры.<br/>- Ух ты, Саске-сан, как у вас глаз интересно изменился, - с любопытством уставилась на него Рин, - это дзюцу какое-то?<br/>- Что случилось? - прямо спросил он, проигнорировав ее вопрос.<br/>Узумаки вздохнула и чуть закашлялась, когда часть до сих пор кружащихся песчинок попала ей в рот.<br/>Короби, спохватившись, послал несколько импульсов чакры в цепочку. Песок стремительно собрался обратно в кулон, и шиноби протянул его владелице. Рин растеряно хлопнула себя по груди, видимо, только сейчас заметив пропажу украшения, и поспешно надела его обратно.<br/>- Я прошла через барьер, но не сразу поняла это, потому что попала в иллюзию. В ней показывалось, что произошло возле нашего дома во время нападения. Там были дедушка и мама... Дед хотел защитить ее и создал этот барьер, вложившись в него без остатка. Он как-то хитро его замкнул, так что разрушить барьер не получится, но я могу провести вас внутрь.<br/>- Сначала я должен проверить, как на тебя повлияло гендзюцу, - непреклонно сказал Саске.<br/>- Эм, хорошо, но как... - Рин осеклась и застыла, попав под действие шарингана.<br/>Яоки с Короби тут же напряглись, но слава Ками, благоразумно не стали ничего предпринимать, хотя явно были не довольны его самовольством. Ну, в их отряде он был самым компетентным по части дзюцу, влияющих на сознание, так что возражения тут были попросту неуместны.<br/>Искать долго не пришлось - воспоминания об увиденном за барьером лежали на самой поверхности разума Рин. Саске тщательно отследил, что именно затронуло гендзюцу, но не обнаружил никаких признаков того, что Узумаки стала «спящим агентом». Беспокойство вызвало другое. Дед Рин безусловно мастерски разбирался в печатях, но иллюзии ему не давались от слова совсем. В результате то, во что вляпалась Узумаки, напоминало скорее топорное наложение пласта памяти, чем простое гендзюцу. И просто так удалить этот пласт не представлялось возможным. Подобное вмешательство вполне могло повлиять на личность. Конечно, Рин вряд ли это грозило. Она обладала сильной волей, что доказывали ее неосознанные попытки сопротивления его манипуляциям, однако Саске решил, что подстраховаться все равно стоит. Он разбил воспоминания деда Рин так, чтобы они естественным образом вошли в ее память, и ослабил ощущение того, что они принадлежат не ей.<br/>Когда он закончил работать с Узумаки и деактивировал шаринган, на него немедленно нахлынула усталость. По вискам неприятно тек пот, а глаз тупо саднил.<br/>Да уж, исправлять - не разрушать, сил в несколько раз больше уходит. Плюс пришлось еще бороться с ее упорным нежеланием поддаваться.<br/>Освобожденная от его контроля, Рин тихо вздохнула и рассеянно приложила руку ко лбу, похоже, пытаясь сориентироваться в том, что сейчас творится у нее в голове.<br/>Саске, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которыми его одаривали шиноби Суны, прикрыл веки, давая глазам отдохнуть.<br/>- Все в порядке, Рин-сан? - взволнованно спросил Яоки.<br/>- В полном, - отозвалась она. – Саске-сан, вы хоть предупреждайте в следующий раз, когда будете использовать на мне дзюцу. Я буду знать, что происходит, и не помешаю. Хотя это, наверное, глупая просьба? С гендзюцу шутки плохи, и я благодарна, что вы так быстро отреагировали. Теперь хоть не чувствую себя отчасти мужиком под шестьдесят. Дед там что-то намудрил, да?<br/>Саске утвердительно хмыкнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности, и его на время оставили в покое, дав возможность перевести дух. Он подозревал, что Короби с Яоки позже все равно будут допытываться, что он так долго делал.<br/>- Саске-сан, с вами все хорошо? - обеспокоенно спросила Узумаки.<br/>Он открыл глаза и молча кивнул. <br/>На самом деле его очень тянуло прилечь и подремать пару часов, чтобы расслабиться после кропотливой работы с воспоминаниями, но гордость не позволяла в этом признаться.<br/>Рин явно ему не поверила, но дальше тему развивать не стала.<br/>- Пойдете первым? - уточнила она, протягивая руку.<br/>Саске сначала недоуменно на нее покосился, а потом вспомнил о необходимости физического контакта для прохождения барьера и легко обхватил ее запястье.<br/>Рука Рин под его пальцами ощущалась удивительно тонкой и хрупкой.<br/>Они подошли к доске-«обманке», и Узумаки смело наступила на нее, ведя его за собой.<br/>Реальность вокруг исказилась, и Саске на миг почудилось, будто он идет по дну океана на огромной глубине. Давило со всех сторон, так что двигаться удавалось с трудом. Но тут запястье Рин пыхнуло жаром, и ощущение пропало так же внезапно, как и появилось.<br/>Он глубоко вдохнул, будто действительно только что вынырнул из воды, и огляделся.<br/>Перед ними возвышался обветшалый двухэтажный дом, который окружал забор, весь расписанный причудливыми печатями. Они тускло переливались в свете солнца. Во дворе отсутствовали следы разрушений, и единственным, что напоминало о бойне, произошедшей в Узушио, был скелет в остатках истлевшей одежды мирно сидящий на крыльце.<br/>- Уф, в этот раз никаких иллюзий, - с облегчением сказала Рин. - Барьер с вами ничего не сделал, Саске-сан? Можно мне остальных провести?<br/>Он отпустил ее руку и на пробу сделал пару шагов в сторону, внимательно отслеживая движение чакры в печатях.<br/>- Все нормально, - чуть выждав, ответил он, - проводи.<br/>Узумаки кивнула и снова исчезла за барьером.<br/>Через несколько минут отряд снова был в сборе.<br/>- В иллюзии я увидела, что барьер закрывает это место со всех сторон. Он никого не впускает и не выпускает без разрешения жившей здесь семьи. Дед завязал его на нашу кровь. <br/>Саске кинул быстрый взгляд на ее руки, покрытые царапинами.<br/>Повезло, нечего сказать. Если бы не ее склонность постоянно получать мелкие травмы, они сюда ни за что бы не попали.<br/>- Думаю, вам лучше не пытаться выйти отсюда без меня, мало ли что случится может, - предупредила Рин. - А сейчас давайте исследуем дом.<br/>Они аккуратно пробрались мимо скелета, и Рин опять возглавила их отряд, открыв дверь и шагнув внутрь.<br/>Она двигалась в каком-то полутрансе, похоже, погрузившись в воспоминания деда, и на ходу автоматически активировала какие-то печати на стенах, отчего здание начало потихоньку оживать, стряхивая с себя многолетнее оцепенение. Везде зажегся свет, подул свежий воздух, и пыль с грязью стали куда-то исчезать буквально у них из-под ног.<br/>- Ух ты! - восхитился Яоки. - Какие полезные в хозяйстве печати. Не знал, что ты так умеешь, Рин-сан.<br/>- Эм... нет, - Узумаки ошарашенно уставилась на свои пальцы, - я тут не причем. Память деда из иллюзии сработала. Так и должно быть, Саске-сан?<br/>- Вместе с гендзюцу в тебя попали чужие воспоминания. Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к ним, - ответил он, - не погружайся в них, просто используй информацию, которая в них содержится.<br/>Рин чуть нахмурилась и кивнула, и они продолжили осматривать дом.<br/>Несмотря на активированные печати, придавшие ему подобие жилого вида, все равно было заметно, что он давно покинут. Слишком уж было в нем тихо, слишком пусто, слишком стыло…<br/>На лице Узумаки с переменным успехом боролись два чувства - грусть и удивление. Видимо, она сравнивала то, что видела, с тем, что узнала из памяти деда.<br/>Блуждания в конце концов привели их к библиотеке, и вид многочисленных стеллажей, доверху набитых свитками и книгами, показался Саске достойной наградой за все пережитое за сегодняшний день. <br/>- Подумать только - такая коллекция простояла нетронутой столько лет!.. - потрясенно вздохнул Яоки.<br/>- Погоди радоваться, бумага могла испортится от времени, - резонно заметил Короби.<br/>- Не должна была, - уверенно сказала Рин, - обычно библиотека находится под стазисом. Я его сейчас сниму, и мы проверим, как все сохранилось.<br/>Она первой шагнула в помещение и скользнула рукой по стене справа от дверного проема.<br/>Гудение, звучащее на грани слышимости, тут же стихло, и в библиотеке заработала вентиляция, разгоняя мертвый, застоявшийся воздух.<br/>- Рин-сан, я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь освоить эти «хозяйственные» печати. Жить в Суне сразу станет на порядок комфортнее, - мечтательно сказал Яоки.<br/>Узумаки фыркнула, одарив его нечитаемым взглядом, и покачала головой.<br/>- Ничего не могу обещать, так что лучше пока не думай об этом. Я собираюсь осмотреть и рассортировать все, что тут есть. Надо прикинуть, хотя бы примерно, что нам нужно, и что мы сможем взять с собой, удастся ли что-то запечатать или все придется тащить на своем горбу. Можете делать, что хотите, только не мешайте мне, пожалуйста.<br/>Она подвернула рукава кофты, цепким взглядом окинула шкафы и немедленно приступила к работе.<br/>Короби ушел обустраивать временный «лагерь» в одной из комнат, а Саске с Яоки остались присматривать за Узумаки. <br/>Ненадолго отвлекшись, Саске просмотрел пару заинтересовавших его свитков, но быстро пришел к выводу, что над ними нужно очень долго сидеть, чтобы как следует разобраться в написанном. В итоге он просто скопировал их шаринганом, а потом присоединился к Яоки, который помогал Рин перетаскивать слишком тяжелые для нее книги и свитки.<br/>Совместными усилиями они разобрали библиотеку за несколько часов.<br/>Саске был уверен, что при обычном раскладе это могло занять пару дней, если не больше. Рин же, казалось, хватало одного взгляда, чтобы понять пригодится ли им та или иная книга и совместимы ли печати на свитках с печатями хранения. Возможно, ей помогали наложенные воспоминания, но Саске склонялся к тому, что дело было в ее опыте работы в архивах, о котором она упоминала на одном из привалов по дороге сюда.<br/>Смотреть на то, как Узумаки деловито снует меж стеллажей, то и дело отдавая им распоряжения, было неожиданно забавно. Почему-то это напомнило ему о Сакуре, когда та входила в «режим медика». Точно такая же сногсшибающая уверенность и профессионализм, невольно вызывающий уважение и заставляющий беспрекословно слушаться.<br/>- Ну вот, это можно запечатывать обычным способом, - довольно вздохнула Рин, оглядывая стопки книг и свитков, аккуратно разложенных поверх печатей хранения.<br/>Саске и Яоки начали поочередно активировать их, а Узумаки ходила за ними по пятам и сразу же подписывала запечатанные свитки, чтобы потом не возникло путаницы. Вскоре больше половины библиотеки перекочевало в «карманное измерение».<br/>- Отлично, - Рин еще раз оглядела помещение, проверяя не забыла ли чего, - теперь надо решить, что делать с тем, что запечатать нельзя. Оставлять это все здесь не хочется, но мы чисто физически такую груду не унесем. Может быть, можно как-то адаптировать печати или дезактивировать их, чтобы они с друг другом не конфликтовали? Давайте проверим? Не хотелось бы возвращаться сюда второй раз, это точно не останется без внимания со стороны...<br/>Саске поджал губы, хмуро разглядывая выбранный наугад свиток. После ученичества у Орочимару ему не понаслышке было известно, на что может быть способна одна маленькая печать, особенно - неправильно измененная. Нехватка знаний о фууиндзюцу неприятно напоминала о том, что он может быть и умеет многое, но отнюдь не все.<br/>Определенно ему нужно восполнить пробелы в знаниях.<br/>Свиток, наконец, неохотно поддался дезактивации, и Саске перешел к следующему. Вернувшийся Короби присоединился к Яоки, тоже боровшемуся с печатями неподалеку. <br/>В принципе, поставленная перед ними задача была несложной, но жутко муторной и требовала хорошего контроля чакры. В каком-то смысле это походило на ситуацию, как если бы перед ними вдруг оказалось множество замков, и им нужно было подобрать к каждому свой ключ.<br/>Десяток свитков спустя Саске раздраженно смахнул выступивший на лбу пот и покосился в сторону Рин. При виде внушительной стопки, высящейся перед ней, его охватила почти ностальгическая зависть с чувством неуместного соперничества. <br/>Ну почему эти Узумаки вечно заставляют ощущать, что он недостаточно хорош? <br/>- Похоже, у тебя настоящий талант к печатям, Рин-сан, - сказал переводящий дух Короби, тоже заметивший насколько Узумаки обогнала их всех.<br/>- Ломать - не строить, - пожала плечами Рин, - да и практики у меня было много. Я же днями и ночами в архивах порядок навожу. Думаете, просто книжки по полкам расставляю? А вот и нет. Примерно такой работой и занимаюсь, - она обвела библиотеку широким жестом и усмехнулась.<br/>- Рин-сама, я вас еще сильнее зауважал! - воскликнул Яоки и отвесил ей шутливый поклон.<br/>- Не отвлекаемся, работаем дальше, - строго сказала она, но на лице у нее играла улыбка.<br/>Через пару часов они все изрядно вымотались, и Рин объявила перерыв.<br/>- Похоже, мы тут надолго, - она скептически оглядела «фронт работ» и вздохнула. - Лучше не торопиться, чтобы не наделать ошибок, ведь каждый свиток бесценен. Как справимся, так и пойдем обратно. Согласны?<br/>Никаких возражений не последовало.</p>
<p>Они пробыли в Узушио около трех суток, если считать день прибытия.<br/>Рин с их незначительной помощью перебрала все свитки, что были в библиотеке, и зарисовала каждую печать, что нашла в доме.<br/>Получившаяся куча «драгоценной макулатуры» едва ли поддавалась транспортировке немногочисленными силами их отряда, из-за чего Рин долго мерила шагами изрядно опустевшую библиотеку, усиленно размышляя.<br/>- Саске-сан, - вдруг обратилась она к нему, - у вас же заключен контракт с ястребами, если не ошибаюсь? Может быть, вы попросите их временно подержать часть книг у себя? У моей мамы были призывные животные, и я помню, что она иногда отдавала им вещи на хранение.<br/>Саске удивленно моргнул и задумался.<br/>- Не уверен, что они согласятся, но можно попробовать. Только нет никаких гарантий, что отданное им останется в целости и сохранности.<br/>- Я готова рискнуть, - заверила Узумаки, - к тому же мы все хорошо запакуем.<br/>Они потратили около часа, надежно обертывая книги и свитки найденными в доме простынями и занавесками. В результате у них получилось несколько больших увесистых свертков. Они оттащили их за пределы барьера, и Яоки с Короби отправились сворачивать «лагерь» в доме, оставив Рин и Саске переговоры с ястребом.<br/>Вызванная птица выслушала просьбу, оценила количество свертков и предсказуемо заупрямилась.<br/>Саске послал красноречивый взгляд Рин. Та кивнула и осторожно вступила в разговор.<br/>Она вежливо представилась одной из последних выживших Узумаки, объяснила, что хочет возродить наследие предков, но не может сделать этого без посторонней помощи и красочно расписала, как будет благодарна, если ястребы окажут ей услугу.<br/>Птица благосклонно слушала, укоризненно поглядывая на Саске, будто намекая, что ему стоит поучиться красноречию у Узумаки, и в конце концов согласилась.<br/>Рин приложила руку ко лбу и шумно выдохнула, после того как ястреб исчез вместе со свертками.<br/>Похоже, не так уж и легко ей дались эти уговоры, как ему показалось вначале.<br/>Равномерно распределив оставшиеся свитки с книгами меж собой, они отправились в обратный путь.</p>
<p>Стоило им причалить и выбраться на берег, как Саске почувствовал, что за ними наблюдают. Подав незаметный сигнал шиноби Суны, он приготовился к неизбежному бою.<br/>Рин внешне не выказывала никаких признаков беспокойства, но Саске уже успел изучить ее достаточно хорошо, поэтому мог сказать, что она насторожилась, неосознанно уловив небольшие изменения в поведении спутников.<br/>Как только они углубились в лес, неизвестные решили показать себя.<br/>Пространство пошло рябью, и их окружил отряд шиноби в демонических масках.<br/>Шаринган Саске мгновенно активировался, точно выхватывая детали. <br/>Шесть человек. Пять мужчин и одна женщина. Ранг каждого не ниже чуунина. Возможно, джоунины. Хорошо вооружены.<br/>Заметив знак принадлежности Суне у них на форме, Саске вздернул бровь, но ослаблять хватку на рукояти меча и не подумал.<br/>Секунду царило безмолвие, а потом Яоки с Короби хором застонали и закрыли лица ладонями.<br/>- Ой, мы забыли послать сигнал, что все в порядке, да? - смущенно улыбнулась Рин.<br/>- Я вам сейчас такое «ой» покажу! - возмутился один из шиноби, выступив вперед. - Рин-сан, с такими вещами не шутят!<br/>- Прошу прощения, Ящер, - повинилась Узумаки, - я получила слишком много впечатлений за эти пару дней и заморочила своими просьбами Яоки с Короби, так что мы даже не вспомнили, что был послан сигнал тревоги.<br/>- Казекаге-сама подозревал что-то подобное, - сухо сказал Ящер, - но решил перестраховаться, зная вас... И оказался прав. На пути сюда мы уничтожили несколько засад, которые определенно были устроены на ваш отряд. Видимо, все же произошла какая-то утечка информации. Вы бы справились с бандитами, но вот с нукенинами могли возникнуть трудности... Я вижу, вы возвращаетесь не с пустыми руками?<br/>- Да, хорошо, что вы пришли нас подстраховать. С нашим грузом сражаться было бы не просто, - подтвердила Узумаки.<br/>- Яоки! Короби! С вас объяснительные! – рявкнул, повернувшись к спутникам Саске, Ящер, а после многозначительно понизил голос: - И не думайте, что отделаетесь только штрафом за нарушение протокола...<br/>- Ну почему мы всегда виноватыми оказываемся? - горестно задал вопрос небу Короби.<br/>Яоки только головой покачал и тяжело вздохнул.<br/>- Извините, ребята, - потупилась Рин, - я объясню Казекаге, как было дело.<br/>Рассудив, что «конфликт» исчерпан, Саске убрал руку с меча, но расслабляться не спешил - слишком уж тяжелыми взглядами из-под масок его сверлили АНБУ Суны.<br/>- Не думаю, что нам понадобится дополнительное сопровождение на обратной дороге, - задумчиво сказала Рин, - слишком уж большой отряд получится, это подозрительно... Так что, наверное, вам лучше вернуться вперед нас, заодно передадите мое послание Казекаге-сама. Его содержание лучше не доверять почтовым птицам, раз уж есть возможность утечки.<br/>- Так точно, Узумаки-сама, - в голосе Ящера прозвучало неожиданное почтение.<br/>Он принял запечатанный свиток из рук Рин и, убрав его в подсумок, растворился в воздухе как мираж вместе со своим молчаливым отрядом.<br/>- Ну вот, все обошлось, не вешайте носы, - подбодрила Яоки с Короби Узумаки, - с теми новостями, что я передала с командиром, никому и дела не будет до ваших косяков.<br/>- <i>Наших</i> косяков, - поправил Короби, - и вообще с вас угощение за то, что нам довелось пережить в этот раз, <i>Узумаки-сама</i>. <br/>- А я даже спорить не буду, - Рин ребячливо показала ему язык.<br/>Похоже, непутевость была отличительной чертой Узумаки, какими бы ответственными они порой ни казались. Саске невольно фыркнул, и Рин тут же переключилась на него.<br/>- А у вас есть любимое блюдо, Саске-сан? Вам столько пришлось вытерпеть за время этой миссии, что я чувствую себя просто обязанной чем-нибудь вас угостить в качестве извинения… и в знак благодарности за вашу помощь.<br/>- Сначала нужно вернуться в Суну, - попытался уйти от ответа он.<br/>- Это само собой, - согласилась Узумаки. - Но все-таки?<br/>- Я люблю… что-нибудь с помидорами, - несколько стушевавшись от ее напора, признался Саске.<br/>- Хм... Наверное, мне будет проще самой вам всем что-нибудь приготовить, - решила Рин, - а то меню в наших ресторанах не отличается разнообразием.<br/>- Домашняя еда Рин-сан! - возликовал Яоки.<br/>Перспектива задержаться в Суне без особой на то необходимости не прельщала, хотя в связи с предложением Узумаки сулила подходящей возможностью выведать у Рин то, что он хотел узнать с самого начала их знакомства…<br/>Как все-таки у нее получается готовить такую питательную пищу в походных условиях? С его нынешним образом жизни очень важно владеть таким полезным навыком. Он просто обязан раскрыть эту тайну!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. наследие (19г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Узумаки, - решила Рин, приступив к изучению библиотеки, добытой в Узушио, - были настоящими параноиками».<br/>Они так тщательно хранили свои секреты, что не доверяли до конца даже бумаге! Видимо, многое передавалось от учителя к ученику, потому что то, что она успела просмотреть, содержало лишь намеки и советы, но никаких объяснений. Попадались, конечно, и описания каких-то техник, но они были слишком сложны для ее понимания.<br/>Рин подозревала, что затея с исследованием печатей будет трудно осуществимой, но не думала, что споткнется на первом же шаге.<br/>Похоже, придется на время забросить работу в архивах, перераспределив обязанности между всеми сотрудниками. Она точно не сможет совмещать и то, и другое. <br/>В библиотеке семьи - только подсказки. Чтобы расшифровать их, нужно, прежде всего, подробно изучить, что собой представляет фууиндзюцу. На одной интуиции далеко не уедешь. Как бы ей этого не хотелось, придется ходить по Сунагакурэ и собирать информацию.</p>
<p>Надеясь понять основы основ, Рин начала с того, что пошла в Академию. Инструктора встретили ее довольно тепло, потому что частенько бывали в архивах и не раз пересекались с ней.<br/>Пришла им пора оказать ей ответную услугу.<br/>Рин подробно расспросила шиноби о том, что им известно про печати, взяла список учебной литературы и пошла в архивы.<br/>Собрав там все, что было в списке, и кое-что сверху, она запечатала добычу в свиток, а потом принялась раздавать ценные указания сотрудникам, предупредив, что ее какое-то время не будет.<br/>Убедившись, что все все поняли, она со спокойной душой направилась домой.</p>
<p>Рин привыкла быть незаметной, но теперь, когда открылось, что она Узумаки, жители Суны резко заинтересовались ее персоной. Ее постоянно провожали взглядами и тихо переговаривались между собой. Некоторые пытались подойти, но пара АНБУ, которых Гаара приставил к ней, перехватывала их до того, как они успевали приблизиться, так что она понятия не имела, что им нужно.<br/>Такое внимание нервировало, и Рин еще реже, чем обычно, выходила на улицу, предпочитая отсиживаться дома или в архивах. Она очень надеялась, что интерес к ней вскоре спадет. В самом деле, в ней нет ничего такого особенного...<br/>Закупившись продуктами на много дней вперед, Рин вернулась домой и настроилась на долгую работу.<br/>Придется безотрывно сидеть над книгами, чтобы как следует во всем разобраться. Хорошо, что это занятие ей по душе. Будь она похожа на Наруто, ей бы тяжко пришлось.</p>
<p>На исходе пятого дня ее добровольного «заключения» к ней в гости пришли Яоки и Короби. Сначала Рин не поняла, что им нужно, сонно глядя на их физиономии, нарисовавшиеся в дверном проеме, но потом они с извинениями просочились мимо нее в дом и объяснили, что их направил сюда Казекаге-сама присмотреть за ней.<br/>Она и Гаара не могли пересекаться слишком часто из-за ее резко подскочившей популярности среди жителей Суны. Это бы точно вызвало подозрения, что было им совсем не с руки, так что он старался проявлять заботу как мог. Рин была тронута его предусмотрительностью, потому что Короби и Яоки действительно могли ее поддержать. К тому же ей определенно стало не хватать собеседников, с которыми можно было без опаски делиться идеями.<br/>Приведя себя в порядок и накормив шиноби, Рин попросила их не мешать, пока она дочитывает книгу, и снова погрузилась в процесс сбора информации. Ей осталось не так уж много, и хотелось поскорее обсудить свои выводы с новоприбывшими помощниками.</p>
<p>- Эгей, охранники дорогие, не спите? - вопросила она в пространство, сладко потягиваясь и поднимаясь с пушистого ковра.<br/>В комнату немедленно заглянул Короби и присвистнул, оценив ее «лежбище» на полу, сплошь устланное книгами, свитками и листками с заметками.<br/>- Не спим, - ошалело поморгав, ответил он, - ты что-то хочешь от нас, Рин-сан?<br/>Она зевнула и кивнула.<br/>- Собирайтесь на кухне, я что-нибудь соображу поесть и начну делиться с вами тем, что надумала.<br/>- Вряд ли мы сможем что-то дельное посоветовать...<br/>- Мне важно проговорить все вслух. Да и взглядом со стороны можно заметить то, что я упускаю.</p>
<p>- Итак, печати бывают разных видов, но я не буду их все расписывать, потому что слишком сложные мне пока просто не по зубам. Для начала мне нужно разобраться с самыми простыми. К ним, например, можно отнести «бумажные» печати. <br/>Не так важна бумага, на которых они написаны, сколько чернила, которые используются при создании «тела» печати. Они могут быть обычными, а могут быть и с добавлением крови. Кровь помогает лучше проводить чакру, поэтому второй вариант предпочтительнее. Но мне пока непонятно, какое соотношение должно быть у крови и чернил, чтобы добиться самого эффективного результата. Потом надо будет проверить этот момент. <br/>Далее. Бумага тоже может улучшать чакропроводимость, но, насколько мне известно, такое свойство слишком поднимает ее стоимость, поэтому лучше об этом не задумываться. <br/>Что представляет собой «тело» печати? Это некая структура, в которой задаются условия ее работы. Пока чакры нет, ничего не происходит, но стоит только пустить ее в печать, та активируется.<br/>Условия задаются иероглифами и специальными символами, которые могут разниться в зависимости от области применения печати. У меня есть предположение, что символы могут быть показателем стиля мастера, но доказательств этому еще нет.<br/>Иероглифы и символы должны располагаться в строго отведенном для этого месте и в определенном порядке. Если будет ошибка в их написании или расположении, печать не сработает или того хуже - взорвется, потому что чакра пойдет не туда, куда нужно.<br/>После уничтожения Узушио создание новых печатей практически свелось к нулю. Узумаки почти никому не рассказывали своих секретов, только делились готовыми печатями, которые можно было легко скопировать, но очень редко - изменить или улучшить.<br/>Фууиндзюцу - довольно сложное для понимания и применения искусство. Шиноби же большое значение придают скорости и мощи. Я понимаю, почему печати мало кому интересны... Слишком легко ошибиться. <br/>Самые распространенные печати – взрывная, печать хранения, тишины, медицинская стабилизирующая с концентрирующей и барьеры. У всех них есть свои вариации разной степени сложности. Взять ту же печать хранения. Самая простая - для хранения предметов, самая сложная - для заключения Хвостатого в человека. По сути печать одна и та же, но чем больше в ней условий, тем больше требуется чакры, и тем изощренней становится результат.<br/>Пока мне плохо представляется, каким образом прописываются условия. Чтобы создавать что-то новое, к чему я и стремлюсь, важно понять принцип. Копирование ничего не даст...<br/>В библиотеке моей семьи есть кое-какие намеки. Ключевые символы или что-то вроде того, но в теории это сложно понять. Мне придется разбирать на практике, что к чему, и для этого лучше собрать образцы всех печатей, какие есть в Сунагакурэ.</p>
<p>- ... Вау, Рин-сан, ты времени зря не теряла! Столько всего узнала всего за несколько дней, - первым пришел в себя после ее монолога Яоки.<br/>- Когда под рукой столько книг, вычленить из них нужную информацию не так уж трудно, - Рин пожала плечами. - Вы-то наверняка все это знаете.<br/>- Мы как-то... не задумывались на эту тему, - Короби переглянулся с Яоки и продолжил: - Ты права в том, что фууиндзюцу кажется слишком запутанным. Мы привыкли просто копировать знаки и пользоваться уже готовым. Печати есть, они работают - это все, что нас обычно волнует. Воспринимаем как должное. Ты же смотришь на печати, как исследователь. Совершенно иной подход!<br/>- Я не прошу вас вникать в теорию, просто слушайте мои мысли иногда, ладно? - Рин вздохнула. - Мне сложно «переваривать» это все в одиночку.<br/>- Ну, если тебе так проще, Рин-сан... - Яоки улыбнулся. - Мы будем рядом, поступай как хочешь.</p>
<p>Следующие недели две Рин занималась тем, что ходила и собирала печати по всей Суне. К сожалению, не все с готовностью шли на контакт, и даже полученное специально для этой цели разрешение Казекаге не помогало. Кто-то рьяно оберегал свои секреты, а кому-то было смешно, дескать, она изображает из себя невесть что и лезет, куда не просят. Мало кто воспринимал ее всерьез, но Рин не обижалась. Ее, правда, ожидал долгий путь, прежде чем она добьется видимых результатов. Хотя если бы ей поменьше мешали... Но люди есть люди, и она не могла ничего с этим поделать. Качать права, прикрываясь своим новым статусом? Жаловаться Гааре? Слишком мелочно и недостойно. Она точно не заслужит никакого уважения, если не добьется всего своими силами.<br/>В конце концов, необходимый минимум образцов печатей разных видов был собран. Пора было приступать к практике...</p>
<p>Рин был выделен персональный полигон для экспериментов с печатями. Также к ней приписали медика. Гаара, как всегда, думал о ее здоровье больше, чем она сама. <br/>Медика звали Амено, и она была примерно одного возраста с Рин. Сначала она держалась довольно отстраненно, скептически наблюдая, как Рин ковыряется с печатями. Вся в потеках чернил, бормочущая что-то себе под нос, вертящая кисть в руках, постоянно изводящая тонны бумаги, Узумаки производила скорее впечатление сумасшедшей, чем исследовательницы фууиндзюцу. Однако Амено все же что-то увидела в ней или же само упорство Рин вызвало у нее уважение, и вскоре она подобрела, охотно «латая» последствия мини-взрывов, которые та постоянно устраивала.<br/>Амено и Яоки с Короби были только шапочно знакомы, однако совместно опекая Рин, быстро сблизились и стали вполне дружелюбно общаться между собой.</p>
<p>После одного особо шумного и крупного взрыва, на полигон явился Казекаге собственной персоной.<br/>Троица шиноби быстро исчезла из поля зрения, оставив его и Рин наедине.<br/>- Как успехи? - сдержанно поинтересовался Гаара, с нечитаемым выражением лица оглядывая изрядно пострадавший полигон.<br/>- Пока больше шума, чем пользы, - Рин машинально потерла вновь исцеленные руки. - Я все еще пытаюсь понять принцип работы. Пробую использовать разные ключи, но особой разницы не вижу - все взрывается или просто не работает. Я что-то делаю неправильно...<br/>Гаара одним взмахом руки восстановил полигон, приведя в движение целую тучу песка, и сел рядом с ней под тень навеса.<br/>- Ты действуешь по какой-то системе? Попробуй разбирать печати последовательно. Не стоит активировать то, в чем ты не уверена. Чередуй теорию с практикой.<br/>- Что, на меня уже окрестные жители жалуются? - с невеселой усмешкой спросила Рин.<br/>- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, останешься без рук, - строго сказал Гаара, с упреком поглядев на следы от ожогов на ее коже, которые Амено не смогла свести до конца. - Не торопись, думай и <i>не рискуй</i>.<br/>Последние слова он сказал с нажимом, и Рин виновато съежилась, опустив взгляд. <br/>По полигону прошел невесть откуда взявшийся ветер, снова подняв песок, и Гаара закрыл их обоих защитным куполом, надежно скрыв от чужих глаз. После чего решительно сгреб Рин в охапку и посадил к себе на колени.<br/>Она немедленно расслабилась, прижавшись к нему, и какое-то время они сидели в обнимку в молчании, слушая завывание ветра.<br/>- Эта буря ведь неспроста, да? - усмехнулась Рин.<br/>Гаара только крепче прижал ее к себе.<br/>- Пожалуйста, Рин... не калечь себя. Я не могу защитить тебя от тебя самой, однако если ты не прекратишь, я наложу запрет на твои исследования.<br/>- Ты не можешь! - вскинулась она.<br/>- Я тебя предупредил.<br/>Он непреклонно, но в то же время нежно коснулся ее губ своими, используя это, как дополнительный аргумент, после чего отпустил с явным сожалением и встал, отозвав щит. Рин растерянно заморгала.<br/>- Надеюсь скоро увидеть результаты. И помни о моем предупреждении, Узумаки Рин, - Гаара многозначительно посмотрел на нее и растворился в песчаном вихре, оставив ее, странно воодушевленную, придумывать новый план действий.</p>
<p>- Почему мне упорно кажется, что я пытаюсь решить математическую проблему? Это ведь не так! Символы и иероглифы - это ведь слова или слоги... вовсе не цифры. Грубо говоря, это же рассказ - изложение условий: что, как, почему, зачем... <br/>Стоп. А если попробовать действительно так все расписать? Сначала подробно, а потом выделить все самое основное. Напитать чакрой историю и оживить ее... Это идея! Ну-ка, ну-ка... <br/>Защитный контур. Он по сути везде стандартный. Заполнить по краям. Продумать условия... Скажем - размер, цвет, объем, твердость. Концентрировать вот так, распределить по ключевым точкам, чтобы смысловая модель получилась без искажений. Все проверить... Яоки?<br/>- Да, Рин-сан?<br/>- Я тут кое-что придумала, но не знаю, будет ли работать. Я сделала печать хранения, по-новому написав ее, и задала условия так, что она может запечатывать только определенные вещи.<br/>- Это... Рин-сан? Ты, наконец, придумала свой принцип?<br/>- Рано об этом говорить. Попробуешь? Только осторожно, пожалуйста. В печать можно помещать твердые предметы коричневого цвета и небольшого объема. То есть, по идее, только книги из того, что у нас есть под рукой.<br/>- Хорошо, я понял. Амено-сан! Подстрахуешь?<br/>- Рин-сан, у вас получилось?..<br/>- Вроде бы... я пока отдохну немного, скажете потом, как получилось.<br/>- Короби, приглядишь?<br/>- Понял.</p>
<p>Рин хотела только немного вздремнуть, но в итоге накопившаяся усталость последних недель заставила ее отрубиться почти на сутки. Когда она пришла в себя, то первые пару минут просто пыталась понять, где она, и что происходит.<br/>Она лежала в кровати у себя дома, а на стуле у стены несла вахту Амено.<br/>Заметив, что Рин очнулась, медик неожиданно просияла и тут же захлопотала вокруг нее, расспрашивая о самочувствии.<br/>Проснувшись окончательно, Рин с удивлением узнала, что последняя ее попытка создать печать обернулась громким успехом. Казекаге-сама уже в курсе, но ждет подтверждения того, что изобретенный ей принцип действительно можно использовать, и это не было случайным совпадением.<br/>- Мы изрядно повеселились, подбирая предметы подходящие и не подходящие по заданным вами критериям, Рин-сан, - с улыбкой рассказывала Амено, наблюдая, как она жадно поглощает еду. - Обычно в печатях указывают только объем, но вам удалось добиться чего-то совершенно нового! Скажите, вы же все печати будете улучшать?<br/>- Я буду создавать новые печати, но если что-то очень нужно будет улучшить, то конечно... Главное, чтоб мой принцип точно работал.<br/>- Очень вас прошу поработать с медицинскими печатями! Это бы сильно помогло поднять наш уровень. Конечно, Коноха помогла нам с обучением персонала, но это все равно не то...<br/>- Не волнуйся, Амено-сан, я не забуду твою просьбу. Кстати, а где Яоки с Короби?<br/>- Отсыпаются. Но я могу их позвать, если нужно.<br/>- Нет, я все равно еще буду придумывать печати. Спешить при этом нельзя, так что пусть отдыхают. А вот как все будет готово, тогда и можно их будить...</p>
<p>В конце этого дня Гаара официально объявил Узумаки Рин новым гражданским специалистом по фууиндзюцу. Угаснувший было интерес к новоявленному потомку погибшего клана вспыхнул с новой силой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. арка про женитьбу Гаары (19-20 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в "защитнике" Рин первый раз знакомится с Шукаку.<br/>Он отчего-то упорно видится мне цундере, так что таким и написался х)<br/>Кстати говоря, название зарисовки такое, потому что в его имени первый иероглиф значит - "защищать".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><b># накануне</b><br/><i>19г</i><br/>- Добрый день.<br/>Пожилой мужчина за прилавком вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял на него внимательный взгляд.<br/>- Что можете предложить?<br/>- И вам дня доброго, шиноби-сан. Хотите сделать индивидуальный заказ?<br/>Внешность Гаары была замаскирована хэнгэ, но, мастер оказался достаточно наблюдательным, чтоб заметить то, как тихо он вошел.<br/>- Да, мне нужны два кольца.<br/>- Пожалуйста, уточните срок, к которому их нужно изготовить, и опишите, какими вы хотите их видеть.<br/>Ювелир деловито зашелестел страницами пухлой тетради, открывая чистый разворот, и приготовился записывать.<br/>Вот она разница между ремесленниками и мастером, преданным своему делу. В других лавках мнением Гаары не интересовались или же задавали вопросы для видимости, а ответы пропускали мимо ушей, усиленно нахваливая массивные золотые кольца с огромными камнями.<br/>И ведь кто-то такое покупает и носит… Как непрактично.<br/>Хорошо, что удалось найти понимающего человека. У него определенно должно получиться именно то, что Гаара хочет увидеть – символ священных уз, а не бессмысленное дорогое украшение.<br/>В подготовке к свадьбе нельзя допускать легкомысленности.<p><b># другой план</b><br/><i>20г</i><br/>- Что значит «его хотят женить по договоренности»?!<br/>- То и значит. Эти Старейшины как с цепи сорвались, стоило им услышать, что Темари собирается выйти замуж за Нара и остаться в Конохе. Сначала меня донимали, теперь на Гаару переключились. Конкуренции за пост Казекаге они, видите ли, боятся.<br/>- Да уж, расшевелила я осиное гнездо своим решением... Но так даже лучше. Точно узнаем, кто против нас. А то достало выслеживать и отлавливать этих ублюдков по одиночке.<br/>- Пожалуйста, объясните, что с Гаарой?.. <br/>- О? Неужели я чую чью-то неуверенность в себе? Расслабься, Рин-чан. Он сам попросил привести тебя сюда и ввести в курс дела, а еще сказал: «Все идет по плану». Тебе лучше знать, что это значит.<br/>- С этого и следовало начинать... Уфф. <br/>- Что там у вас за план? И почему ты только что держала в руках печати?..<br/>- А какой по счету план, он не уточнял?<br/>- Самый последний, Рин. С некоторыми изменениями. Рад, что ты уже здесь.<br/>- И тебе привет, Гаара. Какие изменения?..<br/>- Ты выйдешь за меня?<br/>- ЭЭЭЭЭ?!!<br/>- Д-да. Ничего себе изменения...<br/>- Прости, что так вышло, Рин. Формальности придется уладить сегодня же.<br/>- М-да... Ну ладно, что тут поделаешь.<br/>- Стоп-стоп-стоп, вы двое! Вы, что, серьезно?!<br/>- Гаара, что ты творишь? Нельзя так делать предложение девушке!<br/>- Я сказал Совету, что у меня уже есть невеста. Тоджуро, как новый глава, потребовал, чтобы я немедленно представил ее всем. Он явно собирается что-то предпринять, так что придется действовать на опережение.<br/>- Мне больно это слышать... Рин-сан, я бы на твоем месте не стала так быстро соглашаться.<br/>- Какими бы ни были обстоятельства, я все равно скажу «да».<br/>- Рин-чан, да ты настоящий герой! Поздравляю вас, что ли.<br/>- Точно... Поздравляю.<br/>- Спасибо. Гаара? А кого тебе в жены хотели отдать?..<br/>- Темари, Канкуро, вы не могли бы ненадолго оставить нас наедине?<br/>- Кажется, кто-то ревнует? А кто-то будет оправдыва... Ай!<br/>- Пошли отсюда, Дуранкуро. Этот разговор явно не для наших ушей. И не для глаз тоже.<br/>- Темари-сан!</p>
<p><b># церемония</b><br/><i>20г</i><br/>Тяжесть белых церемониальных одежд, замедляющих движения и буквально придавливающих к земле. Макияж на лице, от которого ужасно чешется кожа, непривычная к такому издевательству над собой. <br/>Терпеть и улыбаться. И игнорировать неприязненные и недоуменные взгляды Старейшин, которые те даже не пытаются скрыть. Канкуро и Темари единственные здесь рады ей. Вон украдкой посылают ободряющие кивки и улыбки.<br/>Слегка заунывный, но удивительно певучий голос приглашенного священника, читающего молитву. Шорох бумажных лент на порхающем в его руках онуса. <br/>Кажется, от этого ритуала действительно легче дышится.<br/>Последовательной обмен хрупкими пиалами с Гаарой. По поверхности жидкости в них идет рябь. <br/>Надо унять дрожь в руках, а то она все расплескает.<br/>Сладость саке на языке, шероховатая кора веточки дерева сакаки в пальцах и окончательно вернувшееся спокойствие. Теперь ничто не помешает сосредоточиться и дать клятву от самого сердца. <br/>Холодок кольца на безымянном пальце ставит окончательную точку в церемонии, и в душе вспыхивает настоящий фейерверк чувств.<br/>Держаться. Слушать сбивчивые поздравления и кивать, потихоньку двигаясь к выходу.<br/>На плечах вдруг появляется кроваво алая накидка, надежно скрыв под собой белизну кимоно.<br/>Гаара доводит до кабинета, плотно закрывает дверь и активирует защитные печати.<br/>Все.<br/>Прикрыть глаза и осесть в кресло Казекаге, больше ни о чем не заботясь.<br/>Хех, в голове не укладывается, что у нее теперь есть муж…<br/>- Когда ты успел все подготовить? – шепчет она. – Это было совсем не похоже на импровизацию…<br/>Чуткие пальцы скользят по щеке. Она открывает глаза, ловит руку Гаары и требовательно теребит ободок его кольца.<br/>- Когда понял, что хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой.<br/>Кровь приливает к щекам, и ей становится невыносимо жарко.<br/>Для него это так просто… Взял, решил и сделал. <br/>Слава Ками, что у него хватило уверенности на двоих, а то она бы еще долго терзалась сомнениями - достойна ли?..<br/>«Достойна» - читается в легком прикосновении его губ.<br/>- Тебе надо смыть это с лица, - Гаара недовольно морщится, отстраняясь.<br/>Заметив, что и у него теперь вызывающе красный рот, она заливисто хохочет.<br/>- Тебе тоже, а то Старейшины не поймут!<br/>Гаара вытирает губы тыльной стороной кисти, секунду недоуменно смотрит на алые следы, а потом выразительно закатывает глаза.<br/>- Ох, сколько же мороки с этим нарядом, - ворчит она, чуть успокоившись и силясь снова подняться на ноги.<br/>Гаара помогает ей, едва заметно улыбаясь, и они вместе идут в подсобку умываться и разоблачаться.<br/>Кажется, между ними ничего не изменилось.<br/>И вместе с тем… кажется, будто поменялось все.</p>
<p><b># защитник</b><br/><i>20г</i><br/>Голова гудела и казалась похожей на подушку, битком набитую пухом, щекочущимся и лезущим изо всех щелей.<br/>Неприятно. Жарко. Трудно дышать.<br/>Мысли ворочались, как тяжелые неповоротливые бревна, пока наружу не вылез один единственный вопрос:<br/>«Что случилось?..»<br/>Перед едва приоткрывшимися глазами - темнота с редкими проблесками света.<br/>Странно. Как так может быть?<br/>Неожиданно, как сквозь толщу воды - какие-то звуки.<br/>Чьи-то голоса. Люди спорили где-то неподалеку.<br/>В мышцах свинцовая тяжесть, и она едва может пошевелиться. Поверхность под ней твердая и почему-то периодически сотрясается.<br/>Она точно не дома. Ее куда-то везут. А состояние, в котором она находится, напоминает действие яда.<br/>Похищение... Ну конечно!<br/>Рин снова попыталась хоть что-нибудь разглядеть перед собой. Без толку. Похоже, ей надели мешок на голову.<br/>Тело все еще плохо слушалось, но оцепенение постепенно проходило. Все-таки не зря она старалась выработать сопротивляемость ко всяким отравам. Эффект использованной на ней гадости быстро ослабевал.<br/>Так. Ей связали руки за спиной. Ноги тоже связаны. Использование печатей отпадает. Что насчет кулона?..<br/>Рин едва заметно повела плечами и неловко перекатилась с одного бока на другой. Похоже, ее везли в закрытом фургоне, потому что она немедленно стукнулась об стену спиной и наставила себе синяков, но это того стоило. Так она узнала, что наблюдателей рядом точно нет, иначе бы ее шевеления точно заметили, и что подарок Гаары никто не тронул. Во время ее переката он чуть сдвинулся, и она почувствовала его там же, где обычно - скрытым под слоями одежды и плотно прилегающим к коже.<br/>При мысли о Гааре вдруг захотелось расплакаться, и она сердито прикусила губу.<br/>Они обсуждали такой вариант развития событий, охрана специально была ослаблена, и Рин была готова к тому, что ей будет грозить опасность. Просто... <br/>Одно дело – строить предположения, но совсем другое – переживать это в реальности.<br/>Что ж, главное - она жива.<br/>Плохо, что руки связаны, ведь она не так уж хорошо контролирует чакру, чтобы суметь быстро сконцентрировать ее в определенной части тела. Если похитители - шиноби, они наверняка почувствуют ее манипуляции. Но придется рискнуть.<br/>Рин несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. В горле немедленно запершило от пыли и спертого воздуха, и она едва сдержала кашель. Это было плохой идеей. Она опять забыла про этот дурацкий мешок.<br/>Настороженно прислушавшись, она не услышала ничего подозрительного. Спорщики давно затихли, и тишину нарушало лишь ее сбивчивое дыхание да поскрипывание досок фургона.<br/>Она стиснула зубы и решительно сосредоточилась.<br/>Кулон начал медленно нагреваться и потом ритмично запульсировал, вторя ее колотящемуся сердцу.<br/>- Чем это ты тут занимаешься, сука?! - рявкнул кто-то с грохотом устремляясь к ней.<br/>Мешок резко сдернули с головы, и она быстро заморгала, пытаясь привыкнуть к тусклому освещению. Склонившийся над ней человек бесцеремонно порвал ей воротник футболки и сдернул кулон с шеи, после чего отшвырнул его куда-то в сторону.<br/>Она судорожно вздохнула, отчаянно желая вернуть пропавшее живое тепло от дзюцу Гаары. Щеку ожгла пощечина, и от внезапной боли на глазах выступили слезы.<br/>- Хитрая тварь! - похититель злобно выругался. - Надо было ее как следует обыскать!<br/>- Разве она не в отключке? - приглушенно донеслось снаружи. - Ты чего там бушуешь?<br/>- Похоже, оклемалась быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали. Эти Узумаки были и остаются крепкими ублюдками.<br/>- Разве она не гражданская?<br/>- Да вот не знаю! Она явно умеет больше положенного.<br/>- Но это не повод ее бить. Она же даже защититься не может.<br/>- Она послала какой-то сигнал, и будь я проклят, если это как-то не аукнется нам в скором времени.<br/>Мужчина безжалостно пнул ее в живот и, что-то сердито бормоча себе под нос, ушел, хлопнув дверью.<br/>Рин сжалась у стены, рвано хватая ртом воздух. Если бы не защитный жилет, который все еще оставался на ней, ей бы точно напрочь отбило все внутренности. <br/>Похитителя определенно мало заботило ее здоровье, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. <br/>Кое-как отдышавшись, она наконец смогла оглядеться.<br/>Она действительно находилась в фургоне. Сквозь щели пробивался солнечный свет. Без мешка на голове ей заметно полегчало, но все равно было слишком душно.<br/>Значит, они все еще в пустыне. <br/>Жутко хотелось пить. Все затекло. Щека опухла. Живот сильно саднил после удара.<br/>Снаружи вдруг раздались крики и леденящий душу визгливый смех. Резко стемнело, и что-то громко хрустнуло, потом хлюпнуло.<br/>Рин невольно передернуло.<br/>Что это там такое?..<br/>Это явно не Гаара.<br/>Доски фургона зловеще затрещали под напором чего-то тяжелого, а потом жалобно хрястнув, сдались. Рин сжалась в комочек, пытаясь защититься от летящих во все стороны щепок и обломков дерева.<br/>Кто-то фыркнул, обдав ее горячим влажным воздухом с отчетливо примешивающимся запахом крови.<br/>Почти против воли, ведомая любопытством, она повернула голову.<br/>Заслонив собой солнечный свет, на нее взирала жуткая морда с зубастой пастью.<br/>Рин ошарашенно моргнула, силясь понять, не чудится ли ей это.<br/>Горящие золотым огнем глаза. Шипящий песок, движущийся как живой вокруг нее. Недовольное пыхтение.<br/>- Шукаку?.. - неверяще выдавила она, закашлявшись.<br/>Морда насупилась, а потом отодвинулась, и вместо нее Рин увидела тянущуюся к ней лапу.<br/>Она не раз видела подобное в исполнении Гаары, так что даже не подумала пугаться.<br/>- Вы же Шукаку, верно? - она спокойно позволила лапе схватить ее и вытащить из остатков фургона.<br/>- Так не интересно, - пробормотал Однохвостый, - этот паршивец слишком много ей рассказал... - вблизи в его голосе отчетливо слышались ворчливо-обиженные нотки. - В первый и последний раз я делаю что-то подобное. Пусть только попробует попросить спасти кого-то еще! Скучно. Всего две жертвы... И девчонка-грубиянка, которую даже съесть нельзя.<br/>Так вот почему Гаара был уверен, что ей не будет грозить серьезной опасности…<br/>- Шукаку-сама, большое спасибо, что помогли мне! - спохватившись, поблагодарила Рин и неловко попыталась сесть.<br/>- Хмпф! Наглая девчонка. Я хорошо помню вкус твоей крови, - Шукаку с нечитаемым выражением на морде уставился на нее, держа на лапе перед своим носом.<br/>- Я рада, наконец, увидеть вас вживую! Гаара не говорил, что вы такой красивый!<br/>- Ха-а-а?! Пытаешься подлизаться ко мне? Не выйдет!<br/>- Но я, правда, так думаю!<br/>- И что же во мне красивого, ну-ка просвети?<br/>- У вас завораживающие глаза. И хотя я не могу толком разглядеть вас целиком с того места, где сейчас нахожусь, узоры печатей на вашей шкуре выглядят потрясающе!<br/>- Не можешь разглядеть, да?..<br/>Песок вгрызся в веревки на ее руках и ногах, и Рин с облегчением начала разминать их, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность.<br/>Лапа опустила ее вниз и внезапно рассыпалась. Рин, потеряв опору, завалилась на бок.<br/>Однохвостый нетерпеливо хмыкнул.<br/>- Ну? Разве ты не собираешься сказать что-то еще?<br/>Рин осторожно встала, с трудом пряча улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать, что дух пустыни окажется падким на комплименты. <br/>Голова все еще была тяжелой, и ее слегка вело из стороны в сторону, но она решительно заставила себя собраться и подняла взгляд, собираясь как следует рассмотреть восседающего перед ней могучего зверя.<br/>Ну, когда ей еще выпадет такая возможность полюбоваться на Однохвостого?<br/>- О-о-о! - выдохнула она, оценив открывшейся вид. - Какой вы огромный! А какой у вас хвост!..<br/>Краем глаза Рин заметила остатки окровавленной одежды, валяющиеся на песке возле разломанного фургона, и в сердце болезненно кольнуло.<br/>Шукаку явно предпочитал действовать радикально, но она не собиралась его за это судить. То, как с ней обращались похитители... Ее явно ожидала незавидная участь, если бы они довезли ее до пункта назначения. Но все равно смерти она им не желала.<br/>Пошатываясь, она стала медленно обходить Однохвостого, вслух восхищаясь той или иной деталью его облика, которая привлекала ее внимание.<br/>Шукаку довольно щурился, следя за ней, шевелил хвостом и гордо выпячивал грудь.<br/>Несмотря на его бурчание, ему явно нравилось то, как она его расхваливала. И она бы и дальше продолжала это делать, если бы усталость и палящее солнце не взяли свое.<br/>«Надо было все-таки рискнуть и нарисовать на руке печать хранения, - вяло подумала она, плюхнувшись носом в песок. - У меня с собой ни капли воды, а припасы похитителей были уничтожены после прихода Шукаку...»<br/>- Эй, мелкая, ты чего? - в голосе Однохвостого ей почудилось беспокойство.<br/>- Пить хочу, - пробормотала она.<br/>Он снова подобрал ее и с шумом втянул воздух, будто пытаясь унюхать, что с ней не так.<br/>- Шукаку, что ты делаешь? - вдруг донесся до нее настороженный знакомый голос.<br/>- Присматриваю за твоей девчонкой, - пробурчал Однохвостый. - Мы так славно болтали, а потом она взяла и шмякнулась ни с того ни с сего!<br/>- Рин. Рин! Ты слышишь меня?<br/>- М-м-м...<br/>Ей так хорошо лежится… Зачем ее тревожат?<br/>- Что она тебе говорила?<br/>- Что я красивый!<br/>- ... Похоже, на солнечный удар.<br/>- Эй! Хочешь сказать, она бредила?! Как по мне, она вела себя как обычно!<br/>- Шукаку, она слишком долго пробыла на солнце, поэтому ей стало плохо от жары и обезвоживания.<br/>- Я как-то не подумал об этом. Ей надо было сказать, что ей плохо! Идиотка!<br/>Кто-то бережно протирал влажной тканью ее лицо и шею. Капли воды попали на губы, и Рин машинально слизнула их.<br/>Потревоженная щека внезапно отозвалась болью, и она поморщилась.<br/>- Рин?..<br/>- Гаара, ты тут или мне кажется? - она открыла глаза и недоверчиво уставилась на него.<br/>Вместо ответа он притянул ее к себе и жадно поцеловал.<br/>- Фу, - сказал Шукаку, - вот обязательно было делать это прямо у меня перед носом?!<br/>Рин вздрогнула и покраснела, заметив, что Однохвостый все еще держит ее в лапе.<br/>Гаара чуть отодвинулся и поймал ее взгляд, после чего безмолвно протянул флягу с водой.<br/>Она заставила себя пить маленькими глоточками, хотя безумно хотелось осушить емкость сразу. Несмотря на устроенный песчаный «навес» над их головами, кожу пекло. Она явно обгорела.<br/>- Все обошлось, - успокаивающе сказала Рин в перерывах между глотками, - Шукаку-сама вовремя пришел на помощь и покарал нечестивцев, осмелившихся посягнуть на чужую жену. Яростным и могучим оказался сей пустынный дух, и я совершенно забылась ослепленная его великолепием...<br/>Однохвостый клыкасто улыбнулся.<br/>- Вот видишь, хоть кто-то меня ценит!<br/>Но на Гаару явно не подействовала ее попытка разрядить обстановку.<br/>- Ты была далеко, и я не успевал добраться, поэтому попросил его вытащить тебя, - сухо сказал он. - Спасибо, что выручил, Шукаку.<br/>- Ох-хо? Ты сам хотел спасти свою девчонку? Упрямый малец. Совсем без меня расслабился, а?<br/>- Этого больше не повторится.<br/>- Да мне все равно! Хотя не хотелось бы, чтобы человек, который по достоинству оценил мой хвост, бесславно сгинул...<br/>Шукаку фыркнул и опустил их вниз.<br/>- Если можно, я бы еще хотела с вами увидеться... - с надеждой сказала Рин, вставая и тяжело опираясь на Гаару.<br/>- Это вряд ли! Но... может быть, у меня будет настроение снова послушать твои глупые восторги, - Шукаку громогласно рассмеялся и вдруг рассыпался в мелкую песчаную пыль.<br/>Раз и будто бы он и не стоял только что перед ними.<br/>- По достоинству оценила хвост?..<br/>- Гаара... Эй! Я могу все объяснить!<br/>Он устало улыбнулся и забрал у нее пустую флягу.<br/>- Дома поговорим.</p>
<p><b># заговорщики</b><br/><i>20г</i><br/>Все части плана пришли в движение. Сегодня они раз и навсегда избавятся от оппозиции в Суне. Однако Гаара не мог этому радоваться. И все потому, что его (теперь уже) жене грозила серьезная опасность.<br/>«Если не можем просто так остановить заговор, давай возглавим его», - сказала Рин вскоре после того, как они поняли, на <i>что</i> она наткнулась, начав разбираться с пропажей личных дел.<br/>С этого все и началось.<br/>Идея, предложенная в шутку, неожиданно стала обрастать подробностями прямо у них на глазах, и им показалось логичным решение осуществить ее.<br/>Подыгрывать заговорщикам оказалось неожиданно интересно и помогло приобрести бесценный опыт по плетению интриг, но его терпение закончилось ровно на том моменте, когда ситуация потребовала от Рин сыграть роль наживки.<br/>Капкан захлопнулся. Им не удастся добиться цели, если она не поставит на кон свою жизнь. Ему категорически это не нравилось, но изменить он уже ничего не мог.<br/>Они подробно обговорили возможные варианты развития событий. Рин даже попрактиковалась в том, как будет выкручиваться в том или ином случае. Но тот факт, что ее посмели, в самом деле, похитить прямо у него из-под носа, изрядно выбил его из колеи. Лишь привычка держать лицо и железный самоконтроль помогли не броситься тут же вслед за Рин, когда ему доложили, что она пропала.<br/>Гаара верил в нее, но страх потерять ее никак не давал успокоиться. Сосредоточившись, он мысленно попросил о помощи Шукаку. Сейчас он и шагу не мог ступить за пределы Суны – ведь только объединив усилия с братом и сестрой, у них получится нанести решающий удар силам оппозиции…<br/>«Маячок», запущенный Рин, не застал его врасплох только потому, что он с нетерпением ждал, когда тот заработает.<br/>Гаара прислушался к ощущениям через наладившуюся на короткое мгновение связь. Сердце Рин билось глухо и неравномерно. Похоже, это действие яда...<br/>«Шукаку, поторопись!»<br/>«Совсем обнаглел, мелкий?  - недовольно откликнулся Однохвостый. - Эта девчонка - твое слабое место! Я бы на твоем месте избавился от нее, а не женился. Не понимаю я эти ваши брачные повадки!»<br/>«Рин - человек, которого я хочу защитить всем сердцем. Я не могу этого объяснить, Шукаку…»<br/>«Идиот! Идиот! Идиот!!! Незачем мне тут нотации читать! Кстати... я ее уже освободил. Нянькой работать не собираюсь, так что пошевеливайся!»<br/>Еще никогда Гаара не решал проблемы с такой быстротой и эффективностью.<br/>- Я за Рин, - уведомил он Канкуро, едва все закончилось, и песчаным ветром взмыл в небо, отправившись прямиком на сигнал маячка и знакомо-колючий отпечаток чакры Однохвостого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. приглашение (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>первый нормальный разговор Темари и Рин наедине, первый шаг к пониманию.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Визит Темари к ней в больницу оказался для Рин полнейшей неожиданностью.<br/>Заметив ее в дверях, Рин ошарашенно хлопнула глазами и села, осторожно откинувшись на подушку.<br/>Темари сначала замешкалась у порога, потом тяжело вздохнула, взяла стул и, поставив его у кровати, села.<br/>- Рин-сан... Я бы хотела перед тобой извиниться.<br/>- Здравствуй, Темари-сан. Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты… Поясни, пожалуйста?<br/>- Моя грядущая свадьба... Из-за нее вся Суна на ушах стоит. И ты пострадала.<br/>- Это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Оппозиции нужен был повод, чтобы что-то устроить. Еще мы с Гаарой добавили сумятицы... Мы заранее обговорили возможные последствия, так что, если кто и виноват, то это я сама.<br/>- Раз так, можно было придумать какой-то другой план? Такой, чтобы не рисковать твоей жизнью? Я поняла бы, если бы ты была шиноби, но ты же обычный человек!<br/>- Ками, как же меня раздражает, когда так говорят... - пробормотала Рин и скривилась, когда от неловкого движения заныли все еще залечивающиеся солнечные ожоги. - Мы все люди, Темари-сан. А эти ваши сверх силы порой только ослепляют. Способы борьбы бывают разные. У шиноби одни методы, у нас, простых смертных, - другие. Я знала, на что шла, когда согласилась стать женой Казекаге.<br/>- Прости, что недооценивала тебя, Рин-сан, - искренне сказала Темари, потом чуть покраснела. - Ты... ты мне сейчас почему-то Шикамару напомнила.<br/>- Как напряжно... - Рин картинно закатила глаза, пародируя избранника куноичи, - этого еще не хватало. Я не обижаюсь на тебя. Мне, в общем-то, и нужно, чтобы меня никто не воспринимал всерьез. Это дает больше возможностей разобраться, что окружающие из себя представляют.<br/>- Какая ты коварная, оказывается, но мне это нравится, - Темари улыбнулась. - Я не совсем понимала, что в тебе увидел Гаара... Но теперь признаю, что мне нужно было больше доверять его выбору. Просто... Ты понимаешь, у него это первые отношения, и он вполне мог...<br/>- Ошибиться? Хорошо, что ты говоришь со мной так прямо, Темари-сан. Пусть и не очень-то приятно слышать такое в лицо.<br/>- Терпеть не могу, когда судачат за спиной. Предпочитаю говорить открыто.<br/>Они улыбнулись друг другу.<br/>- Жаль, что я смогла понять тебя лучше только сейчас... но у нас еще есть время наверстать упущенное до моего переезда. Кстати, ты приглашена на мою свадьбу.<br/>- Эм...<br/>- И я надеюсь, что мы продолжим общаться и после того, как я поселюсь в Конохе. Все-таки официально мы уже породнились.<br/>- Да уж... породнились. Врагу не пожелаю иметь Старейшин в качестве свидетелей на свадьбе.<br/>- Кажется, меня ждет нечто подобное в Конохе... Так что ты просто обязана там быть, чтобы я не одна страдала.<br/>- Ах вот оно что. А я думала, ты из вежливости меня туда зовешь.<br/>- Нет, все прозаично - мне нужен человек, который поможет мне выдержать этот дурдом.<br/>- Договорились.<br/>- Рада была с тобой повидаться, <i>Рин</i>.<br/>- Взаимно, <i>Темари</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. семья (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я не верю, что извлечение Шукаку и пережитая смерть никак не повлияли на Гаару.<br/>У меня хэдканон о том, что он потерял возможность иметь детей после того, как побывал за гранью. Чакра, конечно, может творить всякие чудеса, но она вовсе не панацея от всех бед.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вопреки опасениям Гаары Рин отнеслась к новости спокойно.<br/>Видимо прочитав что-то в его взгляде, она вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась.<br/>- Наверное, ты ожидал другой реакции, но я не чувствую сильного огорчения по поводу того, что у нас не может быть детей. Думаю, дело в воспитании. Моя мама была очень свободолюбивым человеком и терпеть не могла, когда ее что-то ограничивало, в том числе и общественное мнение. Она учила меня не следовать чужой указке и быть честной, в первую очередь, с самой собой. У меня свои представления о том, какой должна быть моя жизнь. И быть матерью только потому, что кто-то решил, что я <i>обязана</i> родить ребенка, не желаю. Скажи прямо, не беря в расчет навязываемое Советом, ты бы хотел, чтобы у нас были дети?<br/>- Хотел бы, - сказал он, - но...<br/>- Отбросим в сторону то, что это физически невозможно. Представим, что все в порядке. Твой ответ останется таким же?<br/>Гаара невольно поморщился. Рин говорила жестко, но он сам поднял эту тему. Им действительно нужно было как следует все обсудить без постороннего вмешательства.<br/>- Прости, что я так резко, - Рин сама поморщилась и виновато опустила глаза. - Ну... просто скажи мне, что ты думаешь о детях? Какой представляешь нашу семью?<br/>Гаара вздохнул, обошел стол и, сев рядом с ней, приобнял за плечи, успокаивая ее и себя.<br/>- В нашей семье все было непросто… так что я мало что в этом понимаю. Знаю только то, что <i>не нужно</i> делать. Но ты ведь не об этом спрашиваешь? В целом, я равнодушен к детям, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у нас был кто-то, в ком было бы что-то от меня и от тебя. Это больше абстрактная идея, чем настоящее желание. К тому же, нам еще слишком рано думать о пополнении в семье. Обстановка сейчас нестабильна. Лет через пять можно было бы вернуться к этому вопросу, но не раньше.<br/>- Я тоже думаю, что сейчас это – ну совсем не в тему. Других проблем полно. Для воспитания ребенка нужно много времени и сил… Но вообще мне тоже нравится идея о том, чтобы у нас появился кто-то, о ком мы вдвоем можем заботиться. Однако не настолько, чтобы бросаться из-за этого в крайности. Подождем, пока все не наладится, и отзвуки войны не перестанут постоянно подкидывать неприятности, а потом... потом можно усыновить или удочерить сироту. Семьей можно быть не только благодаря кровным узам.<br/>Гаара замер на секунду, а потом притянул Рин к себе, заставив перебраться к нему на колени.<br/>- Это замечательная идея... - прошептал он.<br/>- Да? - Рин прижалась щекой к его груди, привычно прислушиваясь к биению сердца. - Должна признаться, я плохо представляю себя в роли чьей-то матери. За собой бы порой суметь уследить, ты же знаешь...<br/>- О да, <i>знаю</i>.<br/>- Если Совет будет давить, выскажи им нашу позицию. У них нет права лезть в нашу личную жизнь. Времена изменились, старые порядки просто неуместны. Если им так важен наследник линии Сабаку, пусть… третируют Канкуро. И если они только заикнуться о том, что им нужна кровь Узумаки, и попробуют использовать меня как племенную кобылу...<br/>- Нам понадобится <i>новый</i> Совет, - решительно закончил он.<br/>- И я не пойду ни на какое донорство. Узумаки нельзя выращивать в пробирке!<br/>- По-моему, в тебе уже говорит материнский инстинкт, - невольно улыбнулся он. - Я... ценю твое решение.<br/>- Я слышу невысказанное «но», которое ты просто обязан был произнести, как Казекаге, - осторожно сказала Рин, подняв голову и посмотрев на него.<br/>- Я мог бы. Но ты права в том, что времена изменились. И... я не желаю повторять ошибки отца и руководствоваться только мыслями о благе деревни, когда дело касается моей семьи.<br/>- Бедный Канкуро, - вздохнула Рин, - вот уж кому я в действительности не позавидую после того, как ты поговоришь с Советом.<br/>- Мы найдем, как его защитить.<br/>- Например, найдем ему девушку?.. Я пошутила, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что он сам прекрасно может это сделать. Однако проблема вот в чем - после того, как внимание сфокусируется на нем, ему будет сложно разобраться в искренности тех, кто будет рядом. С Совета станется нанять или подговорить кого-нибудь.<br/>- Мы что-нибудь придумаем.<br/>- Ох, Канкуро, держись...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. внимание (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Добрый день, чем могу помочь? - вежливо говорит она, заметив, что к столу кто-то подошел.<br/>- Ну ты даешь, Рин-чан, не узнала? - дивится человек знакомым голосом.<br/>- Канкуро? - она щурится, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. - Ты без узоров и головного убора совсем на себя не похож.<br/>- Ты разве ни разу меня не видела в повседневной одежде? Проклятье! Такой шанс подшутить упустил!<br/> Канкуро картинно всплескивает руками.<br/>- Я бы все равно тебя по голосу узнала, - улыбается Рин.<br/>- Обычно люди такое не запоминают, и если кто-то по-другому выглядит - теряются. На голос и прочее только потом внимание обращают. Ты, оказывается, наблюдательная, Рин-чан.<br/>- Я? Наблюдательная? - она с усмешкой показывает на себя и качает головой. - Я плохо вижу чужие черты лица, вот и приходится как-то выкручиваться.<br/>- Все так плохо? - разом серьезнеет Канкуро. - Ты не пробовала обратиться к медикам? Они же тебя на руках готовы носить после того, как ты там что-то с печатями намудрила. Очки или линзы хотя бы начни носить. Я потом зайду и проверю! Если ничего не сделаешь, Гааре пожалуюсь!<br/>- Хорошо. Спасибо за заботу...<br/>- Кто ж кроме меня за вами, упрямцами, проследит? Что один, что другая на работе себя гробят. Отдыхать тоже нужно. Слышишь меня? От-ды-хать. Наш Казекаге, по-моему, вообще такого слова не знает.<br/>- Я с ним поговорю на эту тему.<br/>- О-о-о, как это прозвучало. Поделишься потом деталями, а, дорогая невестка?<br/>- Канкуро!<br/>- Ладно-ладно, не красней, - смеется он. - Ох, я уже и забыл, зачем пришел. Точно! Мне нужно личные дела чуунинов поднять. Не напомнишь мне, где они?<br/>- Соседний отдел, секция семь дробь пять. Удачи!<br/>- И тебе, Рин-чан.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. мини-арка про договор с ласками (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b># договор</b>
  <br/>
  <i>20г</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Иногда ей снится, что она совсем другой человек.<br/>Она будто заглядывает в чужой мир и видит там свое отражение в кривом зеркале.<br/>И все там странно, загадочно и до конца не понятно, однако порой ей удается заметить удивительную схожесть некоторых событий с тем, что происходило и с ней. <br/>Сегодня она вдруг осознает ужасное - у «двойника» нет и никогда не было рядом Гаары...</i>
</p>
<p>Вздрогнув всем телом, Рин проснулась и невидяще уставилась в потолок.<br/>- Гуляешь по другим мирам? - осведомился кто-то низким мужским голосом, бесцеремонно заглядывая в лицо и щекоча щеку вибриссами.<br/>Рин ошарашенно моргнула.<br/>- Доброе утро? Какие еще миры?<br/>Странный зверек - одноглазая ласка в залихватской повязке - уселся поверх одеяла ей на грудь и смешно пошевелил носом. Видимо, он был призывным животным, потому что иного объяснения его поведению и способности говорить, Рин не видела. Разве что, она все еще продолжает спать.<br/>- Я сны имею в виду, - пояснил зверек. - Между прочим, Темари-чан уже заждалась, когда ты встанешь.<br/>Так он пришел с Темари…<br/>- Ох, Темари! Мы же собирались... - Рин хотела было вскочить, но потом передумала, ведь пушистый собеседник все еще сидел на ней.<br/>Он, конечно, вел себя нагловато, но это вовсе не повод относиться к нему неуважительно. Был у нее уже печальный опыт.<br/>- Меня зовут Рин, а вас как?<br/>- Каматари, - ласка так и сверлил ее своим глазом-бусинкой, - знакома с призывными животными? Я думал, ты хотя бы удивишься.<br/>- У моей мамы был контракт, - Рин вытащила руку из-под одеяла и предложила ее зверьку. Он обнюхал ее и коротко ткнулся носом в ладонь, после чего милостиво спрыгнул, позволяя ей наконец встать и умыться.<br/>- Ты Узумаки, верно? – полюбопытствовал Каматари, беззастенчиво следуя за ней в ванную. - Давно не видел никого из ваших. Слышал, вы крепкие ребята.<br/>- Да, я одна из оставшихся. Вы про нас от жаб слышали?<br/>- Нет, от ящериц.<br/>- У кого-то контракт с ними?.. Все еще действующий?!<br/>- Да, они вроде бы утащили его к себе, воспользовавшись обратным призывом, когда на Узушио напали. Или он сам переместился в их измерение. Не знаю подробностей.<br/>- Неужели выжил еще кто-то?.. Спасибо за такие вести, Каматари-сан! И если уж вам удалось добыть такие сведения, не могли бы вы вдобавок разузнать, где найти этого человека? И может, поспрашиваете других призывов? Вдруг это не единственный случай? Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы отплатить вам за эту услугу!<br/>- Это не одна услуга, а много, - ласка очень по-человечески переплел передние лапки на груди, усевшись при этом на задние, - Так что за каждую придется платить <i>отдельно</i>. Никто не любит, когда к ним вторгаются без приглашения и сует нос не в свое дело.<br/>- Но вы же можете что-то придумать? - Рин умоляюще посмотрела на него.<br/>- Ох, девочка, - Каматари вздохнул, - ты тогда с нами в жизни не расплатишься...<br/>- А если я захочу с вами временный контракт заключить? Тогда вы мне поможете? Только я не знаю, хватит ли у меня вообще на это чакры... Я же не шиноби.<br/>- На призыв кого-то мелкого - хватит. Я уже проверил твой объем.<br/>- Так вы сами хотите, чтобы я подписала контракт? Поэтому и завели этот разговор? В чем подвох?..<br/>Каматари хитро прищурился, но ничего не ответил.<br/>- Рин, ты уже проснулась? - в комнату заглянула Темари и улыбнулась, заметив, что та уже на ногах и пытается расчесать волосы. Потом она заметила Каматари и нахмурилась. - Кама, я думала, ты уже вернулся к себе. Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>- Эм... Темари? Похоже, мне придется заключить контракт с ласками. Свиток у тебя с собой?<br/>- Каматари! Что ты ей наговорил?! Рин! Живо объясняйте, в чем дело!<br/>Похоже их запланированный предсвадебный поход по магазинам откладывался на неопределенное время.</p>
<p><b># просьба</b><br/><i>20г</i><br/>Громко хлопнувшая дверь заставила Гаару и Канкуро удивленно поднять взгляды от изучаемых совместными усилиями личных дел.<br/>- Разве вы не планировали сегодня погулять с Рин-чан? - недоуменно спросил Канкуро у зашедшей в кабинет Темари.<br/>Гаара оценил взбудораженный вид сестры, отложил документы в сторону и тяжело вздохнул.<br/>- Где она?<br/>- Ее вызвали к себе ласки сразу после того, как она заключила с ними контракт, - отчеканила Темари.<br/>Канкуро присвистнул и покачал головой.<br/>- Инициатива Каматари? - уточнил Гаара.<br/>Он казался спокойным, но в воздухе отчетливо повеяло угрозой. Брат с сестрой невольно поежились.<br/>- Кама заинтересовался Рин, как только узнал, что она Узумаки. Выбрал момент, когда я отвлеклась, и поговорил с ней о чем-то, после чего она попросила у меня контракт. Я пыталась узнать, с чего вдруг ей это в голову взбрело, но она сказала только, что ласки сделали ей очень любопытное предложение и ей временно придется сотрудничать с ними. Не дать ей свиток я не могла, раз уж Каматари ее одобрил... но стоило только Рин поставить в свитке роспись, как Кама исчез вместе с ней! Я попробовала тоже сделать обратный призыв, но он не сработал. Шинигами знает, что тут творится!<br/>Гаара, поморщившись, потер переносицу.<br/>- Если Каматари проявил к ней интерес, это все равно случилось бы рано или поздно. Ей грозит какая-то опасность?<br/>- Сомневаюсь. Ласки не трогают тех, кто заключил с ними контракт. Я вот думаю, может быть, ее захотел увидеть сам вождь Ширтка?..<br/>- Как Рин себя вела?<br/>- Довольно спокойно, но вместе с тем - решительно. Я не настолько хорошо ее знаю, чтобы разбираться в нюансах ее поведения.<br/>- В случае Рин-чан решительность – это плохо, - подал голос Канкуро, - это значит, у нее появилась какая-то цель, и она готова пойти на многое, чтобы ее добиться. Я не рассказывал, как она приходила ко мне за ядами, чтобы улучшить свою сопротивляемость к ним?..<br/>Темари только головой покачала, дивясь открывающимся подробностям из жизни, казалось бы, тихой смотрительницы архивов.<br/>- Если обратный призыв не работает, придется ждать, когда Рин вернется сама, - подытожил Гаара.<br/>Темари ужасно не понравилась эта бесстрастная маска на его лице. Насколько же он переживает, если пытается и от них скрыть свои эмоции?<br/>- Ох уж эта девчонка, вечно что-нибудь учудит! - попытался разрядить обстановку Канкуро, но она заметила, что он тоже обеспокоен. - Но с другой стороны - в этом-то вся и прелесть. С ней точно не соскучишься, правда, Гаара?<br/>- Порой она хуже Наруто, - с каменным выражением лица подтвердил тот.<br/>- Похоже, я действительно очень плохо ее знаю, - фыркнула Темари. - А когда пытаюсь познакомиться поближе, все время что-то мешает.<br/>- Вокруг нее <i>постоянно</i> что-то происходит, - заговорщическим тоном поведал ей Канкуро, - она же Узумаки. Это клановая особенность, наверное.<br/>Будто иллюстрируя его слова, в кабинете внезапно разорвалось пространство и перед ними, кашляя из-за клубов дыма, появилась Рин.<br/>Темари и глазом моргнуть не успела, как Гаара очутился рядом с Узумаки и стал быстро оглядывать ее на предмет повреждений. Обнаружив несколько кровоточащих укусов на ее руках, он нахмурился.<br/>- Я в порядке! - вяло запротестовала Рин, заметив, <i>как</i> он на нее смотрит. - Просто щенки любопытные были и погрызли меня немного... Темари! Прости, что так резко исчезла! У нас были планы, а меня взяли и выдернули в другое измерение без предупреждения...<br/>Повинуясь жесту Гаары, перед Рин беззвучно материализовался АНБУ и начал залечивать ей укусы.<br/>- Гаара не шутил, ты и правда хуже Наруто, - вздохнула Темари. - С него-то что взять? Горячая голова, пылкое сердце. А вот ты... Ты идешь на встречу опасности <i>осознанно</i>. Сама мне об этом сказала. Только вот задумывалась ли ты, что своими поступками беспокоишь других людей?<br/>АНБУ, закончив лечение, тут же исчез. Гаара вернулся за стол и продолжил оттуда наблюдать за их разговором вместе с Канкуро.<br/>- Я прошу прощения, если случившееся вызвало у вас волнение... Перемещение меня саму застало врасплох. Я полагала, что успею поговорить с вами и подготовиться к этому, но ласки решили иначе. Я <i>всегда</i> думаю, прежде чем что-то сделать, Темари. Если риск слишком велик, я отступаю, но, если могу с чем-то справиться, я беру и делаю это. Конечно, порой ошибаюсь - всего предвидеть невозможно, - но это не повод упускать шансы.<br/>Темари потрясенно моргнула, а потом улыбнулась почти кровожадно.<br/>- Помимо того, что у тебя есть голова на плечах, ты требуешь <i>от меня</i>, чтобы я уважала твои решения? У тебя кишка не тонка, а? - она приблизилась к Рин и обхватила ее за шею одной рукой, второй безжалостно начав ерошить ей волосы. - Вот с виду – цветочек цветочком, откуда стальной хребет-то взялся? Похоже, я все-таки смогу доверить тебе этих двоих оболтусов.<br/>- Эй! - для проформы возмутился Канкуро, но на лице его играла ухмылка.<br/>- «Оболтус»? - повторил Гаара, но тоже усмехнулся, глядя на сестру, все еще держащую Рин в захвате.<br/>- Скорее уж это они за мной присматривают, - выдавила Рин, угрюмо сопя ей в локоть, но при этом даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.<br/>- Они присматривают за тобой, а ты - за ними, поняла меня? - Темари покрепче прижала ее к себе, а потом отпустила. – Ладно, прощаю тебе твою дерзость. Прогулка переносится на завтрашний день, раз уж сегодня не получилось. А теперь не желаешь ли рассказать, из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор?<br/>- Точно! - спохватилась Рин, меж тем безуспешно пытаясь пригладить растрепанные волосы. - Каматари-сан сказал мне, что знает про еще одного Узумаки! И это не Наруто и не Карин-сан. У него контракт с ящерицами до сих пор действует. Мне нужно было встретиться с вождем ласок, чтобы договориться о взаимопомощи. Ласки будут искать информацию через других призывов – вдруг еще есть выжившие, - и при случае передадут им весточку от меня. Я в обмен на это буду выполнять разные просьбы и поручения. Как я поняла, в основном, ласок интересуют печати, которые я могу создать специально для них. Вряд ли они будут требовать от меня чего-то невозможного.<br/>- Это... действительно серьезный повод перенести планы, - после недолгого ошарашенного молчания признала Темари.<br/>- Не-е-ет, только не еще один Узумаки!.. - шутливо простонал Канкуро, - нам и одной на всю Сунагакурэ достаточно!<br/>- Предлагаешь их расселять по деревням, как Хвостатых? - иронично осведомился Гаара.<br/>- Они - настоящее оружие массового поражения! Ты только посмотри на нее, - Канкуро картинно указал на все еще взъерошенную Рин.<br/>- Все бы вам потешаться надо мной, - насупилась Узумаки.<br/>- Пойдемте-ка в бар какой-нибудь посидим, - предложила Темари и, милостиво достав из подсумка расческу, протянула ее Рин, - пожалуй, такие новости стоит запить... и заесть.<br/>- Я «за»! - тут же оживился Канкуро. - Мы еще никуда вместе не выбирались после того, как расправились с оппозицией.<br/>Гаара с Рин переглянулись.<br/>- Дела могут подождать, - согласился Гаара. - Мы с вами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. заместитель (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>завершение арки про женитьбу :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не обнаружив секретаря на обычном месте, Баки вежливо постучался в дверь кабинета Казекаге и, услышав приглушенный ответ, зашел внутрь.<br/>Все приготовленные слова немедленно застряли у него в горле, стоило ему увидеть Канкуро, развалившегося в кресле и небрежно подбрасывающего шляпу Каге в руке.<br/>- О, Баки? Что хотел?<br/>- Что хотел… Где Казекаге-сама и что <i>ты</i> тут делаешь?! А если бы это не я сюда зашел, а кто-то из союзников? Что бы о нас подумали?!<br/>- Да брось, я почувствовал твой отпечаток чакры, вот и не стал зря напрягаться… Видел бы ты свое лицо, - Канкуро коротко хохотнул. – Если ищешь Гаару – я за него. Нашего Казекаге ты как минимум неделю не увидишь.<br/>- Но почему… - начал было старший джоунин, а потом умолк и озадаченно нахмурился.<br/>- Ты же не думал, что он и Рин-чан ограничатся одной формальной свадебной церемонией? – поднял брови Канкуро. – Долбанный Тоджуро своими интригами им весь медовый месяц испортил! Сейчас, когда мы разобрались с остатками оппозиции, в Суне стало гораздо спокойней. Вот Гаара и решил наверстать упущенное и, наконец, уделить внимание жене, а мне поручил присмотреть за деревней, пока их не будет.<br/>- Вот оно как, - Баки вздохнул. - Просто… в голове до сих пор не укладывается, что Казекаге-сама теперь человек семейный.<br/>- Я пока сам об этом забываю, - признался Канкуро. - Эти двое ведут себя так, будто ничего не изменилось! Я чуть позже официально объявлю, что временно замещаю Гаару, - он кивнул на бумаги, разложенные на столе, - он оставил инструкции и все такое. <br/>– Я могу чем-то помочь?<br/>- Конечно! Пожалуйста, проверь текст речи, а то вдруг я что-то не так скажу, и потом новых заговорщиков отлавливать придется.<br/>- Мы <i>определенно</i> не можем этого допустить. Давай сюда свою речь… и прекрати играть со шляпой в конце-то концов!<br/>- Но она такая дурацкая…<br/>- Это символ власти, прояви уважение.<br/>- Да, Баки-сенсей.<br/>- Порой мне кажется, что ты нисколько не вырос с той поры, когда был генином.<br/>- А вот и нет! Все бы тебе ругаться, Баки… Но спасибо, что поддерживаешь нас несмотря ни на что.<br/>- Не за что, кхм-кхм. Итак, то, что тебе нужно исправить...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. свадебное путешествие (20г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p><b>01. the beginning - gary go</b> | <i>intro theme</i></p>
</div>- Это похищение! - объявляет Гаара, стремительно заходя в комнату с ужасно серьезным лицом.<br/>Рин смотрит на него, потом в окно, за которым сгущается ночная тьма.<br/>- Давно пора, - с таким же серьезным лицом кивает она.<br/>Они обмениваются заговорщическими улыбками.<br/>- Рюкзаки собраны и запечатаны. Хватай меня и вперед, коварный похититель.<br/>- Проверим, как работает наша охрана.<br/>Глаза Гаары как-то уж чересчур воодушевленно горят, и он похож скорее на подростка, чем на взрослого всеми уважаемого лидера деревни.<br/>Он подхватывает Рин на руки, и она доверчиво прижимается к нему, полностью разделяя его веселье. Миг - и песок окутывает их с ног до головы, а потом развеивается, не оставив от их присутствия и следа.<div class="center">
  <p><b>02. winding road - man with a mission</b> | <i>going down to reach somewhere together</i></p>
</div>Первую остановку они сделали на полпути к границе, расположившись в тени какой-то скалы.<br/>Благодаря Гааре и его дзюцу перемещения они одним махом преодолели огромное расстояние, надежно оторвавшись от возможной «погони». Дальнейшая трата чакры была неразумной и даже опасной, так что после отдыха они планировали продолжить путь пешим ходом с той скоростью, которая будет удобна для Рин.<br/>Свобода опьяняла.<br/>Рин ничего не имела против Суны, но каждый раз, стоило ей только оказаться за границами скрытой деревни, у нее буквально гора с плеч падала.<br/>Последние месяцы выдались особенно тяжелыми, потому что чуть ли не каждый житель желал поближе познакомиться с новой женой Казекаге. Особенно упорно настаивали на встрече девушки. Гаара тут мало чем мог помочь, так что Рин приходилось терпеть повышенное внимание к себе, но ее паранойя от этого разыгралась не на шутку. В конце концов, она вообще перестала выходить из дома, объявив, что занимается разработкой новых печатей, и нещадно гоняла по поручениям Яоки и Короби.<br/>Ситуация была намного хуже той, когда в Суне стало известно, что она потомок Узумаки. Потому что тогда ей заинтересовались только шиноби.<br/>Рин вздохнула и оперлась спиной на грудь Гаары. Он обнял ее за талию, положив подбородок на плечо. Вместе они лениво щурились на восходящее солнце, золотящее песок пока еще несмелыми лучами, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.<br/>- Ты не сильно устал? - спросила Рин.<br/>- Это было хорошей разминкой, - отозвался Гаара. – Сейчас мне редко удается использовать больше половины резерва.<br/>- Хочешь, я…<br/>- Нет. Пожалуйста, не думай об этом. Мы отдыхаем, помнишь?<br/>Он крепче прижал ее к себе.<br/>- Хм, ладно. Но мы еще вернемся к этой теме… Проведаем Шукаку-сама перед тем, как пойдем дальше?<br/>- Конечно.<div class="center">
  <p><b>03. marchin’ on - onerepublic</b> | <i>we know, we're not what we've seen</i></p>
</div>Шукаку решил навестить их сам. Просто взял и эффектно восстал из одной из дюн, и, если бы Гаара предупреждающе не дотронулся до плеча Рин за секунду до его появления, она бы даже испугалась.<br/>- Ну вот, ты все испортил, вредный мальчишка, - проворчал Шукаку, - а я так хотел застать вас врасплох. Давно не слышал испуганных криков... Что, сбегаете?<br/>- Сбегаем, Шукаку-сама, - подтвердила Рин, с неприкрытым восхищением разглядывая его причудливо переливающуюся на солнце шкуру, - все так надоело, что захотелось уйти куда-нибудь, чтоб никто не мешал.<br/>- Людишки могут быть весьма назойливыми, - согласился Однохвостый.<br/>- Есть новости? - поинтересовался Гаара.<br/>- На поверхности я ничего не нашел, а вот <i>под</i> песком подозрительно много всякой ерунды закопано, - Шукаку шумно фыркнул, явно недовольный беспорядком в своих «владениях». – Что-то даже чакрой фонит.<br/>- Древние поселения? - предположила Рин.<br/>- Возможно, - Гаара задумчиво скрестил руки на груди. - Когда вернемся, нужно будет поднять исторические хроники.<br/>- Я бы с удовольствием побродила по руинам древней цивилизации, - мечтательно вздохнула Рин, - только вряд ли <i>кое-кто</i> позволит мне это сделать. Учитывая то, что последнюю войну устроил некий реликт прошлого...<br/>- Не напоминай, - угрюмо пробурчал Однохвостый.<br/>- Присмотришь, чтобы никто не добрался до того, что там фонит? – попросил Гаара. - А я, как узнаю больше, разберусь. Нет никакой гарантии, что в скором времени не случится что-то непредвиденное.<br/>- Раскомандовался! - Шукаку с негодованием стукнул хвостом, подняв вверх тучу песка.<br/>Рин закашлялась. Гаара, поджав губы, с силой провел рукой перед собой, чтобы очистить воздух от лишней пыли.<br/>- То, что шиноби-сенсоры до сих пор ничего не заметили, говорит о том, что это что-то необычное. Если не хочешь ввязываться в это дело – я пойму. Скажи хотя бы, где расположен источник излучения.<br/>- Может быть, это последствия войны или источник фона находится слишком глубоко… или там есть что-то, что реагирует именно на Шукаку-сама, - заметила Рин.<br/>Последнее предположение сильно не понравилось Хвостатому.<br/>- Опять ловушки?! - заверещал он. - Нет! Ни за что! Проклятые людишки! Я должен немедленно избавиться от них! Стереть в порошок! Всех! Всех!!! <b>ВСЕХ!!!</b><br/>Гаара быстро поднял себя и Рин на песчаном островке на уровень морды Шукаку и, захлестнув лентой из золотого песка его шею, заставил Однохвостого посмотреть в их сторону.<br/>- Шукаку! Успокойся и не действуй поспешно. Мы соберем информацию и все тебе расскажем, а потом вместе решим, как поступить.<br/>Разгоревшиеся было яростным огнем глаза Хвостатого потухли, и он раздраженно дернул головой, освобождаясь от «поводка».<br/>- Шукаку-сама, а можно вас погладить? - вдруг вклинилась в их противостояние Рин.<br/>Гаара покосился на нее со странным выражением на лице, но Однохвостый тут же забыл свою вспышку ярости. По его шкуре прошла странная волна, и он благосклонно повернул морду к Рин.<br/>- Можешь, мелкая, только проклятые печати не трогай. Активируешь еще и проблем не оберешься.<br/>Гаара и слова не успел сказать, как Шукаку ловко сцапал Рин и усадил к себе на загривок.<br/>- О-о-о! Какой мягкий! – немедленно пришла в восторг она.<br/>- Это мой мех, конечно, он мягкий, - Хвостатый с непонятным превосходством посмотрел на Гаару, и тот недовольно сверкнул глазами в ответ.<br/>С каких пор Шукаку стал потакать Рин? И разве его шкура не твердая?..<br/>Ему и в голову не приходило проверить это, потому что не так давно они постоянно либо ожидали нападения, либо сражались.<br/>Наверное, Однохвостый вел себя так спокойно, потому что Рин с самого начала относилась к нему как к живому разумному существу, а не как к орудию, которым его считали шиноби. Даже он сам.<br/>Эта необъяснимая вера в то, что окружающие лучше, чем они есть… Не наивность, но сознательный выбор. Порой Рин и Наруто удивительно походили друг на друга, при том что их характеры были абсолютно разными.<br/>И он был рад, что они смогли увидеть в нем что-то, несмотря на обстоятельства. Это помогло ему обрести уверенность и найти себя самого.<br/>- Что, тоже хочешь? - по-своему истолковал его взгляд Шукаку.<br/>Гаара неожиданно для себя кивнул.<br/>Хвостатый фыркнул и, схватив его лапой, усадил рядом с Рин. Та посмотрела на него, улыбнулась и передвинулась поближе к ушам Шукаку.<br/>Гаара снял песчаный покров с руки и осторожно провел ею по шкуре.<br/>Песок, который мог становится бритвенно-острым или плотным как камень, наощупь оказался удивительно нежным и шелковистым.<br/>В груди Однохвостого вдруг что-то мерно зарокотало. Рин и Гаара удивленно переглянулись.<br/>- Да не останавливайтесь вы! Идиоты! - рявкнул Шукаку. - Приятно мне! Ну? Продолжайте!<br/>Они послушались. И если в какой-то момент довольное урчание стало напоминать кошачье мурлыканье, они никак не собирались это комментировать.<div class="center">
  <p><b>04. kiki - tomohiro ohkubo</b> |<i> in-between theme</i></p>
</div>Буря нагнала их незадолго до того, как они достигли границы пустыни. Казалось, она возникла буквально из ниоткуда.<br/>Небо стремительно потемнело, воздух потяжелел и в сгустившихся тучах ярко заполыхали молнии. Гигантские клубящиеся волны песка неумолимо надвигались на Гаару и Рин, грозя поглотить целиком, смести со своего пути, разорвать на части.<br/>Гаара развел руки в стороны и резко свел их над собой, закрывая себя и Рин защитным куполом.<br/>- Первый раз вижу такую бурю, - потрясенно выдохнула Рин, легко дотронувшись до его спины, чтобы сориентироваться в окутавшей их темноте.<br/>Ветер угрожающе взревел за стенами купола, как обозленный зверь, добыча которого нагло ускользнула из-под носа.<br/>- Это не природное явление.<br/>В голосе Гаары слышалось напряжение.<br/>- Чье-то дзюцу?<br/>- Не знаю. Нужно проверить.<br/>Рин предположила, что он воспользуется песчаным оком, чтобы осмотреть окрестности, и отступила на шаг, чтобы не мешать ему сосредоточиться.<br/>- Неужели это случилось из-за источника излучения, который нашел Шукаку-сама?..<br/>- Или кто-то решил напасть, используя неявные методы.<br/>Рин прикусила губу и зябко повела плечами, гадая, что же происходит на самом деле. Неизвестность изрядно нагнетала обстановку, несмотря на то, что Гаара находился рядом и мог защитить их обоих практически от любой угрозы.<br/>- Что-то приближается, - сообщил он через пару минут.<br/>Рин взволнованно вздохнула и постаралась взять себя в руки.<br/>Стены их убежища вдруг завибрировали, словно кто-то изо всех сил тряс его, стараясь разломать... а потом все стихло.<br/>Чуть погодя Гаара позволил куполу распасться, снова открывая их глазам пустыню.<br/>Никакой бури будто и в помине не было. Солнце, успевшее подняться в зенит, щедро лило палящие лучи с ослепительно голубого неба, а песчаные дюны мирно дыбили бархатные спины.<br/>Они могли бы просто продолжить путь... если бы перед ними не возник странный мужчина в просторных светлых одеждах. Его кожа была смугла, а длинные волосы, волнами ниспадающие с плеч на песок, цветом напоминали выгоревшие на солнце кости. Он был бос, но при этом на нем было множество украшений и драгоценностей – браслеты, ожерелья, кольца, серьги и даже лалатика. Любое его движение сопровождал нежный музыкальный звон.<br/>Его наряд был слишком непрактичным для каких-либо боевых действий, но Гаара все равно предусмотрительно заслонил собой Рин, не зная, чего ожидать от незнакомца.<br/>- Негоже правителю покидать свои владения, не испросив благословения в дорогу. Аль возгордился ты, кого называют воплощением пустыни? - мужчина перевел взгляд темных глаз на Рин и неожиданно улыбнулся. - Любимица Шинигами столь далеко от родных мест? Завидная супруга. Что ж, понимаю, почему могло это голову вскружить.<br/>- Кто вы и что вам нужно? - прямо спросил Гаара.<br/>- Ужель забыли обо мне совсем? Ох, люди… - мужчина драматично дотронулся рукой до своего лба. – Ведь неспроста живете на земле, Казе но Куни* именуемой. Казе но Ками* меня величают с испокон веков.<br/>Рин тихо ахнула, выступив из-за спины Гаары.<br/>- Так значит те легенды, что я читала о богах - правда?..<br/>- Не ведаю я, что придумали за годы смертные. Но Шинигами продолжаете вы почитать. А остальные, что же, совсем лишились уваженья вашего? Будь проклят Древо-Бог за нарушение баланса! Будь прокляты пришлые Оотсутсуки… Хочу, чтоб вспомнили меня. Раз смог очнуться, негоже в сон впадать опять так быстро. Чтоб процветанию страны помочь, нужна мне сила веры вашей.<br/>Упоминания Древа-Бога и клана Оотсутсуки заставили Гаару напрячься. Правду об истинных виновниках Четвертой Мировой знали избранные единицы. И этот самоназванный бог явно в их число не входил. Откуда же ему о них известно?..<br/>Разнаряженный мужчина просто стоял перед ними и не предпринимал никаких действий, но от него отчетливо веяло скрытой мощью. Чем-то древним и чуждым, но в то же время «бог» будто терялся на фоне пустыни, сливался с ней… <i>был</i> ею.<br/>«Будь милостива, <i>пустыня</i>, родина и кормилица наша, убереги от беды, подари легкую смерть».<br/>«Пожалей, <i>пустыня-матушка</i>, укажи верную дорогу, не мани миражами».<br/>«Вей, <i>ветер</i>, вей, принеси в ладонях дождей!»<br/>Эти присказки, что были известны ему с детства. Неужели в них имелся в виду <i>он</i>?..<br/>Мужчина многозначительно улыбнулся, глянув так, будто прочитал его мысли.<br/>Гаару передернуло. Эта ситуация была вне его компетенции. Слишком много мистики…<br/>- Я всегда задавалась вопросом, откуда взялись названия стран, - как ни в чем не бывало нарушила неловкую паузу Рин (только крепко стиснувшие его рукав пальцы и бешено стучащее сердце, дробным эхом отдающееся в его груди через кулон, выдавали ее взвинченное состояние), - простые объяснения вроде связи с климатом, животными или знаменитыми товарами регионов казались мне неправдоподобными… Значит, давным-давно на Земле жили Ками, но потом все изменилось? Что значит «сила веры» и «процветание страны»? Вы можете рассказать нам об этом?<br/>Гаара рискнул бросить на нее короткий взгляд. С виду Рин казалась спокойной, но ее глаза холодным блеском напоминали обнаженный клинок. Он еще ни разу не видел ее настолько серьезной и собранной... готовой на все перед лицом смертельной опасности. <i>И не хотел бы видеть никогда</i>.<br/>- Мой храм поднялся из песков, служители давно пропали, однако же остались там священные писания и манускрипты, - легко отозвался Бог Ветра, - из них о прошлом можете узнать. Священный зверь, друг ваш, сейчас охрану там несет, чтоб не попало ничего в чужие руки. Мне жертвы не нужны, если об этом переживаешь, маленькая смертная. Не стоит вам идти против природы еще больше, чем делаете это уже. Шиноби... О, сколько крови пролито зазря! Пусть сгинут все Оотсутсуки! Но что лить слезы о былом… Коль помнили б меня, оазисов бы было больше, земля была бы плодородней, погода мягче, болезней бы коварных не случалось так много. Найдите храм…<br/>Он неожиданно беззвучно растворился в воздухе.<br/>Рин судорожно вздохнула, и Гаара тут же прижал ее к себе, продолжая бдительно следить за обстановкой. Песчаное око кружило над дюнами... но Ками исчез и похоже вовсе не собирался нападать на них, а хотел только передать сообщение.<br/>У Рин подкосились ноги, и он сел вместе с ней на песок, утешающе поглаживая по спине. Думать об истоках религии страны Ветра категорически не хотелось.<br/>Рин спрятала лицо у него на груди, и Гаара сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь ей успокоиться.<br/>Кто-то мог бы посчитать такое поведение постыдным, но он так не думал. Его наоборот восхищало то, как легко Рин может выпускать из себя лишнее напряжение. Он никогда не мог позволить себе настолько расслабиться и до недавних пор единственным выходом для него было выпускать пар во время битв и тренировок.<br/>- Прости... - пробормотала Рин.<br/>- Тебе не за что извиняться, - Гаара легко коснулся губами ее виска.<br/>- Есть за что! - упрямо гнула она свою линию. - Вокруг меня постоянно случается что-то... <i>такое</i>! Мы даже из страны уйти не успели!<br/>- Ты ведь Узумаки, - улыбнулся он, - и потому всегда будешь в <i>водовороте</i> событий.<br/>- Ха-ха. Очень смешно. Еще скажи, что тебе нравятся подобные встряски.<br/>- Разумеется.<br/>Рин фыркнула и наконец подняла голову.<br/>- Что будем делать?<br/>Он провел пальцем по ее щеке, чем вызвал у нее невольную улыбку.<br/>- Долг Казекаге велит мне немедленно вернуться и заняться решением возникшей проблемы. Однако... Такие случаи будут происходить всегда, и я не собираюсь все время делать выбор не в твою пользу, Рин. Ситуация определенно странная, но не критическая. Помни, что мы отправились в путешествие с определенной целью. Стоит ли это того, чтобы делать дополнительный крюк?<br/>- Я… Мне очень любопытно. И совесть грызет… Но думаю, что Канкуро сможет во всем разобраться без нас. Ты ведь не зря оставил его заместителем.<br/>- Конечно. Вызовешь своего посыльного?<br/>Рин вздохнула и неохотно отодвинулась от него. Потом достала иглу из одного из своих «бездонных» кармашков на поясе, кольнула ею палец и, выполнив нужную комбинацию печатей, хлопнула ладонью по песку. От ее руки зазмеилась черная вязь знаков, пыхнуло дымом, и перед ними появилась крошечная ласка с забавным хохолком на голове.<br/>- Слушаю, Рин-сама.<br/>- Здравствуй, Генкичи, - улыбнулась та, торопливо залепляя пластырем ранку на пальце, - извини, что так часто вызываю тебя. Нам срочно нужно передать сообщение Канкуро. Запомни, пожалуйста, то, что тебе сейчас скажет Гаара.<br/>- Понял.<br/>Зверек нетерпеливо перетаптывался на месте и активно вертел головой по сторонам, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, однако не стоило обманываться его видимым безразличием. Слуховая память у него была идеальной. Просто в силу природы ему сложно было оставаться на одном месте.<br/>Гаара кратко и четко описал встречу с «Казе но Ками» и озвучил инструкции для Канкуро, не забыв упомянуть важность поиска дополнительной информации в архиве. Генкичи меж тем шустро сновал вокруг них с Рин и даже успел поймать какого-то мелкого скорпиона и сгрызть его.<br/>Убедившись, что он все запомнил, они отпустили его.<br/>- Нам пора.<br/>Гаара встал и подал руку Рин. Она с готовностью ухватилась за нее и тоже поднялась на ноги.<br/>- Опасаешься, что сейчас еще что-то произойдет? - усмехнулась она. - И меня в лучших традициях жанра попытаются похитить в который раз?<br/>Он крепко сжал ее ладонь.<br/>- Сейчас тебя могут отнять у меня только вместе с рукой.<br/>- Гаара! Вот зачем ты такую неприятную картину заставил меня представить? Угх...<br/>Он только тихо рассмеялся в ответ.<div class="center">
  <p><b>05. blue blue - iamamiwhoami</b> | <i>across the bottomless blue, seeking the truth i turn to you</i></p>
</div>Их путь лежал на северо-запад, в страну Птиц. Именно там таинственный Узумаки, с которым Рин удалось связаться с помощью ласок, решил назначить встречу.<br/>Будь их воля, они бы ни за что не стали совмещать свое свадебное путешествие и знакомство с ним, но иначе не получалось. Их жизни, похоже, было суждено состоять из компромиссов.<br/>Когда они благополучно миновали пограничный патруль и пошли по берегу моря, Рин немедленно скинула обувь и зашлепала босыми ногами по кромке воды, прямо-таки светясь от счастья. Гаара с любопытством наблюдал за ней. Он никогда не упускал возможности узнать что-то новое о простых житейских радостях.<br/>- Как же я люблю это ощущение… - довольно вздохнула Рин, повернувшись к нему и начав идти спиной вперед, - когда ноги чуть увязают, волны приносят прохладу и планктон щекочется. Немного массаж напоминает, но это - другое. Природное. Можешь тоже попробовать, если хочешь, но осторожно.<br/>Гаара остановился и задумчиво уставился на воду. Рин тоже перестала идти, безмятежно ожидая его решения. На пляже никого не было, кроме них, так что условия для внепланового «сеанса терапии» были весьма подходящими.<br/>Он быстро разулся и снял песчаную защиту с ног. Рин встала перед ним и взяла его за руки. Гаара какое-то время привыкал к холодку размокшего от волн песка и летящим брызгам воды, потом взглянул на Рин и кивнул. Она сделала шаг назад, осторожно потянув его за собой.<br/>Он едва удержался от вскрика, когда волна лениво лизнула его ступни. Это было... действительно необычно. Непривычно. Непредсказуемо.<br/>Немедленно захотелось отступить, в ушах зашумело. Рин чуть сжала его пальцы, напоминая, что она рядом.<br/>- Назад?<br/>Он отрицательно дернул головой и стиснул зубы, стараясь сильно не цепляться за Рин, хотя подозревал, что уже успел наставить ей синяков своей хваткой.<br/>- Не торопись. Ощущений очень много. Можно одной ногой сначала.<br/>Он мельком посмотрел на нее и отшагнул подальше от волн. По телу прошла неконтролируемая дрожь.<br/>Рин начала поглаживать его кисти большими пальцами, заставляя сосредоточиться только на ее прикосновениях.<br/>Тепло. Забота. Нежность. Спокойствие. Мягкость.<br/>Рядом с ней он мог быть беззащитным. Мог быть просто <i>Гаарой</i>.<br/>Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.<br/>- Еще раз?<br/>Он чуть сжал пальцы вместо ответа, и они снова сделали шаг в море.<p>Чуть позже они сели на одно из бревен-плавников, лежащих на берегу, чтобы немного отдохнуть.<br/>Шум волн убаюкивал. На губах Рин играла мечтательная улыбка. Она смотрела куда-то вдаль, явно погрузившись в свои мысли. Гаара же смотрел на нее.<br/>Семь лет прошло с тех пор, как они познакомились. Их отношения сильно изменились. И последнюю перемену статуса все еще не получалось осознать до конца. Казалось бы, их отношения только получили официальное подтверждение... но он чувствовал, что все гораздо сложнее, чем кажется.<br/>Их связь стала немного другой. Упрочнилась, обрела новые оттенки смыслов.<br/>Муж и жена. Два особенных друг для друга человека. Не просто друзья. Не просто возлюбленные. Те, кто дали клятву быть вместе до конца. Те, кто стали <i>семьей</i>.<br/>- Что? - спросила Рин, вынырнув из своих размышлений и удивленно захлопав ресницами.<br/>- Привыкаю, - ответил он и тронул обручальное кольцо на ее пальце.<br/>Она чуть покраснела, а после тронула его кольцо в ответ.<br/>- Я тоже.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>06. rather be - clean bandit &amp; jess glynne</b> | <i>when i am with you, there's no place I'd rather be</i></p>
</div>Путешествие проходило подозрительно мирно, если не учитывать неожиданную встречу с Богом Ветра, однако Гаара и Рин не жаловались. Приятно было для разнообразия не сражаться постоянно за свою жизнь, а немного расслабиться и насладиться прекрасными осенними видами страны Когтей.<br/>Генкичи принес ответ от Канкуро, и они с удовольствием посмеялись над его стенаниями о легкомысленных младших братьях, наслаждающихся семейной жизнью, в то время как старшим приходится с ног сбиваться, чтобы разгрести возникающие в их отсутствие проблемы.<br/>Раз он шутил, значит ситуация пока была под контролем, и им можно было не беспокоиться на этот счет.<p>Близость моря будто пробуждала в Рин клановую кровь. <br/>Гаара стал чаще замечать медный отблеск в ее, казалось бы, светлых волосах. Она начала вести себя более оживленно, чем обычно. А еще - к ней пришло вдохновение. Она едва успевала записывать идеи для создания новых печатей. <br/>Он с интересом слушал теории и предположения Рин и помогал ей разобраться с тем, что касалось контроля и свойств чакры. В иное время он бы обязательно начал думать о практической ценности ее наработок, но сейчас смаковал возможность просто разговаривать с ней на любые темы и делать все, что захочется.<br/>С его разрешения Рин делилась «шутливыми» печатями с местными жителями, помогая им с мелкими бытовыми трудностями. Люди удивлялись и от всего сердца благодарили, пытались как-то отплатить, но они отказывались от всего и шли дальше, обязательно упоминая, что пришли из Сунагакурэ. <br/>Рин уже создала для себя базу и разобралась с основными принципами фууиндзюцу. Остальное ей могла дать только практика. Вот они и устроили «благотворительную акцию», чтобы по окрестным странам начала идти молва о новом мастере печатей, гарантирующая появление заказов на ее услуги.<br/>Конечно же, это спровоцировало появление жаждущих легкой наживы, но Гаара быстро и доходчиво «объяснил» им, что с ним шутки плохи и свою жену он в обиду не даст. <br/>К этому делу он подошел творчески, оставляя за спиной «живые» скульптуры. Люди застывали в причудливой позе, стиснутые песком с ног до головы и могли только дышать и смотреть, беспомощно мыча. <br/>Раньше он не задумывался о таком способе обездвиживания, но наблюдая причудливые полеты фантазии Рин, ему тоже захотелось побыть оригинальным.</p>
<p>- М-м-м... - сказала Рин, нежась на солнце на пустынном пляже.<br/>- Все хорошо? - с усмешкой спросил Гаара, скользя руками все ниже и ниже.<br/>Рин рефлекторно дернулась и покосилась на него через плечо.<br/>- Вот только попробуй. Я тебя попросила только крем намазать. А ты что делаешь?<br/>- Это и делаю.<br/>- Ага, конечно. Ай!..<br/>- Кто ж виноват, что ты такая чувствительная.<br/>- Если я сгорю к концу дня, это будет на твоей совести! Хе-хе-хе. Гаара, не надо! Я же отомстить могу.<br/>- Буду ждать с нетерпением.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>07. fight together - namie amuro</b> | <i>let’s start, the new world is calling</i></p>
</div>Узумаки Канато производил удручающее впечатление. Хотя что еще можно было ожидать, если разрушение Узушиогакурэ для него случилось едва ли месяц назад? А все из-за огромной разницы во времени между измерением ящеров и реальным миром.<br/>Загнанный взгляд, болезненная худоба и обостренная паранойя, заставляющая его дергаться при малейшем подозрительном звуке или движении. Хорошо еще, что их он за угрозу не считал и без возражений принимал помощь, однако отвечал на вопросы весьма неохотно. Чуть ли не клещами приходилось вытаскивать из него ответы о самочувствии и дальнейших планах.<br/>Однако же когда Рин принялась готовить ужин, он слегка «оттаял».<br/>- Шинигами! Неужели нормальная еда? Я уж думал до конца дней своих буду пищевыми пилюлями питаться.<br/>Он с таким аппетитом стал уминать свою порцию, что Гааре аж слегка завидно стало, хотя в миске у него было тоже самое.<br/>- Даже если вы решили меня отравить, я умру счастливым, - сказал Узумаки с солнечной улыбкой, совсем не вяжущейся с его словами.<br/>Рин с грустью посмотрела на него и покачала головой.<br/>- Если с вами что и случится, то это несварение от плохого питания. Но я постаралась приготовить легкую пищу.<br/>- Да ты просто ангел! Чья ты сказала будешь? Дочь Ханы? Это линия Камины и Каору, если не ошибаюсь... И ко мне можно на «ты».<br/>- Вы знали мою маму?<br/>- Мы все друг друга знали...<br/>Взгляд Узумаки стал пугающе пустым.<br/>- Мне очень жаль... - Рин виновато сгорбила плечи.<br/>- Я тебя не виню, девочка. На твоем месте я бы тоже хотел знать как можно больше. Хана была... ходячим стихийным бедствием даже в юные годы. Вообще не удивлюсь, если тебе передалась эта черта. Твой парень еще успеет с тобой намучиться.<br/>- Я уже мучаюсь, - с непроницаемым лицом подтвердил Гаара.<br/>- Эй! - возмутилась Рин.<br/>- Но тем не менее вы решили связать свою жизнь друг с другом, - взгляд Канато задержался на кольцах, которые они открыто носили во время путешествия. - Такая смелость... похвальна. Если я кому-то и смогу довериться, это случится очень нескоро.<p>Они провели несколько дней в разговорах. Рин рассказывала, что происходит в мире, о том, как живет и чем занимается. Канато в ответ понемногу открывал, какой жизнь была раньше, когда Узушиогакурэ ничего не угрожало. <br/>Гаара по большей части не вмешивался и оставлял обоих Узумаки наедине, чтобы они могли при желании обсуждать секреты клана. <br/>Появившееся свободное время он посвятил патрулю окрестностей и поиску горных пород, которые ему прежде не встречались. Он измельчал их, чтобы взять пробы песка для дальнейшего изучения и экспериментов по созданию новых дзюцу. <br/>Пусть сейчас и настало мирное время, это вовсе не значило, что ему можно лениться. В мастерстве владения песком было бесконечное множество граней. Возможно, ему и всей жизни не хватит, чтобы овладеть ими всеми. </p>
<p>«Настроение чистокровных Узумаки, - подумал Гаара, - очень легко можно понять по их внешнему виду». <br/>Особенно это касалось волос. <br/>Когда они только встретились, волосы Канато цветом напоминали запекшуюся кровь, но спустя пару дней - начали полыхать, как закатное солнце, невольно приковывая взгляд. <br/>Стало даже немного жаль, что волосы Рин не могут меняться подобным образом, но вскоре Гаара отогнал эту мысль. <br/>Она нравилась ему такой, какая она есть.</p>
<p>Они долго не могли сойтись на том, что же дальше делать Канато. Рин предпочла бы глаз с него не спускать, но была вынуждена признать, что ему стоит держаться подальше от скрытых деревень. Слишком небезопасно это было, как для него, так и для окружающих. Но бросать его на произвол судьбы она не собиралась.<br/>- Я не маленький ребенок! - не выдержав, повысил голос Канато во время одного из их споров. - Справлюсь как-нибудь сам!<br/>- Я вас так просто не оставлю, я же только вас нашла!<br/>Заметив, что она едва сдерживает слезы, Канато тут же пошел на попятную, примиряюще выставив перед собой руки.<br/>- Ладно-ладно, успокойся, девочка.<br/>Он кинул заполошенный взгляд на Гаару. Тот молча скрестил руки на груди.<br/>Вмешаться хотелось, но он не чувствовал за собой право на это. Хотя... он и Рин ведь стали семьей? Значит, советовать можно, просто не с позиции Казекаге.<br/>- У тебя ведь есть какая-то идея, - обратился он к Рин, - почему ты ее не озвучиваешь?<br/>- Потому что она бредовая, - буркнула та.<br/>- И в чем же она заключается? - с явным сомнением спросил Канато.<br/>- Обратиться к родственникам по отцовской линии. Они связей с шиноби не имеют, и я им полностью доверяю.<br/>- Но? – выразительно поднял брови Узумаки.<br/>- Они очень... эмм... энергичные. А вам бы сейчас покой нужен, чтобы освоиться и в себя прийти.<br/>- Нет-нет-нет, - Канато ухмыльнулся, с укоризной покачав головой, - ты плохо знаешь Узумаки. Мы в нормальной обстановке наоборот чувствуем себя хуже.<br/>Рин одарила его скептическим взглядом, потом повернулась к Гааре.<br/>- Знаешь, где они сейчас? - спросил он.<br/>- Вроде бы они хотели проведать отца Аоми-оджи. Он живет в стране Снега. Так что, теоретически, они могут быть недалеко...<br/>- Попробуй связаться с ними. Если не получится, будем думать дальше.</p>
<p>К счастью, ситуация разрешилась практически безо всяких усилий с их стороны. Ласка-разведчик Момотаро, второй призыв Рин, обнаружил Аоми и Кику в деревеньке неподалеку от их лагеря, и они с энтузиазмом согласились познакомиться с новым членом семьи.<br/>Гаара заранее смирился с тем, что они поднимут шум, увидев обручальные кольца, и они не подвели его ожиданий.<br/>- Ты вышла замуж, Рин-чан?! - тут же возопил Аоми - Как? Когда? За кого? Ах, за тебя, Гаара-кун... На что же ты меня покинула-а-а!!!<br/>- А ну помолчи! - Кику дала ему подзатыльник и царственно подплыла к Гааре, широко улыбаясь. - Так держать, молодой человек.<br/>Он несколько ошарашенно кивнул. Кику легко похлопала его по плечу и повернулась к Узумаки, который настороженно наблюдал за происходящим.<br/>- Это ты у нас, болезный, за которым присмотреть надо?<br/>- Допустим, я.<br/>- О, дорогой, так дело не пойдет. Больше уверенности в голосе! Как мы можем взять с собой того, кто даже не знает, кто он есть?<br/>- Я Узумаки Канато! - вскинулся он. - С чего бы мне сомневаться в этом?!<br/>- Так-то лучше, - с ослепительной улыбкой кивнул Аоми.<br/>Канато недоуменно моргнул.<br/>- Ну что, справитесь? - с легким сочувствием спросила его Рин.<br/>- Конечно, - Узумаки самоуверенно задрал нос.<br/>Рин и Гаара обменялись улыбками.<br/>- Тогда, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь друг о друге, а нам, уже пора возвращаться...<br/>Но конечно гиперактивные дядюшка с тетушкой так просто их не отпустили.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>08. will last forever - i am waiting for you last summer</b> | <i>outro theme</i></p>
</div>Все закончилось тем, что они попросту сбежали из лагеря с помощью шуншина Гаары.<br/>- Нам надо было попрощаться нормально... но, Ками, я не могла больше терпеть это издевательство над моей психикой! - Рин прижала руки к своим все еще полыхающим щекам. - Это был самый смущающий разговор в моей жизни!<br/>- Они так нас проучили за то, что мы их не пригласили на свадьбу?..<br/>- Не знаю. Может быть, это обычное дело для родственников? Подшучивать вот так.<br/>- Возможно.<br/>Они взялись за руки и переплели пальцы между собой. Пока что они избегали смотреть друг на друга. Слишком свежа была в памяти «лекция» Аоми и Кику.<br/>- Хочешь поговорить об этом?..<br/>- Нет. Вернее... не сегодня.<br/>- Да. Точно не сегодня. И не завтра.<br/>Они тихо рассмеялись и крепче сжали пальцы.<br/>- Вместе в смущении и радости, - тихо спросила Рин, слегка перефразировав брачную клятву.<br/>- Всегда, - откликнулся Гаара.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Казе но Куни и Казе но Ками (так выражались «в старину») – Страна Ветра и Бог Ветра (на «современном» языке).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ночь (21г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Порой даже то, что они находятся рядом друг с другом, не может отогнать прочь кошмары по ночам.<br/>Его всегда будит запах слез и невнятные слова, срывающиеся с ее губ.<br/>Она же просыпается от того, что он лежит каменно неподвижно и почти перестает дышать.<br/>Они включают ночник. Она неловкими со сна пальцами гладит его по щекам, стирая мокрые дорожки. Он прижимает ее к себе, стискивая почти до боли.<br/>После они садятся в обнимку в теплом коконе из одеял и постепенно успокаиваются. Через некоторое время кто-то из них начинает говорить.<br/>Они делятся друг с другом сокровенными секретами и смущающими воспоминаниями, драгоценными моментами и тяжелыми мыслями, сиюминутными идеями и далеко идущими планами.<br/>При этом они никогда не встречаются взглядами, будто это может разрушить хрупкую иллюзию равновесия, установившегося между ними.<br/>Рин всегда смотрит на стену, и отстраненное выражение ее лица заставляет что-то внутри него невыносимо болеть.<br/>Однажды он находит решение. И когда настает момент, комната заполняется тихим шелестом песка. Он скользит и змеится по стене, будто шлифует ее, методично и вкрадчиво, под колыбельную слов. Поверхность идет рябью, как речная вода, а потом на ней проступают картины, будто нарисованные точными и скупыми штрихами, иллюстрирующие их разговор.<br/>Постепенно взгляд Рин оживает, и она умолкает, зачарованно любуясь импровизированным представлением.<br/>Гаара не художник. Он уверен в том, что в его картинах из песка нет ничего особенного, но на Рин они производят неизгладимое впечатление, и он пользуется этим без зазрения совести.<br/>В конце концов, Рин засыпает в защитном кольце его объятий, и он осторожно укладывает ее на бок, предварительно закутав в одеяло.<br/>Взгляд на стену, и песок беззвучным водопадом рушится на пол.<br/>Ночник гаснет, и комнату заполняет робкий предрассветный сумрак.<br/>Он долго смотрит на Рин, а потом закрывает глаза и проваливается в короткое забытье без сновидений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. параллель (21г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В ванной комнате что-то было не так.<br/>Гаара помедлил, пытаясь понять в чем дело, потом несколько раз плеснул водой на лицо, смывая остатки сна, и ненадолго уткнулся носом в пушистое полотенце. Избавившись от влаги на коже, повесил полотенце обратно на перекладину, повернулся и уперся взглядом в кричаще розовый тюбик, стоящий на полке среди остальных косметических средств.<br/>Он моргнул и пригляделся повнимательнее. <br/>Рин не пользовалась макияжем, но уделяла внимание уходу за телом, и он знал наперечет все, что она обычно покупала. Это явно было что-то новое.<br/>Он взял тюбик и начал изучать этикетку, но не успел как следует вчитаться. Дверь открылась, и в ванную заглянула Рин.<br/>- Гаара, ты что так долго? Мы же собирались... О. Ты нашел его.<br/>- Его было сложно не заметить, - сказал он с иронией.<br/>- Да уж точно, - фыркнула она, - но я взяла его не из-за цвета упаковки, а потому что он с блестками!<br/>Гаара на миг застыл, и Рин, увидев выражение его лица бессовестно расхохоталась и ухватилась за косяк, опасно покачнувшись.<br/>- Это лосьон для тела с блестками, - сквозь смех пояснила она, - мне показался забавным эффект сияния, который они придают, и отчасти это напомнило о тебе.<br/>- Напомнило обо мне? - он совершенно не понимал к чему она клонит.<br/>Рин вздохнула, чуть успокоившись, но улыбалась по-прежнему до ушей.<br/>- После того как ты добавил немного золотой пыли в песок, порой ты стал посверкивать в солнечных лучах. М-м-м, как же описать? - она пощелкала пальцами, подбирая сравнение. - Ну... как поверхность снежного сугроба, когда ты смотришь на нее под определенным углом.<br/>Гаара чуть нахмурился и, призвав песок, окутал им руку. Пользуясь воцарившимся в мире затишьем, он решил доработать дзюцу, касающиеся использования золотой пыли, и потому начал постоянно держать ее при себе. О том, как это выглядит со стороны, он даже не задумывался.<br/>Рин взяла у него тюбик, выдавила немного лосьона на ладонь и размазала субстанцию по своему предплечью.<br/>Не сговариваясь, они вытянули руки рядом друг с другом и сравнили их. Посверкивание кожи действительно казалось практически одинаковым.<br/>Рин снова фыркнула и, борясь с новым приступом смеха, пошла смывать блестки с руки.<br/>Ее веселье было заразительным, и Гаара невольно улыбнулся, хотя смешного в этой ситуации было мало.<br/>Рин дьявольски точно уловила появившуюся брешь в его защите. Сияние золотой пыли легко могло выдать его местоположение, и это никуда не годилось.<br/>- Ну вот, опять посерьезнел, - вздохнула Рин, вытирая руку и глядя на него через зеркало, - прости, я не думала, что это испортит тебе настроение...<br/>- Ты все сделала правильно, - возразил он, твердо встретив ее взгляд.<br/>- А вообще нам пора, если ты забыл, - легко сменила тему она, - пошли, пошли, а то опоздаем!<br/>Она шутливо начала выталкивать его из ванной, а он сделал вид, что сопротивляется, и они застряли в дверях. Рин возмущенно запыхтела, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места, а потом сдалась и всплеснула руками.<br/>- Гаара!<br/>- После вас, - с улыбкой сказал он и пропустил ее вперед.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. мини-арка Шинки (26г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b># ребенок</b><br/><i>осень 26г</i><br/>- Рин, у нас будет ребенок.<br/>Рин, спокойно пьющая чай, сидя на диване, вполне предсказуемо поперхнулась и закашлялась до слез. Тяжело дыша, обернулась, пораженно прижав руку к губам.<br/>Гаара стоял в дверях, и его глаза сияли.<br/>Едва взглянув на него, Рин поняла, что он это всерьез, и потому просто спросила слегка сдавленным голосом:<br/>- Откуда?<br/>- Сирота с улучшенным геномом магнетизма, - Гаара как всегда перешел к сути без всяких предисловий, - сегодня он проявил свои способности в Академии.<br/>Рин допила остатки остывшего чая и задумчиво покусала губу. <br/>Похожие умения были у нескольких Казекаге. Неудивительно, что Гааре немедленно сообщили про талант мальчика. Наверняка и Старейшины не забыли поделиться своим драгоценным мнением, раз уж ее вот так поставили перед фактом... Однако ее больше волновало другое.<br/>- А сам он что об этом думает?<br/>Гаара недоуменно моргнул.<br/>- О чем?<br/>- О том, что мы станем его родителями. Ты же не собираешься усыновлять его против воли?<br/>Под ее пристальным взглядом Гаара слегка стушевался, и она продолжила:<br/>- Конечно, я понимаю, что стать сыном Казекаге невероятно почетно, но все-таки - вдруг он не хочет?<br/>- Давай спросим у него вместе, - посерьезнев, предложил Гаара.</p>
<p>Они познакомились с Шинки вечером того же дня, когда жара уже спала, и солнце не так слепило глаза.<br/>Мальчик оказался темненьким, ясноглазым и необычайно серьезным для своего возраста.<br/>Рин, запоздало осознав, что (может быть) станет его мамой, ударилась в тихую панику. Она же ничего не знает о воспитании детей!<br/>Пока она растеряно мялась в сторонке, Гаара объяснил ребенку ситуацию и сказал, что решение остается за ним, и никто его ни к чему принуждать не будет.<br/>Размышлял Шинки недолго.<br/>- То, что вы даете мне выбор, Казекаге-сама, уже говорит само за себя. Вы могли бы просто приказать, но не сделали этого. Я согласен.<br/>- На самом деле это была идея Рин - спросить, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, - честно сказал Гаара.<br/>Рин, оказавшись под прицелом светлых глаз, неожиданно успокоилась.<br/>- Спасибо, Узумаки-сама, - искренне поблагодарил ее Шинки.<br/>Рин улыбнулась и кивнула.<br/>- Ты уверен, Шинки-кун?<br/>- Не вижу причин, по которым у меня могут возникнуть сомнения.<br/>- Тогда решено, - сказал Гаара, - как только мы оформим нужные бумаги, ты сможешь жить с нами.<br/>- А пока мы можем сходить поужинать и узнать друг друга получше, - предложила Рин. - Как насчет рагу?<br/>Если Шинки и хотел что-то сказать, то не успел. Его опередило бурчание собственного живота. Мальчик покраснел и отвел взгляд.<br/>- Я так понимаю, ты полностью «за»? - рассмеялась Рин и протянула ему руку.<br/>Шинки молча кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на нее, и осторожно обхватил три ее пальца. Больше ему в ладошку не поместилось.<br/>Рин охватил внезапный приступ умиления, и она с беспомощной улыбкой посмотрела на Гаару, наблюдающего за ними.<br/>- Я знаю подходящее место, - тут же сказал он и тоже протянул руку Шинки.<br/>Тот взялся за нее, не колеблясь.</p>
<p><b># дом</b><br/><i>26г</i><br/>Шинки слышал много разных слухов про жену Казекаге-сама - как хороших, так и плохих, - но не торопился составлять мнение о ней только по чужим словам. Жизнь в приюте давно научила его, что правда бывает обманчива, а ложь - правдива. <br/>Если бы его сейчас вдруг спросили, что он думает об Узумаки Рин, он бы просто пожал плечами. Он предпочитал судить человека по его поступкам, а лично встретиться с Узумаки-сама ему еще ни разу не доводилось...<br/><i>До сегодняшнего дня.</i><br/>Она напомнила Казекаге-сама о том, что у Шинки есть свои собственные желания. Она вела себя совсем не заносчиво, а по-простому. Они с Казекаге-сама вкусно накормили его в ресторане и пообещали забрать в ближайшие же дни.<br/>Ему все это не снится? Как-то все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой...<br/>Стоило ему забеспокоиться, и черный песок снова начал угрожающе клубиться возле него, пугая прохожих.<br/>К удивлению Шинки, в этот раз Казекаге-сама бездействовал. Вместо этого к нему подошла Узумаки-сама, двигаясь медленно, плавно и осторожно.<br/>Она присела рядом и заглянула в глаза, мягко улыбаясь.<br/>- Ты не хочешь больше оставаться в приюте?<br/>Он потупился и, покраснев, неловко кивнул.<br/>- Гаара? - в голосе Узумаки-сама отчетливо слышались требовательные нотки.<br/>Казекаге-сама ничего не ответил, и Шинки вжал голову в плечи, упрямо пытаясь пробурить взглядом землю.<br/>Песок вокруг ощетинился иглами, и они опасно закачались, готовые сорваться с места в любую секунду.<br/>- Шинки, - позвала Узумаки-сама, - не переживай. Казекаге пошел разбираться с опекунством. Как-то мы не подумали, что тебе там так плохо... Тебя обижали? Давай, пойдем вместе домой. Там, правда, пока еще ничего не готово для того, чтобы тебя поселить, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Завтра точно пойдем и купим все, что нужно...<br/>При слове «дом» на глазах тут же выступили слезы, и Шинки уже почти не слышал, что ему говорили, сотрясаясь от беззвучного плача.<br/>В какой-то момент Узумаки-сама обняла его и начала гладить по спине, храбро не обращая внимания на летающие рядом острия из темного песка.<br/>Как странно, его сила совсем не трогала жену Казекаге. Может быть, потому что он сразу, как увидел ее, почувствовал, что она добрая и не причинит ему вреда?<br/>Успокоившись, Шинки сосредоточился и кое-как унял песок. Даже в темноте было видно, что здания и дорога вокруг него довольно сильно пострадали.<br/>- Тебе обязательно нужно научиться управлять своими способностями, чтобы не доставлять другим людям неприятности, договорились? - Узумаки-сама легонько ущипнула его за щеку и выпрямилась.<br/>- Угу, - только и смог выдавить он, пряча взгляд.<br/>Она снова взяла его за руку и уверенно повела за собой по сумрачным улицам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. сказка на ночь (26г)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ханамори (花守) - с яп. «защита цветов».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>В одной далекой снежной стране жил да был клан великих воинов. Они следовали пути меча под названием Ханамори - помогали тем, кто страдал от невзгод, и боролись с несправедливостью.<br/>Молва разносилась о них все дальше - все больше людей узнавало, насколько добры и благородны воины клана Юкимура. Многие проникались уважением и благодарностью к ним, но были и те, кто завидовал их славе.<br/>Все чаще к клану стали обращаться за помощью. Все сложней становились проблемы, которым бросали вызов мечники.<br/>Они гордились честно заработанной репутацией и изо всех сил старались не ударить в грязь лицом, но в один день их все же настигла серьезная неудача. И образ, что считался несокрушимым, разбился вдребезги.<br/>Люди зароптали. Слишком крупную ошибку совершили воины Юкимура. После этого в сердцах и умах многих поселилось сомнение и недоверие к ним.<br/>Близко к идеалу подобрался клан... и тем больнее было ему падать с пьедестала, на который его возвели.<br/>Недруги, что давно приглядывались к Юкимура, почуяли слабину и немедленно объявили на них охоту.<br/>Первыми стали гибнуть молодые воины, привыкшие, что никто не осмеливается их тронуть, затем враги взялись и за тех мечников, что повидали немало сражений на своем веку.<br/>Глава клана встревожился не на шутку и созвал Совет.<br/>Собрались воины и стали думу думать.<br/>Единодушны были в том, что надо проучить наглецов, ощеривших на них свои клыки, но вот в том, как это сделать, во мнениях разошлись.<br/>Пока прикидывали так и эдак, многие вдруг вспомнили о поруганной чести клана и возжелали отомстить сплетникам и всем тем, кто отвернулся от них из-за слухов.<br/>Споры затянулись, страсти разгорались, и длилось это, пока вперед не выступил один воин и сказал так:<br/>- Опомнитесь, братья! Стоит только ступить на неверный путь, и мы сами себя погубим! Неужели из одного тщеславия и обиды вы отринете принципы, которым мы следовали испокон веков? Вспомните своих жен, дочерей и сестер! Они - хрупкие нежные цветы, которых мы поклялись оберегать - ровно как и всех обездоленных и несчастных! Разве можно наказывать тех, кто лишь по слабости и скудоумию верит небылицам и во всем сомневается?<br/>И воины вспомнили и пристыдились.<br/>Клан Юкимура, припавший на колено в минуту слабости, вновь восстал и дал достойный отпор врагам, ужаснув их скрытой доселе мощью. Однако свершенное правосудие не могло вернуть горюющим семьям потерянных близких, как и не могло заставить память стереть хлесткие, сгоряча сказанные на Совете слова.<br/>Клан пережил многое, но внутренние противоречия стали разъедать его, как неизлечимая хворь.<br/>И вновь был собран Совет, и в этот раз на него пришли все Юкимура от мала до велика.<br/>Каждый высказался, каким видит свой путь, и был выслушан без возражений, но стоило только последнему человеку умолкнуть, как клан раскололся на части подобно дереву, пораженному молнией. Однако не погиб - смело пустил новые ростки.<br/>Воины, что разделили одинаковые убеждения и решили остаться вместе, стали побочными ветвями. Те же, кто не был согласен ни с кем, отправились искать свое место, как семена, подхваченные ветром...<br/>С тех пор прошли долгие года. Воины разбрелись кто куда по странам и городам, лесам и полям, горам, морям и островам... Но каждый из них оставил свой след, и память жива по сей день - все девы из клана носят цветочные имена. Так было, так есть и так будет всегда.<br/>...<br/>Ками, Гаара! Сказал бы, что тоже хочешь послушать сказку. Что ты там застыл в дверях как неродной?<br/>- Ма-а-ам... Так ты тоже из клана Юкимура? Я думал, ты Узумаки...<br/>- Я потомок обоих кланов, так что на мне лежит двойная ответственность.<br/>- Тройная.<br/>- О... У Сабаку тоже какие-то традиции есть?<br/>- Не задумывался об этом.<br/>- Мне даже интересно стало. Если что-то вспомнишь или узнаешь, обязательно скажи. А нет, так мы можем и новую вместе придумать.<br/>- Я тоже буду хранить традиции, мама... Только я не очень понял про цветы и имена...<br/>- Тебе пока рано об этом думать, дорогой. Засыпай, засыпа-а-ай...
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Шинки и его хобби (27-28 гг.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b># цветы</b><br/>
<i>27г</i><br/>
- Папа, а почему мама порой надолго уходит из дома? И куда она уходит?..<br/>
Гаара вздохнул. Он знал, что рано или поздно Шинки обязательно спросит об этом, и заранее приготовил простой ответ.<br/>
- Она очень любит лес, траву и цветы. Здесь их нет, поэтому она идет увидеть все это в другое место.<br/>
- У нас пустыня, - задумчиво сказал Шинки, - и почти ничего не растет... Но неужели ничего нельзя сделать для мамы? Папа, ты же Казекаге, ты должен знать!<br/>
- Мы можем выращивать что-то, но за растениями нужен постоянный уход, - терпеливо пояснил Гаара. - Если вдруг сделаешь ошибку, они от этого сразу погибнут, и все придется начинать заново.<br/>
- Я хочу что-нибудь вырастить! - объявил Шинки. - Так мама будет меньше грустить. Пап, ты мне поможешь?<br/>
Разумеется, Гаара не смог отказать подобной просьбе, и с этого дня у его приемного сына появилось новое хобби.<br/>
Рин действительно стала реже уходить, после того как увидела результат их трудов - маленький палисадник, полный зелени и красивых цветов.</p>
<p><b># новый метод</b><br/>
<i>28г</i><br/>
Во время одной из редких совместных прогулок Шинки с мамой и папой случайно попали на выступление марионеток.<br/>
Канкуро-оджи как-то упоминал, что такие мероприятия проводятся, чтобы шиноби оттачивали свои навыки, а заодно - и наглядно показывали, каким красивым может быть их искусство, радуя жителей и гостей Суны.<br/>
Изящно двигающиеся куклы в ярких костюмах, танцующие или разыгрывающие какие-то сюжеты на сцене под музыку, действительно выглядели незабываемо. Шинки и раньше нравились марионетки, но он видел их только во время тренировок в условно боевых условиях. Теперь же они открылись ему совершенно с иной стороны.<br/>
После окончания выступления он не выдержал и подбежал к шиноби, желая поближе рассмотреть марионеток, пока они не убрали их в ящики. К счастью, он был не один такой любопытный – вокруг столпилось много детей, - так что, посмеиваясь, мастера активировали дзюцу и повесили кукол в воздухе, чтобы всем удалось их как следует разглядеть.<br/>
Одним из важных отличий этих кукол от боевых было то, что в них не было оружия, они выглядели красиво и были одеты в сценические костюмы.<br/>
Наверное, и управлять ими было проще и приятнее. Когда же приходится одновременно думать о том, как двигать марионетку, помнить, какое оружие где расположено, и знать, как заставить его выскочить, это значительно все усложняет.<br/>
Глядя на кукол-артистов, Шинки с новой силой захотелось овладеть искусством управления марионетками, но пока он не проявлял особых успехов в обучении. Это удручало.<br/>
Заметив его задумчивое настроение, родители не тревожили его до конца прогулки, но дома усадили на диван и попросили рассказать, что его так расстроило. Шинки немного помялся, а потом скомкано выдал, что ему хотелось бы самому устраивать такие представления, какое они видели сегодня, но он ни одну марионетку с места сдвинуть не может. Он пробовал много раз, но у него никак не получается...<br/>
- Гаара, - сказала мама, прищурившись, и Шинки немного струхнул, потому что знал этот тон. Он означал, что кто-то в чем-то провинился. - Зови Канкуро, будем вместе разбираться.<br/>
Подозрительно притихший папа кивнул, и через полчаса дядя сидел рядом с Шинки озадаченно переводя взгляд с одного на другую.<br/>
- Да в чем дело-то, Рин-чан? - не выдержал он драматичной паузы.<br/>
- Ничего особенного… мне просто вдруг страсть как захотелось узнать, чему ты учишь Шинки.<br/>
- Ах вот о чем ты забеспокоилась… У него есть талант к управлению марионетками, но для того, чтобы у него что-то вышло, нужно долго и усердно трудиться. Ему не хватает усидчивости, поэтому пока видимых результатов и нет.<br/>
- Вопрос усидчивости я возьму на себя, - легко сказала мама. - Скажи мне, друг любезный, ты ему только свои страшилища показывал, чтобы впечатлить? И управлять учил тоже ими?<br/>
- Да что ж вы все их постоянно обзываете?! Боевые марионетки не должны быть красивыми! Они должны пугать и быть эффективными в бою! А тренируется он с маленькой куклой.<br/>
- Мы живем в мирное время, Канкуро, и сейчас детей не очень-то интересует такое… Мы сегодня побывали на представлении марионеток, и знаешь, что? Шинки сказал, что «хочет так же». У него аж глаза загорелись. Может быть, ты сначала научишь его самым простым движениям? Чтобы он мог устраивать свои представления? Это точно его подбодрит и покажет, что он может чего-то добиться. Потом уже решите, как действовать дальше.<br/>
Дядя поворчал-поворчал, но согласился изменить подход к его обучению и пообещал, что в следующий раз принесет пару самых легких кукол.<br/>
Когда Канкуро-оджи ушел, мама присела перед Шинки и заглянула в глаза.<br/>
- Пожалуйста, если у тебя что-то не получается или что-то тебя беспокоит, не стесняйся, рассказывай об этом. Мы вместе придумаем, как это исправить, вот как сегодня… Хорошо? – дождавшись его кивка, она быстро сменила тему: - Скажи-ка мне, какую историю ты бы хотел показать, когда научишься это делать? Что-то из того, что ты читал? Или придумаешь что-то новое?<br/>
- Пока не знаю, - честно сказал он, изумляясь ее неожиданному напору.<br/>
- Я к чему веду… Если это будет какая-то знакомая мне история, я могу помочь тебе сделать костюмы для персонажей.<br/>
Он встрепенулся. Ему всегда нравилось делать что-то вместе с мамой, вне зависимости от того, каким было это занятие. Быстро перебрав в уме любимые истории, он назвал те, что точно смог бы сыграть только двумя куклами.<br/>
- Мне нравится та, что по легенде кочевников. - воодушевленно сказала мама, - только... у них костюмы с вышивкой. Придется изрядно потрудиться над ними… Но представляешь, как будет красиво? Кстати, чем не тренировка для сосредоточенности и контроля? Стежки надо делать точно и ровно, иголка металлическая… Как тебе идея?<br/>
- Рин, - вдруг отмер папа, о чем-то напряженно размышляющий все это время, - ты не хочешь побыть инструктором в Академии?<br/>
- Дорогой, я тебя сейчас стукну за такую восхитительно уместную идею. Я плохо лажу с детьми… и ты еще реже меня дома хочешь видеть? Кстати говоря, ничего не хочешь сказать Шинки?<br/>
Папа вздохнул, подошел к нему и присел рядом на диван.<br/>
- Сын, пожалуйста, прости, что не пытался лучше тебя понять. Впредь буду внимательнее.<br/>
- Пафос умерь, - мама шутливо пихнула его в бок кулаком, заставив выдохнуть от неожиданности.<br/>
Он немедленно поймал ее руку, разжал и коснулся губами кончиков пальцев.<br/>
Шинки наморщил нос и отвернулся. Опять они дурачатся.<br/>
Он мысленно вернулся к тому, как мама отчитала дядю с папой.<br/>
Значит они пользовались привычными старыми способами, когда учили его? И то, что это не совсем ему подходит, не значит, что с ним что-то не так?.. По словам мамы, важна импровизация и стимул, которые помогут усерднее работать. Обучение путем совмещения приятного с полезным… Никто в Академии о таком не говорил.<br/>
- Мама, папа прав. Может, ты все-таки проведешь пару занятий у нас?<br/>
Мама застонала, картинно прижав руку ко лбу, а папа тайком одобрительно улыбнулся ему.<br/>
Вместе они ее точно уговорят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>